A Series of One Shots
by RobbStark2002
Summary: Precisely what the Title says except it is you guys who decide who fucks who and how they do it
1. Introduction

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, I have decided to start a new story of One shots set in the Percy Jackson universe. I am currently dry of ideas after writing** _ **The Percy Jackson Sex Chronicles**_ **so I need your help in deciding the Pair-ups. So I humbly request you guys to PM me ideas and what you want to see in this story. Hope y'all have a good day**

 **Robbstark2002**


	2. Jason X Hazel

**A/N: letsraiinoob requested Jason X Hazel so here we are. Hope you guys. Also I request you guys to PM your requests as it is much more convinient to me.**

Jason stared down at his erect member. It has been 8 days since his girlfriend Piper went to Olympus to help Annabeth with a few designs and Jason was taking it pretty hard. He had never gone this long without having sex since he lost his virginity to Reyna. He looked around the Praetor's office and saw that everyone had gone home. He started rubbing his cock to reduce some of the frustration. It only made it worse. He closed his eyes as he dreamed of Piper's beautiful tits as he continued rubbing his dick.

A sharp voice tore Jason from his daydream, "What in tarnation are you doing?" He turned and saw the beautiful ebony beauty standing at the entrance to his office. She was wearing a white shirt and no bra as Jason could see her perky tits pointing out of her shirt. She wore butt-shorts that cling firmly to her luscious ass. In the office light, Hazel Levesque looked every piece the beauty a daughter of Aphrodite should be.

"Oh, nothing just relieving myself of sexual frustation" He pointed to the large tent in his pants. Hazel gulped visibly. Jason saw her tits rise indicating that she was horny as well. "So what brings you up here to the Praetor's office?"

"Oh I was looking for Reyna, Frank wanted to speak to her about the proposal to build a large coloseum next to the Fifth Cohort's Quarters."

"Oh" Jason said unable to tear his gaze from Hazel's mesmerizing breasts. He stood up and moved towards Hazel lustfully.

"Erm... I think... I better get ... going" She said reluctantly. Jason continued his approach to Hazel. She continued to back away uncertainly.

Hazel turned to leave but Jason caught her hand and propped her up on the wall.

"What do you think your doing?" Hazel screamed. Jason held both her hands in an ironhold against the wall. Jason then tore off her butt-shorts with his other hand revealing that she was wearing no panties.

"I knew that you were a horny slut" Jason muttered under his breath as he let his pants drop off and the glory of Zeus' son sprung out. Already close to fully erected, Jason's dick was stiffly hanging about nine and a half inches in the air.

Hazel's eyes went wide "You've gotta be kidding me? Who the fuck has a- AHHHHH" He shoved it in, loving the loud scream of a moan he got. Hazel had thrown her head back, utterly unprepared to have been rammed that hard by something that big. Jason began fucking her so fast it was like lightning.

"AH, AH, AH, Ah, AH, AH!" Hazel screamed, tongue senselessly wagging out of her mouth. He came to a stop once or twice for a few seconds, just so he could see her try to recuperate before he started plowing her again. During one of these moments, she managed to get a few words in.

"P-please Jason," she begged. "My pussy's so sore, just put it in my ass." Jason smirked darkly.

"Shut the fuck up, I do what I want," he told her and continued ramming it back in and out of her at top speed. The lack of sex had brought out the beast in him. In just a few more moments-

"AH! AHH, SHIT I'M CUMMING-"

Hazel couldn't even finished her sentence. She had convulsed hard all around Jason's cock, who kept pounding her nonstop making her cum even more. Jason actually picked up speed for another two minutes.

He then pulled out of her pussy and shoved his full length into her ass. Hazel screamed at the intrusion. Jason then started ramming her ass at full speed making her scream even more. He continued for another five minutes enjoying the response he got from the daughter of Pluto. He then felt her ass muscles clench signalling that she was about to cum again. He shoved his dick balls deep into her ass, causing her to arch her back trying to accomodate the full length of Jason. She screamed as she went through her orgasm.

After she finished squirting on his dick, he pulled out and turned her around bringing Hazel to her knees, facing him. He whispered to Hazel "Two down, one more to go"

Her eyes went wide in comprehension. "N-No" She protested weakly 'Plea-" Jason interrupted her for the second time ramming his cock into her mouth and forcing her to deepthroat it's full length. After five minutes he pulled out allowing Hazel to take a deep breath before he rammed it into her mouth again. Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp! Hazel was having trouble keeping pace or breath with Jason's thrusts. He was seriously face-fucking her now.

"Ah, sit! Take-it! Take-it!" Jason groaned thrusting down with each word. After about ten very long minutes of this, he finally felt his release coming and pulled his dick all the way out of Hazel's mouth with a plunging-type sound. He then proceeded to cum all over her face and tits.

Once he finally finished jazzing, he let go of her allowing her to collapse to the floor. He pulled up his shorts and headed out of the office leaving Hazel lying on the floor like a used sextoy.

Damn today was a good day, Jason thought to himself as he walked out of the building.

 **A/N: There we go guys hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please make sure to Follow and Review this tory if you liked. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated. So PM me what you want to have in the next chapter of this series. Signing Off...**


	3. Percy X Annabeth

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys but I am very busy. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Annabeth sat in her room sketching. She looked out the window and smiled. It was a beautiful day in New Rome. That's when she felt someone part her legs. She stiffen then looked down. She smiled and got back to work. She felt hand playing with her panties and she knew he could feel her getting wet. Soon the playing got more aggressive and her panties were ripped off.

She winced a bit in pain from the action. But that didn't as long as she felt fingers probing her exposed cunt. She felt the fingers touching, rubbing, and stroking. But they were teasing her and this was annoying her. She thrusted her hips trying to let the person know what she wanted. She heard them chuckling, which annoyed her even more. But before she could express this annoyance she felt two fingers thrust inside her. She gasped, but soon was moving her hips in time with the fingers.

She was panting as she neared her orgasm. That's when the fingers were taken out and she was angry. She was so close. But her anger evaporated quickly when a tongue replaced the fingers. She gasped aloud this time and abandoned her work as she moved her hands to hold the person's head in place. She wasn't going to be denied again. She soon came and saw stars.

The person crawled from under the table with a smile on his face as he licked his lips.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Amazing, but I think it's my turn now" Annabeth said with a purr. She got up and pushed him onto the bed. She quickly closed her window and drew the blind so no one would see them. She crawled onto the bed and unbuckled his pants. She used her teeth to pull the zipper down. She pulled his pants off then his underwear. She drooled at the sight before her. His cock was standing at attention, ready for her. She wasted no time and dove at him. She engulfed his cock in her mouth in one move without her gagging. She began bobbing her head up and down licking and sucking all the way.

He gritted his teeth as he laid both his hands on Annabeth's head. He gripped her hair and helped with her bobbing. He thrusts his hips to increase his pleasure.

"Fuck, you sure know how to suck cock" He groaned.

Annabeth doesn't say a thing, but just keeps on going. She loves the compliment, but she wants his seed more. Soon she hears him grunt loudly and her mouth is flooded with her reward. She swirls it around in her mouth before swallowing.

"Mmmm, I love your cum" she purred.

He is panting and grabs Annabeth pulling her up. He kiss her hard on the mouth. They make out for a bit. And soon the rest of their clothes are gone. He is squeezing and caressing Annabeth's B sized breasts making her moan.

"Oh god, squeeze them please" she pleads.

He dips his head down and takes a nipple in his mouth making Annabeth gasp once again.

"Oh god" she moans.

As this was going on his cock is hard again and he lines up and thrusts in with one movement. Annabeth gives out a loud throaty moan as he bottoms out in her. Soon he is thrusting in and out of Annabeth in a steady time.

"Fuck me, enough of this slow shit. I want you to fuck me raw" Annabeth demands.

He nods and begins to fuck Annabeth with hard and vicious thrusts. Annabeth is yelping, screaming, moaning, and shouting. Annabeth loved to be fucked roughly. It turned her on to be taken harshly.

"Yes, pound me! Pound me to the core!" Annabeth shouted.

He increase his thrusting and soon he was going at full force. Annabeth had already came a couple times by now, but she was building up to her big finale. As was he. With one final thrust they came together.

"Damn, you can wear a guy out" he said panting.

"Oh Percy, you say that every time and yet you'll be ready for another round in ten minutes" Annabeth said giggling.

Percy just sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He didn't mind the rough fucking he does for Annabeth. He enjoyed it.

"So what brought this on?" Annabeth asked.

"What, do I have to have a reason to be horny?" Percy asked.

"No" Annabeth said shaking her head.

They cuddled with one another as they regained their strength.

"I love you Annabeth" Percy said.

"I love you too Percy" Annabeth said.

They kissed before falling asleep in one another's arms.


	4. Percy X Amphrite

**A/N: Many of you guys have been requesting a Percy X Amphrite so here we are. I also decided to use an inexperienced Percy rather than the stud Percy. Also I have a few chapters coming in quick succession and a large foursome which i am currently working on. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

It was late one night Poseidon's Palace . Everyone was asleep except for Percy since he awoke in need of a glass of water. He had gotten his water and was heading back to his room when he heard a sound. He stopped and strained his ears to listen. It sounded like creaking. Being a curious person he decided to check it out. It might be a burglar. He crept along until he found it was coming from Amphrite's room. He thought it was odd hearing the noise coming from Amphrite's room, but shrugged.

Percy opened the door to see a sight he'll never forget.

There on the bed was Amphrite, but she was completely naked. Her light skin stood out in the darkness. Percy could see that Amphrite had a hand on her private area and the other groping one of her C close to D sized breasts. She was moaning and panting.

Percy was totally shocked and turned on. He felt his pants tighten. He tried to fight the urge to whip it out and jack off since it wouldn't be right. But he couldn't help himself. He took off his pants and began to slowly jack off as watched the sight in front of him.

Amphrite was lost in her own pleasure unaware that she had an audience. She was close to coming and she needed it. How she wished she had a cock in her now. It had been so long since she had a good fucking. Poseidon was busy and it got lonely sometimes. She felt her released and sighed as it washed over her. She turned and saw Percy staring at her, his eyes as big as drachmas . She was quite embarrassed until she was what he was doing. He was jacking off and by the looks of it he had a nicely sized cock. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Percy was close to coming when he heard a new sound. He stopped what he was doing and saw Amphrite looking at him. He soon felt very embarrassed. He tried to pull up his pants.

"Don't" Amphrite said.

Percy stopped.

"Why don't you come over here, I think I can help you with your problem" Amphrite said.

Percy gulped. He didn't know if this was a trick, but he decided to take a chance. He closed the door and moved towards the bed. Once on the bed Amphrite pulled Percy's shirt off and began caressing his tanned body.

"My, you have a nice body" Amphrite commented in a breathy tone.

Percy blushed.

Amphrite then pulled Percy into a kiss and swirled her tongue. Percy wasn't new to kissing and knew what to do. He kissed Amphrite back and soon the kissing got more intense. Percy's hands decided to do some exploring since it felt right to do. His hands moved to Amphrite's breasts and began to squeeze and rub them. Amphrite moaned at the feel of someone else's hands on her. It was exhilarating.

She moved her hands down and began jerking Percy's cock, which made him gasp.

"My, you are a lovely specimen" she commented in the same breathy tone.

Wasting no time Amphrite positioned Percy's cock and pushed him into her. She gasped at once again being filled. Percy marveled at how wet and tight Amphrite was. He loved it. But he still had no clue what to do since he was a novice when it came to sex. So Amphrite instructed him and Percy was a quick study. He pumped in and out of Amphrite with her instructing him to go faster and harder. Percy obeyed and pounded the Pokémon nurse with all of his might.

They fucked for a while until Percy felt the familiar feeling. He knew he was about come.

"I'm going to come" he warned.

"Come inside me please, I haven't had come in me for so long" Amphrite begged.

Percy came and Amphrite felt the warm seed enter her. She sighed as she silently rejoiced in having cum inside her again. Percy was tired, but he was far from done. He was a teenage boy after all. Amphrite knew this too. She pulled out of Percy, which made him groan a bit from the loss of the warm wet feeling.

"Don't worry, we have all night" Amphrite said.

Before Percy could say a thing Amphrite got down and took his limp cock and placed it in her mouth. Percy was confused as to what she was doing, but that didn't last as Amphrite got to work. Percy began groaning and moaning as he placed his hands on the back of Amphrite's head caressing her pink hair. Amphrite was enjoying giving Percy a blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue around. She felt him harden in her mouth and she loved it. She also loved the taste of her juices on his cock. It tasted exquisite.

Percy couldn't hold back and without warning he came. Amphrite was shocked, but swallowed all she could of Percy's come. She was surprised at how much the boy came and wondered if the boy took care of his needs often enough. She had some cum dripping of her chin when she released Percy's cock. She wiped the leftover cum from his chin and wherever it fell.

Later Amphrite taught Percy how to lick a pussy. She gave him great instructions as Percy licked her cunt. Amphrite was withering as she moaned out commands. Soon she came and the warm pussy juice flooded Percy's face. He liked the taste of it and wondered in every girl tasted different or the same. He crawled up to Amphrite and they kissed. She enjoyed licking her juices off Percy's face. That's when she noticed he was hard again.

"Ready for another round?" Amphrite asked.

Percy nodded.

"Well then, go for it" Amphrite said spreading her legs.

Percy aimed his cock in and pushed in. He heard Amphrite sigh and he soon got to work. He pumped in and out of Amphrite enjoying it this time. And it seemed Amphrite was have a good time too. They came together this time and were both exhausted. But Percy knew he had to get back to his own bed. With a final kiss he left her.


	5. Jason X Silena

**A/N: Marita221 requested Jason X Silena so here we are. Sorry for the shortness of it because I have a lot of work these days. But I promise you guys that I will publish more chapters in Quick Succesion. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Jason could only groan as he watched as Silena titty-fucked him. His cock was in-between Silena's D sized breasts as she licked his cock head every time it came close to her lips.

"Fuck Silena" Jason hissed.

"You like that baby" Silena purred.

"Fuck yes, keep doing that you horny bitch" Jason moaned out.

Silena smiled as she played with pressed her breasts together harder to get Jason to come.

"Come for me baby, come for Silena" Silena urged.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He came and it was like a volcano exploding. His white seed spurted out and landed on Silena's face, hair and breasts. Silena moaned as she scooped up all the cum she could and tasted it.

"Mmmm, you taste the best out of all the trainers I've had" Silena said.

Jason grinned gently stepped away only to push Silena on to her back.

"Time for some pussy action" he said.

He then worked his cock to get it hard again. It didn't take him long since he had a quick recovery time. In the matter of seconds he was hard and ready to go again. He lined his cock up and pushing into Silena's wet cunt.

Silena moaned aloud as Jason's cock stretched her.

"Oh Zeus" Silena moaned.

"That's right, I'm going to fill you up" Jason said smugly.

Once Jason was fully inside Silena he took his time and relished in the fact that he was fucking Piper's sister.

"Please Jason, fuck me, fuck me hard" Silena begged.

Jason grinned. He loved when they begged him to fuck them. He pulled out so only the head of his cock was in Silena then slammed back in. Silena gasped then shrieked. Jason began pounding Silena hard and Silena laid there taking the abuse.

"Yes Jason, that's it fuck me. I'm your bitch, your slut" Silena moaned.

As Jason violently pumped away he planted his face into Silena's large breasts and licked and sucked them. This only increased Silena's pleasure as she gave out a long moan. Jason felt Silena's inner walls tighten and he stopped his motion. Silena had just come and he wasn't about to lose his load so fast. He was going to fuck this bitch for all she is worth. Once her inner muscles relaxed Jason went back to work.

Silena was just getting over her orgasm when another began to build again. She groaned since she didn't know how much more she could take. This all started after Piper dumped Jason and Silena wanted to comfort him and give him some advice. When she got to Jason's room they talked and she helped him get over his loss. Soon after that they began kissing then one thing led to another and Silena gave Jason a blowjob and Jason licked her cunt. Then just what happened a few moments ago. It all lead up to this, Jason fucking her.

"Come for me bitch, I want you to come" Jason barked.

Silena moaned and she felt another coming soon. Then it hit her and she blacked out. When she came to Jason was smirking at her.

"Glad you're awake I wasn't about to come in you while you're past out" he said. Silena moaned slightly.

Jason then began pumping into Silena again causing another orgasm to build inside again.

"Oh" Silena groaned.

Jason kept pumping know that he was going to come this round and if he timed it right then he'd be coming at the same time as Silena. He got his wish and after ten minutes they both came together.

Silena was a panting mess. A few strands of her hair was stuck to her body. She smelled like sex. Her body was gleaming with sweat and sex juice.

"So tired" she mumbled.

Jason grinned as he pulled out of Silena.

"Another bites the dust" he commented before falling asleep.


	6. Percy X Thalia

**A/N: Karstark12 requested Percy X Thalia so here we are. If you guys are wondering why i publish many chapters at once I'd like to tell yuo guys that I don't usually upload unless I have like 5 or 6 chapters ready. That way you guys can enjoy a bulk of it in a short while. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

 **PS. : Thalia doesn't give a shit about her vows**

Percy stood on the other end of the battlefield dishearten. He just lost again to Thalia.

"Pity, you call yourself a man and yet you can't beat me" Thalia said coolly.

Percy glared at the huntress.

"However, I am willing to give you one more shot. Follow me" Thalia said.

Percy followed her and gone down a hallway to a Zeus' cabin.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I am going to give you another test and if you pass then I'll give you the respect you want so badly" Thalia said.

"What do I have to do?" Percy asked ready to take on any challenge.

Thalia smiled. "You're going fuck me and if I deem you worthy enough then I'll give you the badge" she said bluntly.

Percy was shocked. He couldn't have heard right. Thalia wanted him to fuck her. Now he wasn't as naïve as what most people think. He knew what Thalia was saying and knew what to do. He did a bit of research of his own as he saw Annabeth and Luke fucking each other when they thought he's asleep. He just never had a chance to do it himself. But here was an opportunity to do so.

"Well, are you going to accept or not?" Thalia asked.

"I accept" Percy said firmly.

"Good" Thalia said with a smile.

She then began taking of her clothes until she was down to her bra and panties, which were purple.

"Well?" she asked.

Percy took of his clothes nervously, but he was soon down to his boxers.

Thalia eyed Percy and liked what she saw. She saw that he was already semi-hard and it wouldn't take much to get him fully. She walked over stuck her hand down Percy's boxers and started jerking him off. Percy gasped at this. He only ever had his own hand play with his junk. Now that someone else was doing it that was amazing.

"Lets cut to the chase shall we" Thalia said.

Percy had no idea what she was talking about, but soon found himself on the bed with Thalia on top of him. Soon both of them were completely naked. Percy's cock sprang to attention. Thalia licked her lips and brought her mouth down to Percy's member. Percy shivered as he felt Thalia's tongue lick him. Soon Percy's cock was engulfed and was completely in Thalia's mouth. She bobbed her head and down swirling her tongue.

Percy was gritting his teeth as this new sensation was coursing through him. He was at a lost at the feelings he was getting. Thalia was working her magic on his cock and he didn't know what to do. Soon he felt his will weakening and he exploded. Thalia sensed this and was ready. As soon as Percy's cum hit her tongue she began swallowing. She was amazed at how much cum Percy had just shot out. But she was able to swallow it all.

"Impressive" she commented.

Percy was panting slightly. He had just had his first blowjob and it was amazing.

Thalia had taken her mouth off of Percy's cock and stroked it back to hardness. She wasn't done yet. Once Percy's cock was hard again she got up and straddled Percy's waist. She aimed her wet cunt and slammed herself onto Percy.

Percy's eyes bugged out as he watched this all. He felt Thalia's warm, wet cunt clutch him and he again gritted his teeth.

"Mmmm, this cock is bigger than the ones I usually have" Thalia commented.

She then began to bounce up and down on Percy. He watched this all not knowing what to do. When he watched Luke and Annabeth it was usually Luke on top of Annabeth, not the other way around. He could only watch as Thalia fucked him. Her breasts bouncing up and down with every movement. He was captivated.

Thalia was enjoying herself. She loved the feeling of a hard cock in between her thighs. There was nothing else like it. She saw as Percy was watching her. She liked being watched. She clenched her inner walls wanting the trainer's come in her as soon as possible.

Percy gritted his teeth as He felt the wet velvet vice clench him. He didn't want to come so soon, but he had little choice in the matter. Thalia was too skilled for him to hold off. He came and Thalia was filled with Percy's seed. She smiled and got off.

"That was adequate" she commented.

"Give me another chance" Percy said panting.

"Fine, one more" Thalia said.

It took a few minutes to recover enough, but when he was ready he had Thalia lay on the bed. When she had done that he wasted no time and shoved back into her. Thalia's eyes widen at the force and winced slightly at the small amount of pain. Percy didn't slow down at all. He pounded the huntress ruthlessly. Thalia was soon withering and moaning under Percy. She clawed Percy's back as he pounded her. She never had a man dominate her like this. She loved it.

"Oh god yes, fuck me!" Thalia moaned.

Percy grunted and increased his speed.

"Yes, oh yes!" Thalia screamed.

With a self-control that Percy had no idea he possessed he was able to hold of coming. Or maybe it was because he came twice already. But either way he was determined to hold out as long as he could. Thalia on the other hand was a mess. She already had three huge orgasms and was working on her fourth or was it she had four huge orgasms and working on her fifth. She had lost count. But it didn't matter since she was getting the fucking she always needed.

"I'm coming!" she shouted.

Percy paused as he felt her inner muscle clench. He wasn't going to give up his seed that easy again. As soon as she relaxed Percy went back to fucking her. This went of for several minutes until Percy couldn't hold out any longer. He came with a roar and filled Thalia to the brim. Thalia was exhausted beyond belief.

The two dozed for a while and when they awoke Thalia gave Percy a kiss on the mouth.

"Come back anytime" she whispered.

Percy nodded and left the cabin whistling.


	7. Frank X Hazel

**A/N: Karnos requested Frank X Hazel so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

 **PS: This takes place somewhere in the middle of** _ **Son of Neptune**_

Hazel was horny. She hadn't had a good fucking by a cock in a long time and traveling with two guys didn't give her the time she needed to get a good fucking or any relief of any kind. She glanced at Percy and knew that the guy had no interest in her. But with a glance at Frank, well, he might be a possibility. She just needed to find a way to get him alone. They came to a stop and Percy decided to take a nap. So this left Frank and Hazel. This when she decided to put her impromptu plan into action.

"Hey Frank, want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Sure, but what about Percy?" Frank asked.

"We'll leave him a note. We'll be safe by ourselves" Hazel said.

Frank nodded and soon Frank and Hazel were way from their rest spot. This is when Hazel decided it was time to pounce.

"Hey Frank" she said.

Frank turned only to have Hazel pressing her lips to his. He was shocked to say the least since he didn't think Hazel liked him like that. But he wasn't a stranger to kissing and began kissing Hazel back. The kissing began to get more passionate. Hazel tugged at Frank's clothes and Frank was doing the same to Hazel's. Soon Hazel was naked and laid on her back. She was panting from the excitement and she knew she was wet from it all.

Frank was naked also and as kept kissing Hazel as he shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy. She moaned into Frank's mouth at this action. Frank pumped his fingers in and out of Hazel hard and fast and soon Hazel was coming. Frank took his fingers of Hazel and put them in her mouth. Hazel moaned as she tasted herself.

"How long have you planned this?" Frank asked breaking the moment.

"Not long" Hazel said panting.

"I see" Frank said.

Hazel was worried with Frank's answer, but when he positioned himself so his cock was lined up to Hazel's soaking pussy she knew that everything would be alright.

Frank pushed into Hazel and groaned as he felt Hazel's velvet walls clench him. She was so tight that she could be a virgin. But when he pushed all the way in with no resistance that told him otherwise. He pulled out and Hazel held onto Frank begging him not to. He slammed back into her with force. Hazel now knew that she was going to get a great fucking from Frank.

Frank pumped in and out of Hazel relishing the feeling of Hazel's tight pussy. He dipped his head down and began licking and sucking her breasts. Hazel was already a moaning mess that this extra stimulate took her over the edge. Frank paused his movements as she rode her orgasm him. He was going to savor this time since he hadn't had a pussy this tight for a while.

Once Hazel was down from her orgasm Frank then began pumping in and out of Hazel once again. He then thought he needed to change it up some. So he stopped.

"Why'd you stop" Hazel whined.

"On your hands and knees" Frank ordered.

Hazel quickly did as she was told making sure Frank's cock was still in her as she moved. Once on her hands and knees Frank began moving in and out of her again. Lord, this was so much better. Frank's cock was now touching places he hadn't before. She felt her third orgasm coming.

"Oh Juno" she moaned aloud.

Frank once again paused and waited til Hazel's orgasm passed then began moving again.

Hazel was amazed by Frank's stamina. She never had a guy last this long with her. He also seemed to know what he was doing and that's what she liked. She liked experienced lovers.

Frank got bored again and had Hazel move to her back again. This time though Frank threw her legs over his shoulders and began moving in and out of Hazel again. Hazel again felt Frank's cock touch places she hadn't felt before. And once again she was coming.

Frank was getting tired a bit and knew he didn't have much time before he needed to come. He always prided himself in how long he could go without coming, but he knew he had to come some time. So he shrugged Hazel's leg off his shoulders and fucked her in the position they started in. He felt his release coming.

"I'm coming, where do you want it?" He grunted.

"In me please" Hazel moaned.

With one final shove Frank shot into Hazel' pulsating pussy.

Both were quite tired and were panting heavily.

"Damn Frank, that was the best fucking I've ever had" Hazel said once she able to regain her breath.

"I'm happy that you liked it. I aim to please" Frank said with a smile.

"Well then, I think you need a reward" Hazel said.

Before Frank could say a thing Hazel pulled out of Frank and moved so she could get at his cock. She shoved Frank's limp cock into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around.

"Oh Hazel" Frank moaned.

Hazel bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue. She tasted not only herself on Frank's cock, but some of Frank's cum too. She liked the way they tasted together. She felt Frank's cock harden in her mouth and that just made her redouble her efforts. Once Frank's cock was fully hard she deep-throated Frank's cock. She felt it hit the back of her throat and she was pleased.

Hazel wanted Frank to come in her mouth so she pulled every trick she knew out. She played with Frank's balls. She used her throat and swallowed so Frank's cock would be compressed by her throat muscles.

"Hazel, I'm going to come" Frank warned.

Hazel put her full energy into making Frank come. With a loud grunt Frank came and Hazel swallowed his entire load. She loved the taste of Frank's cum and she licked Frank's cock clean.

"That was amazing Hazel" Frank said.

"It was. We should do this again soon" Hazel said.

"Yeah" Frank said.

The two got their clothes back on and head back to Percy with smiles on their faces


	8. Percy X Silena X Annabeth X Thalia

**A/N: Ravenator221 requested a foursome so here we are. I also have another foursome on the way which I think I'll upload by the next week. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

 **PS: This is one-shots so there is no story behind the scenes**

Annabeth grunted as she was pushed forward. Her whole body was glisten with sweat.

"Damn Wise Girl, how can you still so tight after all these years" Percy grunted.

"I am just special like that, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth panted.

Percy grunted as he pumped in and out of the young blonde. They've been having this illicit affair for years. It all started when Percy first joined Camp Halfblood. On his way to the Poseidon cabin at midnight he stopped by the Athena cabin and found Annabeth masturbating in her bunk. Percy stripped off his clothes and decided to join in on the fun. Annabeth was shocked at first, but then enjoyed Percy's nicely sized cock. His was so much bigger than Luke's or Malcolm's. Plus Percy's cock was thicker also. Not to mention he had the stamina of thirty minotaurs. She knew she'd be the envy of her sisters. They always complained about how small their partners are or how quickly they came.

"Come on Percy, give it to me harder" Annabeth moaned.

Percy pounded Annabeth harder making her small breasts jiggle. She then felt Percy's hand cup her breasts and she moaned in satisfaction. Percy felt his balls tighten and he blasted inside Annabeth. This caused her to come as well.

"Oh god Mist, you always have the tightest pussy" Percy panted.

"Thanks Percy, I am glad you enjoy it" Annabeth said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Annabeth wasn't the only girl Percy fucks. He fucks all of his female companions as well as other girls he meets that he finds attractive. All of Percy's female companions know this and accepts that they have to share Percy.

"Come on Annabeth, your turn is over it's mine now" Thalia whined.

Percy and Annabeth turned to find Thalia and Silena naked and waiting. Thalia's breasts were a modest size and she had a nice patch of blue pubic hair just above her wet pussy. While Silena had the biggest breasts of the three girls. She kept her pussy free of hair.

"Fine, Thalia, you're up" Annabeth huffed.

Thalia hopped up on the bed very excited to finally have her turn. She then got on her hands and knees wigging her butt.

"Come on Percy, give it to me" she said gleefully.

Percy sighed and sank his still hard cock into Thalia's wet pussy. She squealed as he entered her. Once he bottomed out in her he pulled out making Thalia whine only to push back to make Thalia squeal again then whine as Percy pulled out. This went on the whole time Percy fucked her.

"God, why does she have to squeal and whine like that?" Annabeth asked shaking her head.

"Not sure, but you know you grunt and pant a lot during sex" Silena said.

"I do not" Annabeth said stubbornly.

"You do and you know it. You've seen video of yourself the time we filmed each other with Percy" Silena said pointedly.

Annabeth pouted. She knew she grunted and panted when she had sex, but that's how she reacted.

"Whatever, what do you know of this Hazel Percy had traveled with?" the daughter of Athena asked.

"Not much, but Percy has told me that she is very kinky" Silena said.

"When is she supposed to come?" Annabeth asked.

"Next week" Silena said.

The sound of Thalia's loud squeal signaled that she had come. This also broke the girl's chat they were having. Soon it changed back to Thalia usual whines and squeals, which meant Percy hadn't come yet. The deal was that each girl got fucked until Percy came inside them. And since Percy could stave off his release for a long time coupled with his stamina meant that the three girls came a couple times before Percy did. That made him very valuable to the girls.

"Anyway, how should we approach her on this?" Annabeth asked getting back to their conversation.

"Not sure, Percy didn't tell her that he's screwed us and still does. So we might have to move in with caution" Silena said.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. Who knows what you're dealing with when you try to bring a new girl into their unique relationship. They chatted some more as the sounds of whines and squeals were the background noise with the occasional loud squeal, which signaled Thalia coming.

A final very loud squeal signaled Thalia coming and Percy grunted, which meant he had come. Thalia had collapsed on to the bed and Percy was panting trying to catch his breath.

"I think you killed her this time Percy" Annabeth said looking at the unconscious huntress.

Silena checked the girl's pulse and shook her head.

"Not yet" she said shaking her head.

They moved Thalia off the bed and Silena got on.

"Alright Percy, you have enough for me?" the big breasted brunette asked.

Percy wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Give me a moment Silena, I've been going almost non-stop" Percy said.

Annabeth, who exited the room came back with bottle of Nectar.

"Here Percy, we wouldn't want you to get dehydrated" she said as she gave him the bottle.

Percy took the nectar and downed the whole thing.

"Thanks Wise Girl" he said wiping his mouth.

Annabeth smiled and pushed him back to Silena.

"Fuck her good" she said.

Percy smiled and plunged his cock in to Silena, who sighed with content.

"I'll never get tired of this beast inside me" she commented.

Percy began pumping away making Silena moan with pleasure.

"That's it Percy pound me, pound me good" Silena moaned.

Her large breasts jiggled as she was being pounded and Percy dipped his head down and started to ravish them. This only increased Silena's pleasure. She was now moaning even louder.

"Oh god Percy, that's it suck my tits, lick them, bit them, they're all yours baby" Silena panted.

"Damn, I wished I had Silena's tits" Annabeth muttered.

"So do I" Thalia said.

"I thought you'd be out for the rest of the night" Annabeth said.

"Just needed a good rest" Thalia said with a yawn.

The two girls then turned back to watch Percy fuck Silena. Percy was plowing into the brunette slut with no mercy and Silena was enjoying every moment of it. Each girl liked something different. Silena liked it a bit rough. Thalia was more the one that liked it gentle. Annabeth had no preference at all. All three girls had been with Percy and have also been with one another. They knew they weren't lesbians since they loved Percy's cock, but a little girl time wasn't a bad thing either.

The rest of the night Percy and his three girls fucked one another in every way possible. Annabeth had pulled out her nice collection of dildos that she had for personal use and she used them on both Thalia and Silena. The other two girls did the same thing to the her as well. The three girls did this to give Percy a break between fuckings.

They all fell asleep feeling content and dreams of when they'd have their next fuck session.


	9. Beckendorf X Annabeth

**A/N: Part-Time-Reader114 requested Beckendorf X Annabeth so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

 **PS: Contains Rape**

Annabeth flipped her hair as she left. She had a smirk on her face as she defeated that boy who thought he was better than her. She got just inside the door when she was grabbed roughly by the arm. She was then dragged into a room and thrown to the floor.

"You think it's funny beating a beginner, don't?" Beckendorf asked roughly.

"Who are you, you're in big trouble you know. Don't you know who I am?" Annabeth said angrily.

"Yeah, you're the bitch that's about to be fucked" the guy said fiercely.

Annabeth shivered in fear. She looked around for an escape, but found none.

"No one can hear you scream. The rooms in the Aphrodite cabin are soundproof" he said with a smirk.

Annabeth was in a panic. She felt him grab her roughly and she began to fight back, but he was stronger than her. She felt a hard hand hit across her cheek and she fell to the ground with tear in her eyes.

"Bitch" he growled.

He again grabbed Annabeth roughly, but this time she didn't fight back afraid of being hit.

"That's right bitch, you're going to be my slut when I am done with you" he said with enthusiasm.

Annabeth closed her eyes as she tried to block out what was happening to her. She felt her uniform being ripped off. Her bra was the next thing to go. Her B sized breasts jiggled from the action then soon a warm mouth engulfed one of her nipples and she couldn't hold back a moan.

"That's it slut, moan for me" he said as he pinched and twisted Annabeth's nipples.

Annabeth felt a hand rip her panties off then two fingers were shoved violently into her virgin cunt. She screamed at the rough intrusion. The fingers were thick, unlike her small dainty ones she used to pleasure herself at night.

"Come for me bitch" he ordered.

Annabeth tried to fight, but her body wasn't listening to her. It's like it had a mind of its own and was enjoying what was happening to her. Her hips were raising and falling with the movements of the fingers in her. She screamed her orgasm and fell to the floor panting.

"Taste good bitch, I knew you would" he said after he licked his fingers clean.

Annabeth then heard a zipper and glanced up. Her attacker had removed his pants and boxers and staring her in the face was the biggest cock she had ever seen. Not that she had ever seen a male cock before, but is was huge and hard.

"Suck it" he commanded.

Annabeth was still shocked at the sight of the cock that she didn't move. A sigh escaped her attacker's lips then lifted her to her knees. He then grabbed her head and shoved her mouth on to his cock. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat.

"Get used to it bitch, now suck" he barked.

Annabeth did her best to try to remove her mouth, but he held her head steady. Her tongue began to move around and she started slurping the cock.

"That's it slut, damn you maybe new at this, but you have some talent" he said.

He began to pump his hips which caused his cock to move in and out of Annabeth's mouth. Her tongue kept working as she did her best to do whatever he wanted.

"Fuck, I'm going to come" he said.

He then slammed his whole cock into Annabeth's mouth and shot string after string of come down Annabeth's throat. She began to gag and he released his grip and Annabeth coughed up his come.

"That was adequate slut, but I expect better later on" he said.

Annabeth had her head down ashamed.

"Now, time for the main attraction" he said.

Annabeth crossed her legs hoping to protect herself.

It didn't work as Annabeth was pushed onto the floor and had her legs forced apart. She whimpered.

"Please no, please" she begged.

"Sorry bitch, it ain't going to work" he said.

He slammed into her breaking her hymen and she howled in pain. It hurt, it hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt before. He didn't even stop to let her adjust and began thrusting in and out of the daughter of Athena harshly.

"Fuck you're tight, tighter than I thought you'd be" he growled.

Tears were streaming down Annabeth's cheeks as she was being violated. But a corner of her mind she liked it. She liked being dominated. She thrived on it.

He fucked her for a half hour before coming in her.

"That was good for a first time, but I expect better next time" he said.

"Yes master" Annabeth said accepting her fate.

"Good, I got to go, but I'll be back" he said and left.

Annabeth looked around and found a spare uniform and panties and put that on.


	10. Percy X Athena

**A/N: Some of you guys have been requesting Percy X Athena so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Athena sat back as she looked at the demigod that had captured her daughter's heart. She had to make sure he was worthy of her daughter. Sure Annabeth's father, Fredrick Chase, had approved of the relationship, but she needed to see if he was worthy enough.

"So you love my daughter?" she asked sternly.

"Yes I do Athena" Percy said with a nod.

"I see, I like you Percy, but I am not sure if you're good enough for my daughter" Athena said.

"Um, is there anything I can do to convince you?" Percy asked.

Athena smirked. This was her opening. She had felt something for this demigod ever since she first met him so long ago. Her sex life was a complete joke. As almost everyone considered her to be a maiden godess, no one really paid attention to her, lest they wanted to be zapped into ashes by her father Zeus.

"I might have something in mind, but the question is how much do you love Annabeth?" Athena asked.

"I love her with all my heart, I'd do anything for Annabeth" Percy said with conviction.

Athena could tell Percy was telling the truth.

"Very well, come with me" she said.

Percy did as he was told and was led up to a master bedroom.

"Um, what are we doing here?" he asked nervously.

"You're going to have test to see how much you love my daughter" Athena said with a smile.

Percy gulped, he didn't like where this was going.

Athena closed and locked the door. Once that was done she stripped out her clothes leaving a lacy black bra and panties on. Now Athena looked pretty good. She kept herself in shape. Her C sized breasts were quite tantalizing especially with her nipples poking out.

"Um, Athena" Percy said nervously.

"Percy, I'm going to be blunt. If you want to continue to date my daughter you're going to have to fuck me" Athena said.

Percy's eyes widen.

" I-I...thou-thought you were a maiden godess" Percy asked

"Pfft...who can spend millenias without sex? I just keep it hidden. Now are you gonna accept my offer?"

Now he had a few options on what he could do. He could say no and have Athena end his relationship with Annabeth. He could have sex with Athena and have Zeus kill him when he finds out that Percy banged his choice daughter. Either option wasn't very appealing to him.

"Don't worry Percy, Zeus will never know" Athena said reading Percy's thoughts about her father.

Percy was still quite nervous, but that didn't stop him from creating a nice bulge in his pants. Athena saw this and licked her lips. He seemed to be bigger than anyone she has had. She moved forward and kissed the demigod hard on the mouth. As she was doing this one of her hands squeezed Percy's bulge. Percy grunted when Athena squeezed him.

Percy sighed, he relented and began to kiss back. His hands moved and began to caress Athena's body hesitantly.

"No need to be shy Percy, I'm all yours" she whispered huskily.

They got back to kissing this time with Percy was more willing. The young demigod gathered more confidence and his hands caressed Athena's body and groped her breasts through her bra.

"Yes Percy" Athena moaned.

They moved to the bed since it would be more comfortable.

Athena pulled Percy's shirt off and caressed his nicely toned body. She then un-zipped Percy's pants and pulled them down. Then she pulled off his boxers next. She grasped Percy's cock. She looked down and saw that she was right. Percy was much bigger than her former lovers. She began to stroke Percy's cock with a smile.

Percy had taken off Athena's bra and then playing with Athena's now free breasts. Athena moaned as she felt Percy's hands mold and grope her breasts. She loved how much attention Percy was giving her body. God she missed this. They kept kissing as Percy removed Athena's panties. Once her panties were removed he played with her cunt.

Athena moaned as she was being played with, but she wanted more. She guided Percy's cock to her waiting pussy. She needed this badly. As soon as she felt the tip of his cock touch her she shivered. When Percy felt his cock touch Athena's cunt he took over and pushed into her. He was amazed how tight Athena was even after a millenia of having sex. He pushed in and soon was fully incased within Athena.

"God! It's been so long since I've been this full" Athena moaned.

Percy pulled out slowly making Athena moan. Then he pushed back in. He started off at a slow pace since Athena was tight.

"Percy, faster, harder" Athena demanded.

Percy obliged and started to thrust into Athena harder. Athena moaned louder at this. Her breasts bounced and jiggled and Percy was mesmerized.

"Go ahead Percy suck them, lick them. They are yours to play with" Athena moaned when she saw Percy looking at her chest.

Percy bent down and began sucking Athena's breasts. He tasted the sweat and he loved it. He then took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking it.

"Oh yes Percy, suck my nipples suck it" Athena moaned.

Percy thrusted in and out of Athena's pussy hard. He knew he was going to come soon.

"I'm coming" he warned.

"Please Percy, come inside me" Athena begged.

Percy was a bit leery of doing that since he didn't want her to get pregnant. But Athena had other plans. She wrapped her legs around Percy's waist to keep him inside her. She wasn't going to have Percy come anywhere else except in her.

Percy came and Athena's cunt was flooded with Percy's fertile seed. She sighed and reveled in the feeling.

"I approve of your relationship with my daughter" she said.

"Um, thank you" Percy said.

"I think this is the start of something amazing" Athena said with a smile before dozing off.


	11. Nico X Annabeth

**A/N: Olympus1 requested Nico X Annabeth so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Annabeth moaned. She was lying in one of the stables, which usually held pegasi, lying on her back naked as she was being eaten out.

"Oh yes, fuck yes. Lick me Nico, lick me" Annabeth moaned.

Nico Di Angelo, who had been staring at Annabeth's ass all day finally worked up the courage to ask her for a one night the slut that she is, Annabeth was happy to comply. So as Percy was off doing something he cornered Annabeth. Now Annabeth was a bit hesitant first, but soon gave in. So here she was now being eaten out. Nico's tongue licked her out with expert skill.

"I'm coming" Annabeth warned.

She sprayed Nico with her juices. Nico's whole face was covered with her juices.

"Damn, you came a lot" he said.

"I've been pent up for a while" Annabeth panted.

"Well I'm here to relieve you" Nico said.

He then crawled up and placed his cock in-between Annabeth's sweaty double D breasts. Annabeth grinned. She squeezed her breasts together and Nico began to thrust in and out of Annabeth's breasts. He loved the feel of Annabeth's breasts on his cock. He had to stop once and a while so she could spit on his cock so he could continue sliding it between her breasts with ease. Soon Nico came and shot his seed covering Annabeth's face and hair with cum. Some went in her mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste good" Annabeth said after she swallowed a bit of his come.

Nico grinned.

Annabeth got up and pushed Nico down on the hay. She then lowered herself onto Nico's still hard cock. She gasped as she was stretched. It had been a while since she had a cock in her. Damn, the boy was big and thick. When he had bottom out in her she felt his cock head touch her cervix.

"So full" she moaned.

Nico didn't waste any time and began thrusting his hips up into Annabeth. This made her gasp.

"Enough talking, more fucking" he said.

Annabeth just nodded and began bouncing up and down, which made her breasts bounce. She didn't start off slow at all. She was going up and down at a fast pace wanting to climax as quickly as possible.

"Fuck, you're so tight" Nico groaned.

Annabeth grinned as she then clenched her pussy tightly around Nico's cock. She wanted him to come.

"Come for me Nico, come for me" Annabeth said throatily.

Nico couldn't hold back and with one final thrust he came inside Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed as she was filled with Nico's seed. But she was done yet. Nico had awoken a horny woman. She kept bouncing up and down until she came a few more times then collapsed onto Nico.

"Damn that was good" Nico said panting.

"We've only begun" Annabeth said grinning.

Nico looked at her confused. She then got off of Nico's limp cock and took it in her mouth. She sucked off all of hers and Nico's juices. Nico groaned and gripped Annabeth's head. Annabeth began bobbing up and down sucking and licking Nico's cock. As soon as it was hard she pulled back. She then got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass.

"Fuck me Nico" she called.

Nico went over and slammed into Annabeth. She moaned loudly not caring if anyone could hear her. Nico then began pounding away at Annabeth with the demigodess pushing back. She barked and woofed her moans. She yipped when she came. These sounds turned Nico on even more.

"You're my bitch, said it. Say that you're my bitch" Nico commanded.

"I'm your bitch, I'm your slutty bitch" Annabeth moaned.

"Yes, come for me bitch" Nico groaned.

Annabeth yipped loudly as her orgasm overtook her. She collapsed so she was on her elbows. Nico kept pumping away only adjusting to the different angle. Soon he came and Annabeth sighed. Nico pulled out panting.

"Damn, I don't know if I have another in me" he said.

"You better, I need more" Annabeth growled.

So Nico fucked Annabeth in every position possible. Nico came so much that he was close to exhaustion. Annabeth was slowly feeling tired too. Their last position was doggy-style. Nico pounded away at Annabeth with all the strength he had left. They both came and Nico plopped to the ground totally spent. He had never gone so long before.

Annabeth however was out. She was fast asleep still in the same position. Her ass in the air and Nico's seed oozing out of her.

"Now that's a sight" Nico commented.


	12. Percy X Annabeth X Piper X Hazel

**A/N: Anonimus Maximus requested Percy X Piper X Annabeth X Hazel so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Hazel stares as Piper set the small babe back into the cot. She sees that the babe had everything from her mother from the skin color to the shape of her chin. The thing that startled Hazel the most was the kid's Sea-green eyes. She remembers falling in love with those eyes when she met Percy Jackson. Jason had storm-blue eyes. Hazel settled into the couch at the living room as she pondered this strange co-incidence. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Piper come into the

"The Babe is asleep" Piper whispered as she settled beside Hazel. Noticing Hazel thoughtful look " What?"

"Oh, nothing" Hazel said brushing off all thoughts of Percy dominating her.

"Have you noticed that Jason is spending more tome with your half brother Nico? The retard won't even sleep next to me because he keeps heading out at night. I'm the only one living here in this apartment in New Rome, it seems." Piper let out a long sigh. "I haven't had sex with him in almost a year."

Hazel blushed at the revelation before her mental gears started turning. Piper added the phrase _with him_ when talking about her lack of sex. Hazel blurted out the thought she had since laying eyes on the baby, "Baby Leonard is not Jason's, right?"

Piper stared at Hazel with a startled look. She relented with a long sigh, "The eyes gave it away, didn't it? I suppose I have to tell you how it happened. It all started like this-

 ***A YEAR EARLIER***

Piper woke up with a start. She brushed the sleepiness away from her eyes as she stared towards her clock. Dammnit, she cursed. It was only 4 AM. She got up from her bunk and stretched out. Jason always spent his nights with Nico, so she had to resort to sleeping alone in her bunk at the Aphrodite Cabin in Camp Half-Blood. She decided to take a walk in the beach as most of her cabin-mates were asleep.

Still wearing her pyjamas, she strolled out of her cabin. She walked past all the Olympian gods' cabin as she finally reached the beach. Piper inhaled the pleasant beach air as she watched the beautiful waves crPercy onto the shore. The only thing interrupting the peace were shrill moans across the beach. Curious, Piper sneaked out to find out what was going on.

A glorious sight awaited her. Her mouth hung open as she saw Annabeth lying on the floor naked and handcuffed, screaming to the skies. Above Annabeth's sexy body was Percy Jackson, also naked, Impaling Annabeth's pussy with his Godly spear. Piper's mouth salivated as she stared at Percy' rock-hard abs and six pack.

"AH, AH, AH" Annabeth screamed as Percy continued to vicously plow her pussy at top speed. Piper stared at his 9 inch penis as it repeatedly moved in and out of Annabeth's another cry came from her, this one long, loud, and full-throated. It rose in pitch until it pinched off in her throat, and then her body began convulsing around Percy's cock , violent shudders running through her like waves, from her shoulders down to her pelvis. Two, three, four times she shuddered like this as she rode through her orgasm.

Piper started rubbing her snatch as this was all hot to her. All of a sudden she heard Percy' suprised gasp. She turned to see both Percy and Annabeth staring at her. She turned to run away but it was too late. She felt the son of Poseidon's rough grip around her wrist and found herself pushed onto the floor.

"Look what we have here, Wise Girl" Percy pouted, "a little slut who ruined our fun."

Piper gulped as she felt Percy's Dick rubbing her chin. Up close, divine rod of the Demigod was even more beautiful. It hung in the air as he looked towards Annabeth. Piper wanted more than nothing to suck it but she was afraid of what Percy would do to her.

"Huh" Annabeth removed her handcuffs, " I think she can join us. What do you think Percy?"

Percy just shrugged. He had his cock in his hand and kept on rubbing it while staring at Piper. Piper felt her cheeks becoming Inflamed.

"What do you think Piper? Wanna join us" Annabeth asked. Piper could see her lust in her dark grey eyes.

"Yes Annabeth, I would love to-"

Annabeth slapped Piper, interrupting her response. "That's Master Annabeth, Do you understand?"

"Yes master Annabeth" Annabeth then put the handcuffs onto Pipers hands behind her back. she still faced Percy's cock, Which was right in her face. Completely horny, Piper she leaned forward opening her mouth to engulf the cock. Abruptly, Annabeth grabbed her by the chin.

"What are you doing?" Annbeth demanded. "Did master Perseus say you could suck his cock? Did he give you permission?" She said

"N-no," Piper stammered . Annabeth spat on her face leaving a sloppery trail along the length of Piper's face.

"Now use my spit to get your Master's long, hard dick wet," Annabeth told her. Whimpering, Piper leaned her face forward with her eyes closed as Percy took to rubbing his dick head to the concentrated areas of Annabeth's spit near Piper's nose and closed eye, then rubbing the length of his dick across her face, getting it as wet as he could.

Piper was beat, spat on, and treated like a dog, but somehow she felt very turned-on. Perhaps because she had never experienced something quite like this when Percy had put his cockhead against her cheek, and then continued on to rub the rest of his dick against her face, her pussy ached with wetness. The fact that she could smell his crotch, his manhood, had the scent of his big balls in her nose, but could not open her mouth and take one of those big balls in with her lips from fear of punishment from Annabeth, turned her on so much she was going crazy. Annabeth herself, meanwhile, positioned herself behind Piper and was reaching around fondling Piper's tits through her pajama top .

"I think it's time to let the baby's out," Annabeth said, and ripped her top open, tearing the white pyjamas revealing Piper's ample breasts, jiggling deliciously. Annabeth reached under Piper and felt her ass up before pulling down the cotton white shorts showing off Piper's bubbly ass. Annabeth leaned around Piper and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, while Percy rubbed his humongous cock on her face. Piper had her eyes closed.

"Now you're going to suck your master's cock," Annabeth told her quietly. Piper gulped; her mouth had been watering at that cock's feel and smell.

"Get it nice and wet for me so my boyfriend can fuck my pussy," Annabeth said grasping Percy's shaft and shoved his dickhead against Piper's lips which opened and took it in. Her eyes shot open ecstatically.

Annabeth slid her hands into the back of Piper's hair and watched from the side as Percy's dick went in and out of her mouth, going between Piper's sexy dick sucking lips.

Annabeth stood up and, looking Percy directly in the eyes in a very seductive way. Percy became rock hard as he saw his own girlfriend's clean shaven snatch.

Annabeth turned the other way, got down on her knees, and dropped onto her palms so that she was bent over. Now Percy was the one with the pretty view of her exposed back holes, ready and waiting for him. He used the flat of his palm on Piper's forehead to push her away off his cock. She whimpered at the loss looking up at Percy, but saw he wasn't looking back down on her. His eyes were fixed on Annabeth's exposed backside begging come fuck me!

"Wait," Annabeth called looking back over her shoulder like a sexy bitch. "Lick my pussy first, Piper! Get me nice and wet for my boyfriend."

Piper scooted forward on her knees, watched by Percy, looking unsure. When she got close enough, but still hadn't gone down on her, Percy took the initiative by grabbing the back of her head and forcing her face down in Annabeth's snatch, her tongue swirling into her vagina, her nose rubbing Annabeth's anus.

"Get in there," Percy told her jacking his own dick off as Annabeth closed her eyes and moaned. Piper strained with the task, slurping the wetness of Annabeth's already soaked pussy. She could smell Annabeth's anus with her nose in it, but she liked it. She continued licking as best as she could; using her tongue to tickle Annabeth's clit and massage her pussy folds. It was no so wet her pussy was squelching. Percy was slapping his huge dick on the back of Piper's head, urging her to do better.

"Ooh, you bad bitch," Annabeth moaned excitedly, biting down on her lower lip hard. She sort of grinded her ass back into Piper's face, before abruptly using the palm of her hand to reach back and push Piper away by the forehead, much as Percy had.

"Alright Percy," Annabeth looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm ready!" Piper watched thirstily as Percy got on his knees directly behind her and positioned his huge cock at her entrance.

"Mmph!" Annabeth moaned as Percy slid it in. "Ooh… yeah baby, that's what I fucking want." She said as Percy began to thrust in and out of her. He held her by either side of her waist as he really started fucking her, sending a popping smack echoing across the silent beach.

Piper was rubbing her thighs together.

"Please," she begged, rubbing her naked front half against Percy's back. "Please fuck me too, master Perseus."

"I dunno," Percy mused, pleasurably watching Piper whimper and beg, something he thought he'd never see before. "Has she earned it, Annabeth?" He continuously thrusting balls deep into her.

"Ugh! Unh! Unh!" Annabeth had one eye closed in pain peering back at Percy. "Just don't stop— unh— a little longer! OH! SHIT!" She hollered as she came on Percy's dick. Percy left his cock balls deep in her as she convulsed. It felt so damn good.

After she had finished, he took it out with some squelching sounds. Annabeth struggled to get up. Her legs seemed a bit out of whack for now. Percy then turned his attention to Piper.

The head of Percy's cock came up between her legs, and after a couple of probing nudges it started to slide into her .

"Oh fuck," she gasped as he slowly pushed deeper, "Oh fuck that's good."

"C'mon, give it to me. Give it all to me. Fill me up with your cock." And as Percy pushed the last couple of inches into her she tilted her head back, making a gasping and breathless laugh. "Oh fuck yes. It's been so fucking long!"

She was hot and wet and tight around Percy's cock, and he rocked slowly in and out of her, savoring the sensation. But inevitably Percy's eyes were drawn to her tits, exquisite in their shape and size, adorable with their cherry-blossom-pink nipples. Just as Percy's cock was the center of Percy's lust to fuck this woman, Percy's mouth lusted after her breasts, her nipples, and the milk that I knew was waiting to be sucked out of her.

Piper saw where Percy's eyes were fixed. "Yes," she purred, "Take it. Suck my breast and fuck me at the same time." So Percy hunched his back and took the offered breast into his mouth, closing his lips on it and sucking. The combination of sensations was overwhelming, engulfing for Piper. Percy groaned loudly through his nose and drove his pelvis upward, fucking his cock into her deep and hard. Percy released her nipple and brought his face up to hers, putting his lips against her lips. Their tongues fought for domination until percy's won and started probing her mouth.

He made some more long, deep thrusts and Piper scrunced her face, eyes focusing somewhere far away as she concentrated on the wave of pleasure that was building up inside her. He began slapping his belly down hard on hers, pushing up deep into her. Braced above her on straight arms, Percy watched her magical tits jiggling violently with each thrust.

"Y- ye- yes," Piper stammered, the word squeezed out of her in the fast rhythm of Percy's thrusts. "F- fuck me, P- P- Percy... Fuck m- me."

She shut her eyes tight and turned her head to the side. "Gonna..." Her voice pinched off, and for a long moment she made no sound, not even breathing, her hands in tight fists and her body rigid as he continued to fuck into her. Then with an explosive burst Piper's voice was released again, and she shouted "Oh!" in a bellowing grunt as her body writhed and twitched underneath me.

Percy felt his own orgasm coming, and with his last voluntary act before that explosion, Percy cupped a hand loosely over her tit. Then it was Percy's turn to let out a bellowing grunt, as the cum spewed out of him and his body went into wrenching contractions that drove Percy's cock to its furthest limit up into Piper's cunt.

Percy then pulled out of Piper. She struggled to get up as all the power in her legs had gone out. Annabeth lay in a similar heap right next to her. Percy stood over them gasping for breath. Percy then carried both Piper and Annabeth over his shoulders as he took them to their cabins.

Piper lay on her bunk exactly where Percy put her. She could feel his seed inside her. Her eyes began to close as she was exhausted from the day's adventures.

 ***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

"- and a few months later I found out that I was pregnant. Then I had sex with Jason eventhough he was only half willing. The fool didn't even think the baby was not his," Piper laughed, "I had sex with Percy and Annabeth a couple more times after delivering baby Leonard and personally I love Percy more than I love Jason."

The doorbell rang interrupting Hazel's thoughts. "Ahh, speak of the devil. Percy's here to see the baby" Piper went to open the door.

Hazel stood up alarmed as she was not expecting to see her crush so soon. She was already wet from the hot story Piper told her.

"Hi Hazel" Annabel said as Percy came into view, his arm around Annabeth "was not expecting to see you here."

"hrmm.. " Hazel stammered staring at the tight white shirt which showed the outline of his glistening abs.

"Me and Annabeth are goint to see the baby if you don't mind Piper."

"Yeah sure. He is in that room" Piper pointed to the master bedroom. As soon as Percy and Annabeth left the hall, Piper leapt into the couch beside Hazel.

"You want to fuck him, don't you?" Piper accused Hazes mischeviously.

"What? N-No... Of...course...not" Hazel stammered desperately as she tried to control her feelings.

"Don't worry, I'll speak to Annabeth and set something up."

 ***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Percy lied on the bed with his eyes blindfolded as he waited anxiously for the 'suprise' that Annabeth and Piper promised. He was completely naked and his cock stood stiffly as Percy tried to control his frustration. He winced as he felt a pair of lips engulf the head of his cock and start moving up and down.

He knew that this was neither Piper nor Annabeth as both of them were experts at blowing dick. No, this unexperienced tongue belonged to the 'suprise' that the two sluts promised. He removed the blindfold to see-

"Hazel?" The ebony beauty was now bobbing her head up and down, encouraged by the sounds she was hearing. Percy's dick went full mast as he saw Annabeth and Piper making out with each other. The three naked girls threw Percy over the edge and activated the beast in him.

Hazel was enjoying the taste of the manhood in her mouth. It was almost triple Frank's size and she loved the way Percy moaned as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

Piper had broke the kiss with Annabeth. "Since Percy is hard it is time for the real deal. Do me first, Percy" She laid on the bed and spread her legs for Percy.

Hazel reluctantly let go of Percy's cock as he got up and went towards Piper. He started rubbing his dick onto Piper's Snatch

Her head was resting neatly on a pillow and this time Percy was on top of her, his legs between hers, and their faces about two inches apart.

Percy nodded and aimed his cock and pushed into Piper fully sheathed inside Piper he paused to revel the tightness of the Cherokee beauty.

Piper was again reminded how her pussy was stretched by Percy's cock. He filled up much more than anyone else had ever. Her pussy clenched him tightly.

"Fuck me Percy" Piper said.

Percy nodded and pulled back then pushed back in. Soon he was getting a good rhythm, but Piper was satisfied at all.

"Fuck me Percy, I want you to pound me" Piper demanded.

Percy knew that Piper wanted it hard. So he began to move in and out of Piper faster and harder. He felt himself sweat harder and harder due to his actions.

"Yes Percy, oh yes" Piper moaned.

She came again and Percy gritted his teeth as Piper's cunt gripped him tightly.

Percy felt Piper's body go limp from the pleasure. He gently lifted her off his throbbing cock and placed her next to him. Hazel continued to watch with interest. She had a hand against her pussy

"My turn Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said with a smirk.

She then moved and mounted Percy. She sank her dripping pussy onto Percy's cock and moaned all the way down. She was stretched as the pole entered her. Holy Hera, it has been a while.

Percy was gritting his teeth since Annabeth was virginally tight even though she wasn't a virgin anymore. He had to fight from coming too soon.

Annabeth was panting when she bottomed out. By Zeus, was she so full. She felt the tip of Percy's cock touching her cervix. She had to calm herself a bit since she wanted to make this last all night. She slowly moved up groaning as the hot meat left her pussy. She didn't pull out too far then she slammed down once again being totally full. She kept up this rhythm until she came.

"Damn, that was good" Annabeth panted.

Percy rolled over still in Annabeth and had her on her back.

Before Annabeth could respond Percy began pounding her ruthlessly.

"Oh Fucking God" she screamed.

Percy pounded Annabeth harshly and relentlessly. He kept up his assault even when she was begging him to stop.

"This is what you wanted bitch. You wanted to get fucked, so I'll give you a fucking you'll never forget" Percy said grunting.

Hazel kept rubbing her pussy. Watching Percy dominate Annabeth was throwing her over the edge. She wondered whether Percy would do the same to her as she rode through her orgasm with a loud moan

Annabeth was lost in pleasure and pain. It hurt a bit since she hadn't been fucked this hard before. But the pleasure pretty much outweighed the pain. Her brain was firing with pleasure and she was afraid she'd lose it to this pleasure. She was screaming incoherently now.

After Annabeth finished cumming he pulled out of her.

"Now we have a young madien to deflower" Percy said turning his attention to the shy amd blushing Hazel.

"What kind of man keeps a lady waiting" Hazel teased.

Percy started kissed Hazel. Soon the two kissed and were moving to Percy's bed. Annabeth quickly scooted over to give them room. Once on the bed Percy began exploring Hazel's body. He found that Hazel's skin was much softer than Annabeth's. When he got to Hazel's breasts Hazel was moaning. He found that Hazel's breasts were very sensitive. Especially her nipples.

Percy then made his way down to Hazel's pussy and began to lick it out. He found that Hazel tasted sweeter than Piper. He liked both of them equally though.

Hazel however threw something interesting in the mix. When she came her legs locked around Percy's head driving his face deeper into her gushing cunt. He thought he was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen, but Hazel released her death grip and Percy got up panting.

Annabeth this time licked the juices off Percy's face. Though she was had some experience with the same sex. She and Artemis' hunters got very close when she went to visit Thalia.

"Percy, make me a woman" Hazel said.

Percy nodded and placed his cock at the entrance of Hazel's pussy.

Percy nodded once again and eased his way in. Hazel was tight, which was to be expected. But he had a hard time just getting the head of his cock inside her. Once in he slowly pushed since he didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain to his friend. When he got to her barrier he stopped and looked Hazel in the eye just to get the final okay. Hazel nodded before shutting her eyes bracing for the pain that was to come.

Percy pulled back a bit then pushed in as hard as he could. He broke Hazel's hymen. Hazel bit back a yelp of pain and she felt tears leak through her tightly shut eyes.

Percy looked at Hazel's face in concern. He was worried that he hurt her.

Soon Hazel opened her eyes and saw worry and concern in Percy's. She smiled.

"I'm fine Percy, it hurt, but I'm fine now. Please fuck me" she said timidly.

Percy nodded slowly and began to thrust in and out slowly. He didn't want to cause Hazel any more pain.

Hazel relished her first time. She wanted Percy to be here first and she got her wish. She didn't trust anyone else to do this for her. The fact Percy was a loving and caring person even in this most intimate embrace made her feel even more loved.

"Please Percy, faster" Hazel begged.

Percy nodded and rocked his body back and forth faster. Not as fast as his time with Annabeth, but about half that. Soon Hazel came and Percy did too since Hazel's pussy squeezed him tightly. They collapsed panting heavily.

"Thank you Percy" Hazel said.

/Scene Break/

 ***ONE YEAR LATER***

Clarisse panted as she struggled to catch her breath. Her morning sprint had been super intennse today. As she was panting on the sidewalk of the park, she saw Annabeth, Hazel and Piper strolling with their kids in the pram. They seemed to be chatting about their babies. Clarisse couldn't help but notice the sea green eyes of all the kids. A certain thought crossed Clarisse's mind as she went to question the three mothers about the paternity of their kids...


	13. Thanatos X Hazel

**A/N: jalen johnson requested Thanatos X Hazel so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Hazel awoke with a headache. She turned to find herself strapped to a bed totally naked.

"What?"

Soon the door opened and a young man entered. He had an eerie scent of death to him. She saw that he had large black wings. A memory jerked to her mind. This was Thanatos, the god of death

"You, what are you doing here?" Hazel asked.

"Shut it bitch" Thanatos growled.

Hazel shivered at the tone.

"I'm going to be blunt. I've taken you and you're going to be my sex slave. You'll obey me and do whatever I say" Thanatos said coldly.

"What makes you think I'll accept?" Hazel asked stubbornly.

Thanatos grinned sinisterly at her.

"I have my ways" he said.

After that Thanatos moved to Hazel.

Hazel began to struggle, but found she was stuck.

Thanatos got on top of her and attacked Hazel's breasts harshly. There was no love in the way he rubbed them. He was rough and unrelenting. He pinched Hazel's nipples hard and pulled them even harder. Hazel screamed in pain from this.

"You like this bitch. You're getting wet, I can feel it" Thanatos growled.

Hazel tried to deny it, but Thanatos then shoved his hand into her pussy and it was true. She was soaking wet from the abuse her breasts were getting.

"Alright bitch, suck it" Thanatos said.

He took off his clothes revealing his toned body and big, hard cock. He then shoved his cock into Hazel's mouth. This made her gag slightly, but had no choice. Thanatos then began to face fuck Hazel. Hazel was doing her best to breath through her nose as her mouth was being violated.

"Use your tongue bitch" Thanatos growled.

Hazel's tongue began caressing Thanatos's pumping cock.

"That's it bitch, that's it" Thanatos hissed.

He then came flooding Hazel's mouth with his seed. Thanatos then pulled away shooting some of his seed onto Hazel's red face.

"That was adequate, but I expect better" Thanatos said.

Hazel was still panting trying to catch her breath.

"Now onto the main event" Thanatos said.

He then slammed into Hazel's pussy as hard he could.

Hazel screamed as she was stretched to the max. She never had anything so big inside her.

"So tight bitch, you're so fucking tight" Thanatos said gritting his teeth.

He then began plowing away at Hazel's pussy never slowing down or being gentle.

Hazel was moaning and screaming in pleasure.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me. I'm you're bitch, your whore" she moaned.

Thanatos grinned and stepped up his pace, which only had Hazel screeching as she orgasmed.

Hazel was being destroyed. She never felt anything like it and if she was honest with herself. She was getting wet at the feeling. She just wished she could rub her pussy, but with her arms tied down she couldn't. She did try to use her legs. She brought them together the best she could since they were also bound. She rubbed them hoping to get some relief, but she only got very little.

Hazel was had come several times and she knew that Thanatos had yet to come yet. She was amazed by the god's stamina. Then with one final shove Thanatos spilled into Hazel. She sighed when Thanatos pulled his junk out of her.

Thanatos pulled out and got off of Hazel. He gave her a few minutes to rest

"Time for Round 2" he said.

Hazel blushed at this.

Thanatos then climbed on top of Hazel and shoved his cock into her mouth. Hazel quickly went to work sucking off her juices as well as some of Thanatos's seed. Her tongue swirled around Thanatos's cock head.

"Fuck, you're good" Thanatos groaned.

Hazel felt good hearing this and that made her redoubled her effort. She began sucking and when she felt Thanatos's cock touch the back of her throat she relaxed. She wasn't a novice when it came to deep-throating. Hazel knew what to do and was very good at it. Though she rarely used this skill since most guys she sucked off were small.

Thanatos was enjoying this blowjob much more than the previous one. He was caressing Hazel's hair lovingly. He had already decided that she'd would be his favorite. She wasn't a bitch like his other slaves were. She was more obedient.

"That's good, fuck that's very good" Thanatos said pumping his cock in and out of Hazel' mouth.

Hazel moaned her happiness.

Thanatos then came in Hazel's mouth and Hazel swallowed all of it. This amazed Thanatos, but was pleased by it. It only made him confirm his decision of who'd be his favorite. He then pulled out and patted her cheek lovingly.

"Good girl" he said lovingly.

Hazel smiled.

Thanatos then moved down and began to play with Hazel' breasts. This time he was move gentle and caressed the two mounds of flesh with almost reverence. Hazel moaned as Thanatos tweaked her nipples.

"Are you wet my pet?" Thanatos asked.

"Yes" Hazel said with a throatily moan.

"Good" Thanatos said.

He then aimed his cock and shoved into Hazel. Hazel gasped as she was filled. He filled her much more than any guy had before. She felt him touch her cervix. Thanatos then began to pump in and out of Hazel slowly, but it didn't last as he began to speed up his pace.

Hazel was moaning and gasping.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me" she said.

"Call me master, Slave" Thanatos said.

"Oh master, fuck me, please fuck me hard" Hazel moaned.

Thanatos grinned and quicken his pace. Hazel's cunt was so tight that he loved it. He then bent down and began licking and sucking Hazel' breasts. He tasted the sweat and it only made it taste sweeter.

Hazel wanted to clutch her new master's head to keep it against her chest. She never felt so much pleasure in her entire life. If this was what life was going to be as a sex slave she was all for it. That's when she came.

Thanatos pumped in and out of Hazel and felt her cunt clench around him and he knew she had come. He grinned. She was such a little slut.

"Oh master, I'm going to come" Hazel moaned.

Thanatos slammed into Hazel one more time and came inside Hazel's pulsating cunt.

"Oh master, that was lovely" Hazel said with a sigh.

Thanatos then looked at his new slave and nodded.

"You can rest for now, but I'll be back" he said.

He then left leaving Hazel still tied up.


	14. Dionsys X Katie

**A/N: Part-Time-Reader114 requested Mr. D X Katie so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Katie awoke feeling groggy. She had no idea what happened, but she was sure that her had hurt a lot right now. She realized she was bound to a chair.

Katie was confused as to what Katie was happening then a door opened and in walked Mr. D. Mr. D, she knew he'd help her out of this.

"Thank goodness you're here Mr. D, you got you get me out of here" Katie said.

"Quiet" Mr. D barked.

Katie shut her mouth quickly.

Mr. D then pulled Katie into a heated kiss and squeezed Katie's cloth-covered breasts. Katie moaned at this. She saw out of the corner of her eye as Mr. D unzipped hisfly He then pulled out his limp cock and began stroking it. It began to grow and harden from the stroking.

Mr. D grinned as he pulled his pants and boxers off. Now that his cock was out in the open Katie could see how big it was. Her eyes were glued to it. She couldn't look away.

He then forced his cock in her mouth and she began sucking on it like a nursing calf. Mr. D groaned and held Katie's head as he pump his cock in and out of Katie's mouth. Katie worked her mouth and tongue to lavish Mr. D's cock. She then pull back and sucked on Mr. D's balls a bit then went back to sucking his cock.

"Best mouth in Camp Halfblood" Mr. D grunted.

Katie blushed at this.

Soon Mr. D came in Katie's mouth and she swallowed his entire load.

Mr. D smiled and caressed Katie's hair lovingly.

Katie was now very nervous and a bit scared. She had never done anything like this before. Mr. D walked over and took Katie's head.

"Now, lets see what you've been hiding in those jeans" Mr. D said.

He did the honors and took off Katie's jeans revealing her glistening pussy.

"Nice pussy, though the hair has to go" Mr. D said.

Katie blushed as the scrutinized her pussy.

"Well, can't do anything about that now. I always wanted to know what you taste like" Mr. D pondered.

The God of Wine got down on her knees and placed her hands on Katie's legs spreading them apart. He then dove in and started licking and slurping Katie's pussy with gusto. Katie gasped at the new feelings coursing through her. She was panting and groaned as she was being ate out. But she could do nothing since she was still tied to the chair.

"If I let you go will you run?" Mr. D asked.

"No, oh god no" Katie moaned.

Mr. D then moved and undid the bindings and Katie's hands went to Katie's head to hold her in place. Mr. D smiled at this. He thought it would be more difficult with Katie, but once he started at Katie's pussy the girl was lost.

Katie was enjoying what Mr. D was doing so much. She was moving her hips back and forth to his tongue and was begging for more. Soon she came and collapsed on the chair panting heavily. Katie got up licking her lips. Her face covered with Katie's juices.

"Well, it tastes way better than I thought?" Mr. D asked.

Mr. D made Katie lick the rest of her juices off his face with the Daughter of Demeter purring with every tongue-lashing.

"Time for the main course" Mr. D said lustfully.

Mr. D walked to a still exhausted Katie and pulled her from her seat. He held her up as he sat down. Katie was syill disoriented from her last orgasm. He aimed Katie's pussy directly over his hard cock. Katie then shoved Katie down all the way. Katie howled in pain as her hymen was broken and began to sob. Mr. D stroked Katie's hair comfortingly.

"It's okay young one, it's supposed to hurt the first time, but now you are in for a grand experience" He whispered into Katie's ear.

Soon he began bouncing Katie on his cock while thrusting up every down thrust. Katie's tears soon dried and she was moaning in pleasure.

"Let me take over, please?" Katie asked panting.

"Sure thing dear" Mr. D said then kissed Katie's cheek.

Katie began bouncing on Mr. D cock with all of her might and Mr. D thrusted up. Soon they were in a rhythm. Katie had her hands on Mr. D's shoulders to her get leverage as Mr. D's hands were on Katie's hips to hold her.

Katie watched this and played with herself. Soon Mr. D and Katie came and Katie collapsed onto Mr. D panting heavily. Mr. D helped her off and laid her on the floor and gave her a few minutes to rest.

"Ready for more?" Mr. D asked smirking.

"Always" Katie said.

"Fuck me Mr. D, fuck me like I've never been fucked" Katie begged.

Mr. D dove in and drove his cock, which hadn't soften at all into Katie's asshole . Soon he was roughly thrusting into the daughter of Demeter making her scream for more.

"Fuck me Mr. D, Fuck me like the whore I am. I need that godly cock in my ass so bad" Katie moaned.

Mr. D obliged and pounded Katie harshly and soon Katie came with a ear-splitting scream. Mr. D came as well and he rolled off of her exhausted.

"Open up" he said.

Katie did meekly, but soon her mouth was filled by Mr. D's slightly limp cock. He began thrusting in and out of Katie's mouth, but with a frown.

Katie used her tongue to caress Mr. D's cock Mr. D groaned with satisfaction. His cock began to grow inside Katie's mouth and that made her have to open her mouth wider to accommodate it. Once fully hard he then began pumping more earnestly into Katie's mouth. When it touched the back of Katie's throat she gagged slightly.

After a couple more pumps Mr. D came in Katie's mouth. Katie felt her mouth flood with a warm liquid she never tasted before. She didn't know what to do.

"Swallow it " Mr. D commanded.

Katie obeyed and found that it wasn't unpleasant at all, but she was still unsure of it all.

"That was a great lesson" Katie mumbled.

"Wait til the next one" Mr. D said.


	15. Percy X Annabeth X Drew

**A/N: zen41 requested Percy X Annabeth X Drew so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Drew Tanaka wasn't certain how she was talked into this, but here she was dressed in a naughty Santa outfit. She looked at Annabeth, who was dressed, the same as her. She though had a smile on her face.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Drew said nervously.

"Drew, you've wanted this since you first laid eyes on Percy. I am helping you with it. It's not only my Christmas present to you, but a Christmas present for Percy too" Annabeth said.

Drew shifted slightly on her feet nervously. Soon the door opened.

"Annabeth, I'm home!"

It was Percy.

"In the bedroom Percy" Annabeth called.

Footsteps were heard and the door opened. In came Percy. He was much older than he was the first time Drew had first seen Percy. Now he was an adult. He and Annabeth had dated for two years. Annabeth knew of Drew's thing for her boyfriend and since they were friends she thought she'd help out. Annabeth had no fear of losing her boyfriend since she knew he loved her as much as she loved him.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Percy asked not spotting a very nervous Drew.

"I wanted to give one of your presents to you early" Annabeth said huskily.

Percy's cock stirred as he heard his girlfriend speak. He always got hard when he heard Annabeth speak like that. He then grabbed Annabeth's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Soon the kiss turned heated and soon clothes went flying. Now naked they were on the bed. Percy plunged his cock into Annabeth and she moaned with satisfaction.

"Oh Percy" she groaned.

Percy began to pump in and out of Annabeth as Drew watched it all. The sight was turning her on. She had to stop herself from playing with herself.

Just wait for her signal Drew thought.

Percy and Annabeth came together and were now laying in content. That's when Annabeth signaled. Drew came out of the shadows. This shocks Percy and he jumps out and covers himself.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" he asked startled.

"Relax Percy, She's your present" Annabeth said still lying in bed not even covering herself.

"What?!" Percy asked shocked.

Annabeth sighed and she explained to her boyfriend. Of how Drew has always liked him and that this was a chance to get her wish. Once that was done Percy was shocked that his girlfriend would do this for him. He was unsure at first about it because this would be indeed an affair, but Annabeth told him that she didn't mind and that she encouraged him to do it. Finally Percy was worn down and he agreed.

Drew was still nervous by all of this and Annabeth had to push her to go on. Percy and Drew kissed and like all first kisses it was awkward and sloppy. But unlike most first kisses this one was very different. Percy was dated and he was kissing another girl with his girlfriend in the same room. He slowly, hesitantly deepened the kiss and Drew moaned.

Drew was slowly getting into as her hands roamed Percy's body. Percy slowly took off Drew's clothes and soon she was as naked as he was. Percy's hands played with Drew's breasts trying to figure out the differences between hers and Annabeth's. The first thing was that Annabeth's were much bigger than Drew's, but it seemed Drew's breasts were more sensitive than Annabeth's. When Percy's hand hit Drew's cunt he found that there was no hair there. This at first surprised him since Annabeth always left a strip of hair.

He then began stroking Drew's cunt causing her to moan.

"Percy, I've wanted this for so long" she moaned.

Percy began kissing, licking, and sucking Drew's neck causing Drew to tilt her neck to allow more access.

Annabeth watched this and played with herself. She smiled as she saw her boyfriend finger fuck her friend. This was turning her on more than she thought.

"Percy, please, I need you in me" Drew pleaded.

Percy stopped and looked at Drew then at Annabeth. Annabeth scooted over to give room to the two. Percy gently laid the purple haired girl down and drank in the daughter of Aphrodite's body. She was lithe and small even now. But she looked so good. Percy aimed and pushed his cock in and groaned. Drew was so tight. Tighter than anything he'd ever felt in a long time.

Drew's mind was overwhelmed with feelings. She could feel Percy's cock push inside her and she urged herself to keep control of herself. She didn't want to come yet. She wanted to feel Percy some more.

Soon Percy was bottom out inside Drew he reveled for a bit at how tight she was. She was so hot, wet and tight that it was amazing that she wasn't a virgin since she was as tight as one. He then began to pull out and Drew hung onto Percy's neck and bit her lip. Percy left just the tip in then pushed back in. He fucked Drew at a slow and steady pace. He was going to savor this.

Annabeth smiled as she was now totally turned on and wanted in on it. She moved forward cautiously and then kissed Drew tentatively.

This shocked Drew though she wasn't a stranger to kissing another girl. She played around with both Thalia and Silena a few times over the years. She soon kissed back and the kiss intensified. Annabeth grew bold and began kneading one of Drew's breasts. Drew reciprocated.

Percy watched all of this and got him even harder. He was now pounding Drew's tight cunt and he was about to come, But he was doing his best to hold off. He didn't want to come just yet.

Drew's orgasmed rocked her. From kissing Annabeth, to Annabeth groping her breast, to Percy fucking her she came with a roar. Her cunt gripped Percy so tightly that Percy was afraid it be ripped off. So he stopped and waited for the orgasm to subside. Once it did Percy started again. This time he couldn't hold back and he came spraying his seed deep inside Drew.

Drew sighed as she felt Percy seed within her. It was such a lovely feeling.

Annabeth grinned.

"How'd you like your present?" she asked.

"The best ever" Percy said with a smirk on his face.


	16. Percy X Annabeth X Reyna

**A/N: A guest requested Percy X Annabeth X Reyna so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Percy had spent the entire week organizing the war games between Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter. For his services, his girlfriend Annabeth, who was also the Camp Halfblood co-ordinator and Reyna, who was her camp Jupiter counterpart had promised him a 'reward'

Reyna pulled Percy to the chair that Annabeth was standing by. Once sat down Percy was about ask what they were doing, but Reyna unbuckled Percy's belt then tugged Percy's pants down.

"Lift your butt up Percy" she said.

"Reyna, what are you doing?" Percy squawked.

"Your reward Percy" Reyna said as she removed Percy's boxers.

Once off Reyna stroked Percy's limp cock. It soon grew and harden and Reyna, seeing it for the first time was amazed at how big Percy was.

"Wow, he's the biggest I've ever seen" Reyna said.

"Mmmm, this is going to be good" Annabeth said.

Percy was nervous with all the attention he was getting.

Reyna then took a deep breath and then she engulfed Percy's cock in her mouth. Percy hissed as he felt Reyna's tongue stroke him.

"Reyna" Percy groaned.

"Relax Percy, just sit back and enjoy" Annabeth said.

Percy looked at Annabeth as she was undressing. She took off her top then straddled Percy's lap. She then pushed her breasts into Percy's face.

"Enjoy" she said huskily.

Percy decided to go with it. Heck, he had two girls wanting to do anything with him. He should savor this. He grabbed and held Annabeth's back as he licked, nipped, and sucked on her breasts. He teased the blonde demigodess' nipples causing her to wiggle and moan.

Reyna was working her mouth on Percy's cock bobbing her head up and down. Percy tasted good. Better than Jason even. Percy was bigger than Jason's too. She was licking and sucking causing drool to dribble from her mouth. She used her tongue to swirl around Percy's cock head causing Percy to groan.

"I'm going to come Reyna" Percy warned through a mouth full of breast.

Reyna increased her sucking and soon her mouth was filled with Percy's seed. She swirled it around and then got up and kissed Annabeth hard on the mouth sharing Percy's come with the daughter of Athena. Annabeth felt Reyna's tongue push into her mouth and soon she tasted Percy's seed. She liked it immediately. The two girls kissed heatedly for a while sharing Percy's come. When they parted breathing heavily.

"Reyna, please take my skirt off" Annabeth said.

Reyna nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors. She cut off the skirt and Annabeth's lavender colored panties. Reyna sniffed Annabeth's panties and she liked the smell of Annabeth's scent.

Annabeth moved over and aimed her cunt over Percy's cock. Percy had gotten hard again from watching Annabeth and Reyna kissing. Annabeth slammed down encasing Percy's cock within her pussy.

Percy grunted as Annabeth let out a throaty moan. Annabeth then began bouncing up and down with Percy thrusting his hips in time with Annabeth's bouncing.

"Oh Percy, you're so big, I love it. Oh fuck me, fuck me" Annabeth said.

Percy went back to Annabeth's breasts and soon Reyna's joined in. So Percy was switching from feasting on Annabeth's breasts to Reyna's.

Both girls were moaning at the attention they were getting. Reyna loved the attention Percy was giving to her breasts. He definitely knew what to do. Annabeth was in double the pleasure as she was sliding up and down on Percy's cock and Percy ravishing her breasts. It didn't take long for her to come. She was already close when Percy was just going at her breasts. She slammed down hard as her orgasm rocked her.

Percy grunted and then groaned as Annabeth's pussy clenched around him. He thought he could hold back his orgasm, but he felt it release. Annabeth sighed as she was filled with Percy's seed. She then climbed off Percy.

Reyna grabbed Percy and pulled him off his chair.

"I want you to fuck me against the door" she said.

"Um, okay, but I don't think I can go again" Percy said as he pointed to his spent cock.

"No problem" Annabeth said.

She then got down on her knees and took Percy's cock. She sucked off all of her juices and Percy's seed. She sucked and licked til it was hard then pulled back.

"All done" she said.

Reyna was giddy and dragged Percy to the door. She wrapped her arms around Percy.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me hard" Reyna demanded.

Percy pushed her up hard against the door and moved up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock slid in perfectly and Reyna groaned all the way til she was completely full.

"Damn Percy, I wished I'd fucked you before" she said.

"Your pussy is so tight, hasn't any one fucked you in a while" Percy grunted.

"No, it's been too long" Reyna moaned.

Percy then proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of Reyna just like she wanted. The door rattled and shook, but still held up. Which was amazing since Percy was going as hard as he could.

"Yes Percy, oh yes, that's it right there. Harder damnit, I want it harder!" Reyna screamed.

Percy was sweating buckets as he used his entire body to give Reyna the hardest fuck she had ever had.

Reyna was keening as her orgasm overtook her. She slumped in Percy's arms and Percy had to hold her up with his hands.

Percy hadn't even been closing to coming when Reyna came. So he was a bit disappointed.

"Oh Percy" Annabeth called.

Percy slowly placed Reyna down then turned to find Annabeth on the floor with her legs spread wide. Her pussy glistening with fluid.

"I am ready for another" she said with a seductive smirk.

Percy didn't hesitate as he slammed his cock into Annabeth. He wasted no time fucking Annabeth hard. He had renewed strength at the sight of Annabeth's lustful pose.

Annabeth gasp at the surprise, but was soon moaning as she was being wrecked. Never before had she had been fucked like this. All she could do was hold on tight and pray she'd be alright in the end.

The two fucked for a while and Reyna had regained consciousness. She made her way over pouting.

"No fair, you've had him twice and he hasn't even come inside me" Reyna whined.

"You snooze, you lose" Annabeth panted.

Reyna pouted as Annabeth enjoyed the fucking she was getting. Soon she came with a scream and Percy was about to come when he was yanked off Annabeth. He stumbled a bit then fell back and Reyna was upon him. She sank her cunt onto Percy's cock and bounced up and down hard and fast.

"Come in me Percy, come inside me" Reyna urged.

Percy grunted as he released his seed coating the inside of Reyna. She had content smile on her face.

"That feels so good" she said.

Annabeth was still on the ground pouting.

"That wasn't very nice" she said.

"Screw you" Reyna said.

"With pleasure" Annabeth replied.

The blonde demigodess launched herself at Reyna and once on the floor Annabeth shoved three fingers into Reyna's slightly sensitive core. Reyna moaned and wiggled as she was being finger fucked hard.

"Like that bitch, because it is just the beginning" Annabeth growled.

The daughter of Athena then attacked the Praetor's breasts nipping and biting them leaving marks.

Reyna was withering and moaning from the assault. Soon she came with a loud scream. She was left panting hard. Annabeth got up smirking.

"That was fucking hot" Percy said.

"Mmmm, it was" Annabeth said as she sucked off Reyna's juices off her fingers.

The rest of the night the three fucked and one another with Annabeth and Reyna fighting/fucking one another whenever the other had or times with Percy then the other.


	17. Will X Annabeth

**A/N: A guest requested Will X Annabeth so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Will walked into the training yard. He was there to get some personal training from Annabeth. He entered and smiled as memories of the time he fought her came flooding back.

"Hey Will" Annabeth greeted.

"Great, it's great to see you" Will said with a smile.

"Likewise, ready for some intense training?" Annabeth asked.

"You bet" Will said.

"Good, come with me" Annabeth said.

Will followed Annabeth and soon found himself in the Athenacabin. He looked around and found that no one was there.

"Uh Annabeth, why are we in the Athena cabin, I thought we were going to train?" Will asked.

"Oh we are, this is going to be some rigorous training" Annabeth said as she took of her robe.

Will gulped. He now had an idea as to what was going on. His cock began to stir as he watched Annabeth reveal more of herself to him. Soon she was naked.

"Come here Will, we need to start your training" Annabeth said as wiggled a finger at Will.

Will came out of his trance and rushed over. He pulled Annabeth into a kiss and soon his clothes went flying. Will laid on top of Annabeth kissing and groping her. He found that Annabeth's breasts were bigger than Clarisse's about a cup size or two. Her nipples were rock hard already and Will tweaked them with his fingers and mouth.

Annabeth withered under Will's touch. She had no idea that Will's hands and mouth were so talented. She had already come a couple times with mini-orgasms. She knew she was more than wet enough for Will.

"Oh yes, Will, that's it. Give me your cock, I need it inside me now" Annabeth demanded.

Will shoved his cock into Annabeth's overly wet pussy and the Frontier Brain gasp in pain since she was stretched wider than she had ever been by a piece of meat. But Will didn't stop. He did however slow his pace til she was comfortable enough with his cock. Annabeth moved her hips to urge Will to go faster and Will obliged.

Annabeth was withering on the bed. She hadn't had a cock for a while and the few she had weren't good at all. They were too small and came too soon. She knew Will wouldn't disappoint her after hearing from Clarisse about Will's stamina and size.

"Fuck, fuck me Will, pound the shit out of me!" Annabeth screamed.

Will was now slamming his cock in and out of Annabeth mercilessly.

"So tight, how come you're still so tight" Will said through gritted teeth.

"I work out ,baby, to keep a tight pussy" Annabeth said through a groan.

Soon Annabeth felt her orgasm wWill over her and she sighed and smiled. It was like an old friend she hadn't seen for so long. Will though kept going til he released his seed. He then pulled out and Annabeth pounced on him with her mouth taking Will's rod. She sucked off all of her juice off him and swirled her tongue around the piece of meat.

"Shit, you're a much better cock sucker than Clarisse" Will hissed.

"I have more experience than her" Annabeth said then went back to sucking Will's cock.

She then got back to work, but this time applied more suction onto Will's cock. This had Will groan and thrust his hips a bit into Annabeth's willing mouth. Annabeth encouraged this and soon Will was fucking her face. Her nose would be buried in Will's pubic hair every in thrust. It tickled her nose. Soon Will came and Annabeth did her best to swallow, but a bit of Will's come escaped. It leaked from her mouth and she used her fingers to grab the strays. She pulled the limp cock out of her mouth

"This is all nice, Will. But now I want you to fuck me like a paid whore" Annabeth said lustfully.

She then grabbed Will's cock and pumped hard a few times before sticking it in her mouth again. She sucked hard on Will's cock, which caused the son of Apollo to wince a bit. But then figured if she was going to be rough then he might as well do the same to her. He then grabbed the back of Annabeth's head and began to skull fuck her.

Annabeth was a bit shocked at the force Will was using and gagged slightly as the tip of his cock hit the back of her mouth before going down her throat.

"Oh no you don't Annabeth, you're going to fuck my cock with your throat" Will said as Annabeth tried to pull back.

Tears well up in the blonde demigodess' eyes, but she endured. She's had a few rough fucks through her life and knew what to do. She just hoped Will wasn't super kinky or anything.

"Here comes my load bitch, you better swallow all of it" Will grunted.

Soon Annabeth's mouth was again filled to the brim with more with Will's seed. She started to choke a bit and when Will pulled out she was gasping for breath. Somehow she managed to not let a single drop of come leave her mouth, but it was difficult.

"That was fun, what next?" Will asked smirking.

Annabeth was still catching her breath and her mind caught up with her.

Will got bored with Annabeth's inactivity and decided to take action. He pushed her down and shoved his cock into Annabeth's tight cunt. Annabeth screamed in pain as she was speared. As Will gritted his teeth. Damn, was she fucking tight. He finally got all of his cock inside Annabeth. Annabeth got used to the intrusion, but was panting and wincing the first couple times Will had to pull back and push in.

Will then began to move in and out of Annabeth at a quick pace and all Annabeth could do was hold on for dear life. Will didn't waste time and took it up a notch. He began fucking Annabeth hard and fast.

"Oh fucking god, please stop! Please, go slower" Annabeth begged.

"But isn't this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you like a whore, right? Well, I'm fucking you so quit whining bitch" Will barked.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes as she moaned her pleasure. Soon her orgasm rocked her and she let out a gasp.

Will gritted his teeth as Annabeth's orgasm hit her. Her cunt held him tightly and he had to stop so he wouldn't come too soon. Once Annabeth's orgasm subsided Will went back to his fast and hard pace. This became the norm. Every time Annabeth came Will would stop then start again when it passed.

"Please stop, I can't take any more" Annabeth begged after she had her seventh orgasm.

She was exhausted and had no idea if she could go on anymore. She had never gone this long and Will seemed to have more than enough strength to continue.

"Not yet bitch, I still need to come" Will grunted.

Annabeth whimpered.

Soon finally Will shot his seed into Annabeth and Annabeth was finally able to relax.

Will pulled out with cock now limp.

Annabeth wasn't sure she liked this, but seeing as she was in too deep to back out she'd have to live with it.

"Okay, so what happens next?" Will asked.

"We rest a bit then I want this beast back in me" Annabeth said as she grabbed a hold of Will's limp member.

"That can be arranged" Will said.


	18. Percy X Silena X Piper

**A/N: A guest requested Percy X Piper X Silena so here we are. Once again I ask you guys to send your requests to this series via a PM as first preference is given to the once that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

 **PS; This takes place the night after Percy and his friends saved the world from Gaea**

Percy was tired from saving the world and all he wanted to do was sleep. He did for a few hours until he felt someone shaking him awake. He grumbled to find Piper McLean is the one shaking him.

"Piper, what do you want?" Percy mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you Percy, but there is one last thing I have to do for tommorow's celebrations and I need your help" Piper said.

Percy groaned. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he wanted to help Piper out and the latter won out.

"Fine, give me a minute or two" he said.

Piper nodded and waited. Percy came out yawning. He was dressed in his usual clothes.

"Okay, what do you have to do?" he asked.

"Not here, follow me" Piper said.

Percy nodded and followed Piper to the stage that the Hephaestus kids had built for the upcoming revels. On the stage was a very ornate chair. Once in the chair Silena Beauregard, Piper's sister, came out from the shadows.

"Is he ready?" she asked.

"Yes he is" Piper said with a nod.

"Okay sis, just watch what I do" Silena said.

Piper nodded.

"Our mother has made us thank you for your services in saving the world. Here is your reward Perseus Jackson" Silena said.

Percy was very confused to what was going on then Silena began unbuckling his belt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Relax Percy, this is all a part of the reward" Silena said calmly.

Percy wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but the feel of Silena's soft hand pumping his cock diverted his thinking. Soon his brain shutdown and he gave in to the pleasure he is feeling.

"Feels good" he said with a bit of a groan.

Silena smiled then kneeled down and engulfed Percy's cock in her mouth. She felt it twitch and she smiled. She then began bobbing her head up and down as she swirled her tongue and sucked. She liked the size of Percy's cock. It was so much bigger than the campers she'd suck off from time to time.

Percy hissed and grunted. His hips moved as much as they could moving his cock in and out of Silena's mouth the same time as Silena's head movements.

Piper watched this all getting a bit wet. She wanted to touch herself, but Silena told she couldn't so all Piper could do was rub her thighs together hoping to get some friction.

Silena kept up her sucking and soon started to massage Percy's balls to help Percy come.

Percy gritted his teeth trying to hold off his release. But he couldn't and with a lurch up with his hips he came. Silena took the entire load and swallowed it.

"Mmmm, you taste good Percy" she moaned.

Percy was panting.

"That was some reward" he said.

"We're not done yet Percy" Silena said with a smirk.

"We're not?" Percy said.

"Nope" Silena said as she flipped her skirt up to show she wasn't wearing any panties. Her pussy was wet with fluid and ready for a cock.

She then straddled Percy's lap and sank down onto Percy's still hard cock.

"Oh Holy fucking Hera" Silena moaned.

Percy gritted his teeth as Silena's inner muscles clutched him.

Soon Silena began moving up and down bouncing in Percy's lap.

"Are you watching Piper?" she asked panting.

"Y-y-yes I am" Piper said still not getting the relief she needed with her thighs being rubbed together.

"Be patient Piper, you'll get your turn" Silena said as she saw her sister's frustration.

Piper nodded, but she was getting very annoyed.

Silena got back to fucking Percy and she loved how Percy's cock hit her womb when he was fully within her. She'd then tried a few things. She'd rise up then sink down, but before she rose she'd rotate her hips a bit then rise up.

Percy's hips were doing all they could to keep in time with Silena. Damn, she was an experience fuck. Soon he felt Silena's walls grip him tightly and Silena let out a loud groan.

"Damn, that was the best orgasm I've had in years" she said panting.

"Is it my turn yet?" Piper asked meekly.

"No, he hasn't come yet" Silena said.

Piper pouted.

Silena got back to bouncing this time in more of a reckless fashion. She was also moaning, groaning, and panting loudly. Percy was worried someone might hear them.

"Don't...Ahhhh...worry...shit...we're...fuck...more than...fuck me...far...enough...Oh yes...away" Silena said.

Percy still wasn't sure about this, but right now he had more important things to think about. Like coming. He couldn't hold back and with Silena slamming down once more Percy let loose his seed in her.

"Oh yes, that's it. Fill me up Percy" Silena moaned.

Once Percy was done Silena got up and looked at her sister.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Piper nodded. She was more than ready. She was fucking horny and ready to go.

"Now you do it, but you have to go through the motions like I was never here" Silena said.

Piper pouted since she wanted to get fucked right now. She moved forward and bowed.

She got down on her knees and began sucking Percy's cock cleaning him from his sister's juices. She was used to the taste since she'd eaten her sister out a few times. Once clean Piper started to go to work to give Percy a blowjob he'd never forget. She wanted to be better than her sister.

Percy gritted his teeth. He'd never gone three times in a row. Hell, he'd never gone one time a round. He'd masturbate sure, but never had a blowjob till tonight nor having sex. He'd seen Annabeth suck off and fuck both Luke and Beckendorf, but she'd always deny him when he asked. She'd tell him that he'd had to wait til the right time.

Piper was a bit of an amateur compared to her sister, but what she made that up with youthful vigor. And damn was she youthful. Soon Percy released his seed and Piper gobbled it all up. She then pulled up taking deep breaths.

"You alright Piper?" Percy asked.

"Fine. Now time for you second part of your reward" Piper said.

Percy grinned and grabbed Piper by the hips. He had her straddle him like her sister did before. Piper helped by lifting her skirt up so Percy could see her overly wet pussy. She sank down moaning the whole way. She was a virgin, but accidentally broke that barrier one day playing with one of her sister's dildos.

Percy relished on how tight Piper was compared to Silena. It was almost like night and day. Silena was still somewhat tight, but not as much as Piper.

"Fuck me Percy, I want you to fuck me hard" Piper moaned.

"I mean, fuck me Percy, I want you to fuck me hard" Piper said looking a bit contrite.

Silena nodded.

Percy wanted to, but wasn't sure he could since he was sitting down.

"It's okay Percy, go ahead and give my sister the fucking she wants" Silena whispered in Percy's ear.

Percy nodded and he grabbed Piper and laid her down on the floor. Once there be began pummeling her pussy. Piper whined and moaned as she was being beaten in the most pleasurable way.

"Oh yes Percy yes, that's it! Fuck my pussy, fuck it!" Piper shouted.

Silena was getting wound up just watching and she just couldn't help, but to join in. She climbed on top of her sister's face and lowered her dripping cunt.

"Eat up sis" she said in throaty tone.

Piper knew what to do and began devouring her sister's cunt in earnest.

Percy watched this in awe mainly because Silena had lifted her skirt up so that Percy could see Piper eating her out. That only made Percy's cock twitch. Motherfucking hell, this is so hot.

Percy kept going at Piper's cunt never slowing since he loved this tight cunt she had. He did feel her cunt clench around him and if he were more experienced then he'd know that she had already come four to five times already.

Silena was grinding her pussy in Piper's face as she felt her sister's bottom teeth graze her clit. She gasped as she came drenching her sister's face.

Piper kept going even though she was drowning in juices. She loved the taste of her sister and she went to town every time she got the chance.

Percy soon couldn't take anymore and he thrusted in once more and released his seed into Piper. Piper sighed as she felt Percy's hot seed swim around inside her.

Percy pulled out as Silena climbed off her sister.

"That was fucking fantastic" Percy said.

The two sisters laughed.


	19. Percy X Annabeth X Clarisse

**A/N: vernea requested Percy X Annabeth X Clarisse. Now if you guys are wondering why your ideas are not considered, the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow this story so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

After evading the mob of people who wanted to have his autograph and what not Percy found himself in the Poseidon cabin in which he stayed alone at when he was in Camp Halfblood. After saving the Earth from the clasps of the Mad Titan Kronos, he was experiencing the downside of being a local celebrity at camp

"So, what took you so long?" Annabeth asked.

Percy turned and grinned. There standing at the doorway to the bathroom was Annabeth. She was wearing a sheer light blue teddy costume that showed off her developing figure. You could see the small patch of blonde fuzz that was just above her cunt.

"I had to get passed my 'adoring' fans" Percy said.

"Oh, well, this fan would like to have some one-on-one" Annabeth said in a sultry tone.

Percy's cock stirred at this.

"I like the sound of that" he said.

"Oh, I also have a surprise for you too" Annabeth said.

Percy looked very interested since Annabeth always had nice surprises for him. The two had been fucking one another for quite some time and Annabeth never failed to amaze him with her creativity. He probably shouldn't be suprised at all considering that she was the daughter of the godess of Wisdom, but what came next was a shocker. Out of the bathroom and standing beside Annabeth was Clarisse.

"C-C-Clarisse" Percy stuttered out.

"Hello Perseus. I believe there's some awards that need to be given for that winnig the war and making life easier for us" Clarisse said huskily as she licked her lips.

Percy's cock was already hard and this made it even more painful. Clarisse was dressed in a teddy like Annabeth, but in black. Her large breasts were straining against the flimsy fabric as her nipples were like pebbles. She though had no hair down there. She was completely shaven.

"Enough talk, time for celebration fucking" Annabeth said.

She then grabbed Percy and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Percy returned it then felt his head pulled away from Annabeth and he was kissing Clarisse. They trade kisses as Annabeth began taking off Percy's clothes. Soon he was down to her boxers and Annabeth was licking the cloth-covered rod.

Percy shuddered from Annabeth's actions.

"I think we should take this to the bed before he collapses" Clarisse suggested.

Annabeth nodded and soon the three were on the bed. Clarisse on one side and Annabeth the other. They kissed for a while as Percy began exploring both girls' bodies. He began with Annabeth since he was more familiar with hers. His hands groped Annabeth's B-cupped breasts and tweaked her nipples.

"Oh Percy" Annabeth gasped.

Percy grinned. He wanted to rip this blasted thing off since it would only slow them down if they had to take it off normally.

"Go ahead Percy, rip it off me. I need you to touch me" Annabeth moaned.

The ripping of fabric echoed throughout the room and once the annoying garment was gone Percy attacked Annabeth's breasts with his mouth as one of his hands plunged two fingers into Annabeth's wet cunt.

"Oh fuck!" Annabeth shouted.

Thankfully the room had solid walls that were quite soundproof. Percy made sure that Tyson installed a high tech noise-cancellation device in his cabin so that Chiron would not find out what he was up to. He explained to the immature Tyson that he sometimes spoke when he slept and he didn't want to disturb the demigods next door and spoil their sweet sleep. The big doofus Tyson bought it without a blink.

Clarisse watched this all and was getting hot. Percy and Annabeth were so coordinated in their movements.

Annabeth saw stars as she came on Percy's fingers. She grabbed Percy's cock and rubbed it.

"Mmmm, I think our guest needs some attention" she said.

Percy pulled his fingers out then rolled over. He shoved his wet fingers into Clarisse's mouth and Clarisse sucked Annabeth's juices off. The blonde tasted good and Clarisse couldn't wait to get her tongue at the source.

Percy tore off Clarisse's teddy and ravished Clarisse's big chest. Clarisse gasped and held Percy's head to keep it there. As Percy was doing that Annabeth pulled off the last piece of clothing the three had on. Soon they were all naked and Percy's cock was pointing right at Clarisse. Clarisse took advantage of this and began stroking Percy's cock. She liked how big it felt. She needed this thing inside her.

"Fuck me Percy, I want this beast inside me" Clarisse growled.

Percy wasn't sure since he had always fucked Annabeth first.

"Go ahead Percy, show Clarisse who the real Champion of Camp Halfblood is" Annabeth said with a smirk.

Percy helped aimed his cock and thrusted deep inside Clarisse. Clarisse's eyes bulged a bit as she was stretched to the max. Percy's cock was massive. It filled her to the brim. No other cock did this to her. She only had one or two dildos that did this.

"Motherfucking Zeus" Clarisse gasped.

"He's good ain't he. I told you" Annabeth said with a smirk, "wait til he starts fucking you. You're going to scream."

Clarisse didn't have to wait too long as Percy began thrusting in and out of Clarisse at a fast pace. There was no slow and ease to begin with. Clarisse held onto Percy as he plowed her. Her short nails gripped his back.

"Fuck Percy, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Clarisse chanted.

Percy kept going faster and faster with his movements. Clarisse was tight. He was amazed that she was this tight. He then felt her clench around him and Percy knew she had come, but he wasn't done, he was going to destroy her.

Clarisse's mind was a blur as she was being fucked royally. Her mind was overwhelmed by the pleasure being channeled in. She couldn't keep up. She then felt a huge one coming and she had no will to hold it back.

"HOLY FUCKING ARES!" the warrior demigodess screamed.

She then went limp after her great orgasm. Percy shot his seed inside her just as she passed out. He then pulled out panting a bit.

"Are you up to another round?" Annabeth asked as she played with her cunt.

Percy grinned.

"Always" he said.

He was about to get on top of Annabeth when she stopped him. She took his juice-covered cock and licked and sucked off all of Clarisse's juices.

"Nothing should go to waste" the daughter of Athena said with a smirk.

Percy grinned and then moved and got on top of Annabeth and shoved his cock into Annabeth's willing cunt. It felt great being back inside the cunt he knew so well. She was so tight too. Always tight for him.

"Damn! Annabeth, how do you always stay so tight for me?" Percy asked.

"I want to please you Percy, and I know you love a tight cunt so I make sure I have one" Annabeth said.

Percy grinned and kissed Annabeth then began to duck her the way she liked it. Just to return the favor.

Annabeth moaned loudly as Percy fucked her. He'd thrust his cock in then rotated his hips before pulling out. She loved it when Percy did this.

"Yes Percy, yes, fuck me like that" Annabeth moaned.

Percy kept it up as he sped up his tempo. Soon Annabeth was screaming for more.

"FUCK YES Percy! OH FUCKING YES! I'M COMING!" she screamed.

Percy felt his cock was in a wet velvet vice as Annabeth came he had to stop for fear of his cock might be ripped off if he moved. Once she muscles relaxed Percy got back to work.

Annabeth had somehow remained conscious through her huge wave, but she was tired. She knew the next one would claim her.

"Ram me Percy, ram me hard and fast. As fast as you can go. I want to see stars" Annabeth groaned.

Percy was getting a bit tired himself and he took all of his energy to do what Annabeth wanted. He pummeled Annabeth ruthlessly and came as Annabeth did. She blacked out as Percy collapsed, He was able roll off Annabeth while going down so not to crush her.

They rested for a while then Clarisse awoke and what she wanted was some of Annabeth's nectar. She crawled over Percy and latched her mouth on to Annabeth's young peach. She devoured it enjoying the juices she was getting as well as Percy's seed.

Annabeth was moaning and groaning. She couldn't do a whole lot since she was still trying to regain her strength from the fucking she had gotten. She just let Clarisse eat her with no qualms.

Clarisse licked, sucked, and wiggled her tongue inside Annabeth. She wasn't an amateur when it came to eating cunt. She knew her way around a pussy munching.

Percy watched this from his position loving every moment of it.

Annabeth was withering now as she was reaching her peak. She came with a scream and was left panting.

Clarisse was trying her best to get all of the fluids she could though she knew it was impossible to get it all. Once she was done her face had a nice coat of Annabeth's juice on it. She then moved up and kissed the young coordinator and Annabeth tasted herself. She then proceed to clean the Sinnoh Champion's face til she was clean.

"That was so fucking hot" Percy said breaking the moment.

"It was, she tastes divine" Clarisse said.

"Yes she does" Percy said in agreement.

"Now time to taste you" Annabeth said.

The rest of the night they fucked one another til they could go no more and fell asleep with a smiles on their faces.


	20. Leo X Annabeth

**A/N: Both Olympus1 and a Guest requested Leo X Annabeth so I decided to combine their ideas. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

That night Annabeth was having a hard time falling asleep so he got up and wandered around. She passed by bunker nine and saw a light on. She peeked in and found Leo working over something.

"Leo?" she asked.

"Huh, oh Annabeth, what are you doing up?" Leo asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep" Annabeth replied.

"Oh" Leo said.

"So what are you working on?" Annabeth asked.

"Just a little project, I am trying to upgrade Festus but I'm having a hard time right now. It's frustrating" Leo said frowning.

Annabeth went around the room which Leo was working in, looking at all the various devices that Leo had invented. A particular Black slab caught her attention. She touched it.

"What does this do-WHAT THE HELL?" Annabeth screeched as handcuffs latched themselves onto Annabeth attaching her to the table.

"Oh sorry" Leo said bashfully, "it's a trinket that I invented so that me and Calypso could have some Kinky sex. Just hold tight I'll get you out of there."

Suddenly, a light popped into Leo's head. He grinned and walked into the lab.

"On second thought, I may not" he said mischeviously.

"WHAT?" Annabeth asked voice full of contempt. Leo was grateful that the bunker was soundproofed. The last thing he wanted was Chiron galloping here.

Leo came over and pushed Annabeth down. This shocked the demigodess, but before she could say a thing Leo pushed his lips to hers. Annabeth fought back a moan as she felt heat rise in her thighs. Oh my, it's been a while since she felt this passion.

Leo though wasn't idle and he peeled off Annabeth's camp shirt then proceeded to undress Annabeth. She made no sign of resisting. In fact she was so hot right now she helped. He then began to yank at his ownclothes wanting to feel her skin against his. Soon they were both naked. Leo's project was tossed aside and she was on the table.

Leo set one of his hands to working on her fantastic breasts. They were a size D or bigger. Leo wasn't sure. His other hand was working its magic on her dripping core. Annabeth was withering and moaning from the sensations she was feeling. All her nerves were erupting in pleasure and she loved every second of it.

"Oh Leo" she gasped.

Leo took his lips away then nipped at her neck then went to her breasts. Annabeth then held his head there as the trainer ravished her breasts. He pinched, pulled, rubbed, and tweaked the twin globes of flesh with his hands as his mouth did their own magic.

Annabeth felt her peak coming and she let out a soundless scream as her juices flooded the table and Leo's busy hand.

Leo pulled his soaked hand from Annabeth's center and smeared the juice across Annabeth's chest and devoured it making sure to get every bit of it.

"Leo, I can't stand it much longer. I need your cock in me" Annabeth begged.

Leo shifted a bit and then he pushed in sheathing his raging cock into Annabeth's over-soaked core.

Annabeth moaned as she was deliciously stretched. She gripped the edges of the table just to have something to hold onto. Once Leo was bottomed out in Annabeth he began pumping away at a medium pace to begin with.

"Oh Leo, so good. Been so long since I had a cock in me" Annabeth moaned.

"Fuck, you're so tight Annabeth" Leo grunted.

"Call me Annie. Oh God!" Annabeth screamed as another orgasm rocked her body.

Leo gritted his teeth as he felt Annabeth clench around him. She wasn't as tight as Calypso, or Piper, or even Silena, but damn, she was tight enough. He wondered if Percy ever got a piece of this pussy, but figured he was giving it to the other sluts more than Annabeth herself.

"Faster Leo, I need it faster" Annabeth begged.

Leo sped up his tempo even though he knew he would come quicker with it. He soon felt his balls ache and that meant he was about to come.

"Here I come Annie" Leo roared.

Leo slammed into Annabeth one more time and spilled his seed inside her. Annabeth sighed as she felt the son of Hepheastus' hot seed inside her. It's been so long since she had this feeling.

Leo pulled out semi-hard.

"If I let you go, will you run away?" he asked.

She shook her head, unable to speak after her terrific orgasm.

"Code-One Deactivate" Leo said cuffs automatically reset, reverting back to a black slab.

Annabeth looked and grinned. She turned around and had Leo stand in front of her. She got to her knees and took the partially limp piece of meat into her mouth. She licked and sucked off all of her juices as she worked on getting Leo hard again.

Leo grunted and his hips bucked a bit at Annabeth's talented mouth. Her tongue slid the length of his member then she sucked the whole thing down letting the little head hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck, you have a great mouth Annabeth" he groaned.

"And you have such a delicious cock Leo" Annabeth said before taking said cock back in her mouth.

Once fully hard Annabeth started her real work and began to blow Leo using all of her skill she had. It has been a while and she usually ate pussy instead, but she still knew her way around a cock. She swirled her tongue, used her teeth, and even her throat just to get Leo off.

Leo was feeling great and soon he knew he was going to come. He grabbed the back of Annabeth's head and shoved his cock all the way down her throat and fired.

Annabeth gagged a bit at Leo's rough action and gagged a bit more when his seed shot down her throat, but she handled it well.

Leo pulled back and Annabeth was gasping for air. Her face was a bit red from the lack of oxygen.

"That was one damn good blowjob" Leo commented.

"Thanks."

"And thanks for getting me to relax. Now I can get back to work" Leo said as he put his clothes back on.

"You're welcome, call me when you need to relieve some more stress" Annabeth offered as she left bunker 9.

"I will, I definitely will" Leo said with a smile.


	21. Percy X Rachel X Annabeth

**A/N: A Guest requested Percy X Rachel X Annabeth so I decided to combine their ideas. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

 **PS: This takes place somewhere in the future at Percy and Annabeth's condo in New Rome.**

Annabeth walked into the library stunned at what she had just saw. She had just found her husband of two years fucking one of his best friends in their bed. She was too shocked to say anything when she saw it that she wandered down to the library where they kept the brandy. She had taken a big gulp when her husband came in wearing his bathrobe.

"Annabeth, I didn't know you'd be home" Percy said coming in.

"Oh, so you always fuck her in our bed when I am away?" Annabeth asked with a bit of anger.

"No, this was the first time, I swear" Percy said.

"Oh, so how long has this thing been going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Only for a few months, I swear. I don't really know how it started. You know how close we've been" Percy said.

"Yes, but I thought you told me you saw her as a friend, a sister" Annabeth said.

"I did, I thought I did" Percy said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is she better than me?" Annabeth asked.

Percy's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me, Is she better than me?" Annabeth asked now with folded arms.

Percy hesitated, since he didn't know how to answer.

"Oh for Zeus' sake Percy, it isn't that hard. It's a yes or no kind of question" Annabeth said steamed.

"No, it isn't. You two are so different yet alike that it's hard to know which one is better" Percy said shaking his head.

"Fine, then I guess we're going to have to settle this the old fashion way" Annabeth said.

Percy looked at his wife with a confused expression.

Annabeth began to strip out her clothes she was wearing.

"Annabeth, What are you doing?" Percy choked out.

"We're going to have a little competition my husband" Annabeth said sultrily.

Percy was nervous. He shouldn't be since this was his wife and he had seen her naked tons of times, but this time he was nervous. But that didn't stop his body from acting accordingly. His cock rose to attention upon seeing his wife's flawless body. Her D-cup breasts were firm and haven't sagged a bit even now. She had a tone stomach and her ass was fit like hell.

"Come on love, you know what to do" Annabeth purred.

Percy saw the glint in his wife's eye and he couldn't control himself. He tore off his clothes and lunged at his wife making them fall onto a sofa that was conveniently placed there. His mouth took one of her pert nipples and began sucking on it as he shoved two fingers into her.

Annabeth gasped as she felt her husband's fingers penetrate her and she had to grip his shoulders as an orgasm rocked her body so quickly. Her husband always had magic fingers that knew how to set her off so easily.

This didn't stop Percy from pumping his fingers into her over and over causing her to whine and squeak every couple minutes as she experienced mini-orgasm after mini-orgasm. When Percy pulled his fingers out this made her groan in frustration, but her tune soon changed to a screech as Percy shoved his cock into as hard as he could.

Annabeth was always amazed at how big Percy was even after all the sex they've had it seemed like he stretched in new ways every time.

Percy began pushing in and out of his wife as she clawed his back. She was gasping for air as he plowed her. Soon she came and with a grunt Percy came too.

"So who was better?" Annabeth asked panting as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"I don't know, but from where I am standing I'd say it was quite hot."

Annabeth looked up and found Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing completely naked with one of her hands was playing with her pussy.

"What do you want?" Annabeth hissed.

"I was hoping for a chance to show you what Percy really likes" Rachel said with a challenging smile.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. She was not one to back down from a challenge and this girl was challenging her on what her husband likes. Well she'd show her.

"You're on" she said.

Rachel grinned and pulled off her robe revealing her tan body. Her breasts were smaller than Annabeth's, but still big enough to be more than a mouthful and she was just as fit as Annabeth was. She sauntered over and pushed Annabeth aside making her pull out of Percy. Rachel flicked her hair back then engulfed Percy's entire cock into her waiting mouth. Percy hissed as Rachel's tongue swirled around his cock. Rachel enjoyed the combined juices of both Percy and Annabeth and though that it was an interesting combination, but thought hers and Percy's were better.

Annabeth watched the redhead go down on her husband and could feel herself get hot. Now she was into girls, but the scene was just too exotic for her to handle. That's when she realized that Rachel had Percy in her throat. She watched as Rachel's throat muscle worked like a cunt as they contracted and squeezed Percy's cock. The blonde demigodess marveled at the Oracle's skill and wondered where she learned this.

When she heard her husband grunt that meant he had came. Rachel pulled back with a grin.

"Can you top that?" she asked smugly.

Annabeth glared at Rachel.

"Of course I can" she said haughtily.

Rachel moved aside for Annabeth to try.

"I don't think I can go another round" Percy panted.

"Don't worry Percy, I have something to help you" Rachel said mischievously.

She then went back to her back, which was by the door where she left when she came in. She rummaged through it until she pulled out a small kit labelled "Apollo's Potions". She then came back to the couple. Once back she opened the kit to reveal several vials filled with potions.

"Here Percy, take this" Rachel said as she handed him a vial.

Percy looked at his friend with caution.

"Don't worry Percy, it perfectly fine" Rachel assured him.

Percy sighed and nodded. He knew that he could trust Rachel with his life. He took the vial and downed the contents. It taste odd, but was better than any potion he's ever had.

"What was that Rachel?" Percy asked.

Oh, just a special potion Apollo gave me. It in latent terms gets you horny and keeps you horny for a long time. He gave it to me to keep up with his godly stamina" Rachel said smiling devilishly.

Percy could already feel the potion take affect. He felt his cock harden and he was almost overcome with lust, but he held back the worst of it.

"Here Annabeth, you might to take some too to keep up" Rachel said handing the daughter of Athena another vial as she took one herself.

Annabeth took the vial and downed it as did Rachel and they both felt very horny as well. Annabeth pounced on her husband's cock. She wanted to prove that she was better than Rachel. Rachel in the meantime climbed onto Percy and lowered her wet cunt over Percy's mouth. She felt Percy tongue in her and she groaned with pleasure. This went on until Rachel came then Percy came too.

Annabeth couldn't swallow all of Percy's load and some of it dribbled down onto her chest. Rachel seeing this lunged and attacked Annabeth's breasts licking off all of Percy's cum. Annabeth was surprised at this action and could only moan with pleasure. Once Rachel was finished Annabeth saw that Percy's face was covered Rachel's juices and decided to clean him up. Whether she wanted to do this or if it was the potion at work she hadn't a clue, but she liked what she tasted.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon and late into the night screwing each other every way possible. When the potion finally wore off they were exhausted, but very satisfied. Annabeth was on one side of Percy spooning him with Rachel on the other copying her actions.

"We still haven't seen who won" Rachel said tiredly.

"Looks like we'll just have to continue this later then" Annabeth said.

"I concur" Rachel said.

The two girls fell asleep dreaming of when they could compete next.


	22. Percy X Sally

**A/N: A Guest requested Percy X Sally so I decided to combine their ideas. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

 **Warning: Contains Incest.**

Sally moaned as she bounced up and down. Her breasts bouncing with every movement she made. Below her was her son, Percy. This twisted affair of theirs started the beginning of summer. Her husband Paul Blowfis was off in Africa to which he had won a free trip, which left her alone with her oldest son. Leaving herself and Percy alone. Now it has been years since Sally and Paul have had sex. It wasn't for the lack of wanting, but more of their jobs getting in the way. This led to Sally seducing her son. She saw in her son what she saw in his father Poseidon when she was younger.

Percy looked just like Poseidon even to the eyes. She knew it was morally wrong, but that was only for normal humans. Her son was half-god. His paternal side had gods who married their own aunts and sisters. They'd marry within the family so not taint the bloodline. This of course led to their offspring to have many defects. It was kind of like the Targaryen Madness in Game of Thrones. The gods were always major nutheads due to their inbreeding.

Their first coupling was uncoordinated and quick. Sally had not had sex for a very long time and came way to quickly. After they were done Percy kept repeating over and over but Sally always came, without letting him come. He was angry that his mother was only enjoying this. Sally tried to calm him, but it didn't work. Dinner that night was quiet and full of tension. Sally decided to let Percy be for a day or two to calm down.

Now here she was naked on her son's bed fucking him as he looked up watching her breasts bounce.

"Go on baby, you can touch them" Sally moaned.

Percy hesitantly reached up and cupped his mother's breasts. She moaned as she felt her son touch her breasts. This made Percy get more confident and then began to experiment by kneading her mother's breasts. Sally moaned louder from the action. Percy then began playing with her nipples because he read somewhere that women liked to have their nipples played with. Sally seemed to like this and began bouncing harder on Percy. This of course made Percy lose his load and he came inside his mom.

Sally felt as her son released his seed into her and thanked god that she was on the Pill.

"That was wonderful baby" she said and kissed Percy on the mouth.

Percy returned the kiss and soon they were making out. Percy was still playing with Sally's breasts making her moan into his mouth. The sound of Sally moaning got Percy hard again. But this time he wanted to be in control since the past few times it was his mom doing all the work. He wanted to be on top this time. He rolled Sally over and guide his cock into his mother's very wet cunt.

Sally moaned as she felt Percy enter her. She didn't think that Percy was confident enough to take control with her, but like always, her son found a way to surprise her. He began pumping back and forth slowly relishing the feeling of his cock inside his mom. He couldn't believe he was pumping into the very place that gave birth to him. It thrilled his on some level, which made his cock pulse.

Sally felt this and loved the feeling of her son's cock inside her. He was much bigger than Paul in size and thickness. He filled her to the brim making her wetter more and more at just the thought.

Soon Percy was pumping in and out at steady pace wanting this one to last. Sally was writhing underneath her son as Percy took control. He was so much better than James, she knew it.

"Please Percy, give it to me" Sally moaned.

Percy increased his pace.

"Yes Percy, yes" Sally said.

Percy kept pumping as he decided to try something he heard in the dorms. He bent down and licked his mother's breast. Sally felt her son's tongue on her breast and she shivered. Percy tasted the sweat that was on his mother and he liked it. He then took Sally's nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it. Sally felt this new sensation and grabbed the back of her son's head and held it.

"Oh Percy, suck my nipple" Sally moaned.

Percy did as he was told since he was a good son and obey his mother. He kept sucking away as he thrusted into his mother. Soon the coupling of all the sensations erupted and Percy came inside his mom again with Sally coming at the same time.

In a few minutes her son wanted more.

Sally groaned as she was being pounded into the mattress. Sweat soaked her entire body as she was getting the fucking of a lifetime.

"Fuck, oh gods fuck me" she moaned.

Percy, who was on top of her was thrusting in and out of his mom as hard as he could. Sweat was dripping off him onto the woman who had gave birth to him. He then burrowed his head into his mother's sweaty cleavage. He attacked the breasts he nursed from when he was, but a babe. Sally moaned as Percy attacked her breasts. She held his head to her heaving chest not wanting him to stop.

"Oh Percy, I'm going to come" Sally warned.

Percy just increased his thrusting and with one final hard thrust he came in his mom. Percy rolled off his mom panting.

"Holy Hera mom, you still have a tight pussy even after all these years" he said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You have such a bigger cock than your father" Sally said.

He fucked his mom hard and good.

"YES PERCY!" Sally howled as she came.

Harry grunted as he spilled his load into his mom. They laid there resting as they wondered why their forbidden love felt so good.


	23. Percy X Reyna

**A/N: A Guest requested Percy X Reyma. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Percy gulped. He couldn't believe Reyna had talked him into this. But here he was in a room wearing only a bathrobe.

"Are you coming out or do I have to drag you out?" Reyna shouted through the door.

"No, I'm on my way out. Are the blinds closed?" Percy asked.

"Yes, for the millionth time" Reyna sighed.

Percy took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. He entered Reyna's room where she was sitting down with an easel right in front of her.

"Come on, take it off" she said.

Percy sighed and took off hid robe. Underneath he was naked.

"My, you are the best model I've had" Reyna said in a breathless tone.

Percy felt his confidence build with a compliment like that.

Percy heard light panting. He moved his eyes and saw Reyna was playing with herself. This got Percy hard.

"Guess our little friend needs attention" Reyna said through a nasty grin.

Before Percy could ask what Reyna meant she got up and then got on her knees in front of Percy. She smiled and took Percy's entire cock in her mouth. Percy hissed as Reyna's hot, wet mouth encircled his flesh pole.

"Shit" he gasped.

Reyna began bobbing her head slurping away at her new toy. Damn, it tasted good. She then began sucking and swirling her tongue causing Percy to groan louder.

"Reyna" Percy gasped.

Reyna then began to hum as she used one hand and massage Percy's sac. Her other hand had returned to her pussy.

"Going to come" Percy warned.

Reyna sped up her tempo and soon her mouth was filled with Percy's come. She swallowed it all then licked Percy's cock clean.

She saw it at full mast again.

"Damnit Percy" she said.

"Sorry, I guess, you need to do more than suck me off" Percy said with a smirk.

"Like what Percy?" Reyna asked playing coy.

Percy went over to Reyna and pulled her to the bed. He flipped her skirt up and found she had no panties on and her cunt was wet and ready from her diddling. He wasted no time and plunged his rod into Reyna's center.

Reyna gasped as she felt her walls stretch and expand to accommodate the beast that is Percy's cock.

"Oh! Fuck Percy, too big" Reyna moaned.

"It'll fit" Percy said as he kept easing his cock inside Reyna's tight opening.

It took some time, but soon Percy was fully sheathed inside Reyna and reveled in how hot she felt. She felt her walls contract and pulse.

Reyna could feel Percy's cock in her. It was so big, throbbing, and twitching. Good lord, did it just grow a bit more?

Percy then pulled out slowly til only his head was in Reyna then pushed back in. This is how he started.

Reyna moaned and gripped the bedspread. Damnit, this was pure torture she was feeling and she loved it. Percy was teasing her. She knew it.

"Percy, fuck me, I want you to fuck the shit out of me. None of this slow shit" she said in a whining tone.

Percy smirked.

"Really, you want be to fuck you?" he asked.

"Yes Percy, I want you to fuck me" Reyna gasped as Percy's cock hit one of her sweet spots.

"As you wish" Percy said.

He then upped his speed quickly and Reyna did all she could to hold on. She had gripped the bedspread, but found that wasn't enough. So she grabbed a hold of Percy's back digging her nails into Percy's skin. She wrapped her legs around Percy's waist keeping Percy inside her.

"Yes Percy, fuck me, fuck me! Pound me, pound me deep!" Reyna moaned loudly.

Percy grinned as he increased his speed even more and soon he felt Reyna's cunt convulse. He slowed down a bit since he wanted to draw this out as long as he could. It was hard since Reyna's cunt was doing its best trying to milk his seed from him. He managed and fucked the artist to several more orgasms til he fired off his load deep inside her.

He pulled out hot and sweaty.

Reyna was a sweaty mess. Her clothes were so rumpled and covered with Percy's sweat as well as her own. She smelled like sex. And she loved it.

Percy fucked Reyna into the mattress once again and she was left spent and unable to move. Percy was beside her also spent.

They kissed and then fell asleep with smiles.


	24. Percy X Sally X Annabeth

**A/N: A Guest requested Percy X Sally X Annabeth. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Percy had been fucking his mom for months now as he kept dating and doing his girlfriend Annabeth.

"Oh Percy" Sally crooned.

Percy sighed. His mother had been wanting more and more recently and he was getting tired.

"Mom, I know that you want it now, but Annabeth will be here soon" the demigod said.

"Come on Percy, just a quickie" Sally said in a pleading tone.

Percy grumbled a bit. He shouldn't be annoyed in having so much sex, but this was getting out of hand.

"Fine" he said.

Sally smiled and pulled Percy off the couch and into her bedroom. Their clothes were being thrown off and she pulled Percy on top of her. She felt Percy's cock pierce her and he began fucking her hard.

"Oh fuck Percy, that's it pound my pussy" Sally moaned.

/Scene Break/

Annabeth went to Percy's mom's apartment after a long boring meeting with the Praetors at Camp Jupiter. She didn't want to, but since she was the representative of Camp Halfblood they she felt compelled to go.

"Percy, I'm home, Percy?" the young blonde called out.

There was nothing and Annabeth frowned. She knew Percy was supposed to be here. He said he would be. She sighed and climbed up the stairs when she got to the top she heard sounds coming from her parent's bedroom. She knew that Paul Blowis, Percy's stepfather was in Los Angeles, so it wasn't him, but who was it with Percy's mom? She crept forward and got to the door. She opened it slowly and held back a gasp.

On the bed with Sally was Percy. She knew his body anywhere. Why was this happening to her? Why was Percy cheating on her? Why'd he chose his mother of all people?

"Perseus Jackson, what the fucking hell are you doing?!" the angry demigodess shouted as she stormed in.

Percy stopped and fell out of Sally and off the bed. He covered himself up with a sheet as Sally did the same with pillows.

"A...A-Annabeth, you're home" Percy stuttered.

"Yes I am home, and what I want to know is why I found you fucking your mom?" Annabeth asked furiously.

Percy's mouth kept opening and closing though no words came out.

"Honey, don't be mad at Percy. I am the one who coerced him" Sally said.

"What!?" Annabeth shouted.

"Yes, the only way he would be allowed to continue to date you he had to sleep with me. After that we came to some agreement where he'd have me whenever I want" Sally said.

Annabeth was shocked.

"But what about Paul, you're cheating on him?" Annabeth asked.

"Paul hasn't touched me in months and when he does it lasts for only a couple seconds and he fall asleep leaving me frustrated" Sally said.

Annabeth didn't want to empathize with her, but she was.

"Percy?" she turned to her boyfriend.

"I had to Annabeth, I love you and I was going to do anything to keep you" Percy said.

Annabeth felt her heart tug at Percy's confession. Damn, why'd have to be so lovable?

"I love you too Percy" she said softly.

Percy got up and went to Annabeth and pulled her into a kiss. Annabeth kissed back and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. She felt Percy's cock press against her stomach and she couldn't help get wet. She always got wet feeling Percy's member against her. She couldn't stop her body's natural reactions. She began grinding her pelvis into Percy's member.

"Fuck Annabeth, if you want to do that then you need to take some clothes off" Percy hissed.

Annabeth was too into what was going on that she had forgotten that Percy's mother was in the room and what was going on. She stripped out of her clothes quickly and leapt upon Percy sinking down on Percy's cock. She felt the familiar feeling of Percy's phallus stretching her cunt so deliciously.

"Oh Percy, I love this beast" she moaned.

Percy grinned as he felt Annabeth's pussy contract around him. He pushed her against the wall and began to pound her just the way she liked it.

"Oh Percy, yes Percy, fuck me. Fuck me hard" Annabeth moaned.

She had her arms wrapped around Percy's neck as the two kissed deeply. Her legs were wrapped around Percy's waist.

Sally watched this a bit disappointed since she was so close to coming when Annabeth had stepped in. But now she was watching a very hot scene that involved her son and his girlfriend. God, the way they went at it was like they were two animals rutting.

"Fuck Percy, coming, I'm going to come!" Annabeth moaned throatily.

Percy slammed right into Annabeth one last time and shot his load deep inside her. They stay still after that panting as they recovered their strength. That's when they heard a moan. They turned and saw Sally diddling herself. This made them, more Annabeth, realize their situation.

Watching her mother getting herself off was turning Percy on. He didn't know where the hell these feelings were coming from, but he wanted to explore them. He let Annabeth's legs drop and pulled away from her. He then told Annabeth to eat out his mother, who was too wrapped up in her own pleasure to notice her Annabeth coming towards her.

Annabeth pushed Sally's fingers away and dove in mouth first and began eating pussy. This wasn't her first time munching cunt. She had eaten out Reyna, Silena and a few other girls she had met.

Sally was shocked. Her son's girlfriend was eating her out, but why stop her when she was obviously good at it. She just laid back and let Annabeth feast on her.

Percy watched this and got hard. Sally saw this and motioned Percy over. Percy go on the bed. He then straddled Sally's stomach and stuck his cock into Sally's mouth. Sally tasted Annabeth and loved the taste. She licked and sucked all of Annabeth's juices that coated Percy's member. Then after that was done she pull back and had Percy put his cock between her breasts.

"Fuck my titties Percy, fuck them good" she said.

Percy thrusted his hips back and forth between the two globes of flesh. Damn, it felt so good. He gripped Sally's tit and flicked her nipples with his thumbs. This caused Sally to gasp.

Annabeth kept going at her mother's pussy and loved the her mother tasted. She pushed her face deep and used her nose to rub against her mom's clit. This caused Sally's thigh squeeze Annabeth's head so tight Annabeth felt like her head was going to pop.

"OH GODS, ANNABETH!" Sally screamed.

Percy kept pumping his cock between Sally's breasts til he shot his load all over Sally's breasts and face. She was panting heavily from her orgasm and too tired to clean herself up.

Annabeth crawled out from her mom's legs and licked up the mess Percy had left.

"Fuck her while I clean this mess up" the young demigodess said.

Percy had to pause for a few seconds just to make sure he had heard right. Once he verified it by Annabeth's pointed look he moved himself. He worked himself back up til he was ready and plunged into Sally's still tweaking cunt.

"OH FUCK!" Sally yelled.

Annabeth smirked as she cleaned off Percy's seed from her future mother-in-law's face and chest. Once done she turned and watched her boyfriend fuck his mother. She should feel sick, this was vile, but she wasn't. She was turned on.

Percy fucked Sally as Sally convulsed over and over going through orgasm after orgasm. It was too much.

"Please Percy, no more, I can't it no more" Sally pleaded.

"You'll take it til I come" Percy said with a grunt.

Sally whimpered.

Percy finally shot his load and he pulled out totally spent.

He crawled in between Annabeth and Sally and started to doxe off.


	25. Percy X Sally X Rachel

**A/N: A Guest requested Percy X Sally X Rachel. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Rachel got to the Sally's new house and went right in. She was a frequent visitor so she barely ever knocked. She headed upstairs and that's when she heard the shower going. She rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom. She opened the door and steamed escaped from it.

"Oh Percy, fuck mommy's pussy, that's it" Sally moaned.

Rachel sighed. They couldn't have waited for her. She took off her clothes and climbed into the shower. Sally had her eyes closed in pleasure as she felt her son's cock slide in and out of her cunt. Percy had a look of concentration as he pumped in and out of his mom.

Rachel got behind Percy and cupped his balls.

"Redhead, what took you so long?" Percy asked without breaking rhythm.

"Sorry, I got hung up with my parents and stuff" Rachel said.

"They bothering you?" Sally asked entering the conversation.

"Yeah, but nothing I can't handle" Rachel said still massaging Percy's sac.

Percy nodded as continued to pummel his mother's wet center.

"Has she come yet Percy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she has" Percy said.

"Oh fuck!" Sally moaned as she came again.

"Pull out of her Percy, I want to taste her" Rachel said.

Percy sighed and pulled out. Thankfully Sally had remodeled the bathroom and made the shower pretty big so it could fit a little more than three people. That meant they had more than enough room for maneuverability. So Percy was able to give Rachel space so she could get down on her hands and knees and munched on Sally's pussy. Her ass was in the air giving Percy a good shot at her pussy.

Percy took this and slammed right into Rachel fucking her hard and fast. This pushed Rachel's face into Sally's cunt as her nose rubbed against Sally's clit. Sally let out a loud moan and drenched Rachel.

Rachel kept going as she was getting beaten from behind. She moaned long and loud causing vibration go through Sally making her come again.

Percy finally shot his load into Rachel and he sighed. He pulled out and saw his seed ooze out of her cunt.

Rachel pulled her face out panting.

"Damn Percy, I almost suffocated" she said.

"Your own fault. You like a hard fucking" Percy said smirking.

Rachel rolled her eyes. The three then toweled off and headed to Sally's bedroom, which had a king size bed waiting for them. They toppled on the bed with Rachel and Sally making out with one another. Their bodies pressing against one another as they rubbed their pussies together, grinding their clit at one another.

Percy pushed their legs apart and pushed his hard cock into his mom, who was on the bottom then pumped in and out a couple time then he switched and thrusted into Rachel. He alternate between the two cunts.

Rachel and Sally were moaning as they were both being fucked. Their clit rubbing also caused them to moan also.

"So fucking good. Rachel, I love your body" Sally panted as she pinched Rachel's nipples.

"Fuck, that's feels so goddamn good" Rachel groaned as she arched her back.

Percy pulled out of Rachel gushing cunt and entered his mom's and pumped a couple times til she gushed. He then pulled out and smirked. He took a good dollop of the Rachel and Sally come mixture and fed it to both of them.

"We taste so good together" Rachel said.

"We certainly do" Sally said.

The two women laid on their back panting after their intense orgasms. Percy though hadn't come and needed his release. He looked between his mom and friend.

"I need to come, who volunteers?" he asked.

Rachel and Sally looked at one another and did rock-paper-scissors. Sally won.

Percy entered his mom and then began pounding away.

"Oh Percy, yes Percy, bang your mommy. Bang her loose" Sally moaned.

Rachel rolled to her side to watch Percy fuck his mother. She had one hand in her pussy while the other was playing with her tits.

Percy dipped his head and began suckling on his mom's jiggling flesh. He latched onto one of her hard nipples and began sucking. Sally moaned as she arched her back pushing more of her bosom into her son's mouth. Her hand was shoving Percy's head in making him suffocate a bit. He felt his balls tighten and he shot his let. He pulled out letting his seed ooze out of her.

Sally laid on her back panting. She had released her son's head and Percy was regaining his breath.

"That was so fucking hot. I never will get tired watching you two fuck" Rachel said bucking her hips to her fingers.

"Here, suck on this for a while" Percy said as he pushed his limp organ into Rachel's mouth.

Rachel took it and sucked all of Sally's nectar off Percy's cock. She kept sucking and licking as she felt Percy growing in her mouth. She loved feeling Percy's member grow within her mouth. It felt so good knowing she had this power.

Once Percy was fully hard Percy began skull-fucking Rachel gripping her head to get a better hold. Rachel just let Percy do this as she relaxed her throat so Percy's cock could slip down.

Sally moved to get a better view and saw Percy's cock in Rachel's throat and saw how Rachel used her throat muscles the work Percy's cock. She was a bit envious of this since she couldn't do that. She had a very sensitive gag reflex and would gag violently if anything except food went down her throat.

"Shit Rachel, fuck my cock, fuck it with your throat" Percy groaned.

Rachel then began to hum to increase Percy's chances of shooting his load. She also grabbed Percy's sac and massaged his balls to increase her chances even more.

"OH FUCK!" Percy groaned as he fired his load right down Rachel's throat.

Rachel swallowed it all and then pulled back grinning.

Percy was panting. He knew he had nothing left for a while. He laid in-between him mom and friend.

"I love these visits home" he said.

"So do I dear" Sally said cuddling up to Percy's right side.

Rachel just smiled and cuddled up on Percy's left side.

The three fell asleep knowing what they were going to do when they wake up.


	26. Percy X Aphrodite

**A/N: A Guest requested Percy X Aphrodite. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Aphrodite sat back sipping her tea as she looked at the young man who was fucking all her daughters. She could see why her daughters was so enthralled with the young man, but she wasn't sure if he'd be a good at it.

"Do you know why are called you here, Percy?" she asked.

"Um, no I don't ma'am" Percy said nervously.

"You're here because it entails to an old Olympian tradition" Aphrodite said.

Percy frowned a bit a the Olympian part.

"I know you don't like a lot of the Olympian stuff Percy, but this one is very important" Aphrodite said.

Percy sighed and nodded.

"I need to find out if you're good enough for my daughters" Aphrodite said.

"E-e-excuse me?" Percy croaked.

"To put it plainly Percy, I need you to have sex with me" Aphrodite said with a straight face.

Percy's jaw dropped.

Aphrodite then went on to explain how this was would ensure her that Percy was able to keep her daughters satisfied and that he should earn the right to fuck a daughter of Aphrodite. She also told him that she couldn't allow Percy to bang any of her daughters without this being done. Percy grudgingly agreed. So they left the tea and Aphrodite led Percy up to her room she shared with Ares.

"Don't need to be scared Percy, I won't bite unless you want me to" Aphrodite said trying to ease the tension.

Percy chuckled nervously. He was still really unsure of this, but he loved fucking Piper and Silena and if that meant sleeping with their mother then so be it. He didn't like it, but he wasn't about to go behind tradition no matter how odd it was or if was Olympian.

Soon they both stripped out of their clothes and Percy was amazed how well formed Aphrodite was. She maybe older, but her body still had that youthful appearance. Hell, her hips were a bit wide from giving birth, but her breasts hadn't sagged a bit. Her skin was a bit tan from working outside.

Aphrodite in the meantime looked Percy over and liked what she saw. Percy wasn't muscle bound, but he was toned and had a bit of a six-pack. Already his cock was semi at attention. She'd make sure it was at full mast soon enough. She got down on her knees and took Percy's cock in her mouth.

Percy gasped at this, but soon groaned. By Zeus' prick, Aphrodite was a great cocksucker. He held onto her head and pumped his cock in and out of her mouth. Aphrodite moaned at this as her tongue swirled around the harden organ.

Holy me, he tastes good better than Ares, Aphrodite thought.

Percy was grunting and hissing as he was getting a blowjob. Even Annabeth wasn't this good and he thought she was the best. But he guessed that even Wise Girl wasn't as good as the godess of love.

"Going to come" Percy groaned out.

His seed burst out and Aphrodite swallowed it all. She smacked her lips.

"Been a while since I've had a demigod's seed in my stomach" she said.

Percy was panting slightly. That was fucking amazing.

"Now Percy, I believe it is bad form to leave the lady hanging" Aphrodite teased.

Percy nodded.

They soon got on the bed and Aphrodite sat on Percy's face and he proceeded to eat Aphrodite out. She gasped as Percy's tongue slithered around inside her. His nose bumped and rubbed against her clit. It felt so good. He was so much better than Ares. He only licked her halfheartedly. She began to rock her hips to Percy's tongue.

Percy was enjoying this. He liked how mother and daughter tasted so differently. Piper was spicier while her mother was more tangy. But still good all the same. Percy then began to vibrate his tongue and Aphrodite gasped even louder and her as moans became more frequent. Her orgasm soon came crashing down and she slumped over. Her hands caught the headboard before she could crush Percy.

"Bloody Zeus, I haven't come like that in ages" she said gasping for breath.

Percy's face was coated with Aphrodite's juices.

"Here, let me clean you up" Aphrodite said.

She then began to lick off all of her juices off Percy's face. They soon met in a kiss and Percy rolled over so he was on top on Aphrodite. They were still snogging when Percy aimed and thrusted his cock into Aphrodite.

Aphrodite gasped as she was filled. He was much bigger than she thought. He stretched her in ways she had no idea she could stretch. Soon Percy was fully inside her and Aphrodite could feel Percy's cock pulse.

Percy began thrusting in and out of Aphrodite slowly. He wanted to draw out as much as he could. He bent down and began suckling on Aphrodite's nipples and he switch back and forth giving each one the utmost attention.

"Oh Percy" Aphrodite groaned.

Several minutes passed and soon Percy was fucking Aphrodite fast and hard. Aphrodite had already come a couple times and she was working up another one. She was amazed by Percy's stamina.

He'll definitely deserves to fuck all of my daughters and the women of the Olympian council as well she thought vaguely.

Soon Percy couldn't hold back his own peak and he shot his seed deep within Aphrodite.

"Sorry" he said tiredly.

"No worries Percy. I am the godess of fertility so I can control my pregnancy" Aphrodite said.

"Do I pass?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but I think I need some further encouragement" Aphrodite said.

Percy grinned.


	27. Jason X Hazel X Reyna

**A/N: Denzel256 requested Jason X Hazel X Reyna. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

When Hazel awoke she felt something new. It was like something lapping at her nether region. She opened her eyes and groaned. Once her eyes were opened and adjusted to the light she saw a brown haired head buried in between her legs.

"What the?!" she exclaimed.

"Relax Hazel, Reyna's just cleaning you out" Jason said.

Hazel turned and found Jason walking up to the bed with a smile.

"Reyna, cleaning me out?" Hazel asked then groaned when Reyna's tongue hit a sweet spot.

"Yeah, she cleaning you out. She loves my come and will get it anyway she can get it" Jason said as he petted Reyna's head.

Reyna purred as she kept eating Hazel out. Hazel groaned as she felt her cunt spasm.

Reyna lifted her head up after Hazel's orgasm. Her face was covered with Hazel's juices. She then crawled up Hazel's body and kissed the daughter of Pluto deeply. Hazel was shocked. She never kissed a girl and it was very strange. She then felt Reyna's tongue worm its way into her mouth. She tasted herself and by Jupiter she tasted great. Once Reyna pulled back Hazel made a bold move and licked Reyna's face clean. Wow, she really tasted good.

Jason stood back and smiled as he watched the two girls get to know each other better. He watched the two girls make out now and Jason was hard and ready to go. He aimed his cock and plunged into Reyna. Reyna moaned and Jason fucked Reyna then pulled out and rammed into Hazel, who gasped and moaned when she was penetrated. He then alternated between the two girls fucking them a couple pumps at a time.

Reyna and Hazel were both moaning as they began kissing one another. Their hands began to roam each other's bodies. Though Hazel's were more hesitant than Reyna's. Reyna's hands were working furiously as she groped Hazel's breasts pinching and pulling the supple flesh rolling the nipples with her two fingers, which caused Hazel to gasp a bit in pain.

"Now little praetor, no harming your new toy so soon" Jason reprimanded.

Reyna looked back and pouted though her face turned euphoric as Jason's cock hit a sweet spot in her cunt.

Jason chuckled and pulled out of Reyna and went into Hazel grinding into this time.

Hazel gasped and pushed her hips towards Jason wanting to feel more.

Reyna went back though she moved her mouth over to Hazel's chest and began nibbling, sucking, and licking the two globes of flesh. Hazel groaned at this new sensation and felt her cunt spasm.

"Holy Bellona" she moaned loudly.

Her cunt flooded with juices as they poured out.

Jason pulled out and went back to Reyna's pussy and began fucking her. He did this til he came as did Reyna.

Reyna had her mouth full of Hazel's nipple when she came, which caused her to bit down somewhat hard on Hazel's nipple, which caused Hazel to yelp in pain and pleasure. Once Reyna's orgasm came down she was panting.

Jason pulled out and looked as the two girls' juices were pooled together on the bed.

Both girls were panting from their exertions, but they both wanted more. Hazel wanted to return the pleasure she had felt. She used all the strength she had and rolled over til she was on top of Reyna. She then dipped her head down and tasted her first breasts. They were salty due to the sweat covering Reyna's chest, but it tasted good. Hazel just did what Reyna did since she had no experience whatsoever.

"So good, use your tongue there. Yes there. Oh yeah, don't forget to use your teeth to graze my tits they love that. Fuck yes, that's it now suck my nipples, suck them good" Reyna gasped and moaned as she guided Hazel.

Hazel followed Reyna's instructions to the letter and soon had Reyna withering, gasping, and moaning on the bed.

Jason sat back needing some time to recuperate. He'd just watch the two girls have a go with one another.

Hazel feeling really bold now moved down til she was at Reyna's bald cunt. She liked the way there was no hair there and decided to shave herself when this was all over with. Taking a deep breath she stuck out her tongue to taste her first pussy.

Reyna shivered on contact.

Hazel noticed this and slowly worked up the courage to do more. Her licks were hesitant, but slowly were getting more confident with every swipe.

"Mmm, lick me girl. Lick me good. Put that dirty tongue to good use and lick my twat good. A reward I'll give you if you do it right" Reyna purred.

Hazel soon got into licking Reyna's cunt and soon her face was close as her tongue was wiggling inside Reyna. Her nose would every so often bump against Reyna's clit causing Reyna to keen with pleasure. Hazel took this as a good sign and kept doing it, but held back from just rubbing the nub like hell. She had a tasty cunt to devour.

Reyna's head was thrown back as she reveled in the tongue-lashing she was getting. For a beginner Hazel was doing a fucking good job. The girl didn't need much instruction to do what was needed to be done. Reyna felt her orgasm approaching and she bit her bottom lip.

Hazel's face was soon covered with Reyna's essence as she kept licking. It was like a fucking fountain and Reyna kept coming and coming. Soon Reyna stopped and Hazel licked up all she could, but there was still some left.

"Come up here and I'll clean you up" Reyna panted.

Hazel did as she was told and moved up and Reyna licked her own juices of Hazel's face. Once clean Reyna smiled and stroked Hazel's cheek lovingly.

"You did an excellent job Hazel. That was the best tongue fuck I've had in a long while" Reyna said with a soft coo.

Hazel felt very proud do giving Reyna the best she had ever had. She was practically glowing.

"Now time for me to return the favor," Reyna said.

Hazel shivered in anticipation. She knew Reyna was good after feeling Reyna's tongue the first time and wondered if the young praetor would do anything different this time around.

Reyna made her way down, but stopped at Hazel's breasts and ravished them for a bit to get Hazel's cunt going. Once Reyna deemed Hazel had had enough she moved down and latched her mouth on to Hazel's peach and began sucking it.

"OH PLUTO!" Hazel yelled.

This was new for the princess as she felt Reyna suck her out.

Jason grinned watching Reyna doing a technique she had master while sucking his cock. He felt himself stir, but waited. He wanted Reyna to have her fun.

Reyna was sucking and using her tongue as a scoop to grab more juices out of Hazel's cunt.

Hazel couldn't believe what she was feeling since this was so different from what she had experienced before. She felt her orgasm approaching quicker than ever.

"OH SO GOOD, SO, SO, GOOD!" Hazel screamed as her peak smashed into her.

She was left panting heavily as Reyna slowed her sucking and drank all she could. Her face wasn't as shiny from Hazel's essence like it was last time. She moved up and cuddled into Hazel gently and softly stroking Hazel's tired body.

"Think she has one more in her?" Jason asked his fellow praetor.

"Yes, but only one more then she is done" Reyna said.

"Good, then get me wet and then stick me in her" Jason said.

Reyna nodded and sucked Jason's cock till he was coated with her saliva heavily then pulled it to Hazel's worn out twat. As he entered Hazel groaned as she was stretched once again.

"Oh, again" she mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Promise" Jason said gently.

Hazel nodded tiredly.

Jason worked fast, but gently too. He knew Hazel was close to plopping dead and he wanted her to be conscious for her last time. Hazel's cunt was going through spasms as he pumped away. He went in and out in a nice rhythm and soon he shot his load into Hazel, who sighed with a serene smile on her face.

"Thank you Jason" she said softly.

"Anytime" Jason said the kissed Hazel deeply.

Hazel returned the kiss and fell asleep.

Jason turned to Reyna who looked ready for more. So while Hazel slept Reyna and Jason continued having fun for the rest of the night. Hazel would join in when she awoke.


	28. Percy X Kinzie X Hazel

**A/N: Denzel256 requested Percy X Juniper X Reyna. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

When Hazel awoke she found herself alone.

"Hello, Percy?" she called.

Soon the door opened and in came Percy along with the amazonian girl that she remembered was called Kinzie. What was going on here? Why is Kinzie here? She grabbed the blanket and covered herself up. What she didn't see was the bag Kinzie had with her.

"Take it easy Hazel, it's just Kinzie. She's seen a naked girl's body before. She stays around a bunch of them called the amazons." Percy said.

"But...Bu...But...What is she doing here?" Hazel asked.

"Well, I asked you if you wanted more didn't I" Percy said.

Hazel nodded.

"Well, Kinzie is the more" Percy said.

Hazel looked confused and was about to ask, but saw Kinzie stripped off her clothes and Hazel turned away blushing madly.

"Such a shy girl" Percy said chuckling.

Kinzie said nothing as she got on the bed ripped the sheet Hazel was holding and then straddled Hazel's hips.

"Wh...What are you doing?" Hazel asked.

"Going to give you a hell of a ride" Kinzie said smirking.

Kinzie then began rubbing her cunt against Hazel's. This caused Hazel to moan due to the new sensation running through her body. Kinzie then increased the speed and was fucking Hazel cunt to cunt.

"Oh god" Hazel moaned.

"That's it bitch, scream for me" Kinzie said as she began lapping at Hazel's breasts.

"Oh!" Hazel squeaked.

Percy stood back and watched Kinzie have her fun. He'd jump in later, but right now he'd enjoy the show.

Kinzie was having a blast grinding her cunt on Hazel's, but felt that it needed more. She got off Hazel causing the daughter of Pluto to groan at the loss.

"Be back in a second dear. I'll have you moaning my name real soon" Kinzie said after giving Hazel's lips a quick peck with her own.

She then brought a bag, that Hazel hadn't noticed before, over and dumped the contents out. Hazel saw a couple of items, but weren't sure what they were. Kinzie grabbed one. It was a double sided dildo. She took one end and inserted into herself then did the same to Hazel.

"Oh my" Hazel gasped as she was filled with the plastic phallus.

It wasn't as big as Percy was, but it was pretty darn big.

"Now time for the fucking to really start" Kinzie said with a grin.

She then began humping Hazel and encouraged Hazel to do the same. Hazel felt jolts of pleasure streak through her. It wasn't the same as Percy fucking her, but damn close.

"Oh god, Kinzie this feels so good. Strange, but so good too" Hazel whined.

"Yeah baby, that's it. Fuck yourself with my fake cock, fuck it good" Kinzie panted.

They kept going til each reached their peak and their juices coated the entire fake shaft. Kinzie pulled it out of both of them making Hazel to whimper at the loss.

"Now, now, there are other toys to play with" Kinzie said.

Hazel was now curious as to what Kinzie would use next. Kinzie then grabbed a vibrating dildo that came with a remote control. She inserted into Hazel causing her to moan.

"You think you'll be moaning now wait til I turn it on" Kinzie said with a grin.

Before Hazel could ask what Kinzie meant Kinzie turned it on to medium setting. The sensations Hazel felt was extraordinary to say the least. Her cunt was drooling juices faster than before as her orgasm hit her hard. She screamed out in pleasure and passed out.

"She really is a lightweight" Kinzie commented.

"Give her a break Kinzie. She's new to all of this. Now I think there something you should take care of while she's out" Percy said.

Kinzie smirked as she got up. Percy was naked again with his cock at the ready. Kinzie strolled over and lowered herself onto Percy and began riding him like a genuine cowgirl.

"Oh fuck, I've missed this cock so much" she moaned as she kept riding.

"It's missed you too Kinzie. You've always had such a sweet tight cunt" Percy said as he spanked her ass.

Percy spanked Kinzie every with every stroke. This only caused Kinzie more pleasure as she liked a bit of pain while doing it. She wasn't a pain freak by any means, but a little spanking can go a long way.

Meanwhile Hazel woke up and found Kinzie and Percy getting it on and she pouted. She was being left out.

"Ahh poor baby, here you go" Kinzie said as she still held the remote and turned it on to medium low.

Hazel gasped as the dildo inside her started to go again. It wasn't as hard as it was the first time, but damn it felt good. She moaned and began thrusting the vibrating fake phallus in and out of her.

"There you go girl. That's how you do it" Kinzie panted before turning back to riding Percy.

Percy had one hand on Kinzie's hip as the other kept spanking her. He could feel Kinzie milking his member just like the last time they fucked, which was a long time ago just before she left for to join her Amazonian sisters. That was an amazing time. They went at it hard and long, but that was another story.

"Oh Percy, no other cock I've had since yours has been as good or as thick, or as big. Yours is the only one that makes me come" Kinzie moaned.

Percy grinned and pulled Kinzie into a kiss.

They kept going til Kinzie came then Percy blew his load.

On the bed Hazel was an orgasmic mess as she had come several times and didn't know if she could stop. It just felt so damn good. Soon the vibrating stopped and she pouted.

"Sorry, but as good as that is nothing can replace a real cock" Kinzie said as she pulled the dildo out of Hazel then licked it clean, "Mmmm, Roman juices."

Hazel blushed slightly at the sight, but nonetheless it turned her on. She grabbed the dildo from Kinzie and tasted herself. Damn, she tasted fucking good. The two girls licked the dildo with their tongues touching one another from time to time. Once clean Kinzie pulled Hazel into a deep kiss and Hazel kissed back just as deep.

Percy crawled onto the bed and inserted his cock into Hazel. Hazel gasped as she was filled Percy once again.

"Oh Percy, fuck me" Hazel said.

Percy obliged and began pumping away.

Kinzie sat back and grabbed a thick dildo that hadn't been used. It was ribbed and she inserted it into herself. She pumped it in and out of her at the rhythm Percy was going with Hazel. She was going to come the same time as Hazel, or that was the hope.

Moans filled the room as Kinzie fucked herself and Percy fucked Hazel. Percy sped up his thrust, which made Kinzie do the same. Hazel was withering on the bed loving Percy's cock in her. Kinzie was right, no matter what the real deal was always better.

"Yes Percy, yes, yes. Fuck me, fuck me. I want your come in me please" Hazel begged.

"She's such a little slut, isn't she. Who knew the innocent girl would have such a dirty mouth" Kinzie said through a moan.

Percy chuckled at this as he kept going and increasing the pace as he went.

Hazel was in total rapture as her cunt was in a long spasm with juices freely flowing from her abused cunt. She wanted to quit, but she wanted Percy's seed in her one more time even more.

"Please Percy, come in me. I want you seed in me one more time tonight" she begged.

Percy worked hard and finally let his load go. Hazel smiled as she felt Percy's seed splash inside her. She could now rest.

Percy pulled out of a slumbering Hazel and found Kinzie still working herself through a couple orgasms. Her face was shining with sweat and she had a look of euphoria on her face.

"You look like your pretty occupied with that dildo there. I'll just leave you" Percy said.

"Fuck that. I want your meat in my mouth" Kinzie said.

Percy chuckled and knee walked over to Kinzie. He placed his limp and juice stained organ in Kinzie's mouth. Kinzie licked and sucked off all Hazel's juices then began working Percy back to hardness. Once hard again Percy began to gently thrust in and out of Kinzie's mouth as he fucked her mouth. Kinzie hummed and moaned as she kept fucking herself with the dildo and blew Percy at the same time.

"Fuck Kinzie, you are some kind of slut, you know that" Percy groaned.

Kinzie just smiled with a mouth full of Percy. She gently brought her teeth down the graze Percy's member.

"Shit" Percy muttered.

They kept going til Percy could feel his load ready to burst.

"Kinzie, going to come" Percy warned.

This only made Kinzie speed up her sucking and licking and soon she was rewarded with a white gooeyness. She swallowed the load as she pulled the dildo from her used cunt.

"Damn, it's been a while since I did that" Kinzie gasped as she worked on regaining her breath.

"Come on, lets rest a bit, kay" Percy said.

Kinzie nodded.

Percy crawled so in was in-between both Kinzie and Hazel. Kinzie turned and cuddled into Percy and Hazel did the same though she was till asleep. They awoke a little later and headed back to their rooms knowing they'd never forget the night.


	29. Percy X Nancy

**A/N: Hallisolen requested Percy X Nancy. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

"Percy, I want you" Nancy said.

Percy turned and found Nancy, a grown up Nancy looking at him full of lust. Shit, she grew up good. She basically looked the same, but her tits were big about a C cup and she had grown taller too, though she was shorter than him still.

"Nancy, how have you been?" Percy asked.

"Talk later, cock now" Nancy said lustfully.

Before Percy could say a thing Nancy rushed and got down on her knees and took off his pants. She then took Percy's cock in her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Shit, you've been working on your sucking skills haven't you. You're a fuck load better" Percy groaned as his hand weaved through her hair.

"I suck some cocks on my travels, but none of them compare to yours" Nancy said then went back to sucking.

She kept up and even deep throated Percy, which was new for him since last time Nancy couldn't even do that. Percy could feel Nancy's throat muscles milk him and he groaned as he thrusted hard into her mouth. She took it all as Percy began to fuck her face.

"Shit, here I come" Percy warned.

Nancy felt Percy's load pour down her throat as she kept swallowing never gagging once. Once the flow stopped she pulled back, her face covered with sweat and red.

"Damn, that was amazing" Percy commented.

"We're not done yet Percy, you know what's next" Nancy said.

"Fuck yes I do. Now come here" Percy said.

Nancy did and Percy practically ripped off her clothes and threw her to the ground. He then got on top of her and rammed his rod in to her cunt. Nancy wailed in pain as she was being violated. Even now Percy was still the biggest she's ever had.

Percy frowned as Nancy was not as tight as she was their last time, but then he felt her cunt muscles clamp down on him.

"I'm very good working my muscles now Percy" she said.

Percy grinned and began pumping away feeling Nancy gripping him tightly.

Nancy wanted to switch things up and pushed Percy back where his back it the trunk of a tree. She sat on top of Percy still with him embedded inside her. She then began bouncing up and down on Percy controlling the speed.

Percy had no problem with this and relished it. He then looked down and decided to take on a different task. He began ravishing Nancy's chest. Her tits were so succulent. Her nipples pointing out and hard.

Nancy moaned as she felt Percy's hands and mouth attack her chest. It felt so good. Feeling his tongue and teeth on her flesh. She did her best to keep moving squeezing Percy hard wanting his seed deep inside her.

Percy kept up his assault as Nancy kept up her bouncing. They kept it up til they both released and Nancy slumped over tired.

"You alright there?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it's just that it has been so long since I've had you" Nancy said looking up at Percy.

"I missed you too" Percy said then kissed Nancy.

Nancy moaned into the kiss and they began making out. This got Percy hard again and he pushed Nancy down and began thrusting in and out of again.

"Oh Percy, still so sensitive" Nancy moaned.

Percy said nothing as he kept going feeling Nancy's pussy spasm with after orgasmic shocks. He went at a slow speed not to overwhelm her at all.

Nancy was slowly coming down, but she was a bit sore since it had been a while since she's had something so big inside her. But she wasn't about to tell Percy to stop, she wanted more of Percy.

The slow speed kept til Percy got tired of it and went faster. Nancy's head lolled to the side from this as she was still a bit sensitive. But her hips just moved on their own accord wanting, urging Percy to go faster though her mind was telling her not to.

Nancy came again with Percy following her. They laid there tired, but satisfied.


	30. Percy X Hazel

**A/N: ferroren requested Percy X Hazel with this plot. Kinda weird, but i live to serve. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

"P-P-P-Percy, what are you doing?" Hazel stuttered.

"Why Hazel, just helping you get over your fear of ice and cold" Percy said with a smirk.

"I don't think this is the right way to go about it" Hazel said.

Percy just ignored Hazel.

Now why was Hazel saying this, well, she was tied to the bed naked as the day she was born and Percy was using ice cubes and running them all over her body. It sent shivers up and down Hazel' body from the sheer cold and how erotic it was. Percy moved an ice cube and began rubbing across Hazel' hard nipple.

"Percy!" Hazel hissed.

Percy smirked.

"You can do this Hazel, you can" he said.

He then grabbed another ice cube and moved it lower letting it slide across her tummy, making the muscles contract feeling the frozen surface. Then it reach her clit and this made Hazel moan. Percy rubbed the cube there for a while then he inserted into Hazel' cunt.

"Oh fuck!" Hazel moaned.

Percy kept going taking more ice cubes and pushing them into Hazel's twat. Hazel could feel the cold cubes rubbing inside her pussy and it was raising the pleasure level within her. The cold chill within her hot box. Oh fuck!

"Oh, oh, oh" Hazel panted.

"You going to come?" Percy asked.

"Yes" Hazel moaned.

Percy took two ice cubes and used one on Hazel' nipples and the other on her clit. Hazel came and blacked out. When she came to she saw Percy wasn't there.

"Percy?" she called out weakly.

"Awake are we?" Percy asked walking back in carrying a cooler.

"What's in there Percy?" Hazel asked nervously.

"Oh, just some more tools that will help you get over your fear of ice and cold" Percy said nonchalantly.

Hazel was afraid what was in the cooler.

Percy opened the cooler and reached in. He pulled out an frozen phallus. An ice shaped dildo.

"Now, time for more" he said.

Hazel tried to struggle since she was sure as hell didn't want to feel that in her pussy. But the ropes were tight. Percy moved leisurely then got down. He held onto her hip and moved his head down and began licking Hazel out.

Hazel moaned as her eyes rolled up inside her head. Percy always knew how to lick just right. She was so busy feeling Percy licking her that when she felt that ice cock. It was already half inside her.

"OH FUCK!" Hazel screamed feeling the intense cold stretching her hot cunt walls.

Percy then began pumping the ice dildo in and out of Hazel. She was bucking and moaning though shivering too from the cold.

"Just relax Hazel, this will help you in the long run on getting over your fear of ice and cold" Percy said.

"So fuck, cold, fucking me, cold, fuck, fuck, cold" Hazel muttered.

Percy kept fucking Hazel with the ice cock increasing the pace. He was wearing special gloves so his hands didn't go numb from the cold. He was admiring how Hazel was reacting.

"Oh god" Hazel moaned as she came.

Her juices spilled out coating the ice dildo.

Percy pulled it out and found it had shrunk due to the intense heat of Hazel' twat. He placed in back in the cooler for possible later use.

"Now, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Hazel was panting trying to recover herself.

"How's that fear of ice and cold?" Percy asked.

"I'm, I'm, I think I am getting over it" Hazel said.

"Good, now time for your reward" Percy said.

He then stripped off his clothes and thrusted himself deep inside Hazel' body.

"OH FUCK YES!" Hazel moaned.

Percy then proceed to fuck Hazel for being such a good girl.

"Yes Percy, fuck me. Reward me. Reward me all over" Hazel groaned.

Percy just grunted and panted as he worked himself in and out of Hazel hard and fast. Soon he felt Hazel' cunt contract and she came. Percy paused and untied her. Hazel rubbed her wrists and ankles. But she didn't have much time as Percy was on her once again. He suckled her tits and she wove her hands through his hair keeping his head in place.

Percy once again plunged into Hazel's depths and began pumping away.

"Ugh, Percy, oh fuck yeah, Percy" Hazel moaned.

They rutted like hogs til Percy released his seed and Hazel came again. They laid there resting.

"Percy?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah Hazel" Percy said.

"Don't ever fucking do that again" Hazel said referring to the ice dildo.

"Only if you've overcome your fear of ice and cold" Percy said.

Hazel only groaned.


	31. Carter X Zia X Jaz X Alyssa

**A/N: A lot of you gus have been requesting Kane Chronicles so I decided to come through. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Zia sighed as she relaxed in the steamy hot water of the hot springs.

"This feels so good" she said.

"Yeah it does, thanks Alyssa for suggesting this" Jaz said.

"No problem Jaz, it's a great way to relax" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, but why am I here? Shouldn't I be on the guy's side?" Carter asked.

Carter was sitting in his swim trunks beside Jaz. On Jaz's other side was Alyssa and Zia was on the other side of Carter. The girls were in their bathing suits, which were modest two-pieces. With Zia's being a pearly blue number, Jaz's a teal one and Alyssa was wearing an ice blue one.

"Oh Carter, we thought you'd be lonely in there by yourself" Jaz said.

"Yeah, the clerk said there's no guys here and we didn't want you to be left out being the only guy in the hot spring on the guy's side" Alyssa said.

"Unless you're afraid of us little girls?" Zia teased.

"Yeah Carter, we don't bite" Jaz teased with a smile.

"I'm not afraid at all. I just thought it would be impolite or something" Carter said.

"Oh Carter, we know we can trust you with our virtues" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, but I am awfully horny and in need of some cock" Jaz said.

Zia gasped hearing this coming from her friend. Alyssa rolled her eyes as she watched Jaz rubbed Carter's crotch. Carter jumped at this and his face was bright red as he sputtered.

"Oh, he's getting hard" Jaz murmured.

Carter tried pushing Jaz's hand away, but she was quite persistent as she kept going after his growing bulge.

"I wonder if he's just big because of the water?" Zia asked as her eyes was glued to the action Jaz was doing.

"Only one way to find out. Whip them off Carter, show us your cock" Alyssa said with excitement.

Carter's face was bright red and it had nothing to do with the hot water at all. He was embarrassed at what was happening. Jaz was groping and rubbing him and Alyssa wanted him to strip off the only piece of clothing he had on. And Zia sitting there drooling and watching everything.

"Come Carter, we want to see the beast. It feels big and I'll bet it is big" Jaz said.

Alyssa took action and wrenched Carter's trunks off making him sink into the water because of the amount of force Alyssa applied. Carter rose spitting out the water from his mouth. He then noticed he was totally naked and he tried to cover himself up. But Jaz slapped his hands way and then began stroking him.

"He's so big" she moaned.

"Let me have a piece of that" Alyssa said.

She then took a hold of Carter's rod and with Jaz's help they both pumped him. Zia was watching this with a hand down her swim bottoms.

"Come on, lets get him out of the water. I want this in my mouth and cunt" Jaz said.

Carter was dragged out of the water and Jaz dove down taking all of Carter in her mouth in one gulp.

"She's such a cock whore" Alyssa chuckled as she shook her head.

Carter groaned as he felt Jaz blow him and his hand went to her head helping her bobbing.

"Like that Carter, like that Jaz is sucking your cock?" Alyssa asked.

"Fuck yeah" Carter groaned.

"Then you'll like this. Zia get your ass out here and let me eat that blueberry pie of yours" Alyssa barked.

Zia hopped out of the spring and stripped out of her bathing suit and laid on the ground and spread her legs. Alyssa got down and began feasting on Zia's pussy. Zia moaned as she felt Alyssa's tongue wiggle inside her cunt.

"Oh god Alyssa that feels so good" the black haired magician moaned.

Alyssa lifted Zia's hips up and had Zia's legs on her shoulders as she ate out the young magician as she caressed Zia's smooth ass.

Jaz meanwhile was busy gobbling cock that she didn't see her friend going down on Zia. Soon she felt Carter pulsate and she knew it. She cupped Carter's sac and soon Carter spewed his load deep into Jaz's mouth. Jaz drank it all down and licked Carter clean then pulled up her face red from lack of oxygen. She then saw what Alyssa was doing.

"She fucking loves eating pussy. She a damn muff-diver extraordinaire" Jaz said shaking her head.

Carter had watched this all and hadn't loss his hardness. I mean would you as you're just a few feet away from hot lesbian action.

"Carter, don't forget about me, I still have my pussy here and it's just dying to get fucked by you" Jaz said huskily.

Carter lunged and pinned Jaz down. He then ripped Jaz's bottoms off and rammed his whole meat inside of Jaz with great force. He filled her completely in one move. Jaz snapped her head back shouting out her pleasure.

"OH FUCKING GOD, YES! SO FULL OF YOUR HUGE FUCKING MEAT!" she shouted.

Alyssa stopped her pie munching to see her friend filled to the brim with 100% Carter meat. She licked her lips at the sight.

Damn, I got to get that next she thought then went back to her delicious pie.

Zia was in a haze of pleasure. Alyssa licking and eating her out was so damn fucking amazing. But she turned her head hearing Jaz and saw Carter totally inside Jaz and her sex addled mind want to be next to be filled by Carter. But then she got back to moaning and withering as she felt Alyssa's tongue get back to work.

Carter was thrusting in and out of Jaz.

"Shit, you're so tight. When was the last time you got fucked?" he asked.

"Too fucking long. Been dying for a real cock none of that plastic shitty stuff" Jaz said.

"Then I won't disappoint you" Carter said.

"You already haven't" Jaz purred.

She then arched her back off the ground as Carter kept plowing in and out of her repeatedly. Her eyes closed as she felt pleasure course through her veins. It felt so good, like a good drug. She wanted to savor it. But Carter didn't seem to be on the same page as he was plowing her twat.

"OH FUCK!" Jaz screamed as she came.

Carter pulled out leaving Jaz gasping for air as she recovered. Carter however had another target ready. He got up and walked over to where Alyssa was eating out Zia still. He yanked Alyssa's bottoms down then shoved his whole meat into her cunt. Alyssa popped her head up screaming from the intrusion.

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER SHITTING HELL!" the blonde wailed.

Carter then began to thrust away and Alyssa soon got used to the violation. She moaned and pushed her ass back wanting more.

"Oh fuck, so fuck, fucking good. Mmmm, your cock feels so good in my pussy Carter" Alyssa moaned.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging" Zia whined.

"Fuck you, I made you fucking gush enough. My turn" Alyssa snapped.

It was true since Alyssa's face was covered with essence of Zia. Jaz now recovered crawled over and cleaned Alyssa up. She then turned to Zia once Alyssa's face was tidy.

"Don't worry Zia, let Jaz take care of you" Jaz said.

She then got on top of Zia and kissed her hard. She rammed three fingers into Zia's soaked pussy. Zia moaned as she humped Jaz's fingers as she made out with Jaz. She let her hands wander and took off Jaz's top and began playing with Jaz's tits in return.

Carter was thrusting in and out of Alyssa making sure he had a good grip on the blonde magician's ass. Alyssa was on her elbows with her head turned to the side with her cheek pushed to the floor.

"Mmmm, fuck, so good. Fuck me harder Carter. Harder. I want to feel it" she said.

Carter began really slamming in and out of Alyssa. So much that Alyssa knew she'd get abrasions on her knees, elbows and forearms. But she didn't give a flying fuck about that at all. All she knew was Carter was giving her a good hard fuck that she wanted, needed. Carter moved his hands and yanked off Alyssa's top and played with her swaying tits. Alyssa moaned feeling these new pleasurable sensations.

Now Jaz was sitting on Zia's stomach still finger fucking Zia with three fingers. Zia was sitting up licking and sucking Jaz's tits. Jaz had her head thrown back as she rubbed herself on Zia's stomach.

"Shit, you sure know how to suck titties Zia. You sure you haven't done anything like this before?" Jaz asked.

"No, never" Zia said after she released Jaz's breasts from her mouth.

"Than you're a fucking Natural" Jaz said then pulled Zia's face back to her chest.

Zia didn't argue as she resumed her sucking and licking. She could feel Jaz's hand gripping her hair or stroking it. It felt nice. But it was hard with Jaz's fingers pumping in and out of her cunt. Then she gasped feeling Jaz's thumb rub her clit. She moaned loudly into Jaz's chest.

Alyssa had her head thrown back as she was screaming.

"Pull my fucking hair Carter. Pull it, I want to feel some pain. Fuck me, pull my hair!" she shouted.

Carter was a bit shocked, but he grabbed Alyssa's hair and pulled it. Not too hard since he didn't want to hurt her. But Alyssa seemed to only encourage it.

"Yes, yes, that's it" she said.

Carter now had both hands on the braids that Alyssa always did her hair in. They were like two handles and Carter found he could get more power strokes like this. She he fucked Alyssa hard using his two new 'handles'. Alyssa was really like this as her neck was strained as it was pulled back.

"OH FUCK!" Alyssa moaned as she came.

Carter pulled out tired. He fell back catching his breath. Alyssa was resting and slightly dozing.

Jaz got up and grinned.

"Well Carter, you've fucked me and Alyssa. Only one more twat to plug" she said.

"Give me a minute" Carter said panting.

"Okay, I'm going to enjoy Alyssa" Jaz said.

She left Zia there breathing hard. She had come hard thanks to Jaz's expert fingers. Carter soon got up and crawled on top of Zia. He looked down at her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Zia said.

"You want this?" Carter asked.

"Stick it in me Carter. I want it all in me" Zia said lustfully.

Carter moved back and got himself in position. He then pushed himself into Zia. Zia moaned.

"Oh, I forgot how big you are" she mewled.

Carter then began pumping in and out of Zia. Zia wrapped her arms around Carter's neck and kissed him. Carter kissed her back as he moved in and out of her. They were doing a dance as old as time.

Jaz and Alyssa were in a classic 69 eating each out. Alyssa seemed to have recovered and anted more. The two girls licked, sucked and slurped each other's cream pies making sure they got all the juicy filling from the other.

"I love your pussy Jaz, it's always so delicious" Alyssa murmured.

"Didn't your mother tell you never talk with your mouthful?" Jaz asked.

"I must've missed that lesson" Alyssa giggled.

Zia and Carter were working with each other knowing just what the other liked. They were humping each other. Zia was biting her bottom lips in that sexy way. Carter groaned as he could feel his load wanting to release and he had no way to hold it back anymore.

"Coming Zia" he warned.

"Fire away Carter" Zia said.

Carter pushed himself in one last time coating Zia's cunt with his seed. Zia sighed feeling Carter's come coat her insides. She then used all of her strength and rolled them over. She began to bounce up and down on Carter furiously. She was going to come and she was going to come on Carter's pole no matter what. She threw her head back as one of her hands and began tickling her clit.

"Ohhhhh" she wailed as she came.

She then slumped over.

"Well, I think we need to do more of these hot spring days" Jaz said.

"I concur" Alyssa said.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in" Carter said.

Zia was too tired to answer.


	32. Jason X Piper X Drew X Silena

**A/N: Faria12 requested Jason in a foursome. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Jason wandered to the villa that Aphrodite gave Drew for her birthday. But at the moment he couldn't find any of the girls around the entire villa it seemed. That's when he stopped since he swore he heard something. He craned his ears hoping to pick up on the faint noise. He got it and he was like a bloodhound on a scent. He made his way all the way to Drew's bedroom door.

The noises coming from the other side of the door was now louder to him than it was before. He pressed his ear to the door. They were moans, moans of pleasure. Just what was going on in there? The moans were coming from more than one person, maybe three if Jason could guess as he deciphered the sounds.

His curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed the doorknob and turned it as quietly as he could and prayed the door won't creak at all. It didn't and he let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. He moved his head so he could see inside. He didn't open the door too wide, not wanting to draw any kind of attention.

On the bed was Drew. She was as naked as the day she was born. Piper and Silena were there too just as naked too. The two were suckling on Drew's heaving tits as their fingers were playing with Drew's cunt.

"Oh yes, that's it fuck me. Suck me titties and fuck me. God, it's been so fucking long since I've had such attention on me" Drew moaned.

Jason couldn't believe his eyes. He was watching Drew get pleasured by her two sisters, one of whom Jason was dating. He was getting hard watching this. A hand made its way down and he got his dick out and began to stroke it. He did this all unconsciously as he watched the scene.

Drew was thrusting out her hips as Piper and Silena both had two fingers inside Drew's cunt. Making it four fingers pumping in and out of her gushing cunt.

"Oh, oh, oh. Fuck, so good. Fuck me, fuck me hard my babies" Drew moaned.

Piper and Silena' fingers were pounding in and out of Drew's pussy both moving at the same speed. Then both of their thumbs sought Drew's clit and began to rub. Their mouths still attached to Drew's hard nubs.

"I'M FUCKING COMING!" Drew shouted as her pelvis rose high off the bed. Her juices squirted out soaking both Piper and Silena' hands.

The two girls removed their hands from Drew's hot cave and began to lick their hands clean. This was when Jason fell through the door. He landed on the floor making Piper and Silena giggle. Drew would've been in on the laughter if she wasn't so exhausted.

Jason was red face in embarrassment. It didn't help that he had his dick out either. He got up and Piper and Silena saw what was pointed at them and licked their lips.

"You know Silena, I haven't had Jason since he fucked me and Aphrodite at Olympus. The last I saw him Zeus was threatening to castrate him" Piper giggled.

"Really" Silena said.

"Yes, I think it's way passed time for him to get some nice cunt, what do you say Jason?" Piper asked as she turned over on her back and spread her legs to reveal her juicy center.

Jason just groaned as his cock took over his mind and began to lead him over. Once on the bed Silena stripped him of his clothes so he was as naked as everyone else. Jason then pushed his rod into Piper's cunt and she moaned as she used her legs and feet to push Jason deeper into her.

"Oh how I missed this fucking beast. Frank doesn't even compare to you" Piper groaned.

"You fucked him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, and he was alright, but not as good as you. No one has been as good as you" Piper moaned as she felt Jason pump in and out of her.

Silena watched this as she played with herself to keep her busy til her turn.

Drew slowly came to and saw the sight before her. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she watched Piper's pussy get violated over and over by Jason's thick flesh rod. She licked her lips.

"You've never had it, have you?" Silena asked as she saw Drew's look.

"No, never time" Drew said.

"Well then it's time" Silena said.

Back to Jason and Piper. Jason was just slamming away at Piper's quim.

"Oh, oh, oh yes Jason. Yes! Fuck me hard! Fuck me so good you fucking animal!" Piper screamed.

Jason grunted and groaned as he had a good grip on Piper's lithe hips. His grip was so tight that he was sure to leave bruise of Piper's usually flawless hips. Her body glistened with sweat. Her tits jiggled and swayed from Jason's violent movements.

Piper finally hit her peak as she let out a howling shriek. Jason gritted his teeth as he felt Piper's vise grip like pussy squeeze and milk him for his seed. He failed in his attempt and let loose his seed spraying Piper's pussy walls. Piper sighed feeling the white hot liquid inside her. Jason pulled out showing he was only semi hard.

Silena swooped in and took Jason's rod in her mouth and began to lick and suck it clean. Jason groaned as he felt Silena' talented tongue and mouth work him. She then pulled back making him groan.

"Jason, Drew hasn't ever had your cock. I think you better show why you're the fucking best she'll ever have, ever" Silena said.

Jason grinned and nodded. He knee walked with his now fully hard dick bob and sway to its new destination. He pushed into Drew's cunt and she moaned as she arched her back.

"Oh fuck, you're so goddamn big" she gasped.

"All the better to pound you with" Jason said.

Piper giggled at this while Silena rolled her eyes and muttered about Jason being a big lame kid.

Jason kept going to town on Drew and she kept asking for more. Finally she had come for the fourth, fifth time and Jason released his load. He pulled out of Drew's sucking cunt.

Silena dove in and licked Jason clean as well as getting him hard too. She then pulled away and got on her hands and knees and wiggled her butt.

"One pink cunt ready to be fucked" she said.

Jason moved and slammed himself deep inside Silena and proceeded to beat the brains out of her. Silena loved to get fucked, and fucked hard. She wasn't one for the wimpy pansy slow make love shit. She always, and I mean always wanted to fuck and loved that Jason could provide her with that anytime she wanted. On the very rare times she wanted the slow pace Jason gave it to her too. But those times were quite rare.

"YES ASH, YES FUCKING BEAT ME WITH THAT MEAT. POUND ME, SLAM IT ALL INTO ME. I CAN TAKE IT ALL AND MORE. HARDER, FASTER FUCK TEAR UP MY CUNT WITH THAT COCK OF YOURS. TEAR IT ALL UP!" Silena screamed.

Jason went on slamming and beating Silena' tight quim with all his might. He never disappointed in giving what Silena wanted. His hands gripping her hips so tightly they'd leave bruises, but this only spurred Silena on. She shoved her ass back wanting more and more of Jason inside her.

"FUCK, HERE I COME!" Silena screamed as her cunt spasmed.

Jason groaned as he stopped. He felt Silena just let herself go. She was moaning loudly as she buried her head in to the bed. She was trembling and shaking from her big orgasm and Jason was just holding on making sure he wasn't going to lose it. He didn't want to, not just yet.

"Oh Jason, you haven't come yet. I'm not letting you leave my pussy til a get a load of your seed in me" Silena groaned.

Jason sighed as he wiped his brow as he felt Silena's cunt clench around him, milking him. he then began to plow Silena's quim again and she moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck yes Jason" she said.

Jason pounded Silena' clam harshly as one of his hand went down and sought her clit and began stroking it. Silena shrieked as she came hard. Jason though didn't stop this time he kept on going. He slammed away his balls hitting Silena's clit and his fingers. Her ass smacking against his pelvis. He finally slammed in one more time and came hard. He let out a loud grunt.

There was heavy panting and Jason turned to see Piper and Drew in a 69 eating each other out in a noisy fashion. Jason groaned seeing the sight. He was so tired that to get hard again. So he pulled out and just watched. He'd recover and have another go again, but for now he's enjoy the show.


	33. Percy X Sadie X Zia

**A/N: Since a lot of people wanted Percy to fuck some Kane Chronicles chicks. I decided it was time to grant that wish. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Percy was in town so he decided to visit his Pharoah friend Carter Kane. He got into the city and headed straight to Carter's new house hoping he wasn't too busy fighting bad guys or excrating demons. He got to the house and went in only to find it empty. It was odd since he knew Carter's sister Sadie was still around since he saw her car still parked outside. He decided to take a look and as he went further in he heard noises. He knew these noises. It sounded like someone was having sex. So he followed the sounds to what he assumed was Sadie's room. He opened the door to see such a sight.

On the bed was Sadie totally naked her tan body with her ample chest that was a great B cup. But that wasn't the only shocking thing. There was also the fact that Zia, Carter's girlfriend, was also there totally naked as well. Her breasts weren't as impressive as Sadie's, but there were a nice A cup and seemed very sensitive due to the fact that whenever Sadie grazed them Zia would moan loudly.

The two magicians were petting one another heavily with Sadie pumping her fingers in and out of Zia every once awhile. Zia though was taking her time and teasing Sadie's cunt by touching and probing, but never actually entering her boyfriend's sister.

Percy was getting hard just by watching this. He moved one hand down still keeping an eye on the action and pulled out his cock and began stroking it. He watched as Sadie seemed to whisper something into Zia's ear. Zia smiled and kissed Sadie then nodded.

"Come on in Percy, you'd get a better view inside than out" Sadie said.

Percy gulped from getting caught, but was relieved that it didn't seem that either magician was angry with him peeping. He didn't want to end up as a frog. So he entered with his cock still hanging out. Sadie and Zia turned to Percy and their eyes widen at the sight of the appendage, which was a mighty 9 ½ inches and pretty thick.

"Holy fuck, if I knew he was that hung I'd have given him fucked him the moment we met" Zia said as she drooled slightly.

"I knew he was hiding something" Sadie said.

Percy felt himself swell in pride.

"Well Percy, come and join us. I am sure a stud like yourself can handle two" Zia said with a wink.

Percy didn't need to be told twice as he stripped off his clothes. Once naked he joined the two on the bed and they began making out. Zia started first with kissing Percy. Her hands roamed his body as his did the same to hers. Sadie went down low and took Percy's cock in her mouth. She didn't want to waste any time. She felt it jump in her mouth and she smirked then began sucking away.

Percy grabbed a hold of Zia's breasts and thumbed her nipples making Zia moan into his mouth. She then moved and straddled Percy and began rubbing her cunt against Percy's stomach. Percy removed his mouth from Zia's then attacked her neck. Zia moaned some more as she craned her head to the side giving Percy more access.

Sadie in the meantime was sucking away on Percy's rod enjoying very much. She had one hand in her cunt playing with herself. She could feel Percy humping her face and she didn't mind that at all. She then felt her mouth get flooded with Percy's spunk. She pulled back and swirled the liquid in her mouth then swallowed.

"Mmmm" she said.

She then had to move out of the way as he saw Zia move down and impale herself onto Percy. She then began riding him with all of her might.

Percy felt Zia's cunt devour his sausage and he hissed at how tight she was.

Damn, she's got to have the tightest cunt ever he thought.

"Damn, I knew Zia gets frustrated and all, but she must have hadn't had cock in a long time to be fucking like crazy so early" Sadie said in awe of her friend's actions.

Percy moved his hands from Zia's tits to her hips to help her out. He moved his head down and began his oral assault on her chest.

Zia moaned loudly as she gripped Percy's hair tightly keeping him to her chest.

"Oh Percy, yes. Feels so good fuck me, fuck me good. Yes, suck my tits, bit my nipples. I'm all yours" she said.

Sadie sat back and kept playing with herself idly just enjoying the great show. She was so glad that Carter and Walt/Anubis were away hunting demons.

Zia kept going with sweat dripping off her body. She was withering in pleasure and knew she was so close to coming. Her eyes clenched shut as her orgasm hit her. She felt her entire body tremble as her climax ran through her leaving a tingling sensation afterwards. It felt so good.

Percy felt Zia's tight cunt squeeze him and he couldn't hold back his second load. He fired deep inside Zia and she let out a groan of satisfaction. They stayed there catching their breath til Sadie caught their attention.

"That fucking erotic" she said.

This made the two blush since they were so caught up in their coupling that they forgot about Sadie. Zia got off of Percy lap and Sadie moved in and cleaned up Percy and got him hard again.

"I hope you got room for one more. My pussy is aching for some good cock" Sadie said.

"How do you want it?" Percy asked.

Sadie moved and laid down on the bed spreading her legs.

"lets go old fashion" she said.

Percy climbed on top of Sadie and inserted his rod into her. He groaned as Sadie was tight too. Damn, she and Zia must not get fucked a lot. He then began pumping in and out, but slowly at first. He wasn't going to rush this.

Sadie didn't seem to mind this pace. She then felt her head get turned and she felt Zia's lips on hers. The two magicians kissed as Sadie got fucked.

Percy slowly upped his pace and was now pumping in and out of Sadie now at a medium speed. Sadie was moaning as Zia had moved her mouth from hers to her tits. The embodiment of Ra was feasting on Sadie's grand melons.

Sadie was in a swirl of pleasure that she was close to coming, but she didn't want to, not yet.

"Faster Percy, go faster, harder" she said.

Percy obliged and began pounding in and out of Sadie now. Sadie moaned loudly at this as she wrapped her legs around Percy to keep him there.

"Fuck, here it comes Sadie" Percy warned.

"Yes, shooting it into me, I want your seed inside me Percy" Sadie groaned.

Percy slammed into Sadie one last time and spewed his load into Sadie. Sadie orgasmed too with her juices spilling out from out of her cunt oozing out. Percy pulled out and when he did his seed as did a small deluge of Sadie's juices poured out too.

Zia moved and began lapping it up.

Percy sat on his butt panting.

They cuddled and fell asleep on each other's arms.

 ***Next Morning***

"It seems that he's awake" Sadie said with a smile.

She then moved down and took Percy's dick in her mouth and began sucking and licking on it. Percy's hips jolted and then began humping Sadie's mouth. Sadie moaned as she sucked on Percy like a lollipop.

"Hey, give me a taste" Zia whined.

Sadie moved away.

"Here you go, I want to see how his movements are" she said.

Zia nodded and began sucking and licking Percy as Sadie crawled up and lowered her cunt over Percy's mouth.

"I hope you know what to do" she said.

Percy nodded just as his vision was blocked by Sadie's cunt. He tasted her somewhat tarty flavor and lapped away. Sadie bucked and moaned as she rode Percy's face.

"He's that good Sadie?" Zia asked.

"He is. This boy must've eaten some pussy in his time" Sadie moaned.

So many girls I've eaten out Percy thought as he kept munching away and reminiscing about all the girls he's gone down on before.

Zia kept sucking away and she felt him pulsate in her mouth. She just could tell he was close to coming. So she coaxed his seed by massaging his balls and sucking and licking harder on Percy. She felt Percy's hip thrust up and he shot his load into Zia's mouth. Zia drank it down and pulled up licking her lips.

"Mmmm, he tastes marvelous" the nurse said.

Sadie moaned loudly as she came. She fell back and was panting hard.

I love his stamina she thought.

She then got up and then lowered herself onto Percy and began fucking herself on his pole.

"Hey, why are you getting it first?" Sadie asked in a bit of a whine.

"You snooze, you lose" Zia panted as she humped Percy's cock.

Sadie pouted, but then decided to get some payback. She moved up and began to grope Zia's luscious melons and suck them. Zia moaned as Sadie worked her chest.

Zia was trying to control herself, but it was hard with Sadie's expert hands, mouth and tongue. And then there's the hard meaty appendage in-between her thighs.

"Oh god, here it comes" Zia wailed.

Her juices spilled out and streamed down Percy's cock to his balls. Zia got off and rolled off the bed catching her breath. Sadie moved and cleaned up the mess Zia left. She licked and sucked Percy til he was shiny clean. She then pulled away and got on her back.

"It's time to see if you're back to full strength" Sadie said.

Percy was feeling good, feeling fucking real good. He rolled over on top of Sadie and pushed himself into her dripping cunt. Sadie moaned as she was being filled up.

"Shit, you're so tight" Percy groaned.

Sadie just moaned and humped her hips. Percy began to move back and forth following Sadie's urges. They fucked like animals since that's what Sadie wanted. She'd want a slow romantic one, but that was for later. Right now she was wanted to be fucked, and fucked hard.

"YES, YES, THAT'S IT FUCKING PUND MY PUSSY! POUND IT HARD! BEAT IT HARD DAMNIT! OH FUCKING YES!" Sadie screamed.

Zia had recovered and watched Sadie get her brains beaten out of her. She had a hand diddling herself while the other was cupping one of her tits.

Percy grunted and groaned. He could feel his release coming.

"Can't hold back, coming" he warned.

"Shoot it in me, shoot it all in me" Sadie commanded.

Percy slammed himself hard one last time spraying his load into Sadie's center. Sadie had come a few times before, but the one she was having now eclipsed those. She came so hard that she saw a white light then black. She awoke to find Zia finishing up clean up her mess on Percy as she sucked his cock.

"Are you feeling better?" Sadie asked tiredly.

For the rest of the morning Sadie and Zia kept and made sure Percy stayed warm. When morning came Percy had to leave and catch a plane to Manhattan. He said goodbye to the two chicks, promising that there would be a next time.


	34. Percy X Annabeth X Reyna X Piper

**A/N: Credits to Heraldoos for the characters and the plot. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Annabeth was sitting on her bed in her dorm. She was with her boyfriend Percy and they were both studying.

"I think we should take a break" Annabeth proposed.

Percy looked up at Annabeth then the clock and then nodded. It had been a while since he looked up from his textbook.

"Alright, what should we do?" he asked.

"I can think of a thing or two" Annabeth purred as she pulled Percy down and kissed him heatedly.

Percy was a bit surprised at how aggressive Annabeth was since she wasn't like this usually. But he wasn't about to ask why since he liked it. They made out for a while then Annabeth pulled away.

"Be right back" she said.

She put something on the doorknob and then closed the door.

"There, now we'll have privacy" she said then got back on the bed straddling Percy before dipping her head down and kissing him.

Percy's hands went right for Annabeth's succulent breasts. She moaned as she felt his hands cup her mounds through her shirt.

"Oh Percy" she said.

Percy's moved to suck on Annabeth's pulse point. His hands moved to go under her shirt and using his thumb and forefinger he undid Annabeth's bra and pulled it out of her shirt. He was able to do this since Annabeth wore a strapless bra today. Percy's hands then returned back under her shirt to play with her now bra free breasts. He cupped the hot flesh mounds then used the pads of his thumbs get her nipples hard.

"Percy" Annabeth groaned as she thrust her chest into his very talented hands.

But Annabeth wasn't just going to let Percy have all the fun. Her hands were making quick work of his jeans and soon they were gone as was his boxers. Her hands grasped his stiff phallus and began to give him a hand job letting her thumb swipe across the head smearing his pre-cum.

"Annabeth" Percy groaned as he pumped his hips to Annabeth's stroking hands.

He then groaned again though this time from the loss of Annabeth's hands on his cock.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked like a petulant child.

"I don't want you to come just yet, and when you do I want it in me" Annabeth purred.

Percy was plenty hard before, hearing Annabeth say this got him even harder.

Annabeth shucked off her shirt revealing her perky Cs. She had a flat firm tummy from aerobics. She then peeled out of her jeans revealing her long smooth creamy legs and firm ass, again achieved by a good exercise regiment. Her panties were soaked with juices and she tossed those off revealing her shaved glistening pussy. Now she was complete naked.

"You're overdressed" Annabeth said.

Percy pulled his shirt over his head. They were both naked. Annabeth climbed on top of Percy and sank down on his member.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy groaned loudly as he felt Annabeth's tight pussy around his shaft. He had fucked Annabeth many times. They were each other's first actually. They met and did it at their freshmen orientation of college, but that's another story. But even after that and all the times they did it Annabeth was still nice and tight for him.

Annabeth then proceeded to ride Percy with her tits bouncing. Percy grabbed them and buried his head in them.

"Yes Percy, yes! Suck my tits, suck them. OH YEAH!" Annabeth moaned.

Percy was not only leaving slight bruise marks, but teeth marks as he worshipped Annabeth's breasts. He pushed his hips up whenever Annabeth descended. They were working in perfect sync with each other.

"OH Percy!" Annabeth cried as she came.

Percy grunted loudly as he came, his seed shooting in Annabeth.

Annabeth fell over breathing hard. Her body slick with sweat. Percy gently stroked her back. She purred at this action. They stayed there for a few moments then Percy rolled them over so he was on top.

"My turn Annabeth" he said with a grin.

Annabeth groaned, but she was ready for more.

Percy's cock had lost a bit of its hardness, but thanks to Annabeth's clenching pussy walls it regained it quite quickly. That and him being a young male. His stamina was still in its prime. He then began to pump in and out of Annabeth starting off slow. He wanted to draw Annabeth's pleasure out, wanted to make her scream.

"Percy please, fuck me, I want to be fucked, please" Annabeth pleaded.

"Patience, my sweet Annabeth, patience" Percy said and pecked her lips.

Annabeth pouted and grounded her pelvis into Percy's trying to get her message through in a more physical way. But Percy ignore her pleas and kept pumping in and out at a sedate pace.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed in frustration.

Percy though just grinned at her and used a hand and palmed her hard nipple. This made Annabeth to gasp and moan. Percy then licked Annabeth's other nipple then blow on it. It made Annabeth growl and moan. She was getting stimulated, but not getting any satisfaction.

"Percy" Annabeth growled in anger.

"Be patient babe. All good things will come soon" Percy said.

"But I want it now" Annabeth pouted.

Percy just kept working slowly building up Annabeth's orgasm along with his own. That is until he stopped completely.

"Percy" Annabeth said.

Percy pulled almost all the way out leaving only the head then rammed back in. Annabeth howled in pleasure as Percy's changed his strokes. Now he was pulling out til he left the head in then slammed back in fully. This jarred Annabeth's body, but it felt so good. Then Percy changed it up again and began to fast hard thrusts that were like fast moving pistons.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy kept going feeling Annabeth's cunt walls spasm around his length. But he pushed through. Their bodies were slick with sweat as the fucked. Finally Percy came again. He released his load into Annabeth then pulled out.

His come oozed out of Annabeth's abused hole. She was breathing hard and tiredly moved her hand to brush her hair away.

"Damn Percy" she said.

"You're welcome Annabeth" Percy said with a smirk.

The two rested for a spell then Annabeth got up. She grasped Percy's sticky phallus and gave him a hand job to get him hard. Once he was then Annabeth pulled her hand away.

"What's on your mind Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Want to give you a nice titty fuck Percy. I know you love it when I rub my tits against your cock" Annabeth said.

Percy grinned and positioned himself so Annabeth could have access to his dick. Annabeth got in position and wrapped her sweaty flesh mounds around Percy's cock. She then proceeded to slide them up and down caressing Percy's meat pole.

Percy groaned and closed his eyes feeling Annabeth's soft tits slide up and down his cock.

"Oh Annabeth, it feels so good" he said.

Annabeth grinned as she shimmied her soft flesh pillows all over the length of Percy's rod. She was going to draw this out as much as she could. To pay him back for him teasing her. She dipped her head down and suckled the throbbing head and Percy groaned even louder at this. Annabeth kept her suckling tasting some of Percy's pre-come. But then she pulled her head back and slowed her breast shimmy.

"Why'd slow down, I was so close?" Percy asked.

"Payback's a bitch" Annabeth said with a grin.

Percy just groaned as Annabeth played with him. But it was such a sweet torture. Feeling Annabeth's sporadic movements as rubbed her breasts all over Percy's dick. Never letting him get his release. She just knew when to slow down when he was getting close.

"Annabeth, come, let me come" he whined as Annabeth kept up her game.

"Soon Percy, soon" Annabeth cooed.

Then she resumed her original position and began to give Percy a grand tit fuck. Percy couldn't hold back. He had so much pent up.

"Annabeth!" he hollered.

Annabeth groaned as Percy's come splPercyed all over her tits as well her face and into her brown hair.

Just then the door opened.

"Well I see you've been studying hard" Reyna said as she looked at Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth turned to her roommate with Percy's come all over face and hair. She looked quite the slut.

"You know I put a ribbon on the doorknob meaning I have a guy here" she said.

"So, never stopped you before" Reyna said.

"I said I was sorry, geez, walk in on you fucking that Paul guy once and you're marked for life" Annabeth said as she cleaned her face of Percy's seed.

Percy grabbed his boxers and was going to put them on.

"Hey, no need to stop on my account. Drop them and continue. I don't mind" Reyna said.

Percy swallowed hard and turned to Annabeth for some kind of assistance.

Annabeth just shrugged.

"In fact, I haven't gotten a good fuck in a while. Paul was too fucking rough and Kenny though very nice and all just wasn't man enough" Reyna said.

"Haven't you known Kenny since pre-k?" Annabeth asked not even caring to cover herself up.

"Yeah, he's had a crush on me for a long time and when he had a chance with me he couldn't perform" Reyna said with a shrug.

"Um" Percy said not sure what he should be doing.

"You mean he couldn't get it up?" Annabeth asked now switching to gossip mode.

"Eh, he could get it up. He was nicely sized too. But he came too fast. I mean, I barely gave him a hand job and he squirted" Reyna said.

"So he came too fast, he was nervous. But that doesn't mean he always will be" Annabeth said.

"I know, I did give him another chance, but it happened again. And this time I sucked him off. I decided not to even fuck him since I knew he'd come before I even got going" Reyna said.

Annabeth just nodded as Percy was grabbing the rest of his clothes from all over the room.

"Oh don't go. Like I said I haven't gotten fucked in a long time. I need some cock" Reyna said as she began to take off her clothes.

Percy now holding all of his clothes looked back at Annabeth for any kind of help. But Annabeth was watching Reyna strip. Reyna took off her blouse then shimmied out of her skirt. She pulled off her bra to reveal her nice perky B cups. Reyna's panties were the next to go revealing her pussy with nicely trimmed blue fur patch.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Well Reyna is my roommate and best friend. I'd like to help her. So why not" Annabeth said.

Percy though was still unsure.

"Come on Percy, Annabeth's told me all about your sexual prowess. I want to see if it's true" Reyna said as she spread her legs.

Percy gulped as he felt himself get hard. He was a male after all with a willing girl wanting him. He just glanced at Annabeth for any sign since wasn't about to cheat on his girlfriend either.

Annabeth just nodded her head giving her boyfriend the okay.

Percy getting the sign walked up to the naked Reyna and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hard. Reyna moaned feeling the passion. He wasn't rough like Paul was, but she could feel his control like had. She let herself to him.

"Do whatever you want to me Percy, I won't resist" Reyna murmured.

"You're such a bottom Reyna" Annabeth commented.

Reyna flipped Annabeth off as she felt Percy toss her onto her bed since Annabeth was occupying hers and that didn't have enough room for the three of them at the moment.

Percy was on top of Reyna kissing her hard as his hands roamed her soft supple body. He squeezed her perky breasts making Reyna moan then one of his hands cupped her hot center and then middle and ring finger entered her. Reyna moaned loudly at this as Percy pumped those two fingers in and out of her.

"Oh god" she cried.

Percy's mouth had moved down and was suckling Reyna's tits. Her hands were busy with one grasping the back of Percy's head making sure he didn't leave chest while the other made sure Percy's hand didn't leave her hot core wanting.

"GOD!" Reyna cried as she came.

Her body seized for a moment then relaxed. Her breathing was hard as she was trying to recover from her orgasm. Her body was shining from her exertion.

"God, I haven't come so good in such a long time. There's only so much you can do with your fingers and toys" Reyna murmured.

"And it gets better Reyna" Annabeth said from her bed.

She was playing with herself as Percy got Reyna to off.

Percy removed his sticky fingers and brought them to Reyna's mouth where she sucked them clean. Percy then shifted and positioned his rock hard cock ready to enter Reyna's core. He pushed in and Reyna let out a long drawn out moan as she was getting filled. Percy was amazed by how tight Reyna was, but it shouldn't be super surprising since she did say it had been a while. Once fully inside Reyna he paused to let Reyna get adjusted to his girth.

"Fuck me Percy, I want it, need it" Reyna pleaded.

Percy began pumping in and out of Reyna as Reyna wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and pulling him close to the crook of her neck. He could her labored breathing in his ear.

"You like that Reyna, you like my cock inside you?" he asked.

"Yes, oh fucking gods yes" Reyna panted.

Percy grinned as he increased his pace thrusting harder and harder into Reyna. This made Reyna cry out since Percy was really pounding her pussy so deliciously.

"Yeah Reyna, you're going to get so fucked. Percy is going to pound that pussy of yours raw" Annabeth said smiling on her bed as she was working herself into another orgasm. Her eyes never leaving the hot action before her. She didn't know why, but she really liked watching her boyfriend fuck another girl.

"OH GOD!" Reyna cried as she came.

Percy thankfully moved his head away from Reyna before she screamed or his ears would be ringing since Reyna screamed loudly. But Percy wasn't finished. He kept going making Reyna cry even more. He went on til he came inside Reyna. He pulled out and Reyna laid there in a semi-catatonic state. Her breathing was labored and she had a glassy look in her eyes. Sweat coated her body.

"Damn, that was so fucking hot" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I want more" Reyna said.

Percy just sighed and wondered if he would be left alive after tonight. Annabeth pulled him to her bed and had him lie down. She then motioned for Reyna to join them. Reyna positioned herself over Percy's mouth and Annabeth licked and sucked Percy clean as well get him hard again. In unison they lowered themselves down, Annabeth on Percy's cock and Reyna Percy's mouth. The two girls moaned loudly.

Annabeth began to bounce up and down on Percy while Reyna was grounding her cunt into Percy's mouth feeling his tongue wiggle inside her. His hands grasping her ass cheeks.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh" Reyna gasped.

"He sure can eat, can't he?" Annabeth asked with a smirk.

"Hell fucking yes!" Reyna cried.

Annabeth pulled Reyna's face to hers and they shared a deep tongue filled kiss. Reyna's hands went down and began to caress and squeeze Annabeth's sweaty breasts. Annabeth moaned and thrust her chest out even more to Reyna's very eager hands.

As the two girls parted a thin strand of saliva kept them locked together til it broke. Annabeth then brought her hands to Reyna's breasts tweaking her friend's hard nipples.

"Shit" Reyna groaned.

"Like that, yeah, you like a bit of pain" Annabeth panted.

"Oh yeah, then how'd you like this" Reyna said.

She moved her head down and began to suckle Annabeth's tits and this caused Annabeth to cry out in sheer pleasure.

As this was going on Percy was working hard on his task. He couldn't see anything that was going on and wished he could see since the sounds they were making were quite hot. He groaned into Reyna's pussy as he felt Annabeth's pussy contract around him, wanting him to give up his seed dee inside her. But he wasn't going to go that easily, Annabeth was going to have to work for it.

The sweat fest kept going til as the volume of their moans, cries and other sounds kept going up in volume. It all accumulated to them all climaxing. Annabeth was the first then Percy and he made Reyna come by biting down on her clit. They then all relaxed as they came down form their individual highs.

"You two are loud whores you know that?" Piper asked as she leaned against the doorframe looking at the action.

Annabeth turned to Piper since her nude back was facing her.

"We haven't been that loud. You were just listening through the door again, slut" she said without any real heat.

Piper rolled her eyes and then turned to Reyna, who was still sitting on Percy's face.

"Blueberry, are you done getting your muffin munched?" she asked.

"Will you stop calling that" Reyna growled as she swung her legs off of Percy's face. She faced Piper in all of her sweaty nude glory.

"Whatever, just be glad it's the weekend and there's a break or there'd be complaints" Piper said.

"Sure, yeah, like there isn't girls fucking each other or a guy they snuck in when school is on" Reyna said with a roll of her eyes.

"They are, but they know how to keep quiet" Piper said.

"Whatever, what are you doing here Piper?" Annabeth asked as she got off Percy's spent cock.

"I was just doing a bed check" Piper said.

"Why, we're on break?" Reyna asked.

"Called it a habit" Piper said with a shrug.

Piper was the dorm junior advisor and it was her job to check on things before lights out.

"So what are you going to do now that you've 'caught' us?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I could write you both up" Piper said.

Both girls' eyes widen at this.

"Or I could let this slide if you let me join in" Piper said.

"The second one" both girls said.

"Um, don't I get a vote. I don't think I have enough for another go" Percy said exhausted.

"Nope, the majority won already" Piper said as she began to strip out of her clothes.

Percy just groaned. He was serious about the fact that he didn't think he could go again. He was pretty sure his tank was on empty.

"Don't worry baby, we know how to get you going again" Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Yeah, leave it to us, but while you wait here drink this" Reyna said with a matching smirk as she tossed Percy an energy drink from the mini-fridge in their room.

Percy was glad he got this since he was sure he was going to needed it. He was also curious to what Reyna and Annabeth had planned. He soon found out as the two girls grabbed Piper and got her on Reyna's bed.

"Watch and enjoy Percy" Reyna said.

"Yeah, you'll love this" Annabeth said.

The two girls then proceeded to molest Piper. Reyna took Piper's A cups. She cupped them in her hands as she licked and sucked the nipples. Annabeth was between Piper's long smooth legs and spread them wide and dove right into Piper's hot box. Piper moaned from the combined assault.

"That's right whores, make your mistress come" she cried.

Percy wasn't sure if this was just part of the act or something real, but it sure was fucking hot as he sipped his drink. He watched as his girlfriend and Reyna make Piper wiggle and moan. What made his eyes widen a bit when he saw not only Annabeth's two fingers inside Piper's quim, but Reyna adding two fingers of her own so Piper had four fingers stuffed in her hot box. Piper was screaming in almighty pleasure. She had never had four fingers inside and they weren't working together. Annabeth's fingers were moving at a different speed than Reyna. It only drove her farther down to the brink of insanity.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" Piper screamed.

But Reyna and Annabeth were relentless in destroying Piper. They finally quit when Piper had blacked out.

"Now that was fun" Reyna said as she licked her fingers clean.

"Yeah, it was" Annabeth said mirroring Reyna's action.

"Um, how was that supposed to get me going again?" Percy asked as he kept drinking his energy drink.

"Well look down, I say our work is complete" Reyna giggled.

Percy looked down and saw he was hard again. He barely noticed since his eyes were glued to the scene.

"Now we have to wait for Piper to come to" Annabeth said.

"Oh darn. Whatever shall we do?" Reyna asked dramatically.

"I know a few things we can do" Annabeth said with a devious sexy smirk.

 **/Scene Break/**

Piper groaned as she awoke from her mind blowing orgasm.

"Damn those bitches" she mumbled.

"You weren't complaining when we did it" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, in fact you were wanting more if I remember correctly" Reyna said.

Piper looked over and saw the two girls grinding their soaking centers on Percy's cock. They were making out with each other too as their hands touched and caressed one another.

"Come on over, we've been keeping Percy warm for you" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, and it's been fucking hard not wanting this cock inside me again" Reyna said.

Piper got up a little shaky and went over. The two girl got off Percy leaving his cock slick with their combined juices.

"I prefer my cock to be clean" Piper said then proceeded to lick up the cocktail.

Percy groaned since he needed to come. Reyna and Annabeth had been teasing him the whole time Piper was passed out not letting get his release. Once he was clean Piper climbed on top of Percy and lowered herself down moaning as his cock pierced her wet tight pussy.

"Oh fuck" Piper gasped.

Percy groaned as he felt Piper really tight cunt. He wondered when was the last time she'd gotten a good fucking.

Piper began to bounce up and down on Percy, but Percy wasn't feeling to be just a spectator and turned the tables. He rolled over so Piper was underneath him and began to pump in and out of her.

"Oh yeah, I love a guy who can take control" Piper cried.

"Is that why you dumped Jason, he wasn't man enough?" Reyna asked.

"Damn fucking right, sure he can fuck like a motherfucking- OH SHIT RIGHT THERE HARDER –but he never was one to take control and fuck me. I had to do all the work" Piper said.

Annabeth was sitting by playing with one of Piper's jiggling A cups and Reyna went to the other side to do the same. So Piper was not getting pounded by her tits serviced too.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Piper shouted.

Percy slammed in and out of Piper enjoying how tight she was, but knew he was going to come soon if he didn't so something quick. So he slowed down.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Piper growled.

"I don't want to shot my load yet" Percy said.

Piper didn't look pleased at all with this, but she couldn't stay angry for long since Reyna and Annabeth were distracting her by playing with her tits.

Percy meanwhile slapped his slick cock against Piper's clit making said girl gasp and moan as she wiggled her hips. This was a new sensation. Percy continued this with him counting down in his head to calm himself down. When he felt ready he charged back in. Piper howled as Percy fired back into her cunt. It felt bigger than when she impaled herself. Granted she went slow and Percy didn't at all. But damn, that was a lot of meat filling her.

Percy then began to really pound her gripping her thin hips so hard that they were sure to leave marks. But Piper didn't care as she was getting an amazing fuck.

Reyna and Annabeth had kept servicing Piper's chest using hands and mouths their eyes locked on one another's and smirked. This was definitely not going to be a one time thing.

Piper came with a loud ear piercing howl and then her body went limp.

"You killed her" Annabeth joked.

"I think I killed myself. I am totally spent. No more" Percy said collapsing.

"Poor baby, but alright. You're done for tonight" Reyna said.

"Thanks" Percy said as sleep took him.

"Until next time of course" Annabeth said with a smirk.

Next time? Percy thought before total darkness took him.


	35. Percy X Alex

**A/N: Thanks to my good friend anonimus maximus for the idea. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Magnus was severly injured by that morning's encounter with a drakon. Now he was healing himself in a hotel room with Annabeth watching over him whilst Percy comforted Alex in the other room

"So, um Percy, what is it you can do to help me?" Alex asked.

She felt a pair of lips touch hers and a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She was completely shocked by this and didn't know how to respond.

"Relax Alex, let me take care of you" Percy whispered in her ear.

Alex just nodded. She trusted Percy completely.

She felt one of Percy's hand travel under her skirt and he yanked down her panties. She was very shocked by this, but before she could protest Percy's hand began playing with her pussy. Now she wasn't new to this, but having someone else playing with her private area was most exhilarating and a bit frightening. She was doing her best not to moan too loud since she didn't want to be caught. She bit her lip at times to stop a moan from escaping.

Percy seemed to know what he was doing and his calloused hand made it even more enjoyable than her smooth one. Alex knew she was close to coming.

"Percy, Percy, I going to come" she whispered desperately.

"That's it Alex, come for me" Percy said huskily.

Alex came and slumped slightly. That was strongest orgasm she had ever had. If it wasn't for Percy's other arm holding her up she have collapsed to the ground.

"How do you feel Alex?" Percy asked.

"I feel good Percy" Alex responded.

"Want to feel even better?" Percy asked.

Alex nodded.

Percy removed his arm around Alex and undid his belt and then shimmied out of his pants and boxers. Alex could only stare at the first male cock she'd ever laid eyes on. Percy's cock was big and thick and she worried what he was going to do with it.

"On your knees Alex" Percy commanded.

Alex nervously obeyed she got on her knees until she was eye level with Percy's cock.

"Open your mouth Alex" Percy commanded.

Alex did as she was told and soon Percy pushed his cock into Alex's open mouth. Alex's tongue snaked around the foreign object to taste it. Percy moaned and that made Alex pull back.

"D-d-did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No Alex, keep doing that" Percy said.

Alex moved and got Percy's cock got back in her mouth and began to move her tongue around Percy's cock. She liked the taste. Soon Percy began to slowly pump his cock in and out of Alex's mouth.

"That's it Alex, damn you're good at this for a rookie" Percy moaned.

Alex was pleased by the compliment and redoubled her efforts.

Percy was grunting lowly and soon he gave a short grunt and Alex's mouth was filled with a strange liquid. It tasted salty, but not unpleasant. She swirled it in her mouth mentally debating whether to spit it out or swallow it. She decided to swallow it since it didn't seem harmful.

"That was wonderful Alex" Percy said pulling his friend up.

"Thanks Percy" Alex said blushing.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked.

Alex nodded. She knew what Percy meant though she was a bit scared at what was about happen. Percy's thing was so big. She didn't think it would fit in her.

"Spread your legs a little more" Percy said.

Alex did as she was told and spread her legs a bit more and she felt a draft. She shivered. But that didn't last as Percy moved in closer. He kissed her hard as he shoved into her virgin hole. He broke through her barrier. Alex wanted to scream in pain, but with Percy's mouth over hers she couldn't. Soon the pain subsided and Percy seemed to know this as he slowly pulled out. Alex whined at the action. But Percy thrusted back in making Alex moan in return.

Percy had Alex pushed up against the wall with only her dress keeping her from getting scratches from the stone. Alex had her arms around Percy's neck holding him close and had her legs wrapped around Percy's waist trying to push him in deeper. Percy kept pumping in and out of Alex as he kissed her face, neck and ears. Alex was moaning as she relished the new sensations coursing through her. Never had she felt anything like this. It was so much better than any contest she had ever been in. With Percy peppering kisses all over her she felt loved.

She soon felt another orgasm well up within her and she gripped Percy's neck as it came. Percy kissed her hard to stop any sounds escaping her mouth. He swallowed a loud, long moan from the coordinator. He felt her tight inner walls clutch him and he had to stop so he wouldn't come so soon. He wanted this to last. He loved a tight pussy.

Percy began pumping again and Alex was building another orgasm. This continued for several minutes until Percy knew he could hold back his orgasm.

"I'm going to come Alex, where do you want it?" he asked.

"In me please Percy, I want to feel it" Alex begged.

Percy just nodded and quicken his pace and soon came. Alex came again for the umpteenth time.

took Percy's limp cock and took it into her mouth. She sucked, licked and lavished Percy's cock. She loved tasting herself on Percy. It made her wet. Soon she felt Percy's cock grow and she picked up her tempo. Once fully hard She got up smiling.

"You're a fucking tease you know that" Percy said.

They heard Magnus footsteps outside the door.

Percy grinned and lifted Alex off her feet and pressed her against the door. He slammed his cock into her again and this time Alex gasped.

"Oh, this feels so good" Alex moaned.

"What does?" Magnus asked.

"It gets better" Percy whispered in her ear.

He pulls back and then slams back into Alex. He keeps up this assault with Alex clawing his back. She is mewling and whining with every hard thrust.

"No...uh...Magnus...Percy... Can.. you...Oh...Come...back...later" Alex managed.

"Are you Okay?"

"Yeah... I'll just talk yo...you later"

As soon as Alex heard Magnus leave she continued moaning.

"Oh god Percy, pound me! Fucking pound me!" Alex shouted.

Percy increased his intensity and slammed into Alex harder and harder. The door rattled from the action and Alex feared it my break from the force. But Percy didn't seem to care. He was fucking the tightest pussy he's ever had.

"Fuck Zoe, I love your pussy" he hissed.

"And I love your cock." Alex said in a whining tone.

Soon they both came. They were on the ground panting with Percy's cock still in Alex. They hears the door open and Annabeth enter. She was completely naked but wearing a strap-on.

"Mind if I join the fun?" She said lustily

Alex felt Percy's cock harden inside here at the sight of his beautiful girlfiend.

"Oh No" she murmured as she felt Annabeth penetrate her ass

 **/Scene Break/**

Magnus wondered why Alex was in such a bad shape. She could barely walk and refused to sit. But he also noticed Percy and Annabeth smirking at each other whenever this happened. What the hell was going on? He wondered.


	36. Percy X Chiara

**A/N: Ashera090 requested Percy X Chiara. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Chiara was hot, sweaty and tired. She had just finished practicing swordfighting with her boyfriend, Damien White. All she wanted to do now was go back to her cabin take a long hot shower and relax a bit till her date with Damien for dinner.

"Practising as hard as ever, I see"

Chiara turned around to see the popular handsome Percy Jackson. Chiara muttered a few curse words under her breath. She completely forgot that Percy was coming to Camp Halfblood today. She had wanted to look her best in front of him as like many girls in the camp, she wanted him to be impressed. She didn't care much about what Damien would think. Percy was a fucking god walking around with mortals. But right now she was very tired . She'd just have to grin and bear it this time.

"Come on in, sorry if I am a little tired, but well, I just completed a show and all" Chiara said.

Chiara smiled. She was so star-struck and had to fight the urge to go all fan girl really. She led Percy inside her dressing room. She dropped some of her clothing til she was in her bra and panties. Percy gulped at the sight.

"Sorry, I need a shower real bad" Chiara said then got a wicked idea in her head, "say, how'd you like to wash my back?"

Percy just nodded his head vigorously.

"Great, now take off your clothes and come join me" Chiara said.

She headed to turn on the shower. Once the temp was they way she liked it she stepped in. Percy soon came in and she gasped at how in shape Percy was. He wasn't muscle bound or anything, but he was firm and you could see a he had great abs. Her eyes looked further down and saw something standing at attention.

"Is that for me?" she asked as her eyes locked on.

"Um, if you want it to be" Percy said nervously.

"Yes, I do" Chiara said.

Chiara took her hand and stroked Percy's cock. It had been a long time since she had sex. Being on tour, recording and all the other crap she had to go through just to remain in the spotlight. She wasted no time and guided the piece of man meat to her wet pussy. She moaned as it pierced her.

"Oh gods, been so long" she groaned as she felt it fill her pussy.

Percy groaned as he couldn't believe this was happening. Percy pushed forward til he couldn't any more.

"Now fuck me" Chiara commanded in a breathy tone.

Percy nodded and pushed Chiara up against the wall and raised her up. She wrapped her legs around Percy's waist and he began to thrust. Chiara's moans echoed through the tiled walls of the shower stall. Thankfully for her the rooms were solid and didn't carry sound at all or else doors would be busted down.

"Yes, oh yes. Fuck me Percy, harder faster. I want you to fuck me good. Make it a fuck I'll always remember" Chiara panted.

Percy grunted and groaned as he pumped away. He was amazed that Chiara's pussy was still plenty tight. But said nothing about it. Just enjoying fucking Chiara since he knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

They went at it in the shower as Chiara howled her orgasms. She really did need this since she was so pent up. They came one after the other cascading down like a waterfall. Percy finally released his load deep inside her.

"Oh shit" he said knowing what he had just done.

"No probs babe. I'm on the pill" Chiaraan said then kissed him.

"So what do you say we continue this in the bedroom?"

 **/Scene Break/**

Chiara grunted as she felt a hot piece of meat pumped in and out of her tight pussy.

"Shit, you've always got a tight pussy Chiara. So tight" Percy grunted.

Chiara moaned as she felt a tongue lather her breasts. She was pressed up against the wall with her feet just dangling off the floor. The only thing keeping her up off the ground was Percy pressing her hard against the wall. Her hands gripping Percy's shoulders tightly.

"Percy, I'm going to come soon" Chiara whimpered.

"So come, come all over my cock" Percy said.

Chiara moaned loudly not caring if someone would hear. Her juices flowed out of her streaming down her legs onto the floor below.

Percy kept going though thrusting in and out of her as her quim spasmed around his hard length.

"Oh gods Percy, oh gods" Chiara cried.

Percy grinned. He loved how sensitive Chiara was when she came. She just needed her motor started then she'd be running a long time. Percy knew all of her buttons after their time together.

"Percy, please, I, please" Chiara gasped.

Percy's seed finally erupted from his cock coating the inside of her pussy. Chiara sighed since she could now have a small rest before it was time once again. It wasn't that she was tired of sex with Percy, but she just needed a small breather before continuing. Her feet touched the floor as she tried to regain her balance.

As Chiara rested Percy's hands, lips, and tongue continued to excited Chiara's petite body. She wiggled and moaned trying to contain herself, but Percy just knew where to strike. His lips suckled her neck as his thumbs stroked her hard nipples. Then his mouth would move lower down licking and sucking all of her exposed skin til they got to her chest and really began to work. Chiara was in the throes of ecstasy once again as Percy brought her to the brink and over.

"Percy!" she cried loudly.

Percy smirked at this as he turned Chiara over so she was facing the wall. Percy then entered from the back and she moaned at the new position. He was so deep inside her. Percy then cupped her breasts as he thrust in and out of her. His hard grunting and breathing right in her ear. It was so animal like that it made her tingle all over.

Then when one of Percy's hands leaves her tits and moves down to her clit she knew it was all over. She climaxed hard with Percy continuing to pound her.

"Oh Percy!" she screamed.

Percy kept going til he emptied himself again inside her. They rested then Chiara turned around and got on her tiptoes and kissed Percy.

"Thanks for making feel like a woman again" She said.

"Of course Chiara, anytime, anytime" Percy said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.


	37. Apollo X Meg X Kayla

**A/N: Apolloera090 requested Lester X Meg and as a bonus I decided to add Kayla Knowles as well. Please note that they have both been aged up. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

It has been almost six years since Apollo had become a god again. Meg was studying at an university with Kayly Knowles as her roommate.

"Meg, I am heading out shopping. Will you be alright?" Kayla asked as she was getting bundled up in her winter clothes.

"I will be, mother" Meg said sarcastically, "Geez, you act like I am a two-year-old," rolling her eyes.

"Well sometimes you act like one" Kayla said with a smirk.

Meg responded by sticking her tongue out.

Kayla just laughed as she shook her head.

"I might start on those Christmas cookies while you're out" Meg said.

"That sounds good" Kayla said then headed out.

Meg yawned and stretched out on the couch she was on. She looked at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner. The smell of pine filled the warm air. Sure the tree was artificial, but it was thanks to those special pine scented aerosols that they created the illusion of their tree being real even if it wasn't. There were no presents under it at the moment, but that would change soon.

I should get up and make those cookies, but not right now she thought sleepily.

She was about ready for a nap when a knock on the door shattered it.

"Great, don't tell me Kayla forgot her list" Meg grumbled as she got up.

She headed for the door and opened it to not find her roommate, but a good friend instead.

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought I'd stop by" Apollo said with a smile.

"Well come on in. I was just going to start making Christmas cookies" Meg said.

"Can I help?" Apollo asked.

"I was hoping you'd offer to help me" Meg said with a smile.

The two worked making the cookies. In the end they had spots of flour on their faces as well in their hair as well as smudges of dough on their faces too. They were sweaty from the hot oven, but enjoying themselves as they listened to Christmas music.

"Ugh, how come I always get so sweaty when I bake?" Meg asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Not sure about that one Meg" Apollo said.

"I need to take a shower, I smell" Meg said.

"Not that bad Zoe, You actually smell like Christmas cookies" Apollo said.

"Thanks Apollo, but I should take a shower. I am a mess" Meg said as she wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Apollo asked with a smirk as he removed his own apron.

"Why Apollo, of all the things to ask" Meg said with her hands on her hips.

Apollo gulped and prepared himself to be kicked out.

"You should know by now that I never shower alone" Meg said with a smirk on her lips.

Apollo grinned and pulled Meg into a hot kiss. Meg moaned as she kissed him back. They made their way to the bathroom making out. Once in the bathroom they shed their clothes with Meg turning on the shower. They stepped in with Apollo already playing with Meg's succulent B cups in hand. Meg moaned as her head hit the spray of the water. She was grinding her hips into Apollo's hard cock.

"Apollo, fuck me, I can't wait any more" Meg cried.

Apollo nodded as he pushed his hips back a bit then with one hand aimed his cock in and drove home deep into Meg's pussy. Meg moaned loudly letting it echo off the tile walls. Apollo began pumping in and out of her as Meg found any place to brace herself. It was hard as the tiled walls were getting slicked by water.

"Oh, oh, oh. Apollo, shit, fuck me Apollo. Fuck me" Meg moaned.

Apollo held Meg's hips as he had his legs in a wide stance so he could keep his balance. It wasn't his first time having sex in the shower so he knew what not to do.

"Apollo" Meg gasped.

Apollo lathered up his hands and began to wApollo Meg's body and was just driving her crazy since Apollo's touch was setting her whole body on fire. Wherever his fingers touched and caressed it sent jolts of pleasure through her. She knew she had several mini-orgasms from just Apollo's sensual wApolloing. And all through this Apollo kept fucking her too. Damn, this was too good to be true.

She finally hit her peak and was gasping for breath. Apollo held her tight to him.

"Hm. That was lovely, but now it's your turn" Meg murmured.

She then detached herself from Apollo and soaped him up making sure she wApolloed every part of him. Apollo groaned as Meg was very thorough. Once all the soap was wApolloed off Meg was on her knees and began to suck Apollo off.

"Ugh, Meg, you already cleaned that. You're getting it dirty again" Apollo mumbled.

"No, I am just giving it a deeper cleaning inside and out" Meg purred then went back to sucking.

Apollo grunted out as he came. Meg drank down all of Apollo's seed. She kept sucking him making sure she got every drop. She then pulled back and got up and the two kissed. Apollo ignored the taste of himself in Meg's mouth. They then got out of the shower and dried off and then made it to Meg's room. Meg got on the bed and spread her legs showing off her aroused sex.

Apollo didn't need any prompting and he got on top of her and slid his cock right in. Meg moaned.

"This time, I want it inside me" she purred.

"That's a gift I can definitely give" Apollo said.

"Over and over and over again" Meg said.

Apollo then began to pump in and out of Meg's tight cunt. Meg held on tight with her arms wrapped around Apollo's neck. Their lips met as they made out, their tongues battling one another's. Apollo's hands moved from Meg's back to her chest and Meg moaned loudly as Apollo played with her hard nipples.

"Fuck Apollo, oh fuck" Meg moaned.

She raised one of her legs up and wrapped it around Apollo's ass pushing him deeper inside her. She wanted to feel it all. Wanted him as deep inside her as he could.

"Shit, Meg, I am so close" Apollo groaned.

"Me too Apollo, me too" Meg panted.

Apollo then slid a hand down from Meg's breast to her clit and began to rub it. This set Meg off.

"FUCKING SHIT YEAH!" she screamed.

Apollo shot off his load just mere seconds after Meg's climax.

They laid there breathing hard trying to catch their breath.

"I love sex" Meg murmured.

"Me too" Apollo said.

"So, ready for another round?" Meg asked with a smirk.

"Always" Apollo said as he cock was getting hard yet again.

 **/Scene Break/**

Kayla sighed. She was so pleased with herself. She got at least half of her Christmas shopping done in one swoop. Yes, this was definitely a personal best for her. She couldn't wait to get home and out of the cold. The wind was quite wicked today even though she was bundled up tight as can be.

"Lousy wind, snow and cold" she mumbled.

She couldn't wait to get home and maybe have one of those Christmas cookies Meg hopefully baked. Then she could have a hot cocoa with it and settle in on the couch and relax. She'd wrap up the presents later. Yeah that was a great plan she had in her head.

 **/Scene Break/**

"Meg, I'm home!" Kayla called.

She could smell of freshly baked cookies in the air, but no sign of her roommate in sight.

Huh, maybe she's taking a nap she thought.

After placing her bags down she went to oven and checked the cookies.

"Honestly, did she even check them, they could've burned" she mumbled to herself.

She took the hot trays out of the oven and put the cookies on a cooling rack then turned the oven off. She looked around and sighed at the mess that Meg had left.

"She is cleaning this up, I am not doing it" she said to herself.

She then decided to look for her roommate. She headed down the small hallway to Meg's room and found it a crack open. Kayla pushed it a bit more open and gasped.

There on the bed was Meg and some guy totally naked. Meg was sitting on the guy's lap with her legs wrapped around the guy's waist. The guy was holding her tightly as he licked and sucked her neck. Kayla didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what was going on given the loud moans and groans coming from the couple. Kayla couldn't get a good look at the guy since his back was turned to her.

"Oh fucking gods yes, fuck my dirty little cunt Apollo!" Meg cried.

Ah, it's Apollo Kayla thought.

As she watched she was getting hot. She pushed a hand down in her pants and began to play with herself as she watched the couple.

On the bed Meg was enjoying herself when she saw Kayla looking in on them and this got her even more excited.

"Apollo, we've got an audience" she whispered into his ear.

"We do, who is it?" Apollo asked.

"Kayla" Meg panted.

"Want her to join us?" Apollo asked.

This suggestion got her even wetter and she knew Apollo wanted to do this feeling his cock twitch inside her.

"Yes" she moaned as she came.

Apollo unlocked Meg's legs from his waist and pushed her down on the bed. He then with speed got up and went to the door and pulled Kayla in before she could even react. She was thrown on the bed right next to Meg.

"Hey Kayla, so glad you could join us" Meg said smiling.

Kayla looked embarrassed as she still had a hand stuffed down her pants.

"Oh, is that for me?" Meg asked in a cute voice.

Kayla didn't know what to say or do. Meg however knew what to do. She pulled Kayla's hand out and licked her roommate's fingers clean.

"Mmm, so tasty" she murmured.

Kayla was getting even more aroused as she watched Meg lick her fingers, sucking them like they were little cocks.

Apollo got on the bed and stripped Kayla off her clothes. Once naked Meg dApolloed over planting her face into Kayla's cunt. Kayla moaned loudly as Meg ate her out.

Apollo frowned at this. He wanted Kayla's pussy, but Meg beat him to it. He sighed and decided he needed to go to another hole. So he climbed and straddled Kayla's chest. His shiny cock staring Kayla straight in the face.

"Suck it" he said.

Kayla opened her mouth and Apollo inserted his cock inside. Kayla then closed her mouth around the hot piece of meat and began to suck on it as Apollo pumped in and out of her mouth. He held her head to keep her steady. Kayla could taste Meg's juices on Apollo and at first she was disgusted, but found it didn't taste too bad. Besides, there was a creamy center she wanted get to the bottom of.

Kayla moaned through the cock in her mouth as Meg was doing an amazing job on her cunt. Meg was slurping, licking and nibbling away on Kayla and wondered why she hadn't eaten out Kayla before, but then remembered she didn't want to ruin their friendship they had. But now she thinks it would just make get closer. Much, much closer. Meg's mind imagined all the dirty sex fun she and Kayla could now get up to.

Apollo groaned as he felt Kayla's tongue swirl around his entire length and then used her teeth to gently graze his rod. Shit, Kayla had some skills in cocksucking.

"Shit, Kayla" Apollo groaned as he fired off his load.

Kayla drank down the Apollo's come and he pulled out for Kayla to scream.

"OH FUCK, FUCK, Meg, OH GOD Meg, FUCK!" she hollered as she came.

Meg's face was covered with Kayla's juices. She pulled back and Apollo kissed and licked her face clean. Meg murmured liking the feel of Apollo licking her face clean.

Kayla watched this and wanted more. She grabbed Apollo's member and began stroking it wanting it to get hard again. She wanted this beast inside her.

"Someone wants more" Meg commented.

Apollo groaned as his penis rose slowly to full mast.

Kayla pulled Apollo to her and aimed his dick to her entrance of her dripping pussy. Apollo took over and pushed in deep inside her. Kayla moaned as Apollo's cock filled her.

Shit, it's been so long since I had a real cock inside me she thought.

"Take it all Kayla, it feels so fucking amazing. He's the biggest guy to ever fuck me. I can never get enough of his cock" Meg said.

"Oh gods, he's so damn big" Kayla moaned.

"Yeah, that's my Apollo" Meg said proudly.

"You're tight Kayla, when was the last time you got fucked?" Apollo asked groaning as he kept pushing into her.

"Too fucking long" Kayla panted.

"Drought's over" Meg said.

Kayla just moaned.

Once fully in Apollo felt Kayla's snatch muscles ripple around his length. He then drew back til only his head was left inside. This made Kayla whine only to moan as he slammed back into her. Apollo kept up this pace pulling almost all the way out then filling her up full.

Kayla moaned loudly as she was being thoroughly fucked. It felt so damn good.

Meg sat back and watched. She never thought of herself as a voyeur before, but damn this was so hot.

"Apollo, fuck me, I want you to fuck the shit out of me. Pound my pussy raw" Kayla begged.

Apollo just nodded as he adjusted himself and got a good hold on Kayla's hips and began to slam in and out of her. Their pelvises crApolloing into one another over and over. It jarred them, but their pleasure overrode their pain they were experiencing. They both knew that they'd feel this afterwards.

"YES, OH YES, APOLLO YES! FUCK ME, FUCK MY CUNT! OH GODS, IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD! I'M COMING!" Kayla screamed.

Apollo groaned as he released his load into Kayla. He was tapped out. He pulled out and flopped back.

Kayla laid there exhausted.

"Shit, I want more" Meg said.

Apollo just groaned.


	38. Annabeth X Anonymous

**A/N: Credits to lamella6213 for the idea. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Annabeth was working late in the library studying. She had a big mid-term test that she needed to study for since this would be a big part of her final grade. It was tiring and a bit boring since the material she was studying wasn't the most stimulating. With a deep and tired sigh she closed her eyes then rubbed them hoping that would alleviate some tension.

"Maybe a nice walk will do me good" she muttered to herself.

Getting up Annabeth stretched. Her long blond hair swayed as she raised her arms above her head. She then let out a breath that felt good. Her eyes looked around and wondered where she'd walk. She couldn't really leave the library since she didn't have the key card to get back in. She cursed herself for forgetting to ask for it. But she was too distracted to do that. So she was stuck in the library, which she got permission to use in the late hours.

"Might as well walk around the cases" she muttered to herself.

Without any specific direction Annabeth began her jaunt. She walked through the almost endless rows of bookcases. Her eyes would scan some of the titles she saw, but she didn't stop to take a peek since she didn't feel like it.

I'll come back when I'm done with the test she thought to herself.

As continued her walk she then felt how empty and big the library was and how scary it was too late at night with only about half the lights on. She took a deep breath and muttered under her breath, "there's no such thing as ghosts, there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Hello there."

Annabeth jumped as she spun around to see a young man standing there.

"Don't do that, you scared me" she said as she clutched her chest as she felt her heart pound in her ears.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Just I don't see many people here this late" the man said.

"Yeah, I had to study for a test and got permission to stay late" Annabeth said.

"I see" the man said.

"So what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, just looking for something good" the man said.

"Um, okay. Well I better get back to studying" Annabeth said.

She turned to head back to her table when she found the man standing before her. Before she could think about how he got in front of her when he was just behind her she felt his lips on her and it ignited something deep in her belly. The kiss just deepened then as the fire grew. The next thing she knew she was pushed up against the bookshelf as hands roamed and caressed her body. It felt so good. She hadn't had a boy friend in months so this was pure nirvana to her.

"So good" the man murmured.

Annabeth gasped as she felt cold hands on her bare skin. She looked down and realized she was naked. She was confused how she got naked so fast, but those thoughts were wiped clean as those hands albeit cold touched her. The cold touch just inflamed her.

"More, please more" she murmured.

"You will get it and more" the man said whispered huskily in her ear.

Annabeth groaned as her twin hard peaks were tweaked then felt a cold hand on her pussy and it sent her off.

"OH GOD" she cried totally forgetting she was in a library.

When she came down from her high she felt something cold and hard touch her inner thigh then it slid up and into her. Annabeth's head snapped back as she cried out. Back and forth it slid in and out of her and Annabeth was in a haze of pure ecstasy. Her mind didn't think of anything except the pleasure she was feeling. It felt ever lasting really. She quivered and shook again as she climaxed for a second time.

But it didn't stop the sliding sensation. Annabeth was sure she was going to go insane if this kept going and that was alright with her.

"FUCK ME TO DEATH!" she screamed.

"Now where would the fun would be in that?" the man teased.

Annabeth groaned as the sliding slowed to a torturous slow pace. Then she felt a cold hand rubbing her clit and she fell over the edge again. Her head hit the shelf behind her making her see stars for a few seconds. Then the cold sliding sped up and Annabeth screamed out.

"YES, FUCK ME!" she yelled.

When she came for the final time she blacked out.

 **/Scene Break/**

Annabeth woke up blinking as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in the library. She was confused as to what had just happened.

Was that a dream? she thought.


	39. Perseus X Annabeth

**A/N: Credits to KINGOFTHESEA15 for the idea. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

 **Note: This takes place after Annabeth and Percy settle down in New Rome**

On a warm sunny day in New Rome, Percy woke up to an enticing smell. He got up and headed to his kitchen to find Annabeth by the stove humming. But there was something different with this image. Mainly because Annabeth was naked as far as he could tell. He could see her bare back and plump ass wiggling with every other movement. He felt his groin stir in a familiar way.

"Oh Percy, you're up" Annabeth said turning around.

She was wearing an apron and that was it. But it seemed the apron was pretty thin since Percy could see her nipples poking through the fabric. Hell yes, he was up in more than one way.

"You're just in time for some special waffles I made just for you" Annabeth said like she always dressed in a fabric thin aprons with nothing else on.

"Uh, okay" Percy said.

He somehow got to the table and sat down.

Annabeth went and served him his waffles, but before he could start to eat it Annabeth sat on his lap and began wiggling a bit, which caused him to bit back a groan.

"Let me feed you Percy, please?" she asked in a pleading tone.

Percy could only nod since his brain was pretty much offline right now.

Annabeth smiled and began feeding Percy. Percy ate though this all he could do since he was on automatic pilot. Once done Annabeth pushed the plate away and turned in Percy's lap so she was facing him.

"Did you save room for dessert?" she asked lustfully.

Percy could only nod since his brain was now totally offline.

"Good" Annabeth said as she ground her barely covered sex into Percy's groin.

Percy let out a groan this time.

Annabeth pulled Percy into a kiss, which he retuned. His hands moved quickly and undid the ties keeping the apron on. He then tossed it aside and stared at Annabeth's naked body. She didn't have a muscular body, which was quite fit, but she kept her safe in shape. Her breasts were big, round and firm. She had a small pudge of a stomach and her cunt was hairless and glistening with moisture.

"Mmm Percy, you're over dressed" Annabeth purred.

Percy was just in his t-shirt and boxers. He then felt Annabeth pulled his boxer off with him helping her by raising his hips. This revealed his rod and Annabeth just stared at it for a few seconds.

"Oh, this is going to be a very delicious dessert" she murmured.

Rising up she lined up her cunt and Percy's hard phallus. She sank herself down and gasped as she was being filled.

She then began riding Percy for all he was worth. She was panting, mewling, and moaning. Her arms were around Percy's neck to give her leverage. Percy's eyes were fixated on Annabeth's incredible bouncing chest. It was an amazing sight. Watching them jiggle, bounce and wobble around so freely.

"You can touch them Percy. Play with them. Lick them. Nibble on them. Taste them. They are yours" Annabeth said breaking Percy form his trance.

Percy did so. He moved his hands carefully and Annabeth moaned as she felt his calloused hands touch her supple flesh.

"Go on Percy, go" Annabeth urged.

Percy did so. His touches and caresses became more confident. He soon lowered his head and tasted his first breast. He liked it and soon devoured them like two bowls of ramen. He licked and sucked the entire flesh of both globes as he nibbled on the twin points with his teeth.

Annabeth gasped and moaned as Percy did this. She loved what Percy was doing to her.

"Yes Percy, yes, that's it. Keep going, keep doing it, just like that baby" she purred.

Percy felt his cock twitch.

"Annabeth, coming soon" he muttered into her breasts.

"No, I want you to come with me, please come with me Percy" Annabeth begged.

She then increased her pace and soon she let out a shrill wail as Percy let out a loud grunt. His seed coated her insides as her juices spilled out onto his lap and chair. They sat there panting Annabeth rested her forehead on his.

"Like my dessert?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I want a second helping" Percy said.

Before she could say a thing Percy stood up wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist. He moved her so her back was against the wall and then proceed to fuck her hard.

"OH GODS YES!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy hammered away at Annabeth never slowing his pace. He was going to fuck this sweet cunt good.

Annabeth was moaning, groaning and gasping in pleasure as the perfect cock was drilling her. Never had she felt so much pleasure before. Percy was hitting every spot inside her. Hell, he was hitting her g-spot every time he pushed in. It was fucking heaven.

"Oh Percy, yes fuck me, fuck me good. I love this cock. God fucking hell, feels so good. Deeper please, go deeper, I need more" Annabeth moaned.

Percy went to long hard thrusts to give what Annabeth what she wanted. She seemed to like this a lot as she keened in pleasure as she came again. Her juices filled the floor below them.

Percy kept pumping away knowing he could go longer this time. He was going to fucking beat Annabeth.

Soon Annabeth was panting and in need of rest, but there was none in sight. Percy just kept going as he hadn't come yet. She prayed to every god she knew to get Percy to spill his load so she could rest. She got her wish just before she going to collapse Percy drenched her insides for a second time. She slumped in his arms and Percy carried her into his room. He laid her on the bed and then laid down too.

"Rest my beautiful mistress" he said then kissed her forehead.

Annabeth smiled in her sleep.


	40. Percy X Sadie

**A/N: Ansera090 requested Percy X Sadie with this plot.**

Sadie Kane looked around in awe at the antiques in the Greek Museum. Her eyes couldn't stay on one spot since all of it was amazing. She was so lost trying to take in every detail there was in the statue of Hercules that she didn't see a bit of stone jutting out from the floor causing her to trip. Her eyes widened as she tried to stop herself, but only made her turn herself so she'd fall on her back instead of falling face first or staying upright.

"Whoa, watch out there."

Sadie felt a strong arm wrap around her waist stopping her destination to the hard stone floor. Her reflexes sought out and wrapped around the person's neck. She blinked and her eyes followed up to a boy with messy jet black hair and vibrant green eyes. He had an easy going smile, which made her panties dampen.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I kind of got caught up" Sadie said as she regained her senses.

"No problem. My name is Percy by the way" Percy said grinning as he got her upright again.

"Sadie" Sadie said shaking Percy's offered hand.

"That's a lovely name. So what brings you here Sadie ?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I am on vacation" Sadie said.

"Really, well how are you enjoying the museum so far?" Percy asked.

"I love it. Greek History is so amazing" Sadie said.

Percy smiled.

"So you liked that kind of stuff. I know a few places you'll love" he said.

"Really, can you show me?" Sadie asked though she knew Percy was a complete stranger she just knew she could trust him.

"Sure, come with me" Percy said.

Sadie followed Percy out.

 **/Scene Break/**

After several sites that Percy showed Sadie it only got her hyped. She just loved all that she had seen. Her mind was going through many ideas she had to thank her personal tour guide. She had an idea how she wanted to.

They were at a site and Percy was showing Sadie and that's when she made her move. She grabbed Percy's hand and tugged him away from the small tour group that was there and into a private section that was quite secluded.

"Um what is it Sadie ?" Percy asked confused.

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me" Sadie said with flush cheeks.

She had never done anything like this before and she was a bit excited, embarrassed, nervous and many other emotions. But she steeled herself, she wasn't going to back down from this.

"There's no need to do tha-"

Before Percy could finish Sadie was on her knees unbuckling Percy's pants yanking them down then his boxers. Percy could feel Sadie 's hot breath on his semi-hard cock.

"My, what a lovely specimen" Sadie cooed.

She then took it in her hand and gently stroked it to full hardness. Percy groaned slightly feeling Sadie's strong yet soft hand on his member. Once full hard Sadie pulled her hand away and then soon her mouth was on it.

"Shit" Percy muttered as quietly as he could.

Sadie began blowing Percy. Bobbing her head as he tongue twirled and danced around Percy's entire length. She would then move back til only her mouth only contained Percy's cock head. She'd suck and twirled her tongue around the bulbous head while she looked up at Percy.

Percy saw Sadie were now hazed over by lust. He groaned as his hand was weaving through Sadie's blond hair. He loved the way Sadie 's hair felt in his hands. So soft.

"So good" he muttered.

Sadie grinned and kept going sucking Percy off. She liked the way Percy tasted. He tasted damn good. His meat fit in her mouth just right. It slid in and out of her mouth so smoothly. Her tongue moved all around trying to memorize every nook and cranny of Percy's organ. Wanting to remember how he tasted for all time.

"Shit, coming" Percy warned.

Sadie's mouth was flooded with Percy's seed and she pulled back so she could get it all. Once Percy had stopped shooting she swirled the new liquid in her mouth analyzing it. She deemed it tasty good and swallowed it.

"Mmmm" she said.

Percy was panting.

"If that was how you thank people then I think I should return the favor" Percy said.

He then pulled Sadie to her feet and kissed her. He ignored the taste of his own seed that was still on Sadie's mouth. They kissed for a while and Sadie had her arms wrapped around Percy neck pushing herself as close as she possibly could physically. Percy then pushed Sadie back against the wall and got on his knees. He took off Sadie's tight jeans and panties. He found her pussy was already wet with arousal. She had a sparse hair that proved she was a true blond along with showing that she didn't just have curly hair on top.

Lifting one of Sadie's leg on resting it on his shoulder he attacked Sadie 's gleaming peach.

Sadie gasped and grasped Percy's head to keep him there. She could feel his tongue worm around inside her cunt. It felt so amazing.

"Oh gods" she murmured.

Percy was drinking down all of this girl's sweet tangy juices. His tongue lashed out over and over at Sadie 's soft wet core. He rubbed his nose against her exposed clit making Sadie groan loudly not caring if they were found out. Percy could feel Sadie pushing him in tight to her pussy and he didn't mind it at all.

Sadie never had felt such amazing sensation coursing through her and she swore she could she Olympus before her very eyes. Percy's tongue was dancing around and hitting places that caused her to buck and thrust her hips wanting more and more. Her grip on Percy's hair was so tight that she could rip the handfuls she had.

With an insurmountable tremble the magician came. Her juices coated Percy's face and glasses. Percy drank up all he could, but some he missed and it made its way to the floor below them. Percy got up and Sadie was panting heavily with a glazed look on her face. Percy pulled Sadie into a kiss, which snapped her out of it. She kissed back tasting herself. She then licked Percy's face clean of her own juices.

Once clean both knew what was next. They shifted to get into position. Percy lined up his re-harden rod and pushed into Sadie tight quivering quim. Sadie threw her head back hitting the wood siding. She saw stars, but she barely registered the pain. Percy grunted and growled as he kept pushing in til he wad fully sheathed inside this lovely blond. Now Sadie wasn't a virgin, but she was damn tight as one thanks to all the training she had.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me good. I want all of you in me baby" Sadie purred.

Percy's cock twitch hearing Sadie's lustful purr. He wasn't going to disappoint her one bit. He pulled out til only his head was in then shoved himself back in. Sadie gasped feeling the sudden fullness. Oh Horus, it felt so amazing.

Percy kept up his long hard pace reveling in Sadie 's super responsive cunt. He loved watching how her face go through each expression as he move in and out of her. She looked so hot with her blond curly hair a mess, a sheen of sweat on her brow, her lips parted so pants, moans, and groans could escape, how her eyes at times rolled to the back of her head in sheer pleasure. Everything was simple alluring to watch.

Sadie had a tight grip on Percy's shoulders not wanting to let go for fear of losing this sensation. It was an unfounded fear, but still it lingered in the back of her mind so it affected her. She wrapped her tan shapely legs around Percy's waist to push him deeper into her, to not let him get away from her hot moist cavern.

"Faster Percy, Faster, harder. Please!" Sadie begged.

Percy nodded and began pushing in and out harder and faster and Sadie mewled in pleasure of this new pace. This was just what she wanted, needed. Percy moved his head forward and licked and sucked Sadie 's exposed neck. This had the brainy girl moan and murmur in pleasure wanting Percy to do more with her body.

Soon it was too much for the two and they came together. They relishing feeling each other's releases on one another. They were panting heavily, looking one another in the eye.

"Thank you, for everything" Sadie said.

"You're more than welcome" Percy said.


	41. Leo X Hazel X Piper

**A/N: SHieldser2015 requested Leo X Hazel X Piper with this plot.**

"Thanks for a great evening, Hazel." Leo said sincerely.

He was escorting his date back to her cabin after the party at the Chiron's hall. It had turned out to be an entertaining occasion.

Hazel turned to face him with a light smile and absent eyes. "Oh, that's okay. I had quite a nice time as well."

Leo had been admiring her dress all evening. It looked weird, obviously, covered with glittering stones and colourful feathers, but the more he had looked at it as the party had gone on, the more he had begun to appreciate how it clung to her fifteen year old body. It was short enough that it displayed her long, supple and muscular legs and it clung quite nicely to her developing breasts. But Leo had quickly shaken these thoughts out of his head: Hazel was just his friend, and quite a young friend at that.

Suddenly, she stopped next to a broom cupboard door. "This ought to do, don't you think?"

Before Leo could answer, she opened the door and slipped quietly inside. The son of Hephaestus shrugged his shoulders and followed her; this was hardly the weirdest thing that Hazel had ever done, after all.

It was dark and confined inside. Leo could barely stretch his arms out without bumping into something, and yet he could not see Hazel through the thick darkness.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of dainty fingers handle the zipper of his trousers. Leo reached out in alarm and hs finger pressed the light switch; the room now illuminated, he could see his fifteen year old date for the night kneeling in front of him. Her head was level with the waistline of his trousers, and her fingers still tried to pull down the zipper.

"Hazel!" Leo hissed. "What on earth are you doing?"

She looked up at him innocently. "I thought this was what I was supposed to do at the end of the date? That's what the other girls told me."

The son of Hephaestus furrowed his brow. "What?"

"They told me that you would expect me to finish the date by sucking on your penis."

Leo looked at her, shocked. Those words just did not seem right coming from Hazel Levesque's innocent, young mouth. But at the same time, he knew that he didn't want her to stop. Leo was a sixteen year old guy at the height of his puberty. Having a girl, and a pretty one at that, on her knees and literally asking to suck his cock had been something that had occupied a fair few of his dreams, recently.

"Well..." Leo contemplated. "Do you want to?"

He hoped she'd say yes.

"I am rather curious, actually." Hazel replied. "I've heard that a man's penis tastes quite like a apple pie, though I am rather sceptical myself bec..."

Leo stopped her mid-sentence. He was usually pretty patient with Hazel's ramblings, but not when they were delaying his first ever blowjob.

Leo was feeling rather slow as he realised that he was finally going to have his first sexual experience, and he didn't quite know what she was doing until he suddenly felt her hands slipping into the waistband of his trousers, to haul them down over his hips and down his legs - then off completely.

He felt her hands slide up his thighs and then she was touching him through his boxer shorts, feeling him out, checking the goods.

A wave of panic rippled over him. This was the first time he had ever shown himself to a girl – what if he wasn't big enough? Good enough?

Shyly, Leo pulled his robes off so that he stood entirely naked, bar his boxers, over the girl who leaned between his legs. It had never even occurred to Leo that he would lose his virginity to Hazel Levesque. She was pretty, definitely, but her innocence and loyalty had always shrouded these assets in Leo's eyes. She was like a sister; like Piper. She wasn't supposed to be on her knees, touching his cock from his thin boxers.

But he felt himself begin to balloon upwards nonetheless. A tent formed in his underwear, which Hazel eyed and handled somewhat curiously.

He was just beginning to get used to her being down there when she took him by surprise yet again by pulling his underwear down as well - leaving him completely exposed and a little vulnerable. It sprang out from its confines and hit her in the eye.

Hazel giggled. "It's rather large, isn't it?"

Her hands closed around the base of his shaft, and before he had a chance to look down again and see what she was doing, how she was responding to the appearance of his unconcealed erection - he felt his sensitive staff enveloped by her soft, wet, hot mouth.

Feeling her tongue swirling around his pulsing cock, he couldn't keep a low groan from escaping his mouth, sealing his lips too late for the sound to slip out. He paused - and Hazel paused - but there didn't seem to be any obvious signs that there was anybody outside the broom cupboard to hear them.

Hazel tied her loose, messy hair back behind her head (while continuing to move her mouth up and down his length) so that he caught the incredibly sexy but somehow surreal sight of the beautiful girl kneeling under him, his hardness dimly clasped in her mouth. She looked up at him, smiling, totally unembarrassed by their position.

With her lips stretching around his full girth, gliding down to sink as far as she could down his shaft, she licked him, caressing his shaft with her velvet cheeks, running her lips down his length. Somehow, Leo got the impression she'd done this plenty of times before. Either that or she was just a natural. Certainly, he didn't like the idea that Hazel Levesque had lost her virginity before him.

She was so good, though. If she had been with guys before, then he had something to be thankful for in how she now knew exactly how to please him. The way her lips lingered around the tip of his cock, the way her hands gripped his shaft tight, but not too tight. The way she moaned as she sucked on him, the vibrations of her voice adding to the sensations she was giving him, but more importantly making him feel she was enjoying the experience as well as he was. The way she pulled him out and just seemed to revel in contact with his rigid manhood, rubbing it against her pretty face, indulging in the obscene contact she was permitted. Leo groaned so loudly as she smeared his cock over her pale skin, leaving a thin sheen of her own saliva behind.

She put it back in her mouth, only deeper this time. Leo spluttered as she moved further and further down his length, until her pink lips were splayed around his hilt and her nose was buried deep into his curly pubic hair. His sensitive tip bumped against the back of her throat but she didn't gag, and managed to keep it there for an inhumanly long time. She clenched his buttocks as she tried to take it in even deeper, until she started to choke on his massive length. Her mouth started to vibrate with every choke, which only served to stimulate Leo further.

"Oh...godss...Hazel..."

She seemed to know what was about to happen because she let him pull his long, saliva-covered cock out from deep within her throat, and presented her face to him. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her mouth was opened wide, with her pink tongue stuck out.

Leo only had to give himself a couple of tugs before he met his end. A thick rope of white cum shot from the end of his long cock and settled over one of the brown-skinned girl's eyes. Hazel squealed in delight as several more loads followed, embedding themselves in her hair and over her nose. With a groan, Leo released one last rope onto her waiting tongue. Panting, he observed his masterpiece. Hazel's pretty face was absolutely covered in his thick, pearly genetic material.

Happily, she swallowed the small load that he had deposited on her tongue and nodded approvingly.

"It tastes salty." She giggled. "I rather like it."

The layer of cum coating her face was starting to roll downwards now, so that it hung from her chin. Some dripped down to stain her glittery dress, but Hazel didn't seem to care. Unselfconsciously she began to scrape it from her face and out of her eyes, before licking her fingers clean. Leo thought that she looked quite proud as she opened her mouth to show him the sperm she had collected on her tongue, before gulping it down.

"Holy Hera, Hazel." Leo panted. "That was absolutely fantastic. Have you done that before?"

She gave him a look of remarkable innocence for someone whose face was still lightly permeated with sperm.

"No. But I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She stood up and casually cleaned her face witha towel, getting rid of any remnants of Leo's release from her flushed skin, before making for the exit.

"Wait, Hazel..." Leo called before she reached the door. "Don't you want me to, you know, help you? In return?"

"Oh, okay." Hazel looked genuinely surprised.

She turned back towards Leo and started casually stripping off her glittering dress. One again, the son of Hephaestus marvelled at how matter-of-factly she was taking all of this. But such thoughts were quickly forgotten as Hazel slipped her dress over her shoulders and let it pool around her feet. All things considered, Leo was not particularly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Hazel had a much better body than Leo had ever given her credit for, he realised as he saw it whole for the first time. Her breasts were much larger than he had anticipated, and were capped with tiny pink nipples; Leo thought that they were absolutely mesmerising.

Hazel asked: "Why are you staring at my boobs, Leo? Is there something wrong with them?"

She sounded genuinely worried.

Leo moved forwards to touch them, gently. They were firm in his hand.

"They're perfect, Hazel." Leo said honestly. "Now stop worrying and lie down."

She did as he asked, wincing as her bare buttocks pressed against the cool stone floor. Leo knelt down over her, and he was soon gliding down her velvet stomach, planting little kisses around her navel, down her abdomen, the scent of her sex growing all the time as he approached the cleft between her thighs.

The real spicy scent of female sexual arousal.

Leo settled between her thighs, a little dazed by the prospect of what he was going to do. Hazel was lying under him, now, pushing herself up so that her bare breasts touched Leo's chest, and her rubbery nipples rubbed teasingly against his skin.

She eased her thighs apart as much as she was able, and he was presented with the enticing aroma of her sex. Briefly, he kissed his way along the outline of her sex, instinctively. Hazel lifted her head to peer down on him, checking on him, reassuring him that he was doing okay. While she watched, he buried his face in her pussy, pushing his mouth and nose into her heat, his tongue sneaking out between his lips to taste her salty juices as he inhaled her scent with a breath loud enough for her to hear how much he loved it.

It was really happening - he was being blessed with the most intimate contact possible, with a godsdess of unparalleled beauty.

And he loved it.

He loved the way she tasted, he loved the earthy scent accented by her perfume, he loved the softness of her shaved pussy, the furious heat of her body.

He adored the way she responded to him.

How could any red-blooded male refuse to go down on a girl if it was this pleasurable?

Leo started slow - licking and kissing her tender lips gently, nudging his nose against her clit, but not devoting too much attention to it as he indulged himself in coursing his tongue through her searing groove, lapping up her copious tangy juices.

Then he was covering her slit with his hot mouth, penetrating her with his tongue, sucking on her as he wedged himself into her, his nose crushing up against her sensitive button. His fingers brushed her thighs, traced the irresistible feminine shape between her legs, and when she was ready, found their way inside her pussy.

She was doing a good job at keeping herself quiet, but the way she moved her hips as he ate her, he was certain she was enjoying it. Down there between her thighs, he almost forgot himself that they were doing this in a broom cupboard, where anybody could walk in and find them.

Hazel had to pat his head in warning whenever he lost himself in it too much, and began to quietly moan as he responded to the joy of fucking her sweet pussy with his mouth.

After a while, he came to recognize her movements, so he could translate her body language, he could tell exactly what got her going most, when things were getting a little intense and needed to ease back, and when she was itching for more, stronger, harder.

When things got a little too much for her, he softened his approach, dwelled on languorous licks of the tongue over her soft folds. He teased her with her panties, pulling them tight so the sodden cotton sank into her slit, and gently sawing against her pussy lips as he licked her, adding a different texture to his treatment of her.

Leo had no idea how long he was given between Hazel's shapely thighs, though a few times he glimpsed her peeking to check in on him - and each time he did his best to show that he was loving every minute of this, to persuade her to continue, not to call a halt on his account.

He got into a rhythm where he could spare a hand to spread over her smooth belly, and then reach up to cup her breasts and pinch her stiff nipples, but then as he came to focus a little more on her clit, licking her around it, pressing his hot mouth down, sucking as much as she could stand - she started to take charge.

Her hands moved over his head, her fingers initially stroking him, coursing through his hair to encourage him, to guide him to follow the pace she needed, match her own innate rhythm.

And then she was holding him, pulling him in, crushing his face against her smoldering, soaking sex as her hips writhed underneath him, and it got so that she was furiously fucking his face, and he was almost a bystander.

It wasn't much longer before she was furiously humping his face, and then shuddering and bolting and bucking all around him, her wetness suddenly everywhere - hot and sticky and salty and tangy, and so very sexy, so very her.

Eventually, as he moved up beside her, having cleaned her up with his tongue as best as he was able, she was still out of breath, though eager to kiss him, to find a silent way to express her wonder and gratitude and joy at the experience he'd just given her.

"That was enjoyable. Thank you, Leo."

He lay behind her, spooned against her back now as she curled up slightly, letting his cock settle between her buttocks. His head tucked over her shoulder so he could kiss her cheek. He could still smell the scent of her sex along with her sweet perfume, and it thrilled him.

Hazel felt his hardness throb back to life, and now pushed her behind back against him, wanting more, wiggling her hips a little so she could feel it against her, check out his shape.

Leo was a little startled as she wriggled free from his grasp to sit over him, all flushed with the shine of perspiration across her forehead, her body now covering his, her knees sliding along by his hips as she straddled him.

Was she really going to do what he thought she was?

Her face was all lit up by her pretty smile, her eyes dancing with the flames of overwhelming lust. She brought a finger up to her lips to remind him to keep quiet, and then she was letting her body slide down onto his - his rock-hard cock was suddenly engulfed by the most exquisite heat and vice-like tightness.

He was inside Hazel.

She was showing great skill in keeping herself quiet as she rode him, though her face was so very expressive in revealing to him exactly how intense the sensations were for her as she gyrated her hips to rise and fall on his shaft.

She was also doing well at keeping flat against his body in an attempt to minimize how obvious it would look to any witnesses that she was on top of Leo, fucking him raw.

He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to cope with this, the energy flowing through his body was just intense, her tight pussy squeezing him so tight he could feel the end beginning to build.

But she stopped, and now moved to encourage him to spoon her once again, and Hazel engineered their positions so that Leo could slide back inside her from behind.

It was slower this way, but no less intense. She could no longer gag him herself any more, so he had to take care to control his urges to moan, but he found himself concentrating to delay his climax, which put paid to his noise.

As he held her, driving into her from behind, it seemed such an intimate position, allowing him to be so close to her - really, just wiggling his hips a little to move within her tight pussy, rather than having to pound her. His hand slipped around to touch her breasts, and now she grabbed it, redirecting it down between her legs, where he could seek out her little clit even while he continued to penetrate her.

Then subtly, so well-controlled, she leaned back against his shoulder, her cheek nudging up against his, and she was whispering: "It's happening again, Leo."

It wasn't quite as strong as her previous ones, but just as beautiful, and the way her thighs clamped together, squeezing his manhood within her tight pussy, there was no way he could hold back this time.

As she shivered and shook, doing incredibly well to remain silent as the forceful climax washed over her, Leo let himself go, his hot seed bubbling up and erupting deep within her.

For once, Hazel had nothing to say. She just curled up with Leo's softening dick still inside her and purred like a satisfied cat. Her hair was even messier than usual, falling in great sweeps over her face and tickling Leo's skin in a thousand different places. The wizard sighed contentedly and stroked his hand down around the curve of Hazel's thigh.

Leo, as a hormonal teenager, had been guilty of harbouring inappropriate thoughts about pretty much every single girl in the year. Except Hazel. She was just such a sweet and innocent girl, he'd thought. But now, as she was curled up naked in his loose grasp, Leo realised that they worked well for each other.

Hazel eventually pulled Leo out of her and stood up, her round bum jiggling deliciously as she did so. She hummed lightly as she set about finding her dress, and Leo could not hide his disappointment as she slid it back over her young body, covering up and goods that he had seen (and tasted) first hand.

"That was amazing, Hazel." He said seriously. "I think we're a good fit."

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable." Hazel agreed. "You have quite a large penis, Leo."

And on that note, she straightened her dress and sauntered out of the broom cupboard as though nothing had happened, leaving Leo alone and naked (but very satisfied) in the darkness.

 **/Scene Break/**

Leo woke up the next morning with the pleasant surprise of finding a naked Hazel curled up beside him, with her face buried in his pillow. He quickly deduced that she must have sneaked in during the night, though only Hazel herself knew how she could have got through the Harpies and Mr. D unnoticed.

It was the first time that Leo had time to fully appreciate her body. The broom cupboard encounter of the previous day had been dark and rushed, but here he had all of the time in the world to appreciate her soft skin, and her breasts rising and falling as she breathed gently. Leo ran his hand lovingly up her thigh and round the curve of her bum, continuing upwards over her arcuate hips. Her nipples were hardened by the coldness of the morning air, sticking outwards like daggers from her plump breasts.

Hazel woke to his touch.

Rubbing her eyes, completely unselfconscious about her state of nudity, Hazel sat up. "Good morning, Leo. I hope you didn't mind my sharing your bed, but every leading wrackspurt expert in the country says that..."

Leo cut across her. "It's fine, Hazel. A pleasant surprise."

She beamed back at him. "Good. Would you like me to lick your penis? You seemed to enjoy that yesterday."

"It's tempting, but no thanks." Leo smiled, "You need to get back to the Hades cabin before everybody wakes up. If we leave now, nobody will know that you were ever here."

"Oh, okay." Hazel said, looking somewhat disappointed.

She swivelled round so that her legs dangled off the edge of the bed, and reached down to pick up her clothes from where they lay around the bed. Leo was sorry to see her expanse of skin disappear as she pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms over her legs and a tank top over her torso. She turned and leaned in to kiss him quickly.

"It was nice sleeping with you, Leo. I'm going to miss doing this when we break up for Summer tomorrow."

"So will I, Hazel." Leo replied truthfully. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Quietly, they sneaked in between the rows of sleeping bodies on bunks and through the door into the open. Surely nobody would be up and about at these early hours, would they? Not so. By the gently cracking fire there sat one body, leaning over a gleaming dagger Katropis. She had short hair, and Leo knew who she was before she even had to turn around.

She turned around as the door shut behind them. "Oh, good morning. What are you two doing up so early? And Hazel, why were you in the Hephaestus cabin...?"

She seemed to connect the dots before reaching the end of her sentence. Piper stood up, seething. Leo had seldom seen her so angry: the colour of her face almost matched that of their frien Ella the harpy.

"Hazel, you'd better go." he advised, sensing that Piper's fury was more to be directed at him than her friend. Hazel took his advice, hastily making for an exit as Piper approached Leo like a raging bull towards the colour red.

"I cannot believe you would do this to me!" Piper raged. "We are meant to be together! Leo and Piper! Not Leo and Hazel! You fucked her, didn't you? Holy Zeus, Leo."

Leo scoffed at that. "It may have escaped your notice, Piper, but that hasn't stopped you from sucking Jason's cock every night in the Chiron's book cupboard."

Piper blanched. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard Jason boasting to Percy about it. You're just lucky that I haven't told any of your sisters yet."

"That's different, Leo." Piper said, more softly. "I've been using Jason as practice for you. I always believed that we were meant to be together, and I wanted to know what I was doing when that eventually happened. And I tell you what, I do know what I'm doing. I bet I'm better than Hazel."

She put her hands on the waistline of his pyjamas. "Let me prove it to you."

With a sigh, Leo used his own hands to remove hers. "I'm staying faithful to Hazel, Piper."

With that, he turned back towards the Hephaestus cabin before he could change his mind, leaving Piper fuming behind him.

Fortunately, Leo didn't see much of Piper for the rest of the day. Whenever he entered a room, she seemed to swiftly leave, often dragging Jason with her and at meal times, she decided to sit with her sisters from the Aphrodite cabin rather than with Leo, Percy, Annabeth.

But Leo was having another problem. Ever since since Hazel naked that morning, he couldn't help but try to visualise the other girls in the year in the same way. It was like his mind had suddenly realised that girls had bodies, and beautiful bodies at that, underneath their clothes. Every time he saw a girl that he found attractive, he just had to close his eyes to picture them naked, sometimes even on their knees in front of him with his hard cock in their mouth...

Leo imagined that Piper would have small breasts, unless she was hiding them particularly well, but long, shapely legs and a toned upper body, on account of her heritage of her mother. Drew Tanaka? Quite the opposite: everybody knew that her boobs were some of the biggest in the camp, but Leo also guessed that she would be quite stocky. She didn't get the exercise that Piper did, and her body would be less shapely because of it. Leo reckoned that Silena Beauregard was probably the best looking girl in the year. She was tall and elegant, and Leo reckoned that her legs and hips would display that same shapeliness. Unfortunately, Leo was pretty sure that she, as a daughter of Aphrodite, hated his guts.

However, most disturbing of all was the fact that he had even started to picture Annabeth Chase naked. Leo had never viewed her as anything other than a dear friend. Of course he'd always recognised that she was a pretty girl, but it was only now that he found himself eyeing up her bust and her behind, and her legs as she walked. On more than one occasion, he'd closed his eyes and pictured her stark naked on her knees in front of him, sucking his cock with the loving affection and dedication that she gave to all of her work. Oh, Leo was willing to bet that Hermione would be brilliant at sucking cock...

Midway through swordplay practice, Leo's last lesson of the day, he found himself in the bathroom, splashing cold water over his face and crotch. This had to stop. Every time he turned his head to the right, to see Hermione sitting next to him, these visualisations occurred again, and he could feel his trousers start to tighten. He needed to release, and luckily Hazel had arranged to meet him to 'talk' in the same broom cupboard in Chiron's cabin where this illicit affair had started, after the last lesson of the day.

And so, after potions had finished, Leo made his way to that small, dark broom cupboard. Opening the door, he found that Hazel had already arrived, and was looking with great interest at at one of the cleaning utensils that was stored there.

"Hi, Hazel." Leo said breathlessly, relieved to be finally getting his release. "Let's great straight to it, shall we?"

He started to unbutton his trousers. Hazel looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. "I thought we were just going to talk?"

Leo stopped in his tracks. "Oh, it's just... when you said that you wanted to 'talk', I thought you meant that you wanted to... y'know..."

Hazel looked at him blankly. "I wanted to do what?"

"Have sex!" Leo hissed.

"If I'd wanted to have sex then why would I have said that I wanted to talk?" Hazel asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh, it doesn't matter. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Hazel took his hand. "Piper told me, and I just wanted to say that I don't mind."

Now it was Leo's turn to be confused. "She told you what?"

"That you two had sex after I left this morning. I don't mind. It's your choice who you have sex with."

However, Leo couldn't help but think she looked really quite upset. Holy Zeus, he was going to kill Piper...

"Look, Hazel. I can explain. No, that sounds wrong. We didn't actually... do what she said we did. She's lying." Leo rambled. Despite his innocence, however, he was aware that his rambling did not make him seem like a guilt-free individual.

As usual, however, Hazel was full of surprises. "Leo! Will you listen to me! I don't mind. I don't mind sharing you with Piper. As a matter of fact, I invited her here to have sex with us."

"You did what?!"

Hazel looked bemused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Before Leo could answer, however, there came a dainty knock on the door. Hazel called for her to enter, and enter Piper did. For the first time since they first met, Leo thought that she actually looked rather shy. Their eyes met: Leo didn't know whether to be angry or happy. Yes, she had tried to sabotage his relationship with Hazel by pretending that they'd had sex, but on the other hand, her lie had led to this moment, in which he was about fuck two beautiful girls at the same time. Eventually, he figured that he could decide about that later.

"Shall we take our clothes off, then?" Hazel asked, cheerfully.

"I'd like Leo to, first. I want to see all of him." Piper requested. Hazel nodded in agreement and turned to face him expectantly.

Leo responded by starting to un-do his tie. His shirt came off next, displaying the skinny torso that he had always been quite embarrassed about. There was some muscle definition there, from five years of fighting monsters, but he certainly wasn't bulky like Percy or Jason. Under the watchful gaze of the two girls, he then began to pull his trousers down until they pooled around his legs, and he kicked them off. Standing in his tight boxers before them, Leo was very conscious of the very visible erection running down his left leg. Finally, the boxers came off, releasing his long cock from its confines. Piper gasped, and Hazel smiled as though being reacquainted with a very familiar friend.

"It's as big as you said." Piper said breathlessly.

"You should suck it first." Hazel offered. "I've already had a go on it before."

Piper hesitantly took a step forward and reached out with a trembling hand to touch Leo's penis. It almost felt hot enough to burn her hand. She wrapped her fingers around it, marvelling at how large it looked and felt in her small hand. He was almost as big as Dean. She could feel it pulsing as the blood rushed through it.

"Lick it Piper," Hazel said again and reached down to push the girl's head down toward her lover's penis.

A groan caught in Piper's throat as her mouth opened and she took Leo's penis into her mouth. She felt her swollen vagina pulse as the smooth and swollen head slid past her lips and into her mouth. Then, she felt electric shocks rush through her. She sucked even harder. A steady stream of his pre-cum juice coated her tongue and she swallowed. Another moan escaped her throat.

"That's it, suck it, suck his big willy!" Hazel whispered as she leaned close to her friend. "You're making him so hot."

The words sounded odd coming from the innocent Hazel's mouth.

Piper moaned at Hazel's nasty words. Her hand began to move faster up and down the long shaft and her lips made a sucking sound as she lost herself in the pleasurable task. She never thought oral sex could be so exciting.

Leo was going mad with desire. His hips began to lift from the side of the tub and he felt his balls churning. "Oh Holy Zeus," he moaned.

Hazel could tell the signs and she knew that Leo was close to climaxing. She decided to warn her friend. "Piper, Leo is going to cum," she whispered into her ear.

Piper felt a chill go down her spine at the words and she moaned deep in her throat. However, she didn't stop her movements.

"Do you want to drink his sperm?" Hazel asked excitedly when she didn't pull away.

Another moan came from deep in Piper's throat. Her hand now became a blur as she began to desperately seek her reward.

"Ohhhhh!" Leo moaned loudly and he lifted his hips. Suddenly, his balls pulled tight to his groin and his penis erupted.

A second later, Piper's mouth was being filled with Leo's thick sperm. It shot out of the head like a cannon, splattering the back of her throat. She swallowed and moaned as his thick juice slid down her throat. Her mouth filled again and again. Each time she swallowed and then sucked for more.

Hazel watched in amazement as Piper drank her lover's sperm like she had been doing it all her life. A smile came to her lips as she watched her continue to milk his softening penis until it fell wetly from her mouth.

Piper had lost track of where she was and what she was doing. When she looked up, she saw Hazel and Leo smiling at her. Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious. With a trembling hand she wiped a drop of sperm from the corner of her mouth and her face turned red with embarrassment.

Hazel moved next to her still very excited friend. She smiled when she didn't resist as she pulled her into her arms. Their lips pressed together. It was Hazel's turn to moan when she tasted Leo's sperm in her mouth. When she pulled away she said, "Your mouth tastes sweet. Giving a blow job is fun isn't it?"

"Yes, although it was never that good with Dean..." Piper answered. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she gasped. However, she moved her legs apart for the girl's searching hand.

Hazel worked her fingers under the her friend's skirt, through her panties and into her willing vagina. Never in her life had she done something like this. It was hard for her to believe that she was being so aggressive.

"Oh Holy Zeus, Hazel," Piper moaned in excitement.

"Hmmm... hmmmmmm!" Leo said, clearing his throat, as he stood over the girls.

Both girls jumped in surprise and they looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Shall we continue this somewhere with more space?" he said, standing unashamedly above them totally naked. His still long penis hung limply between his legs and there was a tiny drop of sperm at the slit.

Both Hazel and Piper's eyes were drawn to his groin. A smile came to Hazel's lips as she reached up and grasped his penis and said, "I think we'd like that." She looked at Piper and then laughed. Then she let go of Leo's stiffening penis and took Piper's hand to get her up.

Leo quickly threw on his clothes, causing a sigh of disappointment from the two girls as he covered up his substantial package. He took Hazel's hand on his right, and Piper to his left.

"Come on, I think I know just the place."

 **/Scene Break/**

It was as the doors of the room at Bunker 9 closed softly behind the three lovers that Piper realised she was finally going to have sex with Leo Potter. The room had only a huge bed, and little else. It's purpose was clear.

Piper stood awkwardly, letting Hazel hold her hand as she was led toward the bed with Leo following close behind. However, before they reached their destination, Hazel stopped and turned to Piper. "Let's take off these clothes." Before Piper could stop her, she pulled her skirt and panties to the floor in one motion, and forced her shirt over her head. Then Hazel looked at Piper with lust in her eyes and did the same to herself.

Piper gasped, as she stood naked with Hazel in front of her and Leo behind. She could feel Leo's eyes on her bare buttocks and Hazel staring at her breasts. She almost felt like running. However, before she could react, Hazel was pulling her onto the bed.

She heard Hazel moan as her tongue entered her mouth. Her hand slowly came up and found one of her firm breasts. She squeezed the heavy orb and used her finger to run across the hard nipple. She felt the woman tremble in her arms and a moan escaped her lips.

"Hazel... please," Piper said as she broke the kiss. Then she looked over and saw Leo sitting on a chair across from them. She gasped. He had his hand wrapped around his now very hard penis and was moving it up and down slowly. The large head was swollen again and looked almost purple. There was a steady stream of juice running from the split and across his fingers. While she felt scared, she found the sight nonetheless exciting. It amazed her that he was getting so excited from just looking at her body.

Hazel leaned close to Piper and whispered, "Would you like Leo to fuck you?"

Before Piper could even respond, Hazel turned to Leo and said, "Come on Leo, show Piper what a talented tongue you have."

Leo was up from his chair before Hazel's words were out of her mouth. A second later he was kneeling in front of the trembling woman.

Piper's eyes were wide with anticipation as she looked at the man kneeling at her feet. Her conviction started to falter. Her heart was pounding in her chest and blood was rushing to her head. Before she could get any words out, Hazel placed her lips over hers and her fingers began to play with her breast again.

Now Leo's hands were trembling as he touched the Cherokee girl's knees and pressed her legs outward. At the same time, Hazel's kissed down her neck and over the soft skin until she took a stiff nipple into her mouth.

"Oh Holy Zeus," Piper gasped. As if she had no control over what was happening to her, she allowed her legs to be opened wide, letting her arms fall to her sides. She thought she was going to pass out when she felt Leo's lips on the inside of her thigh.

Hazel glanced down and smiled at her lover before quickly going back to sucking Piper's hard nipple.

"Oh gods... please... please," Piper moaned and her head began to move from side to side. However, she wasn't sure whether she was begging for them to stop or continue.

It didn't matter to the excited duo as they worked Piper to a fervor pitch.

The soft skin of Piper's upper thighs became wet with Leo's saliva as he gently licked his way higher, kissing and sucking the tender skin as he went. He could smell her excitement as he neared her swollen vagina. Almost forcefully he pressed her thighs wider apart. Suddenly his head dropped and he moved his mouth to her swollen sex lips.

"Ohhhhh myyyyyy goddddd!" Piper screamed as she felt a mouth on her vagina for the first time in her life. Her hips lifted up and one hand reached for Leo's head to grasp his hair.

Hazel let the wet nipple slip from her lips and looked down at her lover. She could see his tongue as it slipped inside the now squirming woman. She reached down and lifted one of Piper's thighs in order to give Leo better access. Her own vagina was pulsing with excitement as she watched the love of her life eat another woman. Strangely, instead of being jealous, she felt only excitement. She turned and kissed the woman's now gasping mouth.

Piper was going mad with desire now. At one end, Leo was pressing his tongue into her vagina and at the other Hazel was doing the same thing to her mouth. Waves of pleasure rippled up and down her body. It felt as though every nerve ending was charged with electricity.

Leo moaned when he tasted the copious juice flowing from the excited woman. Her response motivated him to work even harder and he used every technique he knew to bring her pleasure. The crazily excited woman's hands in his hair egged him on. He pulled back momentarily, his chin dripping with her juices, and there was a smile on his face. He used his fingers to open her swollen sex lips. With an animal like moan he dove back in, letting his tongue have access to the most sensitive places. First he pressed in as deep as he could go and then he pulled back, letting his tongue worry the little clit at the top before slipping his mouth back to the slick inner lips and sucking them inside.

Piper was moaning continuously and incoherently now. She gasped for breath and her hips lifted from the sofa as her excitement grew.

Leo licked and sucked the sweet vagina until he felt that Piper was close to a climax. When he pulled back, a loud moan of frustration escaped from the frantic woman. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair and she tried to pull his head back. Leo quickly lifted her other leg and placed it over his shoulder and then pulled her down slightly. His mouth returned to her vagina and he began to suck her again.

Piper screamed into her cinnamon-brown haired friend's searching mouth and her body stiffened. Waves of pleasure rushed up and down her body and her heart pounded in her chest as a tremendous climax overtook her. The pleasure went on and on. When one climax ended, another started until she couldn't tell when one ended and another started.

Leo's sucking mouth was deluged with Piper's copious juices. He would have smiled but his mouth was filled over and over with her squirting liquid.

Finally, Piper relaxed into Hazel's comforting arms and her body fell suddenly limp. There were little whimpers coming from her lips but her eyes were closed.

Leo pulled away and looked up at his cinnamon-brown haired lover.

She smiled at his juice soaked face and nodded to him that he should leave them alone.

He returned the smile and got up quietly and left the room.

After some time, Hazel quietly asked, "Was it good?"

"Oh Holy Zeus," Piper whispered. "I need a time out. But..."

"But what?" Hazel prompted.

"I want to... to watch."

"Watch what?"

"You and Leo... you know... uh... do it."

"You want to watch us fuck?" Hazel said too loudly.

Piper's face turned another shade of red and her chin dropped. "Yes," she whispered. There she had said it. She had dreamed about it all day long... all of her life long.

Another smile came to Hazel's face. "That's okay. Come on." She led Piper to a comfortable chair at the end of the bed. "You can watch from here."

A robe hung at the chair, which Piper pulled around herself and then sat down, suddenly more nervous than she could ever remember being. A little moan escaped her lips as her buttocks pressed to the seat.

In the mean time, Hazel hurried to the side of the bed and a second later, she was in Leo's arms, kissing him passionaely. They could both feel Piper's excited eyes watching them.

As Hazel kissed Leo, her hand slipped under the sheet and grasped his pulsing erection. She moved her hand up and down and heard him moan. Finally, she broke the kiss and looked at her friend at the end of the bed. With a devilish smile, she slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal the throbbing organ.

Piper gasped again when she saw the large penis that Hazel held in her fist. It had been fairly dark in the broom cupboard when she had sucked him off so she hadn't gotten a really good look. But now, it looked much larger in the brightly lit room.

Hazel smiled at Piper and held his dripping penis up proudly for her to see, almost waving it at her friend. "I don't think he needs to be sucked to get him ready but it's such fun," she said and opened her mouth to take his throbbing tool inside. She began to suck noisily as her hand moved slowly up and down the shaft. She pulled it out and smiled at the fascinated woman at the end of the bed, then quickly took it back inside her mouth again.

Leo tried to remain still as he watched Piper through half-closed eyes. He could see her staring at them as Hazel sucked him. A thrill of exhibitionist pleasure rushed through his body and he lifted his hips and spread his legs. His fingers twined in Hazel's hair and he helped her move her mouth up and down on his penis. However, when his balls began to churn, he knew that he needed to stop her or risk climaxing in her mouth. With great willpower, he pulled her mouth from him, causing a loud pop. "I've got to fuck you!" he groaned, loud enough for Piper to hear.

Leo pulled Hazel to the end of the bed and had her get onto her hands and knees with her ass facing Piper. He knelt beside her and reached over to grasp her smooth ass cheeks. He watched Piper's eyes as he slowly opened her cheeks, revealing her swollen sex.

Piper gasped when she saw her friend so brazenly exposed in the bright room. She had looked at herself in the mirror many times but it was always difficult to get a good view. Now she could see Hazel's tiny anus just a few feet in front of her face. Her breathing grew more rapid as she stared at the tiny pulsing hole. It was pink and wrinkled and she noted that there wasn't a hair anywhere to be found. The only word that came to her mind at the moment was "beautiful."

Leo wet a finger and brought it to Hazel's vagina. He heard two moans, one from Hazel and one from Piper, as he slowly slipped it inside. He watched the mesmerized woman's face as he pressed his finger inward until it was entirely buried.

Within seconds Leo had Hazel gasping in excitement as he moved his finger in and out. When he added a second finger he got a loud moan from her and she pushed her hips back as her little hole sucked both of them inside. He looked over at Piper as he pulled the fingers out. Then he used the index finger of both hands to open her hole. A smile came to his lips when he saw Piper's eyes open wide. He could see her chest heaving up and down under the robe that had carelessly opened to reveal the soft cleavage of her breasts.

The sight of her best friend squirming on the bed as her lover held her pussy open was almost more than the excited woman could take. She closed her eyes and moaned as her mouth opened to try to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes again, she was startled... Leo was standing next to her. His dripping penis was throbbing just inches from her face. She quickly looked at the bed and saw Hazel staring back at her, still on her hands and knees. Her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Get him wet for me!" Hazel gasped.

With a trembling hand, Piper reached out and wrapped her fingers around the long shaft. She almost pulled her hand away when she felt the hot flesh. However, instead, she squeezed her fingers tightly and watched as a bubble of clear juice formed at the tip. It grew larger until the bubble turned to a drip and began to fall toward the floor like a silky strand of spider's silk. Quickly her tongue came out and caught the drip and she sucked it into her mouth. Another moan escaped her lips when she tasted his sweet juice. Without hesitation she opened her mouth and sucked the head inside, bringing a moan from Leo. Her hand began to work up and down the shaft, milking more of the sweet liquid into her hungry mouth. Suddenly, she was lost in her sensual task, sucking and pumping the hot shaft in her hand.

Leo reached forward and reluctantly pushed Piper back. He feared that he would squirt in her mouth if she kept it up. His penis popped from her lips and she looked up at him like she didn't understand.

Then Piper's face colored when she saw her two friends looking at her. She let go of the wet shaft reluctantly and then watched as Leo climbed back onto the bed. He straddled Hazel's squirming buttocks with his back facing Piper. Now she had a perfect view of both of their asses. Leo's squirming testicles hung low, almost touching Hazel's buttocks. She watched as he pushed his wet penis downward until the head was almost touching the tiny entrance to her pussy. Piper gasped, wondering how the large head would ever fit into the tiny hole. She held her breath as the head touched the hole. The muscles in Leo's thighs bulged as he squatted lower, pressing the head into the resisting passage. It took several seconds before the little hole swallowed the crown of the invading penis.

Leo shifted his weight forward, pressing his penis, inch by inch, into Hazel's hole. Inside his lover's pussy was an increasingly familiar and comfortable place for Leo, almost natural, yet tight and exciting. It was also extremely exciting to know that Piper was watching the incredibly intimate act. He fought not to spend himself prematurely as the combined pressure of her tight corridor and the exhibitionistic thrill consumed him. He bit his lip and pressed downward, his face showing a grimace of pleasure and concentration.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," Hazel moaned. She had never been so excited. She squirmed her buttocks from side to side and relaxed her pussy, desperately wanting all of him inside. Gradually her tight hole relaxed, allowing the long shaft to slide deep into her. She could almost feel Piper's eyes on her and she spread her legs wider to make sure that she had a good view.

The room was charged with electricity as Leo's penis slowly disappeared into his lover. Then a loud moan escaped his lips when he felt his balls touch her swollen sex lips. He knew that he was in as far as he could go.

Piper's heart was pounding in her chest. She watched as Leo slowly pulled his penis from the tight hole. She could see the little hole resist, almost turning inside out. When only the head was inside, he pushed forward again, bringing a groan of pleasure from both him and Hazel. He did it again and again until, soon, he was moving slowly in and out at a steady tempo.

Hazel's fingers gripped the sheet as her lover began to move faster. The expression of pleasure on her face matched his now. She pressed her ass back at him to take him deeper with each thrust. Within seconds she was no longer concerned with Piper... she only wanted the large shaft to ravage her pussy.

The bedsprings began to creek as the two thrashed on the bed like dogs in heat.

"Oh gods, I'm going to cum," Leo hissed. The pleasure of her tight hole was just too much for him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Cum in me!" Hazel screamed as she neared her own climax.

Piper was nearing her peak as well. She watched in fascination as Leo's balls began to tighten. Then she heard him groan and saw the muscles between his balls and anus began to spasm and throb. Suddenly, she knew that he was cumming.

As soon as Hazel felt Leo's penis hit bottom and begin to pulse, her own climax began. Her vaginal walls collapsed around the squirting shaft, literally sucking his cum into her willing hole. It was almost as if she could feel his juice scalding the walls of her tunnel as it hurled from the swollen head.

Piper fought to keep her eyes open as pleasure consumed her. Deep inside her mind she felt a moment of regret; she desperately wanted to feel what Hazel was feeling right now; she wanted to feel a throbbing penis filling her with cream.

Hazel's pussy was still throbbing on Leo's shaft when his balls were empty. It felt to him like she had sucked every ounce of his juice from his body. He held his position over her until, finally, his penis began to wilt and slowly slipped from the clinching hole. He collapsed onto the bed with a loud moan.

The woman in the chair was approaching another climax as she watched Leo's penis slip from Hazel's pussy. The sight of her friends stretched vagina cum dripping out took her over the top again. Her eyes hooded over as she watched a dribble of cream run out and down her swollen sex lips before falling to the bed. Soon, Piper's groans of pleasure turned into little whimpers and her body continued to jerk as if she were having a seizure.

Finally, the room was silent but for the still heavy breathing of all three of them.

Leo was gasping for breath as Hazel lay on her stomach next to him squirming on the destroyed bed sheets. Piper was slumped on the chair with her legs spread carelessly and her robe half off her body baring her breasts. Her eyes were closed as she sucked air into her lungs through her mouth.

 **/Scene Break/**

It was some time later when Leo quietly got off the bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. He took one last look at the two exhausted women and sighed before he closed the door.

When Hazel could finally open her eyes, she saw Piper at the foot of the bed looking lonely. She smiled at her and opened her arms.

Piper hesitated for just a second before she crawled onto the bed with her friend.

"Here, let's take this off," Hazel said as she helped the Cherokee woman take off her bathrobe. When she was naked, she pulled the slightly tense women into her arms. A comfortable sigh escaped her lips as their bare bodies touched.

After the initial shock of the feel of her naked body pressing to another woman for the first time, Piper relaxed and snuggled into her friend's arms.

"So was it what you expected?" Hazel whispered.

"It was... it was so much more." Piper's face flushed at the memory of watching the large penis slip into Hazel's little hole.

"Was yours as good as mine?"

"I don't know, but after the third one I thought I was going to die," Piper giggled, her face buried shyly in Hazel's shoulder.

Hazel turned her friend's face toward her and looked into her still lust filled eyes. "I'm glad." Slowly her lips descended until she touched Piper's. She felt her tense and resist for a second until a moan escaped her lips and she relaxed, opening her mouth to let her tongue inside.

The kiss went on for a long time before they parted breathlessly.

"Do you think that Leo could get it up again?" Piper asked. "I'd like to give him something special."

Hazel felt a thrill of excitement at the girl's words. "Yes, I'm positive, especially if we gave him a little encouragement."

Piper started to ask what she meant by "a little encouragement" but stopped when Hazel began to kiss down her neck. She was suddenly tense as the woman gently kissed across her neck and to the swell of her breast. "Hazel... what are... are you doing?" She knew perfectly well what Hazel was doing. She held her breath as Hazel's lips moved slowly across the soft white flesh toward her nipple. "Oh Holy Zeus," she moaned when her tongue found the hard nub.

Hazel smiled at her friend's moan and opened her mouth to suck the nipple inside. She had never done anything like this in her life. But somehow, at the moment, it seemed so right. As she sucked one nipple, her hand came up to caress the other breast. When she felt Piper begin to squirm under her she pulled away and quickly straddled her waist. She looked down at the surprised woman for a second before she dropped her head and began to suck on her breasts again. She squeezed the two together and moved her mouth from one wet nipple to the other, her salvia running into the space between them.

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel," Piper moaned as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

When both breasts were covered in her saliva she began to kiss lower. Her lips slowly traced a wet path down to her stomach, stopping to worry her ticklish bellybutton.

Suddenly, Piper realized where her friend was heading. Her hands reached out to grasp her head. However, for some reason she didn't have the strength to stop her. Her fingers entwined in her hair and followed her head lower. When Hazel's tongue licked the little patch of pubic hair, she lifted her hips and moaned. Unconsciously, her fingers began to push her head lower.

Hazel would have smiled but she was suddenly too excited. In all her life she never imagined that she would be doing what she was about to do. Her lips moved lower and she felt Piper open her legs to give her room. On her knees now, her tongue moved through the soft pubic hair until it reached the top of the now squirming woman's vagina. With a guttural like moan she moved her mouth down.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Piper screamed when she felt her swollen lips being parted by the searching tongue.

"Mmmmm!" Hazel moaned as her tongue found the sweet bubbling juice between her lips. Her head was spinning from the naughty excitement of what she was doing. The smell and taste of the excited girl consumed her senses. Suddenly she wondered why she hadn't done this before as her mouth was filled with the sweet taste of her friend.

As Hazel's mouth worked on her swollen lips, her chin touched something. She pulled back briefly and saw something between the woman's cheeks. However, before she could investigate, Piper pulled her head tightly to her groin. Hazel knew what she wanted and she began to suck her hole.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh!" Piper moaned as she pushed the head tightly between her legs. She raised her legs and wrapped them around Hazel's neck, her heels digging into her upper back. Suddenly, she was climaxing again.

It was difficult for Hazel to hold the thrashing woman on the bed as her hips bucked and her thighs twisted her head. However, she held on, sucking and chewing the swollen flesh like a mad woman now. It took quite some time before she felt the hands in her hair, and the thighs pressed to her face release her.

As soon as Piper began to relax, Hazel pushed the surprised woman's legs upward until they were pressed to her breasts. Then she reached down and placed her middle finger at the entrance to Piper's vagina. With a little push she buried her finger deep.

"Hazel please," Piper hissed as she felt the woman's finger moving inside her.

Slowly Hazel moved her tongue from the clenching hole of her vagina and moved lower. Her own heart was pounding in her chest at the thought of what she was about to do. It never occurred to her to try something like this, at least not to another woman. Her tongue slipped across the tiny sheath of skin separating her vagina from her anus.

"Nooooo Hazel!" Piper gasped but she didn't push her away. Instead her hands went back to the pretty woman's head and her fingers dug into her scalp. She felt Hazel's tongue as it began to circle her stretched hole and she gasped for breath.

With a push, Hazel's tongue penetrated her anus and slipped inside Piper's clenching asshole.

"Ahhhhheeeee!" Piper screamed and began to tremble in climax.

Hazel would have smiled but her mouth and tongue were busy. She kept working on the tiny hole until Piper pushed her head away. She smiled up at the exhausted woman and saw her open her arms. As soon as she was over her, their lips met.

It was several minutes later when Piper began to stir. She sat up and looked lovingly down at her friend. Suddenly, she bent her head and licked one of Hazel's nipples playfully.

Hazel moaned and looked at her now smiling friend. She reached up and pulled her head down to her breast again, almost smothering her in her flesh.

Piper went willingly, allowing the girl to direct her mouth across her heaving breast. Her heart was pounding as she suckled on another girl's breast for the first time in her life. She licked it and used her tongue like she loved to have done to her. Soon she moved to the other breast and did the same thing. Hazel's moans encouraged her and she began to kiss down the slope of her breast to her stomach.

"Piper," Hazel hissed, "You don't have to... to..." but her comment was interrupted when the woman began to kiss lower. She gasped as Piper's tongue slipped across her lower stomach and stopped at the top of her sex. Hazel held her breath.

The Cherokee hesitated. She knew she wanted to do this, yet she was worried that she wouldn't know what to do. She gathered up her courage and began to move again. Slowly, her tongue tickled ever lower until it found the swollen clit between the soft folds of skin.

"Ahhhhh!" Hazel groaned and bucked her hips upward.

Piper pulled away as if she were surprised at Hazel's reaction. She thought for a second that she had hurt her. However when she saw the pleasure on her face, she smiled and lowered her head again. A second later her tongue slipped between the swollen lips and into her warm and very wet cavern.

At that moment, Leo stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He half-expected Piper to be gone. Instead, what greeted his eyes was Piper's head buried between the legs of his moaning lover. He froze and stared in amazement, his penis quickly began to tent his towel. Excitedly he moved over and sat in the same chair that Piper had used. He opened the towel around his waist and grasped his throbbing organ. A big smile covered his face as he watched the two women squirm on the bed.

Piper lost herself in the pleasurable task of licking Hazel's little hole. She hadn't heard Leo come in because of Hazel's screams.

Hazel opened her eyes and saw her lover. "Wait Piper," she said to the surprised woman. "Get on your back."

In a daze, and without looking around, Piper went to her back with her head toward the foot of the bed. A second later Hazel was straddling her face.

Leo masturbated slowly as he watched his lover squat over the girl below. She was facing away from him but turned and smiled over her shoulder as she lowered her crotch.

Both women moaned as Hazel sat her saturated vagina on the prone woman's willing face. The juice streaming from her hole deluged Piper's mouth. She swallowed and pressed her tongue in for more.

With a groan, Hazel went to her hands so that she was in the "69" position with Piper. Her head immediately went between her legs.

"Oh my!" Piper groaned as she felt a mouth on her swollen sex again. She closed her eyes and sighed then went back to licking the vagina above her mouth. Suddenly, she felt something drip on her nose. She opened her eyes and gasped. Leo's cum was running out of Hazel's still stretched pussy. Without thinking twice, she moved her lips higher until her tongue touched the skin under Hazel's vagina. She licked upward, gathering up the running sperm.

"Holy Zeusss!" Hazel screamed when she felt the tongue touch her now pulsing clit. Suddenly it was sliding inside and she lost control, her body shaking with a tremendous climax. Her arms and legs shook, barely able to hold her above her lover.

Piper had surprised even herself with her nasty act. However, it had excited her beyond belief. As she continued to lick the little hole, she saw movement above her. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that Leo was standing at the foot of the bed. His penis was rock hard and suddenly just above her face. She dropped her head to the bed and watched as he brought the swollen head to Hazel's vagina. Everyone gasped as the shaft began to disappear inside the willing hole.

The position that Piper was in gave her an unobstructed view of Leo's penis as it separated the lips of Hazel's vagina. The sight fascinated her. She watched as he began to saw it in and out, his balls inches above her face. She could see Hazel's thick juice begin to coat the shaft. With a little whimper she stuck out her tongue and began to lick Leo's testicles.

"Oh gods," Leo moaned.

When Leo groaned, Hazel turned her head and saw the look of pleasure on his face. She smiled at him and said, "Piper has decided that she wants to feel you in her ass."

Leo's eyes opened wide in shock. "Really?" he gasped. Unceremoniously, he pulled his penis from Hazel's hole and looked down at the blushing woman. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" she whispered, her face as red as her hair. "Jason's already been in my pussy, so I thought it should be you who takes my anal virginity."

Quickly, before she could change her mind, Leo pulled away and let her get up. Hazel helped the trembling woman get onto her hands and knees. Then, she knelt beside her lover and reached for his throbbing penis. "Let me get him wet," she said and bent to take his penis into her mouth.

Leo moaned and looked at Piper. He saw her head turned and that she was watching Hazel with a combination of fear and excitement on her face. He also had his reservations about putting his large tool into her virgin ass. However, a team of wild horses couldn't stop him now.

"That should do it," Hazel said when she pulled her mouth from Leo's now dripping penis. Then she pushed his penis down until it was at the entrance to Piper's little hole.

The room suddenly became deadly quiet as all three of them held their breath.

Hazel positioned the head on the tiny rose.

Leo fought to keep from forcing his penis into the now trembling woman. He waited and allowed Hazel to push the head forward. With a little help from him, the swollen head opened the sphincter and slipped inside.

"Oh Holy Zeus!" Piper screamed when she felt a penis in her ass for the first time in her life. She tried desperately to hold still but her hips began to move. She wanted more.

Slowly Leo pressed forward, letting his lover's hand continue to guide him. He watched in fascination as his shaft began to disappear. His own legs began to tremble with excitement and his heart pounded in his chest as he watched inch after inch of his long shaft disappear.

Piper couldn't catch her breath. Her head was spinning wildly. She could feel every inch of Leo's fat shaft as it stretched her and slipped ever deeper.

When only her hand was between Piper and Leo, Hazel let go of his penis.

A grunt came from Piper's lips as she hunched her hips back at him, taking the remaining two inches. Suddenly, she felt his balls touch her vagina. She had all of him.

"Oh my," Hazel moaned when she looked down at the incredible sight. Not a fraction of Leo's penis could be seen.

It took incredible willpower for the man not to begin to pound into the tight hole. He waited patiently as the tiny hole of the woman below him adjusted to his width and length. It felt as though his penis was enclosed in a slick, wet glove; one that was moulded to his penis like it had been made for him alone. It was tight, yet supple, massaging every inch of his shaft.

Suddenly, Piper went crazy. "Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" she screamed. Her hips pressed back and her hands reached for Leo's thighs as she pulled him into her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Leo began to move slowly at first, taking his time in order not to hurt her. However, gradually he realized that she was more than ready for him. He moved faster as the hole opened and literally sucked him inside. Soon, he was pounding into her, his hips a blur.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh gods yes!" Piper screamed as electric pulses of pleasure rippled up and down her spine. Within seconds she was climaxing wildly for what must have been the tenth time that afternoon.

Leo continued to pound into her as he and Hazel watched Piper climax over and over. As soon as one would end, another would start.

Hazel reached between her own legs and began to play with her swollen sex lips as she watched the Cherokee woman convulse in pleasure.

When Piper's legs started to give out, Leo moved to his side, taking her with him, his penis never leaving her still clenching ass. He kept turning until he was on his back and Piper was sitting on him. There was an almost crazed look on her face and her eyes glowing with lust as she immediately began to move up and down on his shaft, hardly missing a beat in the transition. This position forced Leo's penis even deeper into her. She began to lift up until almost his entire penis was out of her and then fall back down hard. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she screamed incoherently as her thighs slapped on his.

The two continued to ravish each other as Hazel watched in amazement.

Finally, Leo couldn't take anymore. "Oh gods, I'm going to cum," he warned.

"Yes, yes, yes, cum in my assssss!" Piper screamed. Suddenly she felt the penis in her ass push as deep as it would go. She thought she could actually feel the head expand. Then there was soothing warmth deep in her bowels as Leo sent his sperm deep into her ass.

It felt to Leo like his head was going to explode. His balls pulled up into his body as he released everything he had into her warm cavern.

As the two lovers climaxed, Hazel's fingers brought her to a climax as well. She watched the two of them collapse on the bed and she quickly followed, leaving all of them entwined on the bed in exhaustion.

Leo pulled the blanket over them. They were all of them completely spent, exhausted, empty, and as such they dozed off in each other's arms to get some well-deserved rest.

 **/Scene Break/**

Just as he fell asleep, Leo woke up. He was alone in bed with his pants wet.

"CURSE YOU APHRODITE."


	42. Percy X Clarisse

**A/N: anonimus maximus requested Percy X Clarisse with this plot**

The war had ended. Percy and his friends had defeated the evil Mother Gaea and imprisoned her to the ground. Percy was having an enjoyable time at the after-party with his closest friends before he was teleported away in a bright white light.

He looked around him, rubbing his eyes which still haven't adjusted from the immense white light. He saw the beautiful Aphrodite in front of him.

"Perseus Jackson." She said in a husky tone.

"All right, what do you want now? Wasn't yesterday's quickie enough for you." Percy couldn't help but stare at Aphrodite's luscious bosom.

"I am the Godess of Love, honey." Aphrodite said straightening up. "I am never satisfied. But that's not why I am here. I am here at the order of the Olympian council."

Percy gulped. _That's not good._

"As you know, The Amazons have been completely exterminated in this war against the giants."

"So?" Percy asked confused.

"The fates have decreed that a new lineage of female warriors must be formed."

Percy began to dream of endless sex with Annabeth which had been approved by her mom.

"And?"

"Zeus, with the grace of the Olympian Council, has declared that these female warriors will be born from the union of the greatest demigod hero, which is you, and the-"

"-daughter of the Godess of Wisdom." Percy finished with a smile.

"Awww." Aphrodite said with a grin. "That's so cute. But no."

Percy was flabbergasted. "No? What do you mean , No?"

"The lineage of female warriors will be born from the union of you and the daughter of Ares."

"Wait, what?"

"Goodbye Perseus. You are on your own now." Aphrodite grinned and snapped her fingers.

Percy was teleported once again to a small island. He looked around but he was alone with one angry looking daughter of Ares.

 _Uh oh._

Clarisse ran at him. "Percy, You son of a bitch..."

 **/Scene Break/**

They fought everyday. Today wasn't any different, except that today the fight was over who's father was better. Call it childish and immature, but to them it was important.

"My father is the best since he's the God Of War" Clarisse said.

"He may be the God Of War, but that doesn't mean he's all-powerful" Percy said.

"It does" Clarisse retorted.

"Nuh-huh" Percy said.

"Huh-huh" Clarisse said.

The two were standing toe to toe glaring at one another. Both breathing heavily as anger coursed through their veins. They were so close to strangling one another, but then a change occurred. Their lips crashed and they began kissing one another heatedly. There wasn't a single soul around them since they were marooned on an island.

Clothes were shed next and you could hear the tearing cloth in-between the heavy pants and grunts.

Percy had violently thrusted two fingers into Clarisse and brutally pounded the daughter of Ares.

"Oh fucking Gods, Percy. Is that the best you could do?" Clarisse moaned though she had a challenging look in her eye.

Percy shot her a look and took the challenge. He added two more fingers to his thrusting. This had Clarisse screaming in pleasure and a bit of pain as she was stretched.

Clarisse though wasn't idle. She was had Percy's erect cock in her hands and was pumping it hard and fast wanting to get Percy off before her. They came at the same time. They were both panting hard from their simultaneous orgasm.

"That the best you got?" Percy panted.

Clarisse shoved Percy to the ground then straddled him. She worked his cock back up to hardness then slammed her cunt down onto the fleshy pole. Her eyes widen as she was speared. She'd never had anything so big inside her.

"What's the matter, bit off more than you can chew?" Percy asked smugly.

Clarisse glared at the son of Poseidon then began riding Percy with hard and fast bouncing up and down like a demon. She put all of her strength in it. She could feel the pleasure coursing through her, but she was determined and stubborn to prove Percy wrong that she shrieked as she came for the second time. She almost collapsed on top of Percy exhausted from both the bouncing and her big orgasm.

Percy, who hadn't done anything had a smirk. He used Clarisse's weak moment and rolled them over still inside her. Clarisse was on her back and was regaining her strength when Percy began his assault. He pounded Clarisse roughly causing to scream in pain and pleasure.

"Who's fucking better now, slut" Percy roared.

Clarisse's body wasn't listening to her and soon she came again causing her to go limp for a second.

"I said who's better?" Percy asked again.

"Y-y-you are" Clarisse murmured lost in pleasure now.

"I can't hear you slut, who is better?" Percy asked as he pinched Clarisse's nipple hard.

Clarisse bit her lip hard and drew blood.

"You are" she said.

"Damn straight, who's the best fucking god on Olympus?" Percy asked.

"Poseidon" Clarisse said meekly.

"Who?" Percy asked as he tweaked Clarisse's clit and nipple.

"Oh Gods, Poseidon!" Clarisse screamed as she came again.

"Who's your lord and master?" Percy asked now really into it.

"You are Percy. You are my master, you are my lord. I live to service you. Oh Gods, I'm coming again!" Clarisse shouted as another orgasm rocked her tired body.

Percy pushed in hard one more time and released his seed. He was tired, but he felt good.

"That was fun" Clarisse said smiling for the first time.

"Yeah, we should 'fight' more often" Percy said.

Clarisse pulled Percy's head down and gave him a searing kiss, which he returned.

 **/Scene Break/**

Robb stood anxiously as he waited calmly outside their hut. Finally Artemis stepped out. Percy rushed towards her.

"Is she... Is she."

"She's fine, Perseus Jackson." Artemis spoke smoothly.

Percy exhaled softly.

"And congratulations on your first triplets."

Percy just smiled.


	43. Percy X Annabeth X Piper

Annabeth groaned as she awoke. She got out of bed and headed for the shower. She turned on the water and waited til the bathroom filled with steam. She stepped in and felt the hot water pelt her naked body. She was so deep into feeling the hot water that she didn't hear someone enter. The shower curtain pulled away and she was soon joined. A pair of hands cupping her C sized breasts, which caught her attention.

"You're up already?" she asked.

"How could I stay asleep without your luscious body beside mine?" he asked.

"I guess you're right" Annabeth chuckled as she turned around.

Standing in front of her was Percy. He had broad shoulders, a muscled chest, washboard abs, a bit of hair covering the base of his great phallus, which was standing at attention and muscular legs to finish off.

"Gods, I need you in me now" Annabeth groaned.

"Your wish is my command my blonde slut" Percy said as he pushed his member into Annabeth's twat.

"Oh fucking gods" Annabeth moaned as she was split apart.

"Like that, just wait I am only getting started" Percy said as he began pumping away.

Annabeth was doing her best gripping the shower wall just so she wouldn't fall down. Percy was working wonders on her and she could barely stand it. They had been in bed together for several months and Annabeth could never get enough. She was known as being smart and calculated but in bed she was a hungry beast. She loved sex especially with Percy ramming his shaft into her over and over again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, just keep fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, keep on fucking me" Annabeth crooned.

"Such a pretty cunt you have Annabeth, you are so tight too. Who'd ever thought you'd be so tight. I guess you're just gifted, huh?" Percy asked.

"Yes, gifted, only for you" Annabeth groaned as her orgasm washed over her.

"Yes, just for me bitch. You're mine. I claimed you so long ago. This cunt is my property" Percy said as one of his hands fingered her clit.

"OH GODS, AGAIN!" Annabeth moaned as another orgasm washed over her.

"Shit, you are so fucking sensitive. I don't even have to do much to get you off. You're are such an easy slut" Percy chuckled as he continued pounding in and out of the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth was panting heavily still trying to recover from her latest surge, but Percy wasn't giving her any leeway at all. He was pumping in and out of her a good pace, which kept her in a state of constant pleasure. She could feel herself letting loose several mini orgasms. Percy was the only one that could make her feel like this so lost in pleasure and never wanting it to end even on the brink of exhaustion.

"So good, I love the feel of your twat hugging my cock so tightly" Percy said.

Annabeth moaned as she felt Percy assault her chest with his eager mouth. This only caused more mini orgasms to detonate within her. She could feel his teeth graze her flesh as his mouth latched onto her nipple and sucked it like an infant. Then he would pull away and lick her entire breast avoiding her nipple and do the same with the other. It thrilled her and annoyed her at the same time.

Percy loved playing with Annabeth since she was such a willing bitch when in the bedroom. He kept up his licking and sucking on the daughter of Athena's breasts always avoid the two hard peaks that begged for attention. He grinned a foxy grin as he heard the gray eyed woman whimper and whine. He kept his thrusting since had yet to come and he was going to.

Soon he fired his load into Annabeth and Annabeth sighed as she let go of her tight hold she had on the shower walls. She slid to the floor panting not able to really move. She then felt Percy semi limp cock gently push into her mouth. Annabeth opened her mouth allowing entry. Soon she nursing on Percy's phallus like a calf.

Percy was gently thrusting in and out of Annabeth's mouth never going too fast or slow. He wanted to savor her talented mouth letting her tongue slither all around his member. Shit, she knew how to use her tongue so well. He gently grabbed her head and massaged her scalp.

"So fucking good" he murmured.

Annabeth began humming a nameless tune to speed up things. Percy groaned loudly, which echoed the tile walls as Annabeth's mouth was filled with Percy white hot seed. She gulped it down savoring it like a fine wine. She pulled a way slowing cleaning Percy off along the way. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Delicious" She purred.

Percy was panting heavily after the heavenly blowjob he had just gotten. He was always left breathless after Annabeth sucked him off. She just an amazing mouth.

They then cleaned one another up and headed back to the bedroom fresh and clean.

"Ready for some breakfast?" Percy asked.

"Mmmm, starving" Annabeth purred.

Percy smirked.

 _This is going to be one satisfying breakfast_ he thought.

Percy and Annabeth headed to the kitchen to find Piper there sipping a cup of tea.

"Morning you two" she said with a perverted grin.

"Morning Piper, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked surprised to find her friend sitting at her table.

"What, can't your best friend come over to visit?" Piper asked innocently.

"You can, but in the morning and uninvited" Annabeth said frowning.

"So?" Piper asked like it wasn't wrong or anything.

Annabeth sighed.

"So what's for breakfast? I could go for some big fat delicious fox sausage," Piper said.

Annabeth's eyes widen at this.

"Well how about we have an appetizer first then go to the main course?" Percy suggested.

Piper pouted at not getting what she wanted right away while Annabeth sighed once again. Ever since she started this thing with Percy, Piper started to stop by more often than she did. She got word of Percy's handiwork by hearing Annabeth's moans and screams of pleasure and wanted a piece too. It took some talking, but they ended having an agreement of sorts. Annabeth would have her night and morning with Percy. She and Piper would share Percy for breakfast and Piper would have Percy for the afternoon and night then it's the reverse the next morning. It was a simple agreement, which only is altered because of missions and such.

They ate a light breakfast and once that was done and the dished were cleaned they began. Piper had stripped out of her clothes while Percy and Annabeth cleaned up. The daughter of Aphrodite was naked lying on the table.

"Ready for the main course" she said with a devilish grin.

Percy made his way and sat down so he was in-between Piper's legs. Annabeth stripped down and climbed on top of the table with her knees between Piper's head and lowered her pussy to her friend's mouth. Annabeth thanked the gods that she had such a sturdy table. The first time they did this the table broke. They went through several tables til the found the right one.

Piper moaned as Percy began eating her out. But kept some focus in eating out Annabeth. Annabeth rock and rolled her hips as she grounded her pussy into her friend's face.

Percy munching away then brought his fingers into the mix. He removed his mouth from Piper's pussy causing her to groan from the loss. He then shoved three fingers into Piper and nibbled on her clit. This made Piper seize up in pleasure. Annabeth pouted at Piper and turned to Percy.

"I didn't come" she whined.

"Well come here and I can take care of that for you" Percy said as she he pushed his chair away.

When he did that it showed Percy was nude from the waist down with his dick ready for action. Annabeth leapt from the table and landed gracefully impaling herself on Percy. She moaned as she was filled once again. She then began humping Percy with all of her might.

Piper groaned as she awoke from her slumber. She looked and frowned.

"Hey, you've had more than enough of him last night. I want mine," she said in a childish way.

"Now Piper, be patient. You left Annabeth here hanging and I had to pick up the slack. I'll get to pounding your pussy once I am done with Annabeth's" Percy said in a stern tone.

"Yes sir" Piper said with a bowed head.

Annabeth kept bouncing away with her arms wrapped around Percy's neck kissing him. Percy had one hand on her hips as the other groped and caressed her jiggling breasts. Annabeth groaned as Percy tweaked her nipple. She threw head back in sheer pleasure. This gave Percy access to her neck and began sucking and nipping at the column. He then moved his hand from Annabeth's hip and found her clit and began stroking it.

Annabeth swore she saw bright lights as she came and then slumped over breathing heavily. Percy gently pulled her off his lap and laid her down. He then turned his attention to Piper, who was diddling herself to pass the time.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"I've been fucking ready, now fuck me" Piper said.

Percy grinned and climbed onto the table and inserted himself into Piper's dripping cunt. He groaned as he entered Piper. She was so tight, always was. He then began thrusting away with Piper holding on for dear life. He didn't start off slow since Piper hated that. She wanted a good brutal fucking and that meant fast and hard from the start.

"FUCK YES THAT'S HOW YOU FUCK A PUSSY!" Piper screamed.

Percy grunted as he pounded harder and harder into Piper feeling sweat drip off his body. He thanked the gods for his amazing stamina and his insane training for fighing monsters that made his this strong. He didn't think he could be able to do this if he didn't have both.

Annabeth awoke from her nap and saw what was going on at the table and began playing with herself. It was a great show.

Percy kept going then he felt the tightening of his balls and knew he was about come.

"Shit, Piper here it comes" Percy warned.

"Spray me baby. Spray that baby batter inside me" Piper said.

Percy came and Piper came just after him. Her cunt milking him for his seed, for every drop it could get. The two laid there resting.

"Well that was exciting, but I think we all need a shower now" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I am up for that" Piper said.

Percy nodded.

"Good, lets go then we can have some brunch" Annabeth said as she walked to the bathroom swaying her hips.

"Fuck, lets go" Piper said.


	44. Percy X Calypso X Annabeth

**A/N: A guest requested Percy X Calypso X Annabeth.**

Sweat covered both Annabeth and Calypso's naked bodies as they rubbed up against one another in a sensual and erotic fashion. They were moaning and panting heavily as they exchanged kisses every so often. Their hands explored one another with the familiarity of two lovers. Below them was an equally nude Percy. His cock was standing tall as Annabeth and Calypso's cunts slid up and down around his organ. He had never seen such a sight of two girls pleasuring his pole so erotically.

"He's so hard Calypso, I can feel him pulse" Annabeth moaned as she rubbed her cunt extra hard against Percy's organ.

"He's fucking stacked that's for damn sure. Haven't had a decent cock or fuck for so long just puny shitty little ones" Calypso said.

"She has such a foul mouth doesn't she Percy. Maybe you should shut her up" Annabeth said with a spark in her eye.

Percy knew what Annabeth was talAnnabethg about. He moved and grabbed Calypso's head and shoved it down to his crotch. He felt Calypso's mouth engulf his cock and he groaned.

"Shit, she has amazing mouth" the blond said as he threw his head back.

"That she does. Her tongue knows just what to do" Annabeth said as she rubbed herself.

"Let me do that" Percy said as he licked her lips.

Annabeth nodded as she moved and sat on Percy's face and he began eating her out. Annabeth moaned as she grounded her pussy into Percy's face. She could feel his tongue wiggled inside her hot depths. Now it wasn't like Calypso's who knows where all of her pleasure spots were, but Percy made up for that with his furious never relenting assault on her nethers.

Calypso kept sucking away trying to pack in more and more of Percy's sausage into her mouth. It tasted so good to have this great piece of meat in her mouth after being starved of it for so long. Sure she loved sucking and licking Annabeth's lovely clam, but she always loved a grade A piece of meat. Her boyfriend Leo though never had anything a shitty tiny piece and it wasn't till getting to Camp Halfblood where she found this amazing meat chunk.

Leo and Calypso had had a great argument. She had spoken to Annabeth who agreed to let her stay at Annabeth and Percy's apartment in New Rome, Percy because the damn fox inside him unleashed hormones in him that drew the attention of Annabeth and Calypso. They smelled and got wet in a snap since it had been so long since they've gotten a good royal fucking. Clothes were then thrown away and now here they were on Percy's bed.

Percy was in heaven as he ate Annabeth's juicy cunt. She tasted amazing. But right now he had to focus on eating out Annabeth and giving her pleasure. He groaned as he felt Calypso's mouth work his dick and he thrusted up burrowing his entire length into Calypso's mouth and some down her throat.

Annabeth was rocking her hips as she rode Percy's face. She could feel his canines graze her clit and it made her shiver. She could've sworn that they grew longer to cause more friction against her aching little button.

The three were enjoying themselves and soon Percy shot his load into Calypso's mouth and she drank it down. Annabeth came next drowning Percy with her juices. She crawled off panting.

"That little cunt Annabeth made a fucking mess, and I always have to clean it up" Calypso said seeing Percy's messy face.

She crawled up and licked off Annabeth's essence from Percy's face. This gave a chance Percy to grab Calypso's head and they kissed. It was a hard rough kiss and Percy dominated Calypso. She fought a bit, but soon submitted. Percy then heard the fox growling him instructions to dominating a girl like Calypso. He listened and flipped over so he was on top of Calypso. He then mounted her slamming his still hard cock into Calypso hard and rough.

"Oh fucking goddamn hell!" Calypso screamed.

Percy then began to fuck Calypso in a rough fashion keeping the demititan pinned to the bed by her shoulder.

"Like that whore, like me fucking you like this?" Percy asked harshly.

"Yeah, fuck me damnit. Fuck me hard you shit head. I want to be left limping goddamnit," Calypso swore.

Annabeth felt fingers enter her cunt and saw it was Percy's. Percy had moved one of his hands away from Calypso now using an arm bar to keep Calypso down as his other hand was finger fucking her. Annabeth moaned as she humped the two fingers inside her.

Percy slammed in and out of Calypso hard and fast in a very brutal fashion. SAnnabeth slapped against skin so hard and fast it seemed to leave bruises.

"GODS FUCKING SHITTING HELL!" Calypso screamed as she came.

Percy kept going as Calypso came, it only made him increase his already vicious thrusting. Calypso came again and again in a never-ending fashion. It was wearing her out. He soon spewed his load as he roared in an animal like fashion. This sent shivers up and down both the girls' spines.

Calypso laid there totally exhausted breathing hard. Her eyes glazed over with her head lolled to the side. It seemed life was gone from her.

Meanwhile Annabeth had flooded her juices all over Percy's hand. Percy pulled his fingers out. And then smeared it all over her tits. He then dove in and began lapping up the mess. Annabeth moaned as she felt Percy's tongue bath her and his teeth nip her skin and hard nipples. She moaned and fell back and Percy mounted her. He entered her in a gentler fashion than he did Calypso.

Percy just knew he didn't have to be as rough with Annabeth like he did with Calypso. He pumped in and out of Annabeth in an almost loving fashion. This made Annabeth mewl and wither on her back. She pulled Percy's head and kissed his passionately. Percy returned the kiss and nip her bottom lip.

As they kissed Annabeth's hands dragged across Percy's muscled back and loved feeling his muscles flex as he thrust in and out of her. She loved Percy's cock inside her. It filled her up so much that she was totally stuffed. She then Percy's mouth nip her neck and suck on her pulse point and she gasped.

Percy's hands made its way down and played with Annabeth's tits then while one hand stayed there while the other went further first maAnnabethg circles on her taut stomach then further down to Annabeth's clit and began rubbing. This made Annabeth erupt.

"OH GODS!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy smirked as he felt Annabeth's cunt muscles spasm around his length. He kept going though at a slower pace til Annabeth's orgasm ended and then sped up. He fucked her til he spewed his load into her sopping cunt. Annabeth laid there breathing hard. She had come several more times before Percy shot his load. Now it was slowly oozing out of her. Percy looked at the havoc he wrecked and smirked.


	45. Dionsys X Piper

**A/N: A guest requested Dionsys X Piper. I know I haven't been active these days, but I was going through some shit in my life. I promise, I'll try to update as frequent as possible. So hope you enjoy this chapter... :)**

Piper was asleep in the Aphrodite of Piper's half-sisters were asleep in their bunks. The door to the Aphrodite cabin opened and a figure entered. He waved his hand over the cabin and then then shook Piper awake.

"Huh, who is it?" Piper mumbled tiredly.

"Piper dear, it's time" the person said.

Piper yawned and nodded. She got up and followed the person outside. They then teleported into Dionsys' office. Before Piper was Dionsys, the god of Wine.

"So you want to do it here?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, you know I still feel uncomfortable to do it in the Aphrodite cabin" Mr. D said.

"Even though you placed a sleeping charm on all of my half-sisters and they are all deep sleepers anyway" Piper said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I, it just feels weird and wrong" Mr. D said.

Piper shrugged and stripped out her pajamas leaving her naked before Mr. D. She was sure that Mr. D wasn't as uncomfortable with fucking her in the Aphrodite Cabin as he said. She figured it was most likely that Mr. D had gotten some illicit feelings for some of her half-sisters that he didn't want to explore at the moment. So he never wanted to do it in the Aphrodite cabin since he might get the urge to rape them in their sleep. But Piper was going to do her best to make him cave into those feelings.

Mr. D got hard seeing Piper's young supple body. Her skin was nicely tanned with no tan lines, her breasts were a lovely C cup and had no sag in them unlike Sally(Percy's mom), whose tits were sagging and not as lovely as they were when he first marveled them. Piper's cunt was cleanly shaved and Mr. D liked that. It felt so different than Sally's wild bush.

"I'm waiting for you Mr. D" Piper cooed.

So Mr. D snapped out of his trance and stripped himself. He had a bit of a paunch on his stomach, but what jutted out was a big handle. Piper licked her lips as she saw Mr. D's cock. He was so big, so lovely. She had only had another cock bigger than Mr. D's and that was Percy's. She still remembered the first time Harry fucked her. They gave each other their virginities before the final battle against Gaia. She didn't want to die being a virgin and she was having a fight with Jason, so she chose his best friend instead.

Piper shook her head bring her back to the present. She then moved to the couch and sat spreading her legs wide to show Mr. D her hot core. Her hand went down and began to play with herself. Her other hand cupped her tit with her thumb flicking her hard nipple.

Mr. D just stood there watching Piper play with herself. It always amazed him that Piper could easily toy with herself in front of him.

"Mr. D, I am so wet, stick that fat juicy cock inside me. I want it, I need it" Piper purred.

Mr. D moved, but it was like he was in a trance with his dick leading the way. He bent his knees a bit so his shaft would line up with Piper's entrance. He then pushed in and Piper moaned as she felt her quim get stretched and filled by Mr. D. It was so good and it never got old.

"Oh Mr. D, Mr. D. Mmm, yes fuck me so good. I need it so badly" Piper moaned.

Mr. D had to stop himself from just going totally hog-wild and fuck Piper with reckless abandonment. He knew that he had to savor this treasure for as long as he could. He knew Piper was going to leave soon and who knows when they'd have another night again. Chiron was getting a bit suspicious with Mr. D, as he had stopped cursing Zeus for his lack of sex.

So Mr. D moved back and forth slowly, to draw it out. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations of Piper's pussy squeeze his shaft, to milk. She wanted his seed inside her.

"Fuck me Mr. D, fuck me. I want it all! FUCK ME!" Piper cried.

Mr. D was so glad he prepped the room beforehand. He placed up silencing charms since he knew Piper could be loud when it came to sex and he didn't want anyone hearing her and coming down. No, that wouldn't be good at all.

"Mr. D!" Piper screamed in frustration of Mr. D's slow pace.

Mr. D though was still holding back. He needed to pace himself to make himself last.

"Please Mr. D fuck me, I want you to fuck me" Piper pleaded.

Again he ignored her pleas, but then he felt her slick cunt walls squeeze and contract around him and he groaned. His will shattering. He pushed Piper down on the couch lengthwise and was on top of her without ever removing himself. He then began to ram in and out of Piper's pussy in a hard almost violent way.

"YES Mr. D, YES! THAT'S IT! FUCK MY PUSSY, FUCK IT! MAKE ME YOUR WHORE, USE ME, USE ALL OF ME!" Piper screamed.

Mr. D felt sweat bead his brow as he kept going at this vicious pace. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Then he felt Piper's divine walls spasm and he roared. He came spewing his load deep inside Piper as she continued to ride through her own orgasm.

Mr. D collapsed on top of Piper breathing hard. He wasn't the young god he used to be. He rested a bit more, but when you have such a young nubile halfblood under you, you get your second wind back fast.

Piper rolled them so she was on top of Mr. D. She worked her pussy muscle to get him hard again. Once he was erect again she began to slide up and down at a very sensual pace. Her breasts jiggled with every move she made. She threw her head back letting her curls drape across her nude back.

Mr. D just laid there and stared at the sight. It was erotic really. He almost didn't want to move for the plain fact that this might all be a dream and if he moved he'd wake from it.

"Mr. D, touch me" Piper pleaded.

With that Mr. D's hands moved up from his sides and caressed her thighs then her hips moving to her sides til he moved them to her swaying breasts. He cupped the twin mounds and thumbed the two hard peaks. Piper moaned loudly as Mr. D played with her hard nipples. He then squeezed her breasts letting his fingers dance across the hot flesh. Admiring how they fit in his hands.

"Yes Mr. D, yes. More, more" Piper cried.

Mr. D wanted to give her more and more. Just hearing this sex goddess cry for him was driving him insane. He thrust his hips up to meet Piper's grinds. They worked into a rhythm now when Mr. D lurched up and his mouth captured one of Piper's nipples. Piper gasped as she felt Mr. D's hot mouth lavish her erect bead. Her hands gripped his balding head, pushing his face into her chest wanting more.

"Oh" she said.

Mr. D then began to worship Piper's breasts with his mouth and tongue while a hand went down seeking her revealed clit. He began to rub it and this caused Piper to jerk.

"Mr. D" Piper cried as she came.

Mr. D gritted his teeth to stave from coming. He wanted to give Piper a couple more orgasms til he came in her again.

"Get on your hands and knees Piper, but don't pull out" Mr. D commanded.

Piper shivered and obeyed. It was tricky, but Piper got on her hands and knees without removing Mr. D's cock from her slit. Mr. D was pleased by Piper doing this and began to thrust in and out. He was gripping Piper's hips as he pounded her snatch from behind.

"Oh Mr. D, I can feel you deeper inside me. So deep, so big. More, I want more" Piper moaned.

Mr. D groaned and grunted as he did his best to give what Piper wanted. He made her come two more times before expelling his second load deep inside Piper's gushing quim.

"Mmm, Mr. D that was lovely" Piper purred.

Mr. D just nodded as he tried to regain his breath.


	46. Percy X Hylla X Thalia

**A/N: A guest requested Percy X Hylla X Thalia. Enjoy :)**

Percy was in a bind. Now usually he was good at getting out of any kind of bind, but this one he had no exit or escape plan whatsoever. Now what was going on here? Well, Percy was in between the two of the hottest girls, in his opinion, ever. On one side was Thalia Grace, a childhood friend he's known for a long time. And on the other side was Hylla; who was an amazon that Percy met a few years back. Both girls were best friends as much as they were rivals. They both loved to fight and that's what was connected them in the first place. But what divided them was that Thalia thought the Huters were the best whilst Hylla thought that the Amazons deserved that title, and now it looks like for Percy as well.

"Back of you Amzonian tart" Thalia snapped.

"What did you call me you Huntress bimbo" Hylla growled.

 _Uh-oh, that was a mistake_ Percy thought.

"Okay slut, that's it. You're going down" Thalia said with metaphoric fire expelling from her nostrils.

"Bring it on bitch" Hylla said in a very aggressive tone.

What happened next made Percy's eyes widen to dinner plate size. Thalia lunged in and kissed Hylla roughly and ferociously on the lips and Hylla kissing Thalia right back with the same amount of ferocity. Percy knew he was getting hard at just the sight of the two kissing. He could see Hylla and Thalia fighting each other over the kissing dominance. Then he saw them open their mouths letting their tongues get involved in the battle. Now he was rock fucking hard and straining against his pants.

Thalia pushed Hylla down so she was lying on her back and began ripping off Hylla's shirt. Hylla ripped Thalia's pants off. Soon Hylla's pants went and then Thalia's shirt. Both girls were down to their undies. Percy's eyes roved as he saw their girls' firm toned bodies. Thalia and Hylla both had tanned bodies and it appeared they did in the nude given there are no lines. Then his eyes locked on what kind of underwear they were wearing.

Thalia was wearing a lacy black set. Lacy black bra and panties while Hylla went with a crimson red lace bra and panties with gold colored trim.

Hylla moved her leg over and pushed them between Thalia's. She then began rubbing Thalia off with her thigh.

"Oh fuck" Thalia hissed.

"Like that, you like that whore" Hylla growled as she dipped her head down and licked the tops of Thalia's breasts before unclipping Thalia's bra and tossing it away releasing the twin mounds to the Amazonian girl.

Thalia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was now grinding into Hylla's thigh. Thalia's panties were soaked and you could see some of her juices smearing on Hylla's thigh causing it to gleam in the light.

"You're so fucking wet" Hylla said as she pushed her thigh harder into Thalia's core.

Percy just sat there stunned as he watched the erotic sight. He just had no clue what to do. Well, aside from whipping it out and jacking off. But he didn't want to break whatever the hell was going on by moving. This could be a dream and by moving he could wake up. He was sure as hell not going to do that.

Thalia's loud moan signaled she had come. Her panties were completely soaked as her release drenched Hylla's thigh.

"You fucking whore, you lick up the mess you caused" Hylla barked.

She pushed Thalia's face down to her thigh. Thalia began licking up her own juices and once that was done she kissed and licked her way up. She peeled Hylla's wet panties off revealing her juicy pussy, which was nicely trimmed. Hylla had gotten very aroused as she got Thalia off. Thalia dove into Hylla's delicious clam. Hylla gasped loudly.

"Oh fuck" she moaned as she pushed her pelvis into the huntress' face.

Thalia began to eat Hylla out as Hylla grabbed Thalia's head to make sure Thalia wouldn't leave her in the lurch. Her hips humping Thalia's face.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. Yes, right there, right there. Fuck, mmmm, yeah. Oh yeah, fuck me good with that talented tongue of yours Thalia. Fuck me so, so good" Hylla moaned.

Percy was shocked. It looked like Thalia had go down on Hylla before, but that wasn't right, was it? But his mind didn't really want to think about that since it wanted to focus on the scene on hand. He was really fighting the urge to whip it out and stroke himself. His hands were twitching and flexing like it had spasms or something. His cock was begging to be released from its clothed prison. It was getting a bit painful given how hard he was.

"FUCK, COMING!" Hylla moaned as she drenched Thalia's face with her release.

Thalia finally pulled up. Her face red due to lack of oxygen as her face glistened with Hylla's juices. She then turned to Percy.

 _Fuck, she looks so damn hot_ Percy thought looking at Thalia's slick face.

Thalia got up and walked, no, sashayed over to Percy and sat on his thigh.

"Clean my face Percy" she said in a pleading tone.

How could Percy deny Thalia of her request? He moved his head in and his tongue trailed out. It touched Thalia's cheek. Thalia gasped and closed her eyes to moan. Percy began licking Thalia's face. He tasted Hylla's juices and they tasted good. She had a tangy flavor. Percy took his time cleaning Thalia's face wanting to savor Hylla's juices on Thalia's face. Once done Thalia pulled Percy's face in and they kissed. Their tongues dueled with one another for dominance. Percy tasted more of Hylla in Thalia's mouth.

Hylla wasn't idle as this was going on. No, she crawled to Percy's legs and spread them. She undid Percy's pants and yanked them down along with his boxers with Thalia lifting herself up when needed. His cock sprang forward and Hylla licked her lips. She then took it all into her mouth and Percy's hips jerked upwards on instinct. Hylla moaned at this. She went on sucking and bobbing. One of Percy's hands was on Hylla's head guiding her movements. While his other was wrapped around Thalia's waist.

Thalia and Percy kept up their make out session. He was moaning and groaning into Thalia's mouth as Hylla was giving him a blowjob. Thalia pulled away.

"What's going on?" Percy asked perplexed.

"Silly Percy. Hylla and I decided to share you" Thalia said.

"Then why the fight?" Percy asked as his hips jerked up into Hylla's mouth.

"We wanted to have a bit of foreplay before the real fun began" Thalia said grin.

Percy just groaned as he felt Hylla's tongue swirl around his entire length.

"She's good at that isn't she? She knows her way around pussy as well. I haven't come so hard in my entire life before Hylla's mouth ate out my pie" Thalia said.

"You… and… Hylla" Percy groaned.

"Yes, we've been lovers for a few months. We decided to enter you in since we both aren't lesbians. We're bi and both like a hot piece of meat in-between our legs from time to time" Thalia said.

Percy just groaned as he felt Hylla's tongue swirl around his length again. Then his hips jerked.

"Shit" he said as he came.

Hylla was a bit shocked at Percy's orgasm, but focused quickly on gathering his seed in her mouth not letting a single drop go. Once he finished Hylla pulled back and grabbed Thalia's face and kissed her. They shared Percy's seed as their tongues battled one another.

Percy just stared. Then he watched as they pulled away. A string of saliva connected their lips.

"So delicious Percy" Thalia murmured.

"Mmm, yes, quite scrumptious" Hylla said.

Percy got hard again watching the two girls share his seed between them.

"Now my turn" Thalia said.

She got up and Hylla peeled her panties off. Thalia then got back on Percy's lap impaling herself onto Percy.

"Oh fucking god!" Thalia cried.

Percy groaned feeling Thalia's sweet tight pussy. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck then began to ride him. Percy grabbed her hips and helped her movements as he put in his hip thrusts. From behind her Hylla unhooked Thalia's bra and then began to play with the dark haired girl's tits. Thumbing and tweaking her nipples, cupping the full perky B mound squeezing them, fondling and groping them. Rubbing them like they were crystal balls.

All of this just increased Thalia's pleasure as she increased her humping. She threw her head back letting it land on Hylla's shoulder. Hylla licked and sucked Thalia's neck, nibbling Thalia's pulse point.

"OH" Thalia moaned.

"He feel good baby, his lovely cock rubbing all over in your tight wet cunt. You're a fucking whore, you live for his cock, you love it. You want it all the time" Hylla whispered huskily.

"Yes, oh yes. I'm his whore. I want to fucking ride him anytime, anywhere" Thalia cried.

"That's whore, that's it. Fuck him" Hylla said nibbling on Thalia's ear.

Thalia shivered as jolts of pleasure arced through her spine. It was deliciously erotic.

"Come for him, come for me" Hylla urged.

One of her hands stayed on Thalia's chest while the other went down and began stroking Thalia's clit.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" Thalia screamed as she came.

She went limp and Hylla caught her and pulled her off Percy. Percy was so close to coming, but just as he was ready Thalia came and he was left hanging. This left him frustrated.

"Oh poor baby, looks like Thals couldn't get the job done. But that's okay love, you got me. We Amazon girls never let our man wanting" Hylla purred.

Thalia would've glared at her friend had she been conscious.

Hylla then licked Percy's shaft clean off Thalia's juices and teasing him. She pulled back taking off her bra revealing her lovely Cs. She laid back spreading her legs wide, giving Percy an open invitation. Percy groaned and dove off his chair and on top of Hylla. His cock found home and sank into Hylla's velvet vise.

"Oh" Hylla gasped.

Percy moaned as he felt Hylla's cunt muscles ripple around his cock. It felt so good.

"Now fuck me Percy, I want a jolly good Yankee fucking" Hylla said huskily.

Percy wasn't going to disappoint as he proceeded to fuck the shit out of Hylla. Hylla howled in sheer pleasure as she got fucked. So loud that it awoke Thalia. She stared, watching as her best friend fucked her other best friend and she got utterly wet. She sat up and began fingering herself.

"Yes baby, yes, fuck me good, fuck me. Harder, faster fuck me so good babe. OH GOD YES!" Hylla cried.

Percy kept going amaze how insatiable Hylla seemed to be. But it spurred him on, before he felt like he was going to blow, but now he got renew vigor to keep going without an end.

Slapping skin was heard as Hylla and Percy moaned, grunted, groaned and screamed their pleasure. Thalia added to the erotic chorus with her own sounds as she finger fucked herself.

"FUCK HERE IT COMES HYLLA!" Percy roared.

"FILL ME PERCY, FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED!" Hylla screamed.

With one final powerful thrust he erupted inside deep inside Hylla. Hylla sighed feeling Percy's seed.

"So lovely" Hylla panted.

"Yeah, so good" Percy panted.

He pulled out and laid beside her.

Thalia had come herself and there a nice puddle of her juices right below her. She too was breathing hard.

"It's not fair, Percy didn't come inside me" she whined.

"Well darling, if you can get Olympus to raise again" Hylla said tiredly.

"Thalia, I am not sure I can go again" Percy said with a hint of exhaustion in his tone.

Thalia's eyes locked on to Percy's shiny limp dick. It was a challenge and she never backed down from a challenge. Percy gulped seeing this look and knew he didn't have a way out of this. Thalia lunged and used her hands and mouth to get Percy hard again. It took some doing, but Percy's member got hard.

"Now it's my turn for come" the horny blond purred.

She impaled herself onto Percy and began to ride him like she had done earlier, but this time she was focusing on getting Percy to release inside her.

Percy groaned as he felt Thalia's cunt muscles squeeze his shaft, trying to get his seed from his sac.

"Thalia… not… so… rough" Percy grunted.

"But I want it" Thalia pouted not slowing her pace one bit.

Percy sat up and pulled Thalia close and kissed her hard. She moaned as they locked lips. Percy's hands went to Thalia's tits and played with them making her gasp and pant. Percy then gently pushed her down to the floor. He then began to pump in and out of her dripping quim.

"Oh Percy, please I want to do it doggy, please" Thalia begged.

Who was Percy to deny his best friend's request. So he pulled out and Thalia got on her hands and knees. She shook her delicious ass and Percy smacked it causing Thalia to yelp in pain.

"Fuck her like the horny bitch she is" Hylla called.

Percy then shoved himself back inside Thalia's pussy. Thalia moaned loudly, which turned into a series of very loud moans as Percy began to thrust in and out of her, his hands gripping her hips.

"Oh yes Percy, yes. Feels so fucking good" Thalia cried.

Percy was focused on his rhythm that he didn't notice Hylla crawling over and got underneath Thalia. She then began to suck on Thalia's swaying breasts and rubbing Thalia's clit.

"OH GOD!" Thalia screamed.

She came hard, but somehow was able to stay conscious. She wasn't going to fall til she had a dose of Percy juice in her cunt.

"What are you waiting for Seaweed Brain? Fuck my goddamn brains out" Thalia barked.

"Yes ma'am" Percy said then resumed his thrusting.

Hylla giggled as she kept up her work under Thalia.

Percy kept going and then he felt that tingle in his balls and he groaned loudly as he rammed in deep into his best friend spilling out load. This had Thalia's eyes roll up to the back of her head as she felt his hot seed splash her walls. She finally gave in and toppled over.

Hylla caught her before Thalia could hurt herself.

Percy fell on his butt totally spent now.

"Please, no more" he whimpered.

"Don't worry Percy" Hylla said.

Percy let out a sigh of relief.

"We've got plenty of time before round two" Hylla giggled.

 _Round two?_ Percy thought and wondered if he was going to survive.


	47. Connor X Travis X Drew

**A/N: A guest requested Connor X Travis X Drew. Enjoy :)**

Drew wasn't happy at all. That bitch Piper had interrupted her plan to fuck Jason again. And now she was probably banging his brains out while Drew was stuck here horny as hell. So she was drinking some whiskey she had smuggled in to the camp.

"Well, well, what do we have her?" Connor said.

"It looks like a lonely chick and she's trying to get herself pissed" Travis said.

"You two go and fucking bugger off" Drew said slightly slurring her speech.

"I'd say she's halfway there, brother" Travis said.

"I said fucking piss off" Drew said. She was in no mood to deal with the these two sons of Hermes.

"But my dear lovely gal" Connor said moving closer to Drew's left.

"Why'd we want to leave you when it is your hour of need" Travis said mirroring his brother's action on Drew's right.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?" Drew asked looking at the Stoll brothers for the first time.

"Have you ever heard the phrase double your fun" Connor said with a grin.

"Double your pleasure" Travis ended with a matching grin.

"I think you've got those backwards" Drew said as she took another strong pull from the bottle.

"Hmm, she may be right dear brother" Travis said in mock thought.

"Yes, she may be" Connor said miming the actions of his brother.

"Will you two cut that the fuck out and tell me what you want?" Drew asked angrily.

The brothers grinned at her. They eyed Drew. Now Drew didn't have a rocking bod like Annabeth Chase or Thalia Grace. Nor did she have a beautiful face at all, but she didn't look like a pug like some of the half-sisters the Stoll brothers' had. Of course, she was one of the lesser beautiful of Aphrodite's demigod offspring but she wan't an eyesore either. She would be called quite pretty and that wasn't bad at all. Drew's body consisted of smooth pale white skin and she had a decent sized chest of a B cup. The rest of her body consisted of feminine curves though not as noticeable as other girls.

"Come with us dear Drew" Connor said.

"And we can ease all of your troubles away with some thrusts and a couple of squirts" Travis said.

"What the fuck, why not" Drew said as she was too drunk to even care any more. Besides it will make her feel good and that's what she wanted right now. She didn't give a damn if she was going to 'surrender' herself with two sons of Hermes which would be considered a disgrace amongst the daughters of Aphrodite.

She followed the brothers into the nearby woods. Once they were deep insode the forest, she found herself in a brother sandwich and she was the filling. She was feeling hot as she felt their hot hard bodies against her more supple one. Then there was the tingling feeling she had never felt before and she was sure it wasn't the alcohol talking.

"Just relax and let us work" Travis said into Drew's ear.

Drew shivered and nodded. She took a deep breath and let the brothers do whatever to do. She felt two pairs of hand remove her clothes. Then she felt them touching and caressing her nude body with such love and care though their hands were rough and bruised. No one had never touched her like this and she was slowly getting addicted to it. She closed her eyes letting herself just feel. Their hands glided across her skin sending sensation feelings rocketing through her. They never stayed in one place, which kind of drove her crazy and excited her at the same time. She was panting heavily.

"Like that?" Travis asked as he licked Drew's earlobe from behind her.

Drew shivered as she nodded her head as the last of her sanity was trying to hang on.

"Then you'll love this" Connor said as he pushed two fingers into her cunt.

Drew gasped then moaned as she felt Connor finger fuck her. Travis's hands were cupping and groping her breasts as he rained kisses on her neck and shoulders. Connor was raining kisses on the front part around her neck and shoulders.

"Oh fuck" Drew moaned. She was now fully gone to lust.

"Oh, we haven't gotten to that yet" Travis said with a smirk.

"And why get to the climax of the show when you're enjoying the ride so far?" Connor asked.

Drew's hips were humping Connor's fingers as they slid in and out of her gushing depths.

"More, faster, harder" Drew murmured.

She then felt Connor's thumb flick her clit and she hit the wall. She came hard and fell back on Travis who caught her. Then she felt them carry her to the bed that the room had. Hearing some rustling of fabric she opened her eyes to see the Stoll brothers nude. They looked the same both had hard and firm bodies. Her eyes dipped down and she licked her lips seeing their prizes. Both were bigger than any cocks Drew had ever seen.

"Like what you see?" Connor asked.

Drew nodded excitedly. This was like fucking Christmas to her.

"Then you'll love what we'll do to you next" Travis said.

They climbed onto the bed with Travis facing her and Connor right behind him. Travis inserted his cock into Drew's willing mouth. She moaned in approval as she tasted Stoll cock. She gasped as she felt Connor plunge into her inner sanctum with his flesh rod. The two redheads began hammering Drew's mouth and pussy. Travis's hands weaved through Drew's short black hair massaging her scalp.

Drew just laid there moaning as she was being used. She fucking loved it since Travis and Connor weren't being cruel as they used her body. No, they had a certain gentleness to their actions as they fucked her to oblivion and beyond. She closed her eyes as she kept sucking Travis. She swirled her tongue and did everything she knew about sucking dick. She could feel Connor's big rod pounding her and it felt so much better than any of the tiny dicks that she had to satisfy herself with. She had never been so full before.

The brothers were enjoying their Aphrodite treat. They looked at each other and grinned. They then switched positions in a flash, as sons of the god of fast travel were supposed to. Drew felt emptiness in her mouth and cunt, but before she could complain she tasted a new cock in her mouth. It was covered with her own juices.

This just excited her even more tasting herself on Connor's dick. Travis began where his brother left off pounding Drew's snatch.

"She likes it, she really likes it" Travis said.

"Yes she does dear brother, another satisfied customer" Connor said.

Drew just moaned like a wanton slut in approval. She then climaxed and the brothers stopped what they were doing letting her come down from her high. Her eyes fluttered open and she then saw she was on her hands and knees. How she got there she had no clue, but didn't care as she felt a cock enter her pussy and her mouth. She wasn't sure who was in front or back, but didn't care at all. She was getting fucked again and that's all that mattered.

The brothers began their pounding and she moaned her approval letting her quim and mouth do the talking.

"Shit, she knows how to use her pussy" one Stoll moaned.

"She's sucking like a pro" the other said.

They kept going then released their loads in their respective holes. Drew drank up the seed and when one of the brothers pulled away Drew was breathing hard, her face red.

"Feeling better?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, but I want more" Drew said.

"We're never one" Connor said.

"To leave a fair bitch like yourself" Travis said.

"Hanging" the said together.

Drew grinned. She was going to get one hell of a night.

The trio fucked the night away and Drew found new appreciation for the children of Hermes. And the brothers found a very willing and able partner.


	48. Percy X Drew

**A/N: A guest requested Percy X Drew**

Percy yawned as he stretched out on top of one of the tables in the dining area. It had been a lazy day today. No quests or activities, which was odd since Mr. D always enjoyed torturing the campers with his ideas for killing them. So today he enjoyed lying about the dining area, eating, drinking, and just relaxing with his fellow demigods. But it was getting late and several campers had already returned to their bunksat their respective cabins. Percy thought it was time to go too, but was too lazy to move. Grover had already left a while ago wanting to make a stop at the forest and speak to a few dyrads before he retired for the day.

"Oh Percy."

Percy turned his head to see Drew cleaning up. SHe had been stuck with cleaning duty as punishment. For messing up Piper's hairdo or something.

"Oh Drew, am I holding things up?" he asked.

"No you're not." Drew said with a sweet smile.

Percy just nodded as he laid there as Drew cleaned. The area was quiet as Percy seemed to doze off.

Drew watched this and waited. This was her plan. She had been waiting for Percy to stay in the dining area, where most of Drew's free time was spent the past few weeks, and just be rambunctious and not go on a quest. She had seen Percy and Annabeth go at it and it got her hot. It had been a while since she got any relief that wasn't her fingers. It was hard to find any given she lived with her a dozen half-sisters who enjoyed hogging up her space and speaking all the latest juicy gossip. She loved them dearly, but she just couldn't get any privacy to do her business. But she was going to get some tonight for damn sure. She also made sure Annabeth was out on a quest with Piper and Jason. She didn't want Annabeth to hog Percy, no she wanted him all to herself.

She snuck over and poked the snoozing Percy and grinned. He was out like a light it seemed as he laid across a table. So the daughter of Aphrodite dragged Percy till his legs hung off the table then undid his pants letting the drop and catch on his feet. She frowned when she saw he was wearing underwear this time. He wasn't prepared for any action, but that didn't deter the horny slut. She pulled that article of clothing down too. She stared at Percy's flaccid organ then with her hand stroked it feeling it get hard in her hand. She cooed as it got bigger and harder in her hand. It was so hot and had such a heady scent that made her delirious.

Once at full mast Drew removed her hand and began to lick the pole. She felt Percy twitch, but remained dozing. He tasted good to Drew so she continued to lick til there was a nice sheen then she took the whole thing into her mouth, well, as much as she could. She had to focus, she could do this. She pulled back then went down again. This time she got it all. It hit the back of her mouth and she directed it down her throat.

Percy groaned as he was getting deep-throated, but didn't wake up. Drew wasn't sure if she should be amazed or insulted that Percy was still asleep. But she pushed that aside wanting to focus on the task at hand, or in mouth in this case. She kept going pulling back letting herself get some fresh oxygen since she wasn't used to deep-throating. She'd lick the whole phallus and suckle the head before taking it back into her mouth. She kept this up til Percy's dick twitched and then exploded all over Drew's face. Her face, hair and neck was covered in the son of Poseidon's seed.

"Ugh shit, that's gotta be the best dream ever." Percy muttered as he woke up. He then realized it wasn't a dream as his pants were gone, his dick hanging out and Drew covered in his white cream.

"Fucking shit" the hero murmured as he watched Drew clean herself of the mess Percy had made making sure she got what she could into her mouth.

"Oh, hello Percy." Drew cooed as she continued to clean herself.

Percy felt his member get hard again at the erotic sight.

Drew saw this and grinned. She removed her dress revealing her stunning body. Percy could only stare at all the lovely flesh before him. She had to have one of the best racks in all of Camp Half-blood especially with her pink nipples erect like that. Percy also saw that Drew shaved down there too. She was the full package.

Drew climbed up on Percy and presented him with her breasts.

"Suck them baby." she cooed as she ran her hands through his dark hair.

Percy buried his head into the twin mounds licking, sucking and nibbling on the intoxicating flesh pillows. Drew gasped. Sure, she's had several guys play with her tits, but it felt so different with Percy, maybe it was because he was a son of the Big Three, or maybe it was his natural skill. Whatever the reason Drew was in euphoria.

"Oh yes, suck them, suck them. Feels so good, oh god, so fucking good" Drew mewled.

Percy used one of his hands and snuck it down finding Drew's pussy already slick with her arousal. He sank two fingers into her causing her to let out a loud gasp that changed into a moan that echoed throughout the empty guild hall. She then began to ride Percy's fingers as he swirled his fingers inside her. His thumb seeking out her clit that had popped out of its hood.

"Oh fuck, oh yes, fuck me, yes, fuck me. Mmmmm, oh god yes fuck" Drew moaned.

Percy was so hard he could hammer in nails. He removed his fingers making Drew groan from the loss. He then grabbed her hips and then positioned her so she was over his meat pole. He lowered her down and Drew's head dropped back as her eyes rolled up into her head. He was so fucking big inside her. He had to be the biggest she's ever had. Every inch that sank into her she convulsed.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed as she orgasmed as she bottomed out onto Percy.

Percy groaned as he felt Drew's pussy walls contract around him. He waited til her orgasm pass and then shifted his body so Drew was lying on the table and he was on his knees still buried in her. He then proceeded to pump in and out of her. Drew whimpered and moaned as she was getting fucked by Percy.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me, oh yes, harder, harder, fuck me, show me the truth strength of a son of Poseidon." Drew cried.

Percy grunted as he increased his pumping as his hands played with Drew's jiggling breasts, tweaking her hard peaks, which caused Drew to keen out in sheer bliss. Percy grunted as he kept thrusting away going harder and harder. Drew was sure to get splinters on her backside from the friction, but she didn't give a damn at all. She was so full of pleasure.

The duo rutted on the table moaning and groaning. Sweat coating their bodies. Finally Percy expelled his seed deep into Drew and she climaxed for a second time.

"OH FUCK YES, FUCK YES!" Drew screamed.

Percy fell forward, but caught himself so he wouldn't fall on top of his lover.

"Oh fuck, now I know why you made Annabeth scream like that" Drew muttered as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Percy looked at Drew.

"You saw us?" he asked.

"I did and it was one of the hottest things ever" Drew said smiling.

"And you won't tell?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"No." Drew said.

Percy let out a sigh of relief.

"Only if I can have access to this every once and a while" Drew said as she constricted her cunt around Percy's cock, which was still inside her.

Percy just nodded. He then pulled Drew into a kiss, which she returned.

"Percy, fuck me again" Drew cooed.

"Fuck yeah I'm all fired up" Percy exclaimed.

He got off the table pulling himself out of Drew, which made her groan from the loss. Their juices pooling out onto the wooden surface. Drew knew she'd have to clean that up, but that'd be for later. She got off the table and Percy bent her over so her the top half of her body was on the table.

"Oh, I've haven't done this position in so long" Drew purred.

"Get ready then" Percy said as he rubbed the head of his rod against her sensitive lower lips.

He then plunged his hard organ into Drew's wet clam. Drew let out a passionate cry as she was being violated again. He was in a different position, but still big and thick. It felt so good. Then her tits rubbing against the pool of their juices on the table. Her hard nipples gliding across the wood due to the their juices already there. It felt so good. Nothing she's never ever felt before.

Percy thrust in and out of the She-Devil gripping her soft plump hips tightly, surely leaving marks behind.

"Oh Percy, Percy, mmm, fuck me, oh yes, fuck me" Drew moaned.

Percy slid a hand from Drew's hip down lower seeking out her clit and began to rub it.

"OH YES!" Drew cried as she climaxed.

Percy kept going pounding away at Drew not caring who'd hear them. It was late enough that it'd be down right impossible for anyone to show up. He then got an idea and proceeded to spank Drew. This sent pangs of pleasure up her juicy ass.

"Oh so naughty Percy" she said lustfully.

Percy just grinned.

"Spank me, spank my ass. Get it all red and raw baby" Drew purred.

Percy nodded his head and smacked Drew's pale ass over and over using both hands to make sure both cheeks got equal attention. Drew moaned at the treatment. She wiggled her throbbing posture wanting more.

Soon her ass was ruby red from the abuse it was getting and that sent her over the edge.

"OH GODS PERCY!" Drew screamed as she had the greatest orgasm she's ever experienced. Her whole body was trembling and shaking like she was possessed or something.

This set Percy off feeling Drew spasm. He unleashed a torrent of seed into the daughter of Aphrodite as he buried himself as deep as he could. He slumped on top of her though had the forethought to use his elbows to keep most of his weight off his lover.

"Mmm, that was amazing" Drew cooed.

"Yeah" Percy muttered.

Both were panting hard from their exertion.


	49. Percy X Silena

**A/N: A Guest requested Silena X Percy**

Silena swore under her breath as she failed yet again to find her teammates. Mr. D had a ridiclos idea of holding a two day battle royale at Camp Half-Blood. He had split the camp into two teams and the rules were that the team that capture the most of the opposing team wins. Plus, Mr. D said that he had released a few dangerous beasts to make the game more interesting and guranteed that they were 'non-lethal'. Which indirectly meant that they were.

Silena, being a daughter of Aphrodite, was put along with the Ares and Athena kids. And they took things way too seriously. She was given a team and the job of kidnapping a few opposing campers, but somehow she managed to get lost. She was getting tired and daylight was diminishing. She needed to find a place to rest then start up the search in the morning.

"What the fuck!?"

Silena froze when she heard this and grabbed her dagger ready to defend herself.

A sudden crash was heard and Silena saw a figure fall from the trees. She heard a groan and she saw his face. It was the new unclaimed dark-haired kid in the Hermes cabin. Hermes was on th other team, so why is he here and where are his teammates. She scanned the area thinking this might be an ambush.

"Stupid lousy fucking bastard. When I get my hands on him he's going to fucking wish he hadn't done that" Percy grumbled as he slowly got up.

He then realized he wasn't alone and saw Silena.

"Hey, you're that girl dating Beckendorf" he said.

"Yeah, but why are you here and where are your teammates?" Silena asked still holding her dagger ready to attack and/or defend.

"That fucker, he's probably banging his secret lover with some unconscious bitch." Percy grumbled as he sat up.

Silena blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"The Apollo bastard has a fucking gay lover that's on another team and they are probably fucking. Harry is probably unconscious so they could have some privacy." Percy said.

 _A gay Apollo kid, who'd have guessed that?_ Silena thought.

"Okay, then why are you here?" she asked.

"The gay fucker knocked me out and dragged me here" Percy said with a grumble and anger.

"Oh" Silena said.

"Yeah, so it's getting late. I better find a place to sleep then find the two tomorrow" Percy said with a sigh.

"Wait." Silena said.

Percy stopped and looked at Silena.

"Um, what say we call a truce for now. I think it will be safer to be together at the moment than apart" Silena said.

Percy thought about this then nodded.

"Sure, come on. I think I know a place. By the way my name is Percy Jackson" he said.

"My name is Silena Beauregard" the daughter of Aphrodite said.

They walked some and Silena began thinking that Percy was lost.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, I sometimes hide here" Percy said.

Silena wanted to ask what Percy meant, but decided it was best left alone. Soon they got to an opening and Percy led her to a makeshift den.

"It's not much, but it will provide shelter and keeps us safe till morning" Percy said.

Silena had to agree with this. It wasn't a whole lot, but she'd been in worse really. It actually looked kind of cozy.

"Um, we'll have to squeeze in since it was made for one and there are two of us" Percy said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's fine as long as you watch where you place your hands" Silena threatened.

"Of course, of course" Percy said vehemently.

Silena smirked. It was easy to get him.

Soon they set things up and Percy got water from a nearby stream and they had a little dinner before hitting the sack. They wedged in together and it took a moment for them to both get comfortable. They both fell asleep though not in their sleeping bags since it was too tight. So they agreed to huddle together using their sleeping bags as padding to protect themselves from the hard ground. It was later that night and Silena woke up. She wasn't sure what awoke her then she felt hot breath on her neck. She shivered and suppressed a groan. She glanced down and saw Percy was breathing right onto her neck and it was driving her insane. She could feel moisture gathering in her panties.

 _Shit, it's been so long since I've had anytime to get any relief_ she thought.

This was true since on missions Beckendorf always stayed awake and that meant no Silena special time. At home she could have some privacy, but she was usually training or on a quest so being at home wasn't always available. Plus the fact that she'd usually be too tired to get herself off after training or a mission. But now it seemed to have all caught up to her and she needed relief and relief now. She bit her lip and slowly had a hand move down to her crotch without disturbing Percy.

She then began rubbing herself biting her lip not to make a sound. What she didn't know was that the scent of her arousal was reaching Percy's nose and he inhaled it deeply this turned on the animalistic side of Percy. His eyes snapped open and Silena froze as she whipped her hand out of her pussy. Before she could react Percy pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

This shocked Silena, but the kiss felt so good. It was dominate and passionate. She'd never kissed many boys before since many if not most were scared of Beckendorf, eventhough they were technically over. She began kissing back. One of Percy's hands went down and pushed his way inside and found Silena's core and began probing it. Silena moaned into Percy's mouth as he fingered her. Percy moved his mouth from Silena's and then latched on to her neck. Silena gasped as she felt Percy's tongue lick and his teeth nip her throat.

"Oh gods" the daughter of Aphrodite groaned.

Percy's other hand took off his pants and boxers and then the hand that was playing with Silena yanked down her panties she was wearing. He then shifted and pushed himself inside her. Silena's eyes widen as she felt Percy enter her. He was so big and thick, it felt like she was being split in half. She yowled in pain as Percy fully sheathed himself inside her. Thankfully a part of Percy saw this and was considerate and allowed Silena to get adjusted to his length.

Once she was Percy began thrusting away. Silena wasn't a virgin and broke her hymen on a mission. She was still a virgin in the traditional sense since she hadn't had sex til now. With Beckendorf being her ex, no guy was brave enough to get closer to her to even try. That and Silena was a very good fighter and wouldn't allow herself to be taken advantage of.

Percy kept humping her and Silena was gasping and moaning with pleasure. She was gripping Percy's arms trying to stay in some kind of control. Her legs had wrapped around Percy's waist to keep him inside her. She had never felt such pleasure in all of her life. It was so thrilling, exhilarating. She wanted, no, needed more.

"Faster, go faster. Harder too. Oh gods harder" Silena begged.

Percy growled and picked up the pace causing Silena to see stars as she had her first orgasm through intercourse. She nearly passed out since it was like a tidal surge crashing into her. Percy kept going almost mindlessly now. He was rutting her with all of his might now. Silena had tears down her face as she couldn't believe all the pleasure she was getting. Soon she felt Percy's cock twitch and explode inside her. She was thankful she took a contraceptive herb that she bought of a dyrad before the games began, as she planned on trying it with Beckendorf. But she got something better instead.

Percy faded back to normal and when he realized what had happened began to stutter out an apology. Silena stopped him with a kiss.

"It's alright. I love it. In fact I want more." she said ending it with a lustful purr.

Percy gulped, but nodded. He wasn't as naïve as many thought he was.

The rest of the night Silena would never forget as Percy put all the knowledge to good use to give Silena such amazing orgasms that by morning she wore a 'I've just had the best fucking night of my life' dopey smile. After the two had breakfast and a quickie after that Silena walked away bow-legged, but extremely satisfied.

Percy left to find his teammates with a shit-eating grin on his face.


	50. Percy X Female Council Members

**A/N: Because it is the fiftieth chapter in this series, I have decided to take up Anonymous' ambitous request of Percy X Athena X Aphrodite X Hestia X Artemis X Demeter. I wish to thank all of you for being so supportive of me as I have written this series and I thank everyone who sent in their requests. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it ;)**

Hestia, Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis were at Hestia's new apartment. They were having a little major godessess' only party before the big apartment warming party that was planned for later.

"Girl, this place is amazing. I so need to get my own place. I hate living with Hapheastus" Aphrodite said. "And too bad Demeter is running late."

"You think that's bad? My father doesn't know that I'm not a virgin and everytime he sees a mortal who I hvae kidnapped for my own pleasures, he thinks they are intruders turns them to ash with his thunderbolt. It does not help that he is the King of All Gods." Athena said.

"I'm still a virgin." Artemis said softly.

"That sucks. You still haven' laid with a guy yet?" Aphrodite said and Artemis alowly shook her head. "Even Hestia has slept with a guy. Those Oaths were not serious. I mean who can remain a virgin for eternity?"

Artemis sighed. It was totally unfair.

"Yeah, Ares has threatened to implant some freaky shit into guys who I have brought home" Aphrodite said.

"So what shall we do to, as mortals call it, 'christen' my new place?" Hestia asked.

"Well we're already doing a hell of a job at the moment." Athena said.

All around the four godesses there was various bags of snacks along with bottles of various powerful alcohols and other godly drinks.

"I say we find a guy and screw him, now that's a way to christen your new place" Aphrodite proclaimed.

The three godesses looked at each other. This was _typical_ of her to suggest that.

"I second that." Athena said raising her bottle of godly nectar, which was half empty and was her third. She was just going along with Aphrodite to humor the godess of love. And also, she had secretly wondered what her daughter Annabeth had seen in a guy like that

"Uh guys, there's a flaw in you plan. Where are we going to find a guy?" Artemis asked though she wasn't too keen on the whole idea. She was probably the most sober of the four though she had drank a bit.

"Percy, the boy has so much energy he can fuck us all and not get tired soon. Plus, I have given him a potion for situations like this." Aphrodite said grinning.

Hestia's eyes widened when Aphrodite suggested her nephew and the son of the Sea God.

"Aphrodite, are you crazy?" the godess of the hearth asked.

"No, I'm horny" Aphrodite said giggling madly.

 _Yep that settled it._ _Aphrodite was defintitely crazy._

"Well come on. Lets get Percy back and bang him!" Aphrodite shouted a she thrusted her fist into the air.

"Aphrodite, you're not thinking right" Artemis said.

"Fuck that, you've been wanting to get boned by Percy for ages and here's your chance and you're going to cop out of it" Aphrodite said.

Artemis's blush went from non-existent to full-blown in thirty seconds flat, maybe faster. This was a secret of hers that she thought she had kept well hidden from the world. It was kinda expected that Aphrodite knew that, as love and lust were her fields of speciality, and Artemis had lusted after Percy ever since she first saw him.

"Aphrodite, that's wasn't a nice thing to say." Hestia scolded.

"Oh push off. Damn, have you seen him without a shirt off? I have and he looks damn fine. I just want to run my tongue all over his hot bod" Aphrodite said drooling.

Hestia was now blushing to Artemis epic proportions.

"Okay Aphrodite, I think enough is enough" Athena said as she reached for the bottle Aphrodite has been drinking out of.

Aphrodite moved it out of Athena's reach.

"And you, It's about time you get laid again. It's been, what? Nearly a decade. And there's no excuse for you having a good time and Percy will definitely give it to you. I mean, have you seen the sword he packs. I am sure you'd love to get a closer look at that piece of hard steel." Aphrodite said as she winked at the godess of war.

Athena joined the epic blush club with her cheeks as red as Artemis and Hestia's.

"We're getting Percy and he's going to do all of us and that's final" Aphrodite said firmly.

 **/Scene Break/**

Percy sighed as he walked home to his mom's place. He had just finished a great meal at cheeseburger joint that had recenty opened up nearby.

"Man, Those burgers were awesome." Percy said rubbing his belly happily.

"Hey Percy" Aphrodite said in greeting.

"Oh, hey Aphrodite, what's up?" Percy asked.

"Well Percy, the godesses and I are having a little party and want you to come." Aphrodite said.

"Uh, sure, when is it?" Percy asked. It was never a good idea to deny Aphrodite. She could do wonders for your love life. Besides, Percy owed Aphrodite a lot of favors.

"Now!" Aphrodite said as she grabbed Percy and snapped her fingers.

The two made it to Hestia's new apartment in Olympus and they came bursting in. Hestia, Artemis and Athena were still there. They had tried to stop Aphrodite from her mission, but Aphrodite was damn adamant and was a fucking beast when she wanted to be. Thankfully all the injuries were minor and Hestia was able to heal them all easily. They turned to find Percy being dragged by Aphrodite and sweatdropped.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing with Percy?" Hestia asked.

"You know what I am doing, and you, all of you are going to partake in it." Aphrodite said.

Percy finally wrenched his arm from Aphrodite's iron grip. He looked around to see Artemis, Hestia and Athena. He wasn't sure what was going on, but knew it involved him and that it was either really bad or really good.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked.

"Aphrodite's drunk, Percy. Don't listen to a thing she tells you." Hestia said.

Percy just nodded.

"Oh piss off Hestia. Percy, I brought you here so you can fuck all of us. We're going to have a nice orgy to christen Hestia's new place. So get out of those clothes and show us your mighty sword." Aphrodite said loudly.

Percy's eyes widen at hearing this from the godess of love. He looked at the other three godesses and they all looked extremely embarrassed.

Aphrodite though was impatient and began tugging on Percy's pants, which snapped Percy out of his shock.

"Hey Aphrodite, hey stop that!" Percy shouted as he tried to smack Aphrodite's eager hands away.

He lost the battle and soon his pants were down as was his boxers. His dick was not hard at all, but the godesses could see he would grow to great lengths.

Artemis had a bright red face as turned away. She knew how big Percy could really get thanks to Thalia's stories, but seeing in the flesh was well, stunning for her. Hell, it was amazing she was still conscious and upright.

Athena was blushing just as madly as she turned away too. Sure, she's seen a few guy's things, but Percy was in a class all of his own. _Damn, he was stacked_. And at that moment, she understood what her daughter saw in him.

Hestia's mouth was open in shock at seeing what Percy was packing even if it wasn't erect yet. She never knew Percy was hiding in those pants. She was rarely ever spoken to and spent most of her time maintaining the hearths at Olympus.

Aphrodite made quick work of that as she began to stroke him. She could feel him get hard as she worked and smirked. Yes, she was going to have a long hard fucking night, and so were the other godesses. As soon as Percy was hard Aphrodite dropped to her knees and began sucking him off.

"Aphrodite!" Hestia shouted.

"What, I am not letting this grade A piece of meat pass by me. So get in fucking line if you want a taste." Aphrodite said then went back to sucking Percy.

Percy groaned as a hand began rubbing and stroking Aphrodite's hair.

"Oh yeah, mmm, so good Aphrodite. Use that tongue. You have such a good fucking tongue" he murmured.

The other three godesses could now only stare as their friend sucked Percy off. It was getting them all wet. Athena was rubbing herself though trying to do it in a subtle way, Hestia was doing her best to control herself and Artemis, well, Artemis was mixed. A part of her wanted to drag Aphrodite off and claim Percy for herself, another part wanted to pass out, and the last part wanted to diddle herself silly since this was better than any erotic dream she'd ever had whether asleep or awake.

Aphrodite was sucking Percy and enjoying the taste of his meat. One hand was rubbing herself, but that wasn't giving herself the gratification she wanted and needed. She tore off her purple skirt with her godly super strength along with her panties. Once gone she began frigging herself in earnest. She had torn off her top too.

Percy was now slightly humping Aphrodite's mouth now. He knew this was wrong, but his hormones had taken over and he didn't give a flying fuck now. He had Aphrodite blowing him and that's all that mattered.

"Shit" he grunted as he spewed his load.

Aphrodite drank up all of Percy's seed and she was hooked. She wanted more.

Percy pulled away and saw the other three godesses. He then closed his eyes and released pheromones. This was a trick he picked up on accident one day while training. It turns out that another power he inherited from his father was the ability to release his hormones into the air. What happened after he released his pheromones was he got jumped by Thalia. But that's a story for another time. Basically what happened was Percy learned how to control releasing his pheromones and he and Annabeth had many, many glorious times together.

The pheromones hit the three other goddesses' noses and they became overcome with animalistic lust. They were already randy and this cranked them up all a couple notches. They were breathing heavy as they tugged out of their clothes.

"That's it take off your clothes, my godesses. I will give you all what you want, need" Percy said grinning in a lecherous way. He grabbed a potion that Aphrodite had given him a long time ago, to use if he ever ended up in a situation like this. He dunked the entire thing in one swig and tossed the bottle away.

Back with Aphrodite, Percy was still hard because of the potion he had taken. He had pushed Aphrodite down on her back and had mounted her.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me Percy, stick that beautiful piece of meat in me. Pound me, fucking beat me. Make me come!" Aphrodite wailed.

Percy shook his head. Who knew Aphrodite had such a dirty mouth? He then slammed all of himself into Aphrodite and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of Aphrodite. The godess of love was having a ball getting rutted so magnificently. Percy slammed in and out of her. Skin slapping against skin. Aphrodite pulled Percy's head down and they kissed sloppily.

OH FUCK!" Aphrodite screamed as she came.

Percy halted letting Aphrodite's orgasm pass. He then began pumping again after she had stilled. He grabbed Aphrodite's perfect B cup tits and began playing with them. His fingers tweaked her hard nipples making her arch her back wanting more.

"Mmm, that's it baby. Play with my titties. They're all yours" Aphrodite mewled.

Percy finally came spilling his load into Aphrodite, who was out of breath and looked like a fucking wreck, but so happy too.

"Had enough Aphrodite?" Percy asked.

"Fuck no, I want more" Aphrodite whined.

Percy chuckled and threw her legs over his shoulders and began pounding her tight twat as she howled with great pleasure.

"FUCK YEAH, POUND MY TWAT PERCY. POUND IT SO FUCKING HARD! SO FUCKING GOOD!" the godess of love screamed in pure pleasure.

Percy was really going to town on her. Aphrodite was writhing around as he just slammed in and out of her abused cunt.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUCK YES! I'M GOING TO BE SO GODDAMN SORE, BUT I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT!" Aphrodite screamed as she came again.

She then blacked out and the clone saw she was down for the count and dispelled. Aphrodite just laid there with a wide smile and a cunt that was red.

Percy was with Hestia next. He dragged her to a corner of the room. He ripped off Hestia's clothes since she hadn't obeyed the him the first time. Percy then began to ravage Hestia. He didn't give her any foreplay at all. He slammed his cock right into Hestia's tight center. Hestia screamed in pain and pleasure as she was stretched so wide.

"Percy!" she screamed.

Percy began pumping away enjoying how tight Hestia was. He grabbed a hold of Hestia's B cup tits manhandling them in a rough fashion.

Hestia was getting brutally fucked and she was having an amazing time. She never thought she would like it this rough and that that she'd be having sex with Percy, but damn he was so big and thick inside her. She was now enjoying herself and begging for more.

"YES PERCY, YES! MORE, I WANT MORE. HARDER, FASTER! FUCK ME PERCY, FUCK ME TIL I CAN'T STAND ANY MORE!" Hestia screamed.

Percy smirked, _she's such a fucking whore, who'd have guessed?_

Hestia was having her breasts tugged and pulled painfully and all she did was scream in painful pleasure.

"Yes Percy, yes. Pull them harder, make them red. Slap them, spank them. I want to feel the pain" Hestia cried.

Percy just obeyed still a bit shocked at how Hestia was getting off on pain.

Hestia groaned as she felt the second loss of Percy's cock inside her. She then opened her eyes and saw Percy looking down at her.

"Percy?" she asked in a hoarse voice due to her screaming.

"Hey Hestia, who knew you were such a pain whore" Percy said.

Hestia blushed wildly at this since she didn't even know she had this fetish.

"Do you want me to continue?" Percy asked.

"Please Percy" Hestia said.

Percy sighed at this. He wasn't very comfortable with what he was going to do. He then began pumping in and out of Hestia.

"Hurt me Percy, slap my tits, spank my clit" Hestia urged.

Percy was now slapping Hestia's breasts as his other hand was spanking Hestia's clit. This was just making her juices explode.

"HOLY ME!" she screamed.

Percy felt Hestia's quim squeeze him tightly.

 _Shit, she's got a damn python grip down there_ he thought.

He fought back not coming too soon. He won and Hestia went limp. Her breasts bright red from being smacked around. The skin around her clit was also the same red color from his spanking. She was breathing hard with her eyes having that slightly glassy look.

"Are you alright Hestia?" Percy asked.

"Fucking fantastic" Hestia mumbled.

Percy sighed as he pulled out of Hestia. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Percy stood looking around seeing the other godesses waiting for their turn and sighed. This was going to be a very, very long night for him. He'd get to each godess and give her their own personal Percy time. But now the big question. Who should he go to next? He did a quick survey and decided on his next target.

Percy dragged Artemis away to the third corner of them room. He took care to be more gentle with her, gentler than he had been with Hestia. He kissed Artemis gently and Artemis sighed into the kiss. It was just how she dreamed it to be. They made out as Percy stripped Artemis out of her clothes. Once naked Percy eyed Artemis's lovely D cup chest.

 _So this was what she's been hiding?_ Percy thought.

He then lovingly caressed Artemis's breasts making Artemis gasp and moan.

"Oh Percy, please, more, I want more" she whimpered.

"As you wish my lady" Percy said.

He then fed two fingers into Artemis's pussy. She was so tight.

"Are you a still a virgin?" he asked. He knew that the other two maiden godesses had lost their virginities a long time ago but this came as a surprise to him.

Artemis nodded with a blush across her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you Artemis" Percy said.

"I love you Percy" Artemis said.

"Love you too, Artemis" Percy said.

Artemis was in pure pleasure. Percy was having pure amazing and sensational sex. He was gentle when he ripped her hymen away kissing her passionately. Then as he gently pumped in and out he peppered kisses all over her soft skin.

"Percy, Percy, Percy" she murmured.

"You're so beautiful Artemis. So beautiful" Percy said.

"Oh Percy" Artemis moaned as she came for the first time during copulation. She saw bright stars and lights.

Percy was making sweet love to Artemis and she was moaning and purring with every touch, stroke Percy gave her. His hands roaming all over her soft, firm and supple body. He'd make long stops when it came to her bountiful tits and then her tight tummy then her trimmed thighs. All of it was driving Artemis insane because of how his caresses were so soft and tender, so loving in each touch.

"Oh Percy, I've dreamt of this" Artemis cried.

Percy wiped the tears away from Artemis's eyes and kissed her lovingly.

"You are my precious godess, mu lady" he said.

"And I am yours Percy, always will be" Artemis said.

Percy kept going and when he could sense Artemis was just about to reach her peak. He moved his hand down and found Artemis's clit and began to rub it. He felt Artemis's pussy clench him and he didn't even fight holding back his load. He released inside his Lavender Princess.

"Oh, oh, oh, Percy!" Artemis shouted.

She came quite hard and then passed out. Percy smiled and brushed a bit of Artemis's hair away then kissed her one more time then pulled out. Artemis laid there with a blissful smile on her face.

Next, Percy took Athena and he dragged her to another corner of the room. She had obeyed Percy, but was just in her panties and wrappings. Percy ripped off the wrappings and mauled her tits, which were a very generous B close to C cup. Athena moaned in pleasure as Percy devoured her chest. His hand shoved down her panties and thrusted three fingers inside Athena's sopping cunt. She was wiggling and withering in pleasure as she was getting finger fucked.

"Percy, oh Percy. Yes, fuck me fuck me so good" Athena moaned.

Percy smirked into Athena's chest. He moved to one of her nipples and began to suckle on them. Athena gripped Percy's head keeping it where it was while her other hand made sure his hand never left her cunt either. She was getting her damn release no matter what.

Athena was on her hands and knees as Percy was pounding her from behind. Tears leaked from her eyes. She loved this position. She loved getting fucked on her hands and knees.

"Oh Percy, more. Fuck me, woof-woof. Oh yes! Woof-woof!" Athena barked.

Percy was shocked at how, well, like a dog Athena was acting during sex. He shook his head confused by this all, but knew that it would be interesting.

Meanwhile Athena was getting her pussy pummeled by Percy. She was still on her hands and knees. Sure her knees now had carpet burns and her muscles were cramping in this position, but she didn't care. Percy was still giving her pleasure and that topped everything.

"Yes Percy, fuck me harder, faster. FUCK ME TIL I CAN'T GO ANYMORE!" Athena shouted.

Percy shook his head. Who knew that his girlfriend's mom was such a hidden sex fiend it seemed. She just couldn't get enough. He was just glad he had enough energy to stay and satisfy all the godesses.

Athena's arms finally gave out so she was on her elbows, which raised her ass even higher. Percy just adjusted himself and kept going. Athena was keening out her pleasure into the carpet.

"Oh yes, Percy, feels so good now. So deep now, oh fuck" the godess of war wailed.

Athena felt Percy's cock leave her and she frowned. She rolled over to see Percy looking at her.

"Percy?" she asked wearily.

"Hey Athena, I never thought of you to be such a bitch in heat" Percy said with a smirk.

"Hey, every godess has their kinks. Mine is to be fucked like a bitch in heat" Athena said unabashed.

Percy shook his head as he was beginnig to like Annabeth's mom. She seemed like Annabeth in many ways. He then used his hands and began to massage Athena's cramp muscles. Athena groaned.

"Percy, what are you doing?" the weapons mistress asked.

"Just soothing some of your muscles before we get down to business" Percy said.

Athena moaned. She couldn't believe that she loved being massaged and that it was turning her on. Or maybe it was because Percy's massage technique was quite sensual.

"Where'd you learn to this?" she asked through a moan.

"Annabeth." Percy said as he remembered learning how to massage from Annabeth. She was such a willing body to test his skills on.

Athena was so relaxed that she didn't feel when Percy brought her into her favorite position and then slid into her. She moaned feeling her quim being filled.

"Percy." she breathed.

Percy grabbed her hips and began working himself in and out enjoying Athena's tight cunt. he fucked her long and hard then changed it up and began to pound her. Athena howled in great pleasure. They went at it til Percy came in Athena and she burst for the third time. She was exhausted and fell asleep with her ass in the air.

Percy looked at the damage he had wrought and shook his head. He still had a boner and he needed one more chick to get rid of it.

And at that moment Demeter walked in with a bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Sorry I'm la-" She dropped the bottle as she stared at the naked unconscious godesses sprawling about and Percy with a huge boner standing in the midst of it. "Um, what's going on?"

Demeter just looked at Percy and saw how much he had grown from that small weasel who Zeus thought stole his lightning bolt. She licked her lips, but held herself back. She couldn't give in, she wouldn't. But her damn hormones were winning since Percy looked so goddamn good. She could smell him.

"Oh fuck it" she muttered.

Before Percy could ask what Demeter meant he was pinned to the bed with Demeter tearing off her clothes. Soon they were both naked and Demeter got a good feel of Percy's cock. Damn, she had to have it. She made her way down and in one motion took all of Percy's organ in her mouth.

Percy groaned as he felt Demeter blow him.

"Oh shit, feels so good Demeter" the son of the sea god groaned.

Demeter smirked as she get up her licking and sucking. She swirled her tongue around the entire length then moved back and suckled on the bulbous head. She heard Percy's loud groan and she was smirking to herself. She raised one hand and gentle cupped the hero's balls. She then pushed her head down and took as much as she could and began the real task.

Percy was gripping the bedding as he felt Demeter's mouth do such amazing things to him. His hips were thrusting upwards on their own. He had no control, but Demeter didn't seem to mind as she began humming a tune causing the vibration to go through his whole member.

"Oh fuck, going to come" Percy warned.

Demeter pulled back a bit to ready herself for the onslaught. She wasn't disappointed as her mouth was soon filled to the brim with Percy's seed. He tasted so fucking good she moaned in approval. Once he was drained she pulled back and swirled the delicious liquid in her mouth to remember the taste. She then swallowed it.

"So damn tasty" she said.

Percy was panting. He was beginning to tire.

Demeter saw that Percy was already rising again and grinned. She was more than wet and ready to continue. She straddled Percy's pelvis and aligned her juicy cunt over the glorious rod. She lowered herself and hissed in pleasure and pain as she was stretched wider than ever before.

"Oh Motherfucking Hells. So fucking big, so fucking good!" the godess of the harvest wailed.

Percy watched as Demeter sank down on his length and once she was fully impaled she had to take a little time to regain a little sense. Once she did she began to bounce up and down on him like a mad woman. Percy was mesmerized by her jiggling breasts. He lurched up and captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth.

Demeter gasped as she felt Percy's teeth graze her nipple. She felt his other hand grab her other breast and mold and manipulate it to his will. She was succumbing to his dominance. Without warning was rolled over so her back was on the bed. She felt Percy pumping in and out of her and she growled and groaned with great pleasure.

Percy was no longer in the right state of mind as his more carnal side took a hold. This bitch had to be dominated, be broken, to be claimed as his. He wasn't going to stop til she was his. His pace quicken as he kept fucking her while his mouth and hands made work of her supple flesh mainly focusing on her twin globes.

"Fuck, coming, fucking coming!" Demeter screamed.

Percy felt Demeter's cunt clench around his rod, but he pushed on and kept up his assault. Soon he spewed his second load into Demeter. Demeter felt Percy's essence fill her and she gasped. It felt so good.

Both were panting as they came down from their highs. But Demeter was still in heat and she needed more than just one good fucking to satisfy her. She wanted more and by the feeling of Percy's semi-hard cock twitching inside her he could go some more too.

"Mmmm, I want more" she growled.

Percy wasn't going to deny her since he wanted more too. He pulled out causing both to groan since they missed the warm feeling. He then had Demeter on her hands and knees, her rump sticking out. Percy caressed the soft, firm globes of flesh then rammed his cock right into Demeter's used cunt.

"OH FUCK!" Demeter screamed as she was filled again.

Percy began fucking Demeter again gripping the goddess' hips tightly so they'd leave bruises. Demeter didn't seem to mind as she kept moaning out her pleasure as Percy wrecked her.

When both Demeter and Percy came again, the godess collapsed, feeling the hangover of the pleasure she just had.

"I need a long nap after this" Percy said to himself as he turned to leave.


	51. Leo X Piper

**A/N: A SSj-Crona requested Leo X Piper**

Piper eyed Leo. She was now seeing him in new eyes. She had seen what the demigod son of Hephaestus and the demititan Calypso had done and damn, it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. How Leo fucked Calypso over and over all night as Calypso kept asking for more crying out like a cheap whore. She had just come over to make use of Calypso's bath since it was great and got to see some of the best sex she's ever seen as a bonus.

Piper also realized something else. Calypso wasn't the first. It seemed Leo was quite the stud. She glanced over and saw Hazel was another of Leo's conquests as well as the Aphrodite slut Drew Tanaka. Both girls seemed have some kind of glow about them. Also they kept looking at Leo with little smiles and lustful looks. Her eyes shifted to Leo who was talking to Annabeth. This made Piper wonder if he had boned the demigodess of war, but giving the look Annabeth was displaying it seemed not and it made her wonder why. _Probably because he was scared of crossing Percy._

Piper just sighed as she took a good pull from her mug. She wiped her mouth. Her mind began to drift again thinking about Leo and how she could get a piece of the action. She's been on a dry spell and needed some damn relief, Jason had been busy moving between Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter (and ubeknowst to Pipre, boning Reyna). That itch was getting pretty fucking annoying now. Her eyes flicked back to Leo. She was going to get some of Leo's demigod meat and she was going to get it now somehow.

 **/Scene Break/**

"Eh, why're we here Piper?" Leo asked.

He and the daughter of Aphrodite were in the woods in the middle of the night.

"Oh, so we can be alone." Piper said with a sly smile.

Leo blinked, confused. He was then pushed up against a tree. Piper brought her mouth to Leo's ear.

"I know you fucked Calypso" she whispered.

"How?" Leo asked a bit stunned.

"I snuck into her place to use her bath and watched the two of you fucking like animals." Piper said, "it got me so hot, and I want some now."

She slipped a hand down and grabbed a hold of Leo's groin.

"You think you can handle it" Leo growled.

"Fuck yeah I can" Piper said confidently.

Leo ignited a small flame in his hand and used it to burn away the crotch of Piper's pants.

"Asshole, I liked those pants" Piper muttered feeling the heat of Leo's flame.

"Does it look like I care?" Leo said.

He then dropped his pants and boxers and began rubbing Piper's slit with his semi-hard member. Piper moaned feeling Leo tease her entrance.

"Fuck me Leo" she murmured.

Leo kept up teasing even when he was fully hard. His cockhead was slick with Piper's flowing juices. Piper kept trying to thrust herself upon his pole, but he kept her at bay with his hands. This irked her.

"Come on, fuck me already" she snarled.

Leo spun them around so he was pinning Piper to the tree. He then lined up and rammed his member deep into Piper's pussy. Piper howled out as she was violated.

"OH YEAH THAT'S THE FUCKING SHIT THERE!" she cried.

She didn't care if anyone heard her.

Leo groaned feeling how tight Piper was. He then thrust in and out of his fellow guild mate. His thrusts were so vigorous that Piper's top fell off revealing her tanned tits. Leo's head dove down to feast on the bounty. Piper gasped as she felt Leo's mouth on her mounds of flesh. Feeling his teeth graze her nipples felt so damn good.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, ugh, ugh fuck me, fuck me, suck on my tits, suck them. Oh gods yes, fuck it feels so goddamn good" Piper cried.

Her back was getting scraped against the bark of the tree, but that was the last thought on her mind.

Leo kept pounding in and out of Piper as his mouth satisfied her chest.

"OH FUCK!" Piper howled as she came.

Leo groaned as he felt Piper's pussy clench around him, but he held firm and pummeled through it extending Piper's orgasm. She was panting hard as she was coming down from her prolonged orgasm.

"You're still going?" she asked a bit surprised even though she had witnessed Leo and Calypso all night fuck-fest.

"Heh, just getting started. Your pussy's mine" Leo snarled.

Piper shivered with delight.

Leo pulled back from the tree laying Piper down on the grass below. He held her the whole way down and Piper felt a jolt feeling the cool grass on her scratched up back. She hissed a bit from the minor pain, but that pain was erased quickly as Leo proceeded to resume his pounding. Piper moaned loudly as she was once again being fucked again.

The son of Hepheastus kept going then he poured his seed deep inside her. Piper sighed feeling the hot seed in her. She laid there content.

 _Oh fuck, with the amount he's pouring in I might get pregnant_ , Piper thought idly.

After the lull Leo got back to work, but this time he pulled out of Piper's violated pussy and laid his slick hard-on between her breasts and then pushed the twin mounds of flesh together and began to thrust.

"Ya could've said you wanted a titty fuck" Piper said with a lusty grin.

"Why say when doing is much better" Leo growled as he continued to thrust away.

Piper had to agree with this sentiment as she craned her head down and let her tongue out to lick the head of the demigod's cock every time it got close. She was giving it licks like she'd lick an ice cream cone.

"Fuck" Leo groaned at Piper's licks.

The son of Hepheastus kept fucking Piper's tits til he erupted again coating her face and hair with his creamy seed. Piper moaned feeling the hot steam seed splash against her skin. It felt so good. It made her feel like a common slut and damn it felt good. She was sure Leo's come was just as good as the finest alcohol she has drunk. She cleaned herself up with her hands scooping up the thick globs of seed and feeding it into her mouth moaning every time.

Leo stood back to catch his breath as he watched his best friend clean herself up. His dick twitched as he stared. When Piper was as clean as she could get with some of Leo's come still in her hair Leo got back to work. This time he lifted Piper's legs up and spread them wide then he rammed his re-hardened pole back into her.

Piper had to fight back the huge scream she wanted to let loose since she had enough sense to know if she did then they might get discovered. Leo hammered away at her sloppy pussy keeping her legs high in the air, he used them as grips to give him better leverage in his thrusts. Piper was helpless like this, but didn't give a damn. She gripped the grass underneath her pulling out clumps.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" she chanted over and over like some kind of prayer.

Leo let out a mighty roared as he spilled his seed into the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper laid there spent, breathing hard.

"Fuck." she muttered as she began to fall asleep.

Leo just chuckled.

 _ **/A few months later/**_

Piper sat in her chair quitely rubbing her large belly. Calypso and Hazle were seated next to her, all with swollen bellies. Jason was in the kitchen cooking up some pancakes. He had taken some time off to be with Piper while she was pregnant.

"I hope the kids won't be as annoying as their father." Piper told the other two, who chuckled slightly.

Jason just looked at them confusedly.

 _Their father?_


	52. Zeus X Annabeth

**A/N: PhotonBlade2000 requested Zeus X Annabeth. Hope you enjoy! Oh and decided to make it holiday themed for some reason. Maybe because I'm in a destive mood... Anyway, I hope I did your idea some justice.**

Zeus sat alone on his chair in the council. The other gods were busy with their own business, but Zeus on the other hand was watching with strange fascination the couple that was the source of so much controversy. Zeus fingered his thunderbolt as he stared through an Iris message at the bare ass of Percy Jackson. He was pumping in and out of a girl. Zeus waved his hand and the sound turned on, with the girl's moans and Percy's grunts echoing of the the Great Council's walls. It wasn't the son of Poseidon who had Zeus' attention, but the girl he was banging. Zeus had lusted after Annabeth Chase, ever since the day he first saw her in the Olympian Council hall after the Battle of New York. He hadn't made a move because he didn't want to upset his daughter and Annabeth's mother Athena. But ever since he found out that she had banged Percy Jackson, he was having thoughts about banging the hot blonde.

Zeus was seriously tempted to just blast Percy Jackson and teleport there and rape Annabeth, but that would cause a war with Poseidon _and_ Athena, something Zeus knew would cause the doom of Olympus. Plus, he didn't like to rape her. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as he would. But Zeus knew that the feisty daughter of Athena would never consent to something like that; she was far too devoted to her boyfriend. All of a sudden as fast as a , well, lightning bolt, an idea popped into Zeus head. He remembered something he used to do to bone mortal women back during his bachelor days.

Zeus snapped his fingers and the naked Percy Jackson appeared in front of him.

"What the hell?!" Percy cursed as he covered his private parts.

 _Oops. Wrong timing..._

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus said, looking as far as he could from Percy's moist boner. "I have a quest for you."

"Now?!" Percy asked in a loud voice. "Couldn't you wait until I put some clothes on?"

Zeus' blue eyes flashed. " _DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME, MORTAL._ " There was the distant loud rumble of a thunderclap.

Percy gulped.

Zeus cleared his throat and snapped his finger. Percy was wearing Jeans and a white t-shirt saying _Zeus is my favorite God_ in large blue letters _._

"Can I have another t-shirt?" Percy asked slowly.

"No." Zeus said with a smile _._ "I need you to carry a message for me, Percy. To Australia."

"Australia?" Percy asked incredolously. "What's the message?"

Zeus snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in his hand.

"Ohhh..." Percy said in a low tone. "And to who am I supposed to deliver this to?"

"You'll figure it out."

"Erm... okay." Percy had a really confused expression on his face. "At least could I tell Annabeth that I would be gone for a whi-"

"I don't see why that's necessary." Zeus said with a smile as he snapped his fingers again and Percy dissapeared into bright white light. He then waved his hand and the mist began to envelope him. Once it disappeared Zeus' appearance had completely changed. He was Percy Jackson.

Zeus teleported into the hall of Percy and Annabeth's apartment in New Rome. It was decorated neatly, with tapestries of various different architectural marvels adorning the walls.

"Honey, I'm home" Zeus called, trying to sound like Percy.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Annabeth asked in an angry tone from the adjoining room, which made Zeus wince.

"Erm... The Great Lord Zeus summoned me for a emergency meeting." Zeus said, trying to sound as nonachalant as he could. "And it was my pleasure to answer his summons."

Annabeth still did not come out into the hall. "That's odd. You hate Zeus."

" _Son of a bitch."_ Zeus hissed angriliy.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Zeus said in a softer tone. He looked around wondering where she was. "Where are you, honey?"

"Here, Percy." Annabeth said.

She then appeared and Zeus's breath left his lungs as he stared at Annabeth. Before him was Annabeth dressed in a slutty Santa outfit. The entire thing was red and white fur. The skirt was so short that it was hard to call it a skirt since you could just see Annabeth's apex. The top was off the shoulders and made it look like her tits were ready to spill out of the top. Not to mention the top was cut so it revealed her tummy. On her head was a Santa hat that was placed at a tilt.

"Hello Percy, glad you're home" Annabeth said seductively.

"A-a-a-a-Annabeth, what is that?" Zeus asked still wide eyed.

"Oh this, I just wanted to be your Santa baby" Annabeth said.

"Santa… baby?" Zeus asked with wide eyes as his mind focused on the word 'baby'.

"Oh don't worry Percy. I am not pregnant. Yet. But I want you to fill my stocking tonight" Annabeth said with a sexy smile.

Zeus gulped as he was getting hard.

"Come to bed Percy." Annabeth said crooking her finger.

Zeus followed Percy's sexy girlfriend into the bedroom. Once there he attacked Annabeth full of passionate animalistic lust. Annabeth moaned as she felt Zeus rip her costume off her body. He then tore out of his own clothes leaving the pieces of them on the floor with the remnants of Annabeth's outfit. She was on the bed and then gasped as Zeus plunged his hard cock inside her.

"Oh Percy." she moaned.

Zeus grunted as he began to pump in and out of Annabeth.

Annabeth gripped Zeus' back as she held on for dear life. Never before had Percy fucked her this passionately. It even paled in comparison when he came home and gave her a wonderful 'I'm home' fuck. It topped that.

"Percy, oh fuck, yes Percy. Harder, faster. Fuck Me!" Annabeth screamed.

Thankfully Percy and Annabeth's apartment was soundproofed with seals since they found out that Annabeth was a screamer when it came to sex and got some complaints their first time as well as some praise too.

Zeus grunted and growled as he kept plunging in and out over and over. He could feel Annabeth's lovely velvet vise like pussy squeezing him every time he pulled out. He roared as he was slamming into her.

Annabeth howled as she came. Zeus then pulled out making her whimper at the loss. She then screamed as Zeus shoved his face into her crotch. He began licking up her entire slit.

"Percy!" the daughter of Athena hollered.

Her hands gripped Zeus' hair as she held him tightly to her pelvis. She humped her hips trying to keep up with Zeus' tongue lashing. She then saw a flash of bright light as she came hard. Her body went limp as she sucked in deep gulps of air. Her eyes glassy from her orgasm.

Zeus got up with his face covered with essence of Annabeth. He crawled up and Annabeth came to just as Zeus' face was close to hers. She then proceeded to clean Zeus' face of juices. She loved the way she tasted. She murmured and mewled as she gave Zeus a tongue bath. Once clean the two shared a deep passionate tongue filled kiss.

"Percy, fill me. I need you inside me. Please" Annabeth whined.

Zeus could never to say no when anyone pleaded to him like that. So he shifted and then pushed into Annabeth. He groaned as he felt Annabeth's still snug cunt. Shit even after all these years Annabeth still had a tight pussy even after all the time they did it. Annabeth yowled/moaned as she felt Zeus stretch her slit. Once totally full she grabbed a hold of Zeus' shoulders.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me good and hard." she commanded.

Zeus grinned Percy's foxy grin that made Annabeth shiver with anticipation. She then began moaning as Zeus began to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh Percy, yes Percy. Fuck me" Annabeth moaned loudly.

Zeus was pumping in and out of Annabeth hard and fast hearing her yowl and scream in pure pleasure. His hands which were on Annabeth's hips moved up and cupped her jiggling tits. His thumbs stroked over her hard nipples making Annabeth arch her back pushing more of her chest into Zeus' hands. His hands were calloused from all of his training, but it felt so good on her. His rough hands on her smooth silky skin.

"Oh Percy." Annabeth gasped.

Zeus grunted and pushed in harder with every thrust. He knew he wasn't going to last long as he felt Annabeth's cunt squeeze his rod like he was in a wet velvety vise.

"Shit, going to come" he warned.

"Inside me Percy, I want your seed inside me" Annabeth moaned.

She was also on the verge of her own orgasm. They two climaxed at the same time. Zeus' seed shot straight into Annabeth. They rested and Annabeth kissed Zeus lovingly.

"Mmm, that was amazing Percy" she said.

"It was, Merry Christmas Annabeth" Zeus said.

"Merry Christmas Percy" Annabeth said.

Zeus knew that he had to implant some memories into Percy Jackson.

 **/Scene Break/**

Percy was roaming Australia for ten hours now. There was no sign of whoever who was supposed to recieve Zeus' message. He was getting desperate. He tore open the scroll to see if it had any clue as to who the recepient was supposed to be. Inside the scroll was a coach ticket for a flight from Australia back to Manhattan. The flight was in one week.

Seaweed Brain stared at the ticked for nearly ten seconds before he realized that Zeus was busting his balls.

" _FUCK YOU, ZEUS._ " He screamed as loud as he could. In his head. Becuase he was scared of getting struck down by a lightning bolt.

 _ **Nine months later**_

Annabeth was completely pale. Percy was outside the room patiently waiting for the nurse to let him in.

"It's a boy." The nurse said in a muffled tone as she cradled the small baby in her arms.

"Give him to me." Annabeth said weakly. "I want to hold him." The nurse gently handed the baby into Annabeth's arm. Annabeth stared into his eyes. They were not sea-green, like Percy's or gray like Annabeth's. No, they were blue, the color of the clear sky.


	53. Percy X Piper

**A/N: P requested Percy X Piper.**

Piper sighed. She was looking at all the sexy lingerie there was. She wanted something that was super sexy for her honeymoon. She was marrying Jason and wanted it to be perfect. But she couldn't make up her mind as to what she wanted to get. That's when her eye caught something.

"Percy!"

Percy turned to see Piper waving at him. He was walking by just enjoying himself. He walked into the store not even knowing what it sold.

"Hey Piper, what's up?" he asked.

"I need your help Percy, I'm desperate" Piper said.

Percy just nodded. He was always willing to help his friends in anything really.

"Thanks Percy, now what do you think Jason will like better? The red with the black lace or the white gossamer?" Piper asked.

Percy turned pale as he realized where he was standing. He swallowed hard as he looked around at all the very sexy lingerie.

"Uh, um, uh" he mumbled.

Piper sighed as she saw how Percy reacted.

"Fine, I'll just have to try them on and then show you" she said.

She grabbed the two pieces of lingerie and headed to the changing rooms.

"Wait, Piper" Percy said, but it was too late. She was gone already. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 _Now what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave since Piper will be pissed, but I can't stay here either. I mean, I'm in a lingerie store with Piper,_ He thought.

With a final resigned sigh he headed back to the small seating area that was where the changing rooms were at. The store was a bit empty. Just himself and Piper there along with a few employees as well. Once back there he sat down and waited.

Piper came out in the red and black lace and Percy's jaw dropped. He always knew Piper was a girl and all, but her wearing that made him realize she was a very attractive young woman. Her skin had a nice healthy tan that was a good contrast to the black and red lace. She had a nice bust, a very decent B and she had nice tone and firm legs.

"Well?" she asked.

Percy just stared.

"Alright, I guess this meets your approval. Let me try on the other one" Piper said heading back into the changing room.

Once gone Percy snapped out of his reverie and groaned as he put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he was getting turned on by one of his best friends dressed like that. He shouldn't, since they were just best friends and she was going to be marrying his other best friend. But he couldn't fight the way he was feeling right now. His hormones were rushing through his being.

"Alright, what do you think of this one?" Piper asked.

She was now dressed in the white gossamer and it looked amazing on her. She looked like an angel with her brown curls draped over the thin fabric. Percy couldn't control himself. He got up without a word and walked right up to Piper.

"Percy?" Piper questioned seeing a firm look in her friend's eyes.

Percy took Piper and pushed her right back into the changing room. He closed the door and then utter one word.

"Sorry."

He then captured her lips with his own as his hands made their way up and down her body. Piper shivered at Percy's touch. It was sensual. She had never felt anything like it before.

"Percy" she murmured after their kiss broke.

Percy took off the gossamer and knelt down to feast on her exposed breasts. Piper gasped as she felt her chest getting such worship. Jason never did this. He did some foreplay then went straight for the main event thrusting till he emptied himself and then passed out. It annoyed the hell out of her since she never got any satisfaction. Not even enough to rev her up for the main event. Jason probably didn't even know a woman could even have an orgasm.

But with Percy, he definitely knew how to treat a girl right. His mouth and hands took their sweet time examining, exploring the twin golden globes before him like he had never seen a pair before. He suckled on her erect nipples before lavishing the entire breast. He gave each one their due with his mouth occupying one his hands would take of the other so she wasn't left wanting. Then he'd switch to the other and back again. The daughter of Aphrodite was vibrating.

Piper was total rapture. She was sure she had come. She felt her juices flowing down her legs.

"Percy, please" she whimpered.

Percy looked up with that famous _son of Poseidon_ smirk, or as Annabeth would call it, _the Seaweed Smirk,_ and then went lower. He kissed her stomach and that made her giggle since she was ticklish there. She then moaned as Percy began to suckle on her pussy lips, nibbling on them for a spell before letting his tongue spear deep into her nether regions. She didn't know how she remained standing since her orgasm crashed right through her like a wrecking ball. Percy sure knew what he was doing.

Jason never went anywhere near there. Nor would she want him too since she didn't know where that mouth has been all the time.

Piper was panting hard as she was coming down from her high. But Percy wasn't done with her yet. He kept tonguing her pussy Frenching it so lovingly. Piper was humping Percy's face, her hand weaving through his unruly black locks.

"Oh, oh, oh Percy, oh gods, oh" she panted.

When Percy discovered her clit that ended her. She erupted in another glorious orgasm that left her barely standing. A small, small part of her mind that was still coherent and not pleasure riddled noticed her free hand was keeping her standing along with her leaning against the back wall of the dressing room too.

Piper's eyes watched as Percy undid his pants dropping them and his boxers revealing his erect penis. She licked her lips seeing the fine specimen. He was much bigger and thicker than Jason ever was or could ever be.

Percy walked right up and kissed Piper making her taste herself, which sent a delightful shiver up her spine. He lifted her up by her ass cheeks then speared Piper with his cock burying it deep inside her. Piper moaned as she rolled her head back feeling her walls stretch to accommodate the meat inside her. She then felt him begin to move and she saw bright lights flash before her eyes and they weren't the lights in the changing room.

"Oh Percy." she moaned.

Percy pumped in and out making sure Piper felt all the pleasure he was feeling. She felt so tight around him. It felt so good.

"PERCY!" Piper cried as she came again.

Percy groaned as he felt Piper's wall spasm around his length, but he held on. He wasn't ready to give up his load just yet. So he paused letting Piper recover a bit lowering her to the floor. Once her feet touched the ground he pulled out making Piper groan at the loss.

"Turn around and bend over" he commanded.

Piper shivered and obeyed. She couldn't believe she was going to be fucked doggy-style. She never even let Jason do that. Her sex life with Jason was quite vanilla since she didn't feel up to doing anything he wanted to try and he never allowed her to be on top at all. But with Percy she felt he would allow her to do much more and she felt safe to do things with him.

Once bent over she felt Percy stroke her ass. She groaned then gasped loudly as she felt Percy's cock re-enter her. It felt so different and yet the same.

It must be the different position she thought idly before pleasure overtook her entire brain once again.

Percy thrust in and out of Piper once again holding her hips then he'd move his hands caressing Piper body, playing her like a fine instrument. Piper purred and mewled as Percy touched her. He touched her everywhere and wherever he touched it felt like fire erupted from the very pores. It was just purely magical.

"Percy" Piper moaned as she felt her third orgasm raising.

"Shit, going to come Piper" Percy warned.

"In me, come in me" Piper said firmly.

They both climaxed at the same time. Piper felt Percy's seed coat her insides and let out a delighted sigh.

"I'm sorry Piper" Percy said.

"No need Percy. It was all a part of the plan" Piper said in her 'know-it-all' tone.

Percy looked at Piper confused.

Piper just smirked.


	54. Percy X Athena X Annabeth

**A/N: Both a guest and DjDrake requested Percy X Athena X Annabeth. I tweaked Athena's character a bit, to fit her into this plotline.**

Athena sighed as the hot water hit her sore body. She had returned from the gym, but forgot to shower there. So she decided to shower at home. She didn't mind since the only two people home was her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Athena was living in an apartment with Annabeth, since Annabeth complained to her about hating to stay at her father and step-mother's house. No one could get anything done in that house with those two's loud ass moans. So Athena took it as a challenge to herself to become a mortal parent for her favorite daughter. So Athena got Annabeth her own apartment and decided to live with her for a week. What broke her from her own world was two hands cupping her breasts and something hard between her butt cheeks. She froze.

"It's alright Lady Athena, just me" Percy said softly.

This didn't ease Athena at all. Why was Percy here in the shower with her?

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I want a godess" Percy said.

"What?!" Athena asked.

"I've only had motals before. I want a godess." Percy said.

Athena didn't know what to do. She was at a lost. Because, if a normal mortal did that to her, she would waste no time disintergrating him to ash. But this was no ordinary mortal. This was Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus. Killing him would cause the entire Olympian council to go to war with her, and her favorite daughter to be mad at her.

But it was mostly because Percy's hands were still on her breasts and working their magic. Her nipples were hard and Percy was rolling them and pinching them. She had to fight back a moan in hopes to not show Percy that he was winning whatever game they were playing.

"Let go Lady Athena, just let go" Percy urged.

Athena still fought, but then she felt Percy shift slightly and she felt his cock head at the entrance of her center.

"Time to let go." Percy said.

He then shoved his member into Athena. Athena's eyes bugged out. She did her best not to scream since her daughter was still in the house and didn't want to alert her. Percy was so much bigger than any man she ever had, mortal or immortal. Not to mention thicker too. She felt his cock head touch her cervix. Oh god was she so full.

Percy then began pumping in and out of Athena slowly, prolonging her pleasure.

"OH" Athena moaned.

"That's it Athena, just let go and let me take you" Percy said.

Athena couldn't fight any more. She leaned back into Percy. Raising and lowering her hips to Percy's thrusts.

"That's it Athena, you're mine. All mine. You're my bitch. Say it, say that you're my bitch" Percy grunted as he began to thrust faster into Athena.

"I'm, I'm, I'm your bitch Percy. You can do anything with me. I want you" Athena groaned.

"Do you swear on River Styx that you are mine forever?" Percy asked.

"Yes Percy, I swear on my life. I am forever your bitch. I'm your bitch for as long as you want me to be" Athena moaned.

Percy smiled at this. Percy pumped away and soon came in Athena. Athena was panting since she had climaxed several times. Her legs were jelly. But Percy wasn't finished. He spun Athena around so she was facing him. His cock still in her. He then slammed her against the wall and pounded her harshly.

This time Athena couldn't hold back the screams of pleasure. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me! Pound my pussy like the whore I am! Use me!" Athena screamed.

Percy obliged and increased his tempo. He also tilted his head down and ravished Athena's breasts. Athena's breasts were still nice and firm even for her age. She was a C cup.

Soon Percy came in Athena with her climaxing also. He brought his mouth to her ear and bit it.

"Your daughter and I are waiting for you outside." He whispered sensually into her ear.

Percy then got out and dried himself off then left the bathroom smiling.

Athena took a few seconds to compose herself before she folowed Percy out.

 **/Scene Break/**

Annabeth moaned out loud as she felt her mother's tongue thrust in and out of her wet pussy. She couldn't believe how good her mother's tongue felt inside of her and thrusted her hips trying to get more of her mother's tongue inside of her. She heard her mother moan, which sent vibrations into her pussy making it even wetter. Behind her mother was her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Percy was thrusting his cock in and out of her mother with vigor.

"Does he feel good in you mom, does my boyfriend feel good inside of you." Annabeth panted.

Athena Granger couldn't respond to her daughter as her face was being shoved into her daughter's wet cunt by Percy's hard thrusts. The only thing that could come out was moans of approval.

"I thoughts so. Pound her Percy, pound her hard" Annabeth ordered.

Percy looked back at his girlfriend and nodded. He was never one to ignore a suggestion by his sexy girlfriend.

Athena hadn't had this much attention since the Trojan War, where a dozen soldiers managed to capture her and raped her continusly for nearly two weeks. She had no bad memories from that incident.

This whole thing was actually Annabeth's idea. She knew that her mother hadn't been with anyone in nearly a decade. So as a loving daughter, she thought that it was her duty to ensure that her mother got the pleasure that she deserved.

Athena's eyes bugged out when her daughter shoved her pussy in the godess of War's face. She knew that it was morally wrong, but her hormones dominated any logical reasoning. She began to lick her daughter's pussy with reckless abandonment. This caused Annabeth to moan loudly as she felt her mother's tongue slid between her folds.

Percy loved hearing Annabeth moan and this caused him to speed up his rhythm. All three orgasmed at the same time and were left panting afterwards. Once they all caught their breath they had a serious talk about what just happened. Athena was not really comfortable about the situation, but Annabeth was determine to have her way. So she started to tweak her mother's nipples as she moved her other hand and began to shove three fingers into her mother's cunt. This made Athena rethink her argument and after she orgasmed she agreed with the arrangement. The arrangement was that it would be a threesome relationship, they all shared one another, but kept it a secret since they knew that this kind of thing was frowned upon.

"Come on Percy, cum in her I want to suck your cum out of her pussy" Annabeth panted.

Percy loved when Annabeth talked dirty and blew his load into his girlfriend's mother. He slumped back tired.

Annabeth took this opportunity and with strength that she didn't know she possessed she grabbed her mother and spun her around until her face was looking at her mother's pussy. She could see Percy's cum slowly oozing out and never one to waste a thing dove in like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet.

Athena gasped and then moaned loudly as she felt her daughter's mouth suck out Percy's seed. She never got tired of this feeling.

Percy sat back watching this erotic sight of mother and daughter in a 69. He didn't think that it could get any better. He felt his cock harden as he watched and knew he was ready for another round, but how proceed was the question.

Athena, now having been Percy's lover for a while now could sense that Percy was ready to go looked up and crook a finger. She watched Percy follow and pointed at her daughter's wet pussy. Percy got the message quickly and shoved his newly harden member into his girlfriend's pussy.

Annabeth had no idea what was going on as she was totally focused in getting all Percy's cum out of her mother. She felt her mother's tongue disappear from her wet pussy and was frowning a bit, but when she felt a hot fleshy rod enter her hard she yelped in pain due to the intrusion, but quickly went back to work on her mother's wet snatch.

Percy was quite happy to back into Annabeth's warm, wet pussy again. It felt like home to him. The way her inner walls gripped him was perfect. Not to mention how tight she still was even after all the fucking they've done. Yes, he loved Athena's pussy too, but Athena's pussy was not as tight as Annabeth's due to age and having many kids. But that didn't mean he thought of it any less.

Athena grinned as she watched the boy's cock slid in and out of her daughter's pussy in amazement. She then began to nibble at her daughter's clit. This caused Annabeth to moan long and loud. Her signal that she was orgasming.

Percy kept pounding away on Annabeth never slowing for a second. Annabeth was in a state constant arousal. She felt Percy still sliding into her and the fact that her mother was still nibbling away at her clit was maddening. Annabeth passed out from the sensations.

As soon as Percy and Athena felt Annabeth go limp they knew she was finished. This was how they fucked. They fucked until they passed out. Percy, not wanting to cum in Annabeth since she wasn't awake to enjoy it slipped out.

Athena rolled off of Annabeth and spread her legs out showing of her snatch in a wanton fashion.

"One more for the road" she said smiling.

Percy grinned and dove forward. His member seemingly with a mind of its own found its way to Athena's pussy and slid right in. Athena moaned as she was full once again. Percy rutted her with all of his strength and they passed out just as the orgasmed.


	55. Percy X Amphrite X Hera X Persephone

**A/N: A Guest's request for Percy X Amphrite X Hera X Persephone. BTW guys one of my other stories,** _ **The High School Of Westeros,**_ **is coming to an end, so there is a poll in my profile for which story should come next. Vot for the one you want to see the most!**

It was another Olympian bash and all the male Olympians were seriously hammered. They joked and laughed about many things leaving the women to sit and watch and chat with one another. Hera was chatting with her daughter and didn't seem to even care about the other women around them. Demeter was reading a book to keep her occupied. This left Amphrite and Persephone, who were bored out of their minds.

"Why do we still come to these things?" Persephone asked out loud.

"Because they are family." Amphrite said in perfect English.

"Yeah, but all they do is get drunk and leave us for hours on end." Persephone said with a sigh.

"Well I do know of something to do to pass the time." Amphrite said.

"Really, what is it?" Persephone asked interested.

Amphrite didn't respond.

"Come on Amphrite, I am dying (pun intended) here." Persephone said desperately.

"I'm not sure I should've said a thing. It was supposed to be a secret." Amphrite said frowning.

"Please Amphrite, I am begging you here." Persephone said pleadingly.

Amphrite still looked unsure, but then she tilted her head like she was hearing something. She then nodded.

"Come with me." the queen of the seas said getting up.

Persephone got up and followed Amphrite inside the apartment complex of the gods, which was completely devoid of life. The whole family was outside enjoying the weather thus leaving their home bare. The Queen of the Underworld followed Amphrite up the stairs and down the hall to where Poseidon's Olympian apartment was at. She opened the door and led Persephone in then closed the door and charmed it with some charms she learned from Hecate.

"What's going on Amphrite?" Persephone asked nervously.

"First, you should know that most of the Olympian men are quite poor in bed, yes?" Amphrite asked.

Persephone nodded. Her husband Hades was absolute horrible in bed. His dick was tiny even when fully erect. Then he had no stamina or willpower whatsoever. It never took him long to come and when he did he fell asleep right away leaving her hanging. That and he wasn't at all adventurous. Now Persephone didn't like to do very kinky things, but she, like many women the world over liked to spice up the bedroom once and a while. But Hades was a stickler and never allowed anything that wasn't what he thought normal in the bedroom, which meant she was totally bored. She was also left quite unsatisfied and needed to use her hand to just get off.

"Poseidon is nicely built, but lacks any passion that I need." Amphrite said.

Persephone just nodded.

"So I have needed to go elsewhere to satisfy myself" Amphrite said.

Persephone's eyes widen at this. She immediately caught on to what Amphrite was saying. She may not be the sharpest crayon in the Olympian box, but she was definitely smarter than the likes of Hermes.

"You're cheating on Poseidon." she hissed.

"Oui, but I don't care. Poseidon rarely touches me anymore." Amphrite said without a shred of guilt.

Persephone couldn't believe it. She thought she knew Amphrite quite well after all these years and to find out she was having an affair shocked her to her core. Amphrite just didn't seem the type once you got to know her.

"Persephone, I want you to join me, share in my pleasure." Amphrite said.

"I can't, I love Hades." Persephone said adamantly.

"And I love Poseidon, but he does not provide me with what I yearn for." Amphrite said.

Persephone was now conflicted. On one hand she didn't want to cheat on Hades, but on the other if Amphrite's lover was any good she might what to try him out too.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"You can come on out." Amphrite called.

Persephone gasped as Percy Jackson revealed himself. He had a smirk on his face.

"Hi Persephone." Percy greeted.

He then walked over to Amphrite and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Amphrite moaned into Percy's mouth as her hands soon got to work stripping him of his clothes.

"Now Amphrite, why don't we let Persephone have the honors." Percy said pulling away.

Amphrite pouted, which made Percy chuckled. He then turned to Persephone and before she could even react Percy kissed her. She felt her entire body go ablaze. Her skin tingled and she felt her knickers moisten. Holy Hera, Percy knew how to kiss. Her hands had a mind of their own as she took over what Amphrite was trying to do. She stripped Percy of his clothes and gasped at the sight of Percy's impressive cock.

"Amazing isn't it." Amphrite said breathlessly.

Persephone could only nod as she got to her knees and began to worship Percy's cock. She moaned as she took it into her mouth. She couldn't get the whole thing in her mouth, but got half of it in. She used her hand to pump the remaining half.

Percy hissed and motioned for Amphrite to come to him. Amphrite did and she took of her clothes along the way. Soon she was completely naked and kissing Percy. The two made out as Persephone sucked Percy's cock. Percy came with a grunt flooding Persephone's mouth with his come. Amphrite rushed to get on her knees and kissed Persephone. Persephone's eyes widen when she felt Amphrite's tongue invade her mouth. Soon the two witches were in a tight embrace with Amphrite tugging off Persephone's clothes.

Once all three were naked they got on the bed. Percy had enlarged it while the girls were kissing. They laid there for a while exploring one another's bodies. This was all new to Persephone since she had never been with a girl before. But she was a fast learner.

Amphrite was kissing her heatedly as Percy positioned himself and soon he plunged into Persephone's cunt. Persephone squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself expand. It hurt, but Percy was gentle and worked himself in slowly. Once he was fully inside her he pulled out. Persephone moaned and used her legs to try and keep Percy from moving. Percy got most of his cock out then he pushed back in. Persephone moaned with delight at this action

Amphrite wasn't idle during this time. She licked and sucked Persephone's breasts increase the former Ravenclaw's pleasure.

Soon Percy and Persephone had a rhythm going. Persephone felt her climax building and prayed to every god she knew hoping she would find release this time.

Her wish was granted and she had the biggest orgasm of her life. She was barely conscious when Percy pulled out of her. He turned to Amphrite, who was playing with her wet pussy as she was watching Persephone get fucked.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"Anytime love." Amphrite said.

"Get on your hands and knees." Percy commanded.

Amphrite obeyed and wiggled her cute ass at Percy.

"Woof." she said with a saucy grin.

Percy slammed his cock into Amphrite making the Queen of the Seas moan loudly. Percy took no time in fucking Amphrite fast and hard. Just the way she liked it. Soon Amphrite was screaming.

"Fuck me Percy, yes fuck me. I am your whore." the Queen of the Seas shouted.

Percy grunted and moved his hands and caressed Amphrite's jiggling breasts. He cupped them and tweaking Amphrite's nipples knowing it would increase her pleasure.

Persephone awoke to Amphrite's screaming and was amazed by what she saw. Percy was like a prime bull rutting a sow. It was electrifying and it made her extremely horny at the sight. She played with herself as she watched.

Soon Amphrite came with an earth-shattering scream and collapsed on the bed tired.

"I see you're ready for another round." Percy said smirking.

"Yes I am Percy, don't hold back. I want it all." Persephone said.

Percy moved over and plunged back into Persephone. He then took her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Once that was done, he fucked the living daylights out of Persephone. Soon Persephone was screaming and moaning loudly.

"Yes Percy, fuck me hard. I need this. Pound me til I can't walk." Persephone yelled.

Percy increased his speed. He knew he was close to coming.

"I am about to come, where do you want it?" he asked.

"Inside me, I need it inside me" Persephone demanded.

With a final hard thrust Percy came coating Persephone's insides with his seed. Persephone sighed at the feeling of the warm seed entering her. She didn't care if she was pregnant. She just got the best fuck she had ever had.

Percy pulled out and kissed Persephone on the cheek.

"Thank you love" Persephone muttered then dozed off.

Percy smiled and kissed Amphrite on the cheek. The Queen of the Seas murmured the same thing in her sleep.

 **/Scene Break/**

It had been a few weeks since the Olympian reunion and Persephone was like a junkie needing a fix. She needed Percy's cock in her again. Thankfully her husband was too thick to notice her unusual behavior. Persephone sent off a letter to Amphrite to ask for advice to what to do. She got a reply telling to meet her at Percy Jackson's apartment in New Rome. Apparently Annabeth was in Olympus for some architectural renovations. So on a sunny afternoon Persephone told her husband she'd be go and visit Amphrite in Atlantis. Hades didn't seem to care so Persephone left.

When she flooed to Jackson manor she found Amphrite there already. She greeted her friend with a kiss.

"How are you?" Amphrite asked.

"Not so good. I'm in need of Percy's cock." Persephone said wringing her hands.

"Don't worry Persephone, you'll get it soon." Amphrite assured her.

The two godesses entered the master bedroom. They found Percy snoozing on the bed.

"What say we surprise him?" Amphrite suggested.

Persephone nodded.

The two headed in and shucked off their clothes until they were both naked. They crawled onto the bed and began kissing Percy gently. They worked in tandem to remove Percy's clothes. Percy awoke when he was down to his boxers.

"Hello ladies, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"Persephone needed a fix and I could let her have you all to herself." Amphrite said.

"You selfish godess." Percy said playfully.

Amphrite blushed at this.

"I need you Percy, please." Persephone begged.

Percy sighed and pulled off his boxers. He then rolled to be on top of Persephone and shoved his hard cock into Persephone. Persephone moaned at being filled. Gods, it felt good to have Percy in her again. Percy then began to pound away at Persephone with Persephone holding on for dear life.

"Oh Percy, pound me, pound me til I can't walk" Persephone begged.

Percy grinned and bent his head down to lavish Persephone's B sized breasts. Amphrite joined Percy in this and the two of them ravished Persephone's breasts.

"Oh, fuck" Persephone moaned.

She had come several times by now, but it was all building up to her grand climax. When it came she blacked out with Percy spilling into her too.

Percy rolled off of Persephone and attacked Amphrite.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson for being greedy my Atlantean whore." Percy said.

"Punish me Percy, I've been very, very bad." Amphrite purred.

Percy had Amphrite get on her hands and knees. He slammed into the Queen of the Seas causing her to scream and moan at the same time. He then thrusted violently into Amphrite as he spanked her pale ass.

"Bad Amphrite, you will not be a greedy bitch again, will you?" Percy asked.

"No Percy, I will not. I will not be a greedy bitch." Amphrite moaned.

Percy wasn't quite sure if Amphrite's moans was from him pounding her or him spanking her ass. But either way she seemed to be turned on by having her ass spanked. This was new. He pounded and spanked Amphrite into several orgasms until she like Persephone passed out from her great climax. Percy again spilled his seed into her.

Persephone had awoke by then and was feeling ready for another round.

"Percy." she whined.

"In a moment, love." Percy said.

Persephone nodded. She then crawled over and began to suck on Percy's cock tasting both himself and Amphrite. She liked the taste. She kept her sucking as Percy stroked her head lovingly. Amphrite had regain consciousness and moved over to join Persephone. The two shared Percy's cock. When one was sucking the other was licking and suck Percy's balls. The three were lost in this moment that they looked like deer caught in headlights when they were caught.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

In front of them was a shocked Hera.

"Uh, hey Hera." Percy greeted sheepishly.

Hera huffed walked in and closed the door.

"Percy, if you're going to have company then close the door." she said.

"Sorry my lady, but I was asleep and I didn't know they'd be coming." Percy said as he gestured to Persephone and Amphrite.

Persephone and Amphrite were confused as to what was going on. They thought they'd get chewed out by Queen of Olympus for what they were doing, but no, it didn't seem to shock Hera that much.

"Um, Hera, why aren't you shocked about this?" Persephone asked deciding to speak.

"Percy and I have no secrets. I knew he was fucking Amphrite since the first time they did it. And when they added you I knew." Hera said.

This shocked both girls, but Percy just shrugged.

Hera then took off her clothes.

"Now that is out of the way I want some." she said.

Percy opened his arms to Hera. She leapt into his arms. Percy then pulled her down and with practiced ease he shoved his cock into the Queen of All Gods. Hera moaned in approval.

"Oh Percy, I love how you fill me." she moaned.

Percy grinned and pumped away at Hera with her matching his rhythm with her hips.

"Fuck, Hera. You're pussy is always so tight." Percy grunted.

"Only for you Percy. This pussy is only yours no one else's." Hera groaned.

The two kissed lovingly.

As the two went at it and both Amphrite and Persephone got hot watching it. They then got into a sixty-nine and ate one another out to pass the time. Percy and Hera both came then Amphrite and Persephone.

Hera got out of Percy then attacked both girls. She jammed two fingers into both girls and began pumping those fingers in and out both girls at a vigorous pace.

Persephone and Amphrite could only hold on to one another as they were being finger fucked.

Percy sat back and watched this all since he needed a rest. He smiled as he watched Hera's fingers go in and out of the two girls. The squishing sounds were quite loud.

"Oh Hera, fuck us, fuck us like the whores we are." Amphrite moaned.

"Yes, we're dirty whores that needed your fingers." Persephone moaned.

"That's right bitches, come on my fingers" Hera said.

Persephone and Amphrite both climaxed and were left panting heavily. Hera took her fingers out and took her time tasting each girl's juices.

"Mmmm, you taste good Amphrite." Hera said.

She then sucked Persephone's juices off her other fingers.

"You too Persephone." she said.

Percy, Persephone, and Amphrite all agreed that Hera looked utterly hot as she sucked her fingers clean.

After that they all snuggled together.

The four of them fell asleep thinking they had hit the jackpot


	56. Percy X Piper X Reyna

**A/N: In response to a guest's request for Percy X Piper x Reyna. BTW guys one of my other stories,** _ **The High School Of Westeros,**_ **is coming to an end, so there is a poll in my profile for which story should come next. Vote for the one you want to see the most! As always, hope you enjoy.**

Piper was furious. She had just caught her boyfriend, Jason Grace, screwing Drew Tanaka in the bathroom at Piper and Jason's apartment in New Rome. Just the day before, Drew told Piper that she was at New Rome to visit a 'special friend' of her's, and to Piper's bitter realization, Jason was the 'special friend'.

"Damn bitch, I should have killed the slut when I had a chance" Piper said to herself.

"Are you alright, Piper?"

Piper's violent thoughts were pushed out of her mind by that question. She turned to find Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano standing there staring at her curiously.

"I am fine Reyna, just a bit mad at Jason." she said.

"What did the fucking bastard do this time?" Reyna asked.

Piper smirked at Reyna using curse words to describe her now ex boyfriend. Then she told her friend how she caught her ex in a comprising position with Drew Tanaka.

"I see, what you need is a stress reliever." Reyna said.

"That is what I need Reyna." Piper said.

"Follow me, Piper." Reyna said.

Piper did as she was told and followed the praetor of New Rome down a corridor she hadn't be in before. Reyna tapped the doorknob twice and uttered some Latin words and a click was heard. Reyna opened the door and led Piper in. Once inside Piper was a amazed at the room. There was a huge king-size bed that dominated the room along with a fireplace and polar bear skin rug in front of the roaring fire.

"Reyna, where are we?" Piper asked.

"A place the Praetors used when they needed to relax." Reyna answered.

Piper was confused until Reyna pressed her lips onto Piper's. This shocked the cherokee and she pulled away quickly.

"Reyna, I don't like girls like that." she said horrified.

"Oh Piper, I know you don't, but isn't it fun to experiment?" Reyna asked happily.

Piper could only stare as Reyna came to her again.

"Just relax, no more thinking." Reyna whispered in Piper's ear before kissing her again.

Piper tensed, but soon eased into the kiss. Reyna sure knew how to kiss. Soon the kisses became more passionate and Reyna began tugging at Piper's clothes. Piper did the same though with more hesitancy than the praetor. Soon their clothes were scattered on the floor and Reyna had pushed Piper back on the big bed.

"You have wonderful breasts Piper, I want them in my mouth." Reyna said.

Piper blushed brightly at this, but didn't cover herself up.

Soon Reyna was on her and all Piper could do was writher and moan as the attention Reyna was giving her. She didn't even hear the door open she was so lost in pleasure. That is until she felt another mouth on her breasts when she looked up. She saw a mass of messy black hair.

"Percy?" Piper asked.

"Hey Piper." Percy said removing his mouth from her nipple.

"Wh-what's going on?" Piper asked now scared a bit. She had covered herself with a blanket.

"Percy is here to help you relax." Reyna said.

"What?!" Piper shrieked.

"Percy, I think we need to get more aggressive." Reyna suggested.

Percy crawled onto the bed and pulled the blanket away from Piper's nude body.

"Gods, you're gorgeous." he commented.

Piper blushed.

Percy then moved in and kissed her deeply. Piper was lost in the kiss. It was so much better than Jason's. Percy's wasn't forceful urging her to do more, but was more a gradual progression and made her want to do more. Soon Piper was tugging off Percy's clothes wanting to see more. Once Percy was naked they explored one another's bodies with such zeal. Piper was moaning at Percy's touch, which was rough, yet soft. It made no sense to her in her mind, but she didn't care at the moment.

Soon Percy was on top of her and slowly drove his harden cock into Piper. Piper moaned loudly since she had never had something so big in her. She and Jason had never gone this far even after him begging her to. But this felt right. When Percy broke her last barrier she felt complete. Sure she felt a bit of pain, but it didn't last very long.

Percy pumped away with Piper holding him close urging him to go faster and harder.

"Oh Percy, God, Percy, this feels so good." Piper moaned.

"Damn Piper, so tight" Percy grunted.

Meanwhile Reyna watched this all serenely. She was playing with her own pussy working herself up for Percy when it was her turn. She knew that Percy was never one to leave a girl hanging like this.

Piper screamed bloody murder as she came and Reyna thanked the gods for the super strong protection spell (placed to make sure that no one spies on the praetors) around the room.

Percy pulled out of a now unconscious Piper. He looked at Reyna, who nodded and climbed on to the bed. She laid herself right next to Piper with her legs wide apart.

Percy drove into her without hesitation. Reyna smiled at being filled once again with Percy's wonderful cock and wondered why so many girls go without having to feel this cock inside them. She needed to get these girls addicted to Percy's cock like she was and like Piper probably was now.

Percy pumped in and out of Reyna with reckless abandonment. He loved that Reyna just took it and smiled at him. Soon he came inside her pink pussy. Reyna grunted loudly as she came.

Piper awoke from this.

"Are you relaxed yet Piper?" Reyna asked wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I sure am, but another round couldn't hurt now, could it?" Piper said impishly.

Reyna just smiled.

 _You have no idea._


	57. Travis X Katie X Piper

**A/N: Thewritter1996 requested Travis X Katie X Piper**

Piper McLean sighed. She was in the library of Camp Halfblood, studying and taking notes about Katropis, though there weren't many people in the library today. The only other two there was Katie and Travis Stoll. Katie was reading like usual while Travis was sitting by her and looked like he was reading along with her. Piper then accidentally dropped her pen due to her slightly cramped hand. As she went to pick it up her eyes locked on to something that made her jaw drop.

Her eyes were locked on Travis's hand that was in-between Katie's legs stroking her exposed pussy. She immediately sat up and that makes her notice that Katie isn't actually reading, but gripping the book so tight that her knuckles are white. And though Katie was trying to keep the book up it falters every now and again letting the little Daughter of Aphrodite see Katie's face.

Katie's face was amazing. She was biting her lip to stop from moaning out loud. Her face was red with arousal. It was making Piper aroused too.

Soon she saw Travis lean in and say something to Katie. Thankfully Piper can read lips and knew exactly what Travis had just said.

"Lets go to a classroom and continue this"

Piper not wanting to miss what could probably be a good show left too before Katie could react. Katie grabbed Travis's hand that could be seen by everyone and dragged him out of the library as fast as she could.

Once in an empty classroom Katie turned to Travis.

"Honestly Travis, what were you trying to do?" she asked in her usual exasperated tone.

"Loosening you up Katie, you're so stressed. Besides, I thought your fantasy was to be fucked in the library" Travis said smirking.

"It is, but not with everyone watching" Katie hissed.

Travis rolled his eyes and pulled Katie into a heated kiss. Katie moaned into the kiss as Travis shoved his hand right back into Katie's sopping pussy.

"Fuck Travis, fuck me now" Katie moaned.

"With pleasure" Travis said huskily.

Travis's fingers pumping in and out of Katie with force. He had three fingers inside her and Katie's hips were bucking.

Katie came and would have collapsed if it wasn't for Travis's arm around her waist.

"I think I saw stars" Katie murmured.

"You're about to see more" Travis said as he takes off his pants.

He then laid Katie on the floor using both of their clothes as padding and thrusted into Katie.

Katie moaned out loud not caring who could hear.

"So big Travis, so big" she groaned.

Travis grinned and began pounding away.

Meanwhile Piper was watching all of this as she played with herself. She had taken off most of her clothes since it was so hot. She had one hand in her pussy and the other kneading her breasts.

 _Fuck, this is so hot_ she thought.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feelings rushing over her when she moaned out loud.

"Did you hear something Travis?" Katie asked.

Piper stopped what she is doing. Scared stiff at being caught.

"I did, but what was it?" Travis asked.

"I don't think we're alone" Katie said.

Piper gulped.

"Hello Piper" Travis said.

"Piper, come over here" Katie said now sitting up.

Piper walked over and stood in front of the two demigods awaiting her fate. She was sweating bullets.

"What do you think Travis?" Katie asked.

"Hmmm, she a bit small, but has great body. I bet her pussy is quite tight" Travis said.

"Yes, I was thinking that as well. I bet she tastes good too" Katie said.

Piper was a bit confused as to what was going on.

"Okay Piper, here's the deal. If you promise not to say a thing we'll let you join us" Katie said.

Piper didn't need to think this over. Just a look at Travis's cock wanted her join.

"I'm in" she said.

"Good, now sit on my face Piper while Travis fucks me" Katie ordered.

Piper did as she was told and sat on Katie's face. Soon she felt Katie's tongue wiggle around inside of her pussy making her gasp. She never had a girl eat her out before and now she wished she had done it sooner. Katie's tongue was working magic on her and was attacking all of her most sensitive places.

Travis got back to work pounding Katie to orgasm. He took his time to savor what he knew was the sweetest pussy he's ever had. She held him just right and she knew what he likes. There was no one that could top his Katie.

Katie was moaning her pleasure though it is muffled due to Piper on her face. But her moans send vibrations into Piper's pussy making the Daughter of Aphrodite moan loudly.

Soon Piper came all over Katie's face and Katie followed with Travis ending the chain. Travis spilled his seed into Katie and then pulled out.

"Piper come over here and clean my cock" Travis ordered.

Piper crawls off Katie weakly and took Travis's slightly limp cock and sucked it like a lollipop. She felt it harden in her mouth and that only made her increase her suction.

"That's enough" Travis barked as he pulled his cock out of Piper's mouth.

Piper pouted at this.

"Turn around and bend over" Travis ordered.

Piper did showing off her sopping pussy. Travis grinned and shoved his cock into Piper's willing pussy. Piper's eyes widen since Travis's cock was so big it felt like it is splitting her in half. She also falls over so she is on her hands and knees. Soon Travis is pumping in and out of Piper at half the speed he was doing Katie.

Meanwhile Katie was lying back playing with herself as she watched her Travis fucking the petite Daughter of Aphrodite.

Travis was amazed at how tight Piper was. Damn, she was tighter than Katie when he first fucked her. Piper was whining in pleasure as she was being fucked. She felt so full and it felt great. Travis's cock touched every spot inside her that was sensitive. It rubbed against her clit every time he pulled out and that made her gasp each time.

"Oh Travis" Piper moaned.

"Fucking tight, this bitch is so tight" Travis grunted.

Soon Travis came inside Piper and Piper collapsed to her belly panting. She had the greatest orgasm of her life.

"I think this is the start of a great beginning" Katie said as she continued to play with herself.

 **/Scene Break/**

The next day Travis was in the library with Katie on one side of him with Piper on the other. Travis had a grin on his face while both girls were reading their books. Travis's hands were under the table pumping two fingers into each of the girls.


End file.
